


Project Baby Blues

by TamashaToko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 140,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamashaToko/pseuds/TamashaToko
Summary: When Kagome made plans to spend every day of her life with InuYasha as they looked towards tomorrow she couldn't have predicted a foreign demon would inflict a curse upon her. After a strange encounter she finds herself pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child with no way to get back to her husband and companions.  All she can do to keep hope alive is return to living in modern times with the demon Lord who is being quite accepting of the new arrangement. (Canon, Sess/Kag)





	1. Perfect Specimen

 

 

The Bone Eater’s Well seemed to be the only land mark of note in the in an otherwise unimportant village, but yet it seemed to be under maintained and rarely visited.  Not much surprised Sesshoumaru anymore, but he found it quite odd he was free to examine the small wooden structure as often as he liked with no one bothering him. There had been times where Jaken demanded to know why his Lord lingered around the well so much, but it only took a couple of cold glares to finally silence the imp.

 

Being this close to the nameless village Sesshoumaru was sure his scent would become apparent to his half-breed brother, but obviously times had changed for it seemed the two could now be in the same area without clashing blades and making demands of each other.  Though Sesshoumaru still had a hard time accepting the half-breed as his brother there was no longer any reason to fight. He no longer had desires for his father’s fang and since InuYasha’s home was also Rin’s it was best to just ignore his fleeting hatred.

 

However, it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore certain mysteries Sesshoumaru was unable to solve.

 

Before the final battle with Naraku there had been many tales of the Bone Eater’s Well that even Sesshoumaru had heard once or twice.  Anything demonic thrown in it would somehow disappear overtime, hence its namesake These tales had been verified by Sesshoumaru himself as every time he came to the village to visit Rin he’d thrown pieces of dead youkai down the well just to discover both flesh and bone were missing on the next visit.

 

Why a seemingly ordinary looking well had such powers was enough of a mystery on its own, but that wasn’t why it caught Sesshoumaru’s interest in the first place.

 

Sesshoumaru recalled there being some sort of drama moments after Naraku’s death where the well completely vanished.  That had been before a meido sucked in that miko. Inuyasha, being the idiot that he was, jumped in his own meido to go save the girl like he always did.  While InuYasha’s companions all crowded around the bare dirt after the well’s disappearance, Sesshoumaru had excused himself not really caring about InuYasha’s problems.  All he’d cared about at the time was the confirmation of Naraku’s death, but now Sesshoumaru found himself having regret that he didn’t stay around longer.

 

Sesshoumaru had heard from Rin that the well returned three days later with InuYasha but no Kagome.  The half-breed checked the well often for three-years before the wench finally returned to him for good.  With this knowledge it became clear that the human, who was now InuYasha’s wife, was not of the world as they knew it and was using the well to travel back and forth.  He should have been able to deduce that long ago as the clothing Kagome wore seemed quite alien to him, but if she really was from a different world why didn’t Tensagia react to her?  After all, his sword could only be used as a weapon when it came to destroying the dead and things not of his world.

 

Perhaps the biggest mystery was why Sesshoumaru even cared.  If he honestly wanted answers he could just get them out of Kagome herself if she were willing to cooperate, but he didn’t want to lower himself to conversing with InuYasha’s wench.  He cared enough to agonize over the mystery of where the well led to and why it did what it did, but not enough to have a civil conversation with any of InuYasha’s companions.

 

It didn’t matter anyway.  Last he spoke to Rin she told him Kagome no longer went to the well, which explained why the area seemed so deserted and lifeless nowadays.  All this mystery had become to Sesshoumaru were unanswered questions to fill his mind with as he seemingly had nothing better to do. With Naraku out of the picture and InuYasha keeping to his own Sesshoumaru didn’t feel as though he had any threats to rid himself of or anyone to compete with.  Was this what boredom felt like? He’d lowered himself to being so bored he actually wanted to know where Kagome of all people came from?

 

“That woman,” Sesshoumaru growled to himself unable to find any traces of her scent around the well showing she hadn’t been around it in quite a while.

 

Ever since he’d first laid eyes on that wench InuYasha had been protecting her, so it shouldn’t have been surprising that the two were together as husband and wife.  Sesshoumaru didn’t really know much about human customs cept being married was apparently the human equalievent of settling down with one mate, and if InuYasha had to forsake his demon blood for a human at least it was that woman.  Sesshoumaru still regarded Kagome as a loud wench with no regards for her place when in the company of those above her station, but he still gave the woman a measure of respect. He and InuYasha couldn’t have destroyed Naraku without her, he could admit that much and knew that would be the case, which is why he tried to protect her to the best of his ability within Naraku’s body.  It should have been InuYasha’s duty to protect her, but Sesshoumaru could understand that was probably easier said than done. Sesshoumaru had only been protecting her for maybe an hour or two that day and several times she put herself in harm’s way for the sake of others.

 

Reflecting on his thoughts and feelings on InuYasha’s wife, however, still wasn’t giving him the answers he wanted.  She’d earned a measure of respect, but not enough to have the privilege of knowing he was curious about her origins.

 

A while ago he told himself it should have no longer interested him if Kagome was indeed unable to use the well for travel anymore, but on his last visit he’d began to notice something odd.  There had been visible footprints near the well. They’d been made at a time the ground was damp and seemed to be leading away away from it as though someone had emerged from it, but it couldn’t have been Kagome.  Her scent, nor the scent of any human, had been present. Only the scent of an unidentified demon. Did that mean a demon could use the well? He’d jumped to the bottom of it once or twice to check on the parts he’d tossed down it, but nothing ever happened.

 

After all this speculating the only answer Sesshoumaru could arrive at was that he needed to do something better with his time and stop obsessing over something so meaningless.  What if that world produced more humans like Kagome? That was not a place he should have been interested in, unless of course, it was a place that would be easy to conquer. However, if he were in the mood to go on a path of conquest he’d do so in his own world.

 

Right as he was trying to push away his lingering questions about the well and InuYasha’s wife he was forced to endure the scent of the woman in question as the wind shifted.  He could smell Kagome as well as the demon slayer and the scents only seemed to become stronger as time lingered on. So they were going to approach the well? It would have been best to avoid them and pay Rin a short visit before going on his way, but for curiosity sake Sesshoumaru had decided to instead conceal himself in a patch of nearby overgrown grass where he couldn’t been seen.

 

Hiding in such a way, especially from humans, felt demeaning, but perhaps he’d either see or overhear something that would satisfy the newfound curiosity.

 

Kagome dressed fully in miko garb placed her hands on the edge of the well with a gentle smile, “It’s been a long time.”

 

Sango shook her head, “Still feels like it was yesterday you use to run back to it every time we came back here.  It’s not hard coming back here is it? Feels like you’ve been avoiding this place.”

 

In truth Kagome had been avoiding coming to the Bone Eater’s Well.  Demon attacks on the village were a rare occurrence with InuYasha around as a permanent resident, but when they did happen she remained in the village while others would discard the body.  When she made the decision to live the remainder of her life in this world with InuYasha she tried to live with few regrets, but just seeing the well overwhelmed her with homesickness. It’d been two years since she made that decision, and a whole year since she’d even seen the well.

 

“It’s hard,” Kagome admitted letting out a sigh, “since coming back I haven’t even tried.”

 

“Tried?”

 

“To go back through,” she answered trying to keep it together as she stared into the well’s depths, “I don’t even know if my passage home is sealed or not.  I’m just afraid to try ya know? Afraid that if it did open I couldn’t come back to him. I still don’t even know how I got back here in the first place after it was sealed for three whole years.”

 

“You miss your family don’t you?” Sango asked stating the obvious to give her friend time to say her peace.

 

“Of course.  That’s why I’m here.  I told myself I’d come on my mom’s birthday every year to pay my respects and beat myself up.”

 

“Beat yourself up?”

 

“I chose InuYasha over them.  That sounds bad doesn’t it? Still that’s what I did.  I want to know if Souta is doing a lot better than me in his studies or if gramps still watching out over them and the shrine, but in a way I shouldn’t be allowed to care right?  I’m the one that abandoned them.”

 

Sango now understood what Kagome meant by making plans to beat herself up once a year.  The immense guilt she was displaying was something new to Sango. Ever since Kagome and InuYasha had been married she put her all into adjusting to living in their world permanently while rarely reflecting on her past life.  It seemed Kagome was creating a new tradition for herself, suppressing all the guilt from her decision just to let it out at the well once a year. It didn’t seem very healthy.

 

“Kagome?” Sango shook her head, “it’s okay to feel sad and miss them but I don’t know if feeling guilty is right.  Everyone was happy and healthy when you left right? You want them to be happy and they wanted you to be happy. You know in your heart why the well opened up again.  It’s because this is where you wanted to be. Don’t feel guilty for pursuing what you want. We didn’t endure Naraku’s cruelty for as long as we did just to turn around and deny ourselves what we deserve.”

 

All Sesshoumaru was learning from this conversation was what he already knew.  Kagome had come from another world using that well and she was either not returning to that world because she couldn’t or it wasn’t worth the risk to try.  When the girl started to cry he considered simply going over there and pushing her down the well to see what would happen, but in the event her neck got broken or she couldn’t come back he didn’t want to hear InuYasha or Rin whine about it.

 

“I know Sango,” Kagome couldn’t back anymore, “but if it’s okay to be happy than it’s okay to cry.  I just need to do it while I can. If you think I’m being ridiculous you know what InuYasha would think if he saw me like this.  He’d never admit it but he’d blame himself before calling me an idiot for coming back here if I miss them all so much.”

 

Sango gave a nod understanding where Kagome was coming from.  She was pretty much in the same boat when it came to Kohaku. He rarely checked in with her as he was too busy traveling the countryside slaying demons, and if something were to happen to him there was no guarantee Sango would find out about it.  Still, she had to put her worry to the side and keep strong for Miroku and their children. Kagome was doing the same for InuYasha.

 

“If you need to cry then cry Kagome,” Sango told her, “just know that wherever they are I doubt they want you to be sad for them for too long.  They probably miss you just as much as you miss them and want you to be strong.”

 

Kagome took a moment to recover as she wiped away her tears, “I know they understand.  This is my home and InuYasha is my family now.”

 

However, it was hard to say she had a home because in all actuality she didn’t.  She was basically homeless in her opinion, and that had been what her and InuYasha’s last fight was about.  They didn’t have a roof over their head! InuYasha had his favorite trees that he preferred sleeping in, and though it had been pretty romantic cuddling with him under the stars in the beginning of their marriage things changed when the seasons became rainy or too cold.  Apparently the weather didn’t get to him as easily as it did her so she needed to rely on Miroku and Kaede to give her lodgings when she couldn’t slum it any longer. Many times the villagers had offered to build them their own hut since InuYasha had done more than enough for the village, but he was too damn stubborn to take them up on the offer.

 

“Stupid,” Kagome didn’t even have to go into detail as she’d already complained to Sango enough times about her current situation, “I know I could just take the offer for a hut on my own but I know how that would go.  He’ll say its a slight against him like I’m too good for what he provides me with and it will just be another fight. When the weather gets nice again and I try to get close to him he’ll tell me to get lost and go back to my hut since I wanted it so bad.  Then when it does turn into a fight he’ll get mad at me for getting upset over something so stupid. It’s not stupid to me. Why doesn’t he get it? I just want a home for both of us. Why is he so against that? Is it a demon thing you think? I bet Sesshoumaru has a home.  Probably a castle since he is Lord Sesshoumaru and all.”

 

Sesshoumaru almost found Kagome’s assumption amusing.  Him have a castle? What a ridiculous notion. He was no human noble, therefore didn’t require an estate to show off his status.  The girl clearly didn’t understand her place as InuYasha’s woman and had no right criticize InuYasha for living under the stars. When one had the blood of a powerful inu daiyoukai running through veins the world was their castle.

 

Sango let out a laugh, “You two are definitely married.  Listen to yourself. You’re getting upset about a fight you predict is going to happen.  I already told you that you should go ahead and do whatever you want. Keep letting him get his way just because you don’t want to fight he’ll start thinking he actually has you tamed when we know that’s not true.  I don’t know why you all of a sudden think it’s bad to fight. You two use to go at it all the time in case you’ve forgotten.”

 

Kagome managed a smile, “I haven’t forgotten.  Maybe I’m just not as strong as I thought I was.  Back then if it got out of hand I could just pout and jump back through the well until one of us realized the other was in the wrong.  I obviously don’t have that luxury anymore, but then again I was young and kind of dumb wasn’t I? Do you and Miroku ever get into arguments now that you’re married?  The kind you had before our lives got peaceful.”

 

“The difference between you and me Kagome is I don’t have time for those kind of fights anymore.  I’m amazed I’m even getting away from the little ones for this small amount of time. He’s either off cheating a village out of their rice or joining me in chasing after the kids and looking after the home.  When we do fight it's about a whole new set of problems such as putting money aside for new clothes for the kids and if we’re rationing enough food or not. Maybe you’re better of living off the land. There seems to be a bit of freedom in that.”

 

However, as they were on the subject of family there had been something Sango had been meaning to ask Kagome now that they were alone.

 

“Kagome,” Sango took on a more serious tone, “you don’t believe you need a hut to be InuYasha’s wife do you?”

 

Kagome blinked not understanding the question, “What do you mean?  You know we’re married. We don’t need a plot of land to prove that do we?”

 

“What I mean is are you two actually living a married life?”

 

“Same as you and Miroku do.  Just without the benefit off of a roof over our head.”

 

Sango was now getting a bit frustrated as she couldn’t tell if Kagome was being naive or dodging the obvious question.

 

“I mean are you two together as man and wife?  Doing what a man and wife would do if they had a futon to share.”

 

A blush spread across Kagome’s face as she finally understood.  She took a moment to consider what answer she should give not wanting to be further embarrassed, but Sango wasn’t the kind who would easily judge her.

 

“Yeah we do,” Kagome said very quietly before nervously pressing two fingers together, “by that I mean we have.  Just- not as often as you and Miroku okay.”

 

Kagome had pretty much confirmed Sango’s suspicions with that answer.  Sango had gotten pregnant with the twins fairly quickly after marrying Miroku just to have another baby soon after that and at the moment had another one on the way.  Kagome, on the other hand, showed no signs of pregnancy despite being married to InuYasha for two years. Sango, with her feudal sense of thinking, believed it was either because the two weren’t acting as husband and wife or Kagome was barren.  She really hoped infertility wasn’t the problem as she believed Kagome would make a great mother.

 

“You have?” Sango asked, “how many times?”

 

Kagome was suppose to be the one from a more progressive and less patriarchal time, but yet was folding under the pressure of Sango’s questions as though they were just far too personal and intimate.

 

“Can’t really say,” Kagome frowned, “I mean we consummated if that’s what you’re going for.”

 

“Kagome I believe what you’re telling me is you and InuYasha have only been together in that way once or haven’t been together for a while.  Are you two not getting along? Or is there other problems? I don’t want to upset you I just want to make sure our hanyou friend isn’t mistreating you.”

 

InuYasha mistreat her?  That was far from the truth.  All things considered cept for the occasional fight about them being homeless or her spending too much learning from Kaede they were getting along better than they ever had before.

 

“It’s not what you think,” Kagome confessed, “or whatever you’re thinking.  It’s just awkward sometimes. Kind of like we’re not meant for that sort of thing.  We just spent so long together showing our feelings towards each other in passive aggressive ways sometimes it’s kind of hard to just move further.  Yeah awkward is the word.”

 

Sango couldn’t figure out what Kagome meant at all.  In her opinion Kagome was just overthinking things, and Sango really wanted to help Kagome get past whatever the problem was thinking that the best solution for her to get over her homesickness would be to truly start a family of her own.  The way she saw it with her feudal sensibilities Kagome was much too old now to have reservations about settling down with her husband.

 

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, really regretted being subjected to overhearing their conversation.  He wanted to learn more about the well and the kind of world that was on the other side of it, but all he was getting was things he didn’t need to know about his brother’s intimacy or lack thereof towards Kagome.  He was ready to take his leave to pay Rin a visit not caring if the women spotted him before he heard the light sounds of a sword hilt colliding against its sheath.

 

“Tensagia?” He didn’t even need to look at his blade to know it was reacting to something.

 

Was it finally acknowledging Kagome as a threat from another world?  No. There was someone else approaching them. He could pick up the scent of another demon in the wind.  As he focused on the scent he gave a slight smirk for he recognized it as the same scent that had lingered around the well when those odd footprints appeared.  The situation just got a lot more interesting.

 

“Kagome,” Sango got ready to impart her advice on the girl, “InuYasha and you are no longer just traveling companions bickering about Kouga or jewel shards.  He is your husband now so- Sesshoumaru?”

 

Kagome’s eyes widened as Sesshoumaru walked past them putting a hand over Tensagia’s hilt, “Sesshoumaru!?”

 

What was he doing there?  Sesshoumaru often showed up at the village since that’s where Rin lived, but why was he by the well?  More importantly how long had he been among them? Kagome immediately felt embarrassed wondering what he could have heard, but remembered that it was indeed Sesshoumaru so he probably wouldn’t have lowered himself to listening in on such a meaningless conversation.

 

Sesshoumaru gave them no greeting as he stood in front of the well with his back facing the women.  If there was to be a battle he didn’t want those two interfering as they’d be quite useless. Neither of the women had weapons and were leaving themselves vulnerable to attack.  He wondered if the death of Naraku had somehow given the women some sort of false sense of security that they were living in a safe or world, or perhaps they’d succumbed to relying on their husbands to protect them.

 

Of course when Sesshoumaru bothered acknowledging Kagome’s presence he couldn’t give the decency to turn and look at her.

 

“You wear the attire of a miko yet have no arrows?” he asked her sounding quite condescending.

 

The women having such a lowered guard was both another curiosity to him as well as a disappointment.  Having been thwarted by Kagome’s arrows himself in the past it seemed like quite a waste if she along with the slayer had indeed chosen to live as simple ordinary women.  They’d all witnessed their share of humans that made great sacrifice to their body and soul for the power to be equal in strength to demons whether it be by demonic energy or jewel shards.  Kagome had proven herself to be almost equal without taking short cuts, but yet she was now here unarmed acting like a sheep to slaughter.

 

Kagome had nothing to say in their defense.  It wasn’t that they were purposely being careless.  They’d just come alone to the well unarmed due to habit.  With InuYasha protecting the village Sango had fully retired from being a slayer while Kagome hadn’t touched a bow since the final battle with Naraku.  It was something both her and InuYasha agreed to thinking it was the for the best if she was to be a miko in the village. When it came to demon attacks he preferred her not to be involved.  It wasn’t become he doubted her strength. It was the opposite. He didn’t want her showing off her strength and having the villagers put all their trust in her for protection. He didn’t want her to become like Kikyo.

 

However, InuYasha wasn’t here right now.  He’d gone to a nearby village in Miroku’s place to exterminate a demon.  Kagome should have known better than to wonder too far from the village without means to protect herself, but luckily Sesshoumaru was no longer hostile towards them.

 

“It’s safe here right?” Kagome was trying to ask him if he could smell something off about the place.

 

Of course he couldn’t just answer her question.  He just ignored her as he kept his eyes narrowed at the stretch of land before him.  It was clear he was waiting for something, but even he was unprepared for what came next.

 

Sesshoumaru had been expecting a demon to either to reign down on them from the sky or come charging at them in open field, but what he got for his troubles was a large lightning bolt cracking across the sky like a whip greatly irritating his sensitive hearing.  His sense of sight had also been irritated as he barely understand what he was seeing in front of him.

 

The enemy demon that had arrived in the form of a lighting bolt was a female that looked about Kagome’s age.  She had long unnatural purple hair and wore a thin yet ornate lavender kimono with dark blue circles stitched in, which seemed to shimmer under the sunlight.  What he couldn’t understand was her demonic features. She had pointed dog ears on top of her head similar to InuYasha’s, but on her forehead was a crescent moon marking similar to his own.  The marking that served as a birthmark inherited from his mother. Just exactly who was this creature? It couldn’t have possibly been a relative of his, especially when Tensagia was letting him know this creature was from another world.

 

“Kagome and Sesshoumaru,” was the first thing she said staring at them with intense blue eyes, “how interesting.  Very interesting.”

 

The humans took longer than him to recover from the almost deafening sound of the lightning bolt.  Kagome hadn’t even heard the strange visitor say her name.

 

“You seek this Sesshoumaru?” the taiyoukai asked coldly, “do you wish to challenge me?”

 

That was the only thing he could assume this creature wanted from him and the only thing he’d be willing to give such a stranger.

 

“Challenge?” the stranger asked almost as though she were insulted, “No.  There’d be nothing to gain in your death.”

 

Kagome’s hearing was restored.  Whether or not this strange dog demon wanted a fight Kagome was sure there would be one, especially if this girl was somehow related to Sesshoumaru.  She weighed her options and considered giving Sango the signal to run back to the village. Whatever was going to happen here didn’t involve them and it was best for it to stay that way.

 

“Assuming you can send me to the grave is a challenge in itself,” Sesshoumaru reached for his Bakusaiga.

 

“Using a sword against an unarmed woman?” the girl rose raised her arms up almost as though it were a sign of surrender, “am I to be destroyed and rendered a pile of flesh unable to regenerate by the powerful Lord Sesshoumaru and his Bakusaiga?  How thrilling and unpredictable.”

 

There was something off about the woman’s tone.  She sounded very composed, but in a way that was mocking.  Almost like she was trying to imitate Sesshomaru’s tone of voice badly and on purpose.

 

“Who are you?” Kagome found herself asking, “are you related to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha?”

 

The woman laughed in response, “You’d be surprised how many times I’m asked that.  No. Sorry. I can’t even answer that question seriously. This is just so amusing for me.  Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Here in the same place. It’s meant to be.”

 

If this woman wasn’t here to challenge him then Sesshoumaru saw no point in continuing to linger, however she and the demon that seemed to be using the well were one in the same perhaps he could have some of his questions answered.  He’d question a complete stranger before engaging Kagome in idle chit chat.

 

“What business do you have with the Bone Eater’s Well?” Sesshoumaru asked still keeping his claws on the hilt of Bakusaiga, “your footprints lead out from the well but not towards.  How do you know of its power as well as that of my sword?”

 

“She used the well?” Kagome asked inching closer to the confrontation standing behind Sesshoumaru, “does it work?”

 

“Oh?” the stranger rose an eyebrow and went back to her cold mocking tone, “you’ve been tracking me?  How ironic since I planned to track you. I had a whole grand plan set up where I was going to attack the village to get Kagome before taking Rin hostage to lure you in, but you just had to make things too easy didn’t you?  Honestly I expected more from you Lord Sesshoumaru, but this just means we can skip the formalities of a hopeless situation and begin the experiment.”

 

Kagome wasn’t surprised to hear Sesshoumaru let out a growl when the woman mentioned kidnapping Rin.  It was obviously the only way someone could get Sesshoumaru to play by their rules, but what was the game?  Kagome was the one who now had curiosity eating away at her.

 

“What experiment?” Kagome asked, “and why are you targeting only me and Sesshoumaru?”

 

The inu revealed some sort of very small metal fragment in her hand before lazily flicking it away as though it were a bug.  The piece of metal zoomed right towards Sesshoumaru, but somehow shot right through his shoulder before going into Kagome’s flat stomach.  Unlike Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, however, it didn’t leave her body. Kagome could sense some sort of demonic presence inside of her. She was in shock trying to understand what had just happened.  The shard of metal went right through Sesshoumaru without causing any energy as though he wasn’t a physical barrier of any sorts nor did it tear through Kagome’s flesh when it went inside of her.  It was similar to the time Tsubaki forced deviled jewel shards into Kagome’s body for the purpose of cursing her. The shards had forced themselves into Kagome’s flesh, but yet hadn’t caused injury.

 

“Glad you asked,” the inu smiled, “you want to know why I’m using you and Sesshoumaru for my experiment?  Well my goal is to create the perfect half-demon specimen, and who better to use than the full fledged dog demon and powerful miko that destroyed Naraku.”

 

Create the perfect half-demon specimen?  What did she mean by that?

 

“What did you put in my body!?” Kagome demanded to know, “and that doesn’t answer my question.  We all defeated Naraku by working together. InuYasha-

 

“Bores me,” the woman demoness interjected, “he’s too boring and predictable for my experiment.  No good at all. Kagome you aren’t giving yourself enough credit. Sesshoumaru hasn’t chimed in because he knows what I’m saying is true.  You two are the ones that defeated Naraku. It wouldn’t have been possible without his Bakusaiga and your arrows. All InuYasha did was the clean up work with that little meido attack of his.”

 

Sesshoumaru acknowledged this as fact.  After all, that’s why he’d went through such lengths to protect Kagome within Naraku’s body in the first place.  He felt it was up to him to destroy Naraku’s body while only she could take care of the sacred jewel. He could have eliminated Naraku on his own if he hadn’t feed his soul to that damn crystal.

 

Still he wasn’t going to be mocked by the demoness any longer on account of his previous victory.  Any experiment involving some sort of perfect half-demon specimen was not anything he wanted involved with.  He quickly unsheathed Bakusaiga and sent a strike of brilliant green light towards the enemy.

 

The demoness responded with a chuckle as the waves of power began to die out around the marvelous barrier she produced around her body.  The shimmering material on her kimono seemed to be glistening without the help of the sunlight as though it were reacting to her power.

 

“Don’t waste your energy Sesshoumaru,” she shook her head, “you can’t touch me.  Even if your half-breed brother were here he couldn’t take down my barrier. This new ability of mine might be the only barrier in this world immune to the red Tetsusagia.  It can even protect me from Tensagia so don’t bother. Now then let’s continue with the experiment. Sesshoumaru I need you to lend me your DNA please.”

 

“DNA?” Kagome asked knowing that wasn’t a term anyone from the feudal era would be using, “you did come through the well!”

 

Before Sesshoumaru could make another attempt to strike the demoness they watched as a blue miasma began to glow from her claws similar to how Sesshoumaru created his poison.  Also similar to him she formed the toxins into some sort of whip, but somehow managed to free it from her body as the now solid whip was sent hurling towards them. One end wrapped around Sesshoumaru’s wrist while the other snuck itself around the entirety of Kagome’s body.

 

“This is where things get a bit awkward,” the woman smiled to herself, “so forgive me.  Of course there was a more sensual and intimate way to make this happen, but for the sake of time it seems we’ll have to rely on a bit of celestial magic.  Well not really magic per say as this you might find this to be more of a curse.”

 

“Curse?” Kagome asked before the ‘awkward’ part happened.

 

The end of the bindings on Sesshoumaru’s wrist somehow forced itself through his flesh and into his veins.  He could begin to feel his demonic energy weakening a small bit as though it were being sapped from him. Kagome got it worse as the end that was wrapped around her painfully stabbed through her white garb right into her belly button forcing her to cry out as it went inside of her.

 

The demoness just chuckled at the sight.  It almost looked like Sesshoumaru was attached to an umbilical cord of sorts.  That was very fitting.

 

“The pain won’t last long Kagome,” she shook her head, “not to worry.  That fragment I placed inside of you is simply collecting the DNA from both you and Sesshoumaru to create the perfect specimen I wish to study.  It will make sure the specimen grows inside of you nice and healthy. In other words you’re going to have a child and Sesshoumaru is the lucky donor.”

 

She was going to have a child and Sesshoumaru was her donor?  If it weren’t for the pain that came with having her flesh violated by the strange blue whip Kagome would assume this were some sort of illusion or dream.  She couldn’t have Sesshoumaru’s child. That wasn’t possible. She was InuYasha’s wife, and if she wasn’t going to give her husband a child she wasn’t going to do it for a man she still considered somewhat of a stranger.

 

Once the deed was done the blue whip began to vanish, and with it the injuries it had caused.  The power of the stranger’s demonic energy revived their violated flesh as though nothing had ever happened.  All that got destroyed in the process was Kagome’s miko garb that had a hole through the middle of it.

 

“Enough of this!” Sesshoumaru snarled his eyes beginning to glow red before creating his own miasma, “I will not be apart of your curses or games bitch!”

 

“This is the part where you try to fight me again needless,” the girl shook her head with a sigh, “you’re beginning to bore me just like InuYasha.  If I get bored I might not be able to see this whole thing through. Alright I know what to do! Just gotta send the boring things away until they learn to behave.  That’s right. Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru!”

 

Moving at an incredible speed that even Sesshoumaru couldn’t keep up with the purple haired demoness charged at the taiyoukai.  The force of the collision of one as strong as herself forced him right where she wanted him, his back pinning Kagome right at the edge of the well.

 

“Kagome didn’t bore me,” she continued, “so it’s not fair I punish her but it’d be a shame to let the perfect specimen grow up without a father.  Away you two go!”

 

“Kagome!” Sango screamed for her friend as the demoness pushed both Sesshoumaru and Kagome into the depths of the well.

 

The purple haired inu rubbed her hands together as though she were congratulating herself after completing some some of mundane task while Sango looked down into the well to see nothing.

 

“Don’t worry,” the woman told Sango, “I sent them to Kagome’s world.  A familiar place with her family as well as more suitable advances in technology and medicine will do wonders for her.  Everyone gets what they want. Your friend will finally become a mother and she can see her loved ones. Well I guess InuYasha and Sesshoumaru get the short end of the stick, but this can be their punishment for being so predictable and boring.  I wonder how Lord Sesshoumaru will do in that world. I can’t wait to see!”

 

Sango wasn’t going to try and fight the demoness.  She had no weapons and knew she wouldn’t be able to do what Sesshoumaru could not.  Instead all she could do was look down into the depths of the well hoping that Kagome would return.

 

“Oh I sealed it,” the demoness shrugged, “they can’t come back.  This makes everything much more fun! I can’t wait to see how it unfolds.  Kagome giving birth to Sesshoumaru’s child in a world that is foreign to him.  The possibilities are endless.”

 

 

 

   

 

    

 

   

 

 

          

  
  


   

 


	2. A Well of Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome throws herself at the Bone Eaters Well's mercy while Sesshoumaru tries to understand what happened.

Exactly one year ago…

_“Sorry I can’t be there for your birthday mom,” Kagome whispered laying a couple of flowers on the edge of the well, “I remember three years ago when we celebrated it and you reminded me I missed out on the last one cause I was in the feudal era.  I didn’t think anything of it did I? Every time I recklessly jumped through the well I thought of only myself and my responsibility to collect the jewel shards. I never took anytime to catch up on what was going on with you guys. Even when I was back for good my mind and heart was somewhere else.  I hope you can-_

 

_“That’s enough Kagome,” InuYasha growled behind her, “you came here to pay respects.  Not beat yourself up.”_

 

_“Pay respects?” Kagome tensed up as her husband’s voice ruined the moment, “that’s what you do when someone has passed on.  She’s alive. All of them are alive and well.”_

 

_“Then why are crying for them, and why are you just now feeling so mournful?  You didn’t say anything this whole time back in the village.”_

 

_“Maybe today I’m just homesick,” Kagome muttered looking down into the depths of the well._

 

_“Kagome?” InuYasha’s ears twitched slightly as he came up from behind her, “you’ve tried to go through right?  You really can’t see them again?”_

 

_Kagome and InuYasha were married now.  She knew marriage didn’t really mean anything to him and he did it as a formality for her sake and to let everyone know she was taken.  However, Kagome still took her vows seriously and wasn’t going to lie to him._

 

_“I never tried,” she admitted, “just incase it opening up that last time was a fluke or something.  I don’t want to go back there and be unable to come back. You told me that Kaede said the well probably denied me since my role in this world was fulfilled.  I don’t want it to suck me up and keep me there no matter how badly I want to see my family again.”_

 

_“Let me see if I can go through,” InuYasha smirked happy to have found a possible solution to the problem, “if I can go through then-_

 

_“No!” Kagome’s hands wrapped around InuYasha’s wrists, “please don’t.”_

 

_“What’s the big deal Kagome!  Just cause we’re married now doesn’t mean you get to boss me around- Kagome?”_

 

_He could smell tears in her eyes before his heart sank.  Even after being married and being able to spend all this time alone with her he still never knew what to do when she was crying.  He couldn’t help himself but fall into his old habit of shouting to try and get it to stop._

 

_“Hey stupid!” InuYasha yelled at her, “stop crying over things you can’t change!  Especially if you’re not even going to try to find a solution. At least you know your family is alive.  In case you’ve forgotten only way I can pay respects to my mother is visit her grave site and at least you have a brother you can stand.”_

 

_Kagome wanted to snap at him for trying to compare their situations to win an argument, but she couldn’t.  When he looked into her eyes and saw fear he immediately felt regret for yelling at her. He’d never seen Kagome look so terrified before._

 

_“What is it really?” he asked her with a soft tone, “I get it that you miss them but it’s something else isn’t it?”_

 

_“I just don’t want to be separated again,” she whispered._

 

_“Again?”_

 

_Spending all this time with Kagome had paid off for InuYasha was no longer completely oblivious to her thoughts and feelings, either that or he’d matured a little along the way.  She was talking about getting sent through the meido and being stuck in the darkness alone with the sacred jewel. She was terrified when he finally found her just as terrified as she looked now.  However, the moment they embraced before ridding the world of the sacred jewel she looked so happy to see him again only for them to be separated for three years. Was she afraid of being taken from him again?  Was that she kept her distance from the well?_

 

_“Who cares about that old hag’s theory?” InuYasha continued to speak softly as he surprised her by pulling her against him tightly, “the well probably opened up again cause you made it happen.  You wanted to be here and now your here. If the choice was going to make you so damn unhappy it wouldn’t have done it. This is where you belong, right?”_

 

_“InuYasha,” Kagome didn’t know how to respond, “when our journey was drawing to a close I knew I was going to have to make a choice.  I was going to have to choose between my world and yours. I chose this one and I won’t show regret by jumping through the well again.”_

 

_“Idiot,” he repeated, “you chose wrong if this place and me makes you cry all the time.  I missed you, you know that, but I knew you were happy so I was okay with it. I thought your world was where you belonged.”_

 

_“You’re the idiot,” she then looked at him angry showing he’d given the wrong response, “why was it up to me to choose anyway?  If I could come to you the way I did why couldn’t you have come to me? I could have had both you and my world. I would have missed Shippou, Sango, and everyone else, but it could have worked.  Right?”_

 

_“Me live in your world?  Yeah right.”_

 

_“Why would that be such a bad thing?  True it’d be a culture shock if you actually stayed there to do something other than yell at me, but why are you so against it?  I gave up my family for you. You wouldn’t give up what you’re comfortable with for me. Or maybe you just don’t love me to the extent I love you.  Is that the problem?”_

 

_“Kagome stop,” InuYasha then growled pulling away from their embrace, “don’t say shit like that.  Don’t say you chose me over them or start getting it in your head that I don’t love you. I went to the damn well every chance I had during those three-years.  I never gave up hope I would see you again, but I wasn’t going to do whatever you did and demand the well let me through. I just thought you’d be happier there.  Happier without me complicating your life. You being happy and healthy is all I care about anymore. You know that.”_

 

_“I’m glad to hear it, but you’re still not answering the question.  Why couldn’t you see yourself living with me in my world? Wouldn’t that be the compromise?  If we were in my time we wouldn’t have to worry about-_

 

_“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” InuYasha said knowing where the conversation was going to go if she kept on, “I won’t abandon you and I’ll try to keep you happy, but I don’t want to keep talking about that kind of stuff.  I made my decision. It’s for your own good.”_

 

_Kagome frowned, “You just said you care about my happiness and you don’t even want to consider-_

 

_InuYasha turned completely removed himself from her and created some distance, “No I don’t want to consider it.  I want you to be happy, but this is the compromise we gotta make. A middle ground between you being happy and you being safe.  Just let me protect you alright? No matter what happens I’m going to make sure you’re always by my side. That’s what you wanted right?”_

 

 

In present time Kagome had completely forgotten all about the seven stages grief despite going through them quite quickly after finding herself on the other side of the Bone Eater’s Well.

 

 

Shock and Denial.

 

 

Before her first attempt to climb the ladder just to jump right back into the well Kagome went through a moment of complete silence.  She couldn’t accept it. She couldn’t accept that she’d been pushed through the well she’d worked so hard to avoid as though she were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.  Her mind wouldn’t even let her acknowledge Sesshoumaru’s presence among her despite him having been on top of her after the journey through time.

 

 

Pain and Guilt.

 

 

When Kagome finally accepted that she was no longer in the feudal era she quickly blamed herself for everything that had just happened.  Even though she made a promise to herself and InuYasha to not get involved with protecting the village from demons it was still downright idiotic for her to go off with just Sango unarmed.  She had been pretty much asking for something like this to happen as she’d made herself completely vulnerable to a demon attack. To make it worse she had the opportunity to run when the strange demon was talking to Sesshoumaru, but she remained.

 

 

She remained and had been defenseless, and because of that InuYasha was going to return to the village to find her missing.  Would he even be able to talk to Sango to find out what had happened to her? Was Sango alright? She was left all alone against that demon when she and Sesshomaru tumbled down the well.  What if something horrible happened to Sango? Would Miroku and their children lose her all because Kagome wanted to make an annual trip to the well? To think Kagome thought her days of complicating everyone else’s lives were over only for her to do this.

 

 

Anger and Bargaining.

 

 

That had been the stage Kagome hit when she became the most active.  She continuously climbed the ladder only to quickly jump back down and hit the ground roughly.  The whole time she shot Sesshoumaru, who stood in the corner of the well unresponsive, dangerous looks.  She blamed him for her attempts failing. Was it even possible to leap through time when another remained standing on the bottom?  Especially one who probably wasn’t even supposed to use the well in the first place.

 

 

After the tenth failure in a row Kagome began punching the ground.

 

 

“Why!?” she demanded, “why did this have to happen?  After everything why does this stuff have to happen to me?  I thought it was over.”

 

 

She wanted her tomorrow and thought she’d gotten it.  She graduated high school and was able to marry the man that she loved, but all of that had been taken away because a demon they didn’t even know wanted to terrorize her and Sesshoumaru.  For what? Purifying Naraku and destroying the sacred jewel? It wasn’t as though she ever asked for that destiny.

 

 

Kagome wondered what she could have done to get a different result.  The demon that did this to them hadn’t done anything particularly threatening until pushing them down the well.  She did that cause Sesshoumaru was boring her by trying to fight her? So this was Sesshoumaru’s fault? Or maybe it was Kagome’s.  She should have gotten between the two or found a way to get Sesshoumaru to stop.

 

 

Depression, Reflection, and Loneliness.

 

 

She spent about an hour laying on the ground thinking it was all hopeless.  The possibility of them being unable to return to where they belonged ate away at her as well as the fear that InuYasha would think she left him to be with her family.  If she was truly stuck in her own era there was no way she could even tell him that she didn’t want to leave him. It wasn’t her choice to be taken away from him again.

 

 

However, Kagome finally reflected on the fact that she and InuYasha wouldn’t be the only one suffering.  There was also Rin. Rin had known that Sesshoumaru was about to pay her a visit, and obviously it was true since he’d been near the village at the time all the misfortune befell them.  If they couldn’t go back Rin would continue waiting. Would she think the same as InuYasha? Believe she was abandoned when it wasn’t their choice to be here?

 

 

It was still hard to even notice that Sesshoumaru was there with her.  That whole time she wallowed in her own despair he hadn’t said a damn thing.  It was like he was a silent statue. If Kagome had to be thrown through the well with someone that wasn’t InuYasha why did it have to be him?

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome finally said his name staring at him.

 

 

Of course he gave her no response.  She should have been thankful for that as she was surprised he wasn’t trying to kill her as a way of lashing out.  Why was he so quiet though? Here she was going through an array of different emotions, but Sesshoumaru wasn’t saying or doing anything.  Had he been cursed as well? Had something happened to him since he wasn’t meant to travel to the well.

 

 

Not liking the silence Kagome got on to her feet and walked over to him, but jumped when he unleashed a vicious growl.  Her heart raced as fear overtook her and she looked into his piercing red eyes. The way he was snarling reminded her of the way InuYasha got when he took to his demon form, and when it came to Sesshoumaru she needed to keep her distance.  If he was falling into his demonic instincts than he wouldn’t be able to recognize friend or foe, and truth be told Kagome already didn’t fit in either of those categories so it wouldn’t be good for her.

 

 

Why was Sesshoumaru losing control though?  It made sense for InuYasha as his demonic energy would cloud his human heart, but shouldn’t a youkai such as Sesshoumaru always be in control?

 

 

The Upward Turn.

 

 

Sesshoumaru growling and snapping his fangs towards her finally made Kagome snap out of her despair as she needed to worry about her own preservation and keep focus.  Running away from an out of control Sesshoumaru would be the best option, but it wasn’t that easy. He could easily chase her down, and even if she could get away what then?  She had to remind herself that outside of the shed that housed that well was her world populated by humans that would be unable to defend themselves from him. She had to calm him down.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” desperation showed in her voice as he inched towards her with his claws poised for battle, “stop.  You can’t lose control. Not now and not here. Please just listen to me.”

 

 

It was no use.  In the past when InuYasha got like this she’d always found a way to reach him, but there’d be no such luck with Sesshoumaru.  They were barely mutual associates let alone friends. Her voice wouldn’t be enough to reach him, that was much was apparent as his claws were about to swoop down on her.

 

 

Kagome closed her eyes only to reopen them as a few moments passed by.  Sesshoumaru’s claws hung above her head as though something was stopping him from attacking her.  Before she could think on it too much the demon Lord backed away returning to the corner of the well growling to himself.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru what’s wrong with you!?” Kagome demanded, “it’s bad enough that I’m here with you but if we’re stuck in this situation I need you to get it together.  You can’t be doing this. Not here.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru responded with a hiss before looking up at the roof of the structure and visibly shaking as more low rumbles came from his chest.  The only thing that was out of place that he could have been reacting to a faint sound Kagome still recognized despite being gone from her world for so long.  It was the sound of a loud jet zooming through the sky above them.

 

 

“Is it the noise?” Kagome asked him, “it’s just an airplane.  It’s not going to hurt you.”

 

 

This wasn’t InuYasha.  It was Sesshoumaru. He would have no idea what an airplane was, but as Kagome remembered that she understood what the problem might have been.  Was Sesshoumaru actually in shock and unaware of what had happened to him? He went from failing at trying to combat a demon that was obviously leagues above him in strength and speed to now being stuck in a different world full of foreign scents and sounds.  His sense of smell and hearing must’ve been more sensitive than InuYasha’s, so he could probably hear the traffic outside of the shrine.

 

 

“I get that it must be confusing,” Kagome told him, “but you need to get it together.  When InuYasha came here he just charged into my house to come get me and didn’t even think about all the things he must’ve saw and smelled.”

 

 

That was what confused her the most.  All this time she’d never really gotten InuYasha’s opinion on her time period.  She just knew that he obviously preferred his own over hers. However, he never acted like this.  Sure he growled at a truck every so often, but everything else he never paid any mind to. All InuYasha was ever concerned about when visiting her world was finding her to drag her back or to discuss something with her before leaving.

 

 

Sesshoumaru ceased his growling once it was clear that the jet had passed by, but then proceeded to make a panting sound almost as though he were trying to catch his breath.  Was Lord Sesshoumaru, who was usually quite calm and composed, having an anxiety attack of some sorts?

 

 

Reconstruction and Working Through.

 

 

There were many reasons Sesshoumaru needed to focus and snap out of it, but the thing that began to clear his head a little was the wench daring to compare him to InuYasha.  InuYasha had been to this world as well, and was able to handle all this noise and smell of toxic fumes? InuYasha could handle something he could not?

 

 

The wench gave a sigh of relief when Sesshoumaru’s eyes devolved back into pulls of intense amber while he narrowed his gaze on to the roof.  Of course, InuYasha could’ve handled this, because the half-breed was a careless idiot that never had regard for his surroundings. Sesshoumaru was a different story.  He was a full fledged dog demon that could sometimes fall victim to his instincts when in a stressful situation, which resulted fight or flight being the only course of action.  However, there was no one to fight as something was telling him Kagome was off limits and there was nowhere to run to. How could he leave the bottom of the well when he didn’t know what was on the outside of it?  It could be a hellscape for all he knew. His instincts demanded he know the surrounding territory and all threats in it, so it was rare to fall into this sort of situation since he always made sure to know where he was and what he was doing.  This place was a problem, because he didn’t have enough of an imagination to gather what was going on and what threats could possibly be outside of the well.

 

 

It was good that Sesshoumaru no longer seemed to be in murder mode, but him being a silent statue didn’t seem to make Kagome content at all.  She was being foolish as she took a couple of steps closer to him and tried to make eye contact.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” her voice was full of worry, “you’re supposed to be the strong demon remember?  Don’t let those noises get to you. It’s just noise. We have to work together if we’re going to find a way back.  There is a chance we might be stuck here for a while, and if that happens we have to cooperate. Please tell me you understand?”

 

 

Still nothing.  In an odd way, however, this was actually helping Kagome find her focus.  Pouring all concern on to Sesshoumaru instead of remaining in a state of her own misery and fear was helping her accept their situation.  Crying about it would do them no good. They had to find a solution.

 

 

It had been Kagome daring to compare him to InuYasha that returned Sesshoumaru to conscious thought, but the way she was taking charge of the situation brought him back to reality as he considered her words offensive.  The situation of was very demeaning. Where did a human get off demanding his cooperation?

 

 

“This is your world?” he asked her in a low voice.

 

 

Kagome gave a nod, “Yes.  Trust me nothing is going to hurt you as long as you follow the rules of my world.”

 

 

Could nothing hurt him?  That was a question Kagome often asked herself when she use to fear InuYasha standing out too much.  She had no doubt that a demon could survive a couple of bullets, but what about many bullets? What about an assault from a fighter plane or a nuclear bomb?  Could a demon as powerful as Sesshoumaru survive that? What if he could? It probably wouldn’t be good for anyone if Sesshoumaru knew that no demons existed in her time and he’d probably be the strongest being around.

 

 

“I do not follow the rules of others wench,” Sesshoumaru responded showing he was almost back to his normal self.

 

 

“You have to,” Kagome shook her head trying to sound sincere as she began to come up with lies, “if you start destroying things or killing people it’s not going to be good.  My civilization is the same as the human civilizations in the feudal era. There are laws. You don’t follow them you get punished. Those loud things you hear in the sky patrol for demons, and if the demons act out in anyway shape or form they’ll take you down swiftly.  They are more efficient than any demon slayer. They will be your judge, jury, and executioner if you do anything cruel to me or any human you meet.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru noticed she didn’t sound confident at all in her statement.  He didn’t believe her at all, but he did consider whatever he heard in the sky to be a threat simply because he didn’t know what it was.  He’d much rather return to his world for now and think on how to destroy the demoness that attacked him before inquiring about this place any further.  Him lingering around the well trying to solve frivolous mysteries got him in this position in the first place.

 

 

Not wanting to hear anymore of Kagome’s obvious lies about loud demon destroying birds or dragons in the sky Sesshoumaru decided to focus on the task of hand.

 

 

“Make the well take us back,” he ordered her.

 

 

“Were you really so out of it you didn’t see what I’ve been doing for the last hour or two?” she asked sounding frustrated, “I’ve been trying and it’s not working.  Only thing we can do right now is to both try and jump in together at the same time. If that doesn’t work I’m kind of lost, but we can’t just give up. We have people we need to get back to.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t want to think on Rin at the moment.  The thought of leaving his former ward waiting for him was not something he needed to explore if he was going to keep his focus.  Instead he watched as Kagome climbed up the ladder to remove herself from the well. Now that he was paying attention he could smell blood and injury on Kagome.  There were also rips in her miko garbs indicating she’d been landing on her knees with a lot force from her previous attempts.

 

 

Not seeing any need to use the ladder Sesshoumaru made it to the edge of the well in one leap.  The well seemed to be housed in some sort wood structure sheltering his view from the outside world.  He still didn’t know what was out there, and really didn’t want to know until he could secure a path back to his home.  However, he still took a moment to examine the well in question and determined it was an exact replica of the Bone Eater’s Well in his world.

 

 

“It looks the same,” he told himself out loud.

 

 

“Oh the well?” Kagome blinked wondering why he was getting caught up on that of all things, “that’s because it is the same.  You know where I’m from right?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had his theories, “The Nether World, or perhaps some other land souls reside in.”

 

 

If they weren’t in a dreadful situation Kagome would probably laugh at that.  He thought she was from the world of the dead? It kind of made sense in a way.  She didn’t think Sesshoumaru would be one to have much of an imagination and with Tensagia the only other world he had confirmation of existing was the Nether World.  Was that why he’d been so afraid? Had he assumed he was in a place where his life would become forfeit?

 

 

“Nope,” she shook her head, “this is the future Sesshoumaru.  This is the exact same Bone Eater’s Well cause we’re about five hundred years out from your time.  A lot of things have changed so it would probably seem like another world, but it’s all one in the same.”

 

 

“Only five hundred years?” Sesshoumaru sounded as though he were doubting her words again.

 

 

Only five hundred years?  That was his response? However, Kagome could make sense of his answer yet again.  To him and other demons similar to him five hundred years probably wasn’t that big of a stretch of time, but then again when studying history the last century or two seemed make the most advances when it came to technology and transportation so it would probably look like a completely different universe if he was given the chance to see what her home was like.  Hopefully he wouldn’t be getting that chance though as Kagome convinced herself that getting themselves back to where they belonged was what they needed to do.

 

 

“Enough about the well,” Kagome dismissed him before he could ask another question, “all you need to know is jumping in it is all I do to travel back and forth.  Just like when we got here the ground will disappear and become nothingness before we show up back in your time. That’s how it’s supposed to work.”

 

 

Indeed they needed to get back, but Sesshoumaru was still bothered by something.

 

 

“Is this where the discarded demon parts appear?” Sesshoumaru inquired.

 

 

“That-” Kagome seemed surprised by the question, “is something I don’t actually know.  They don’t appear on this side. Gramps has made claims that some of those dried foods he tries to pass off as rare artifacts were pieces of demon flesh my ancestors found in the well, but I’m pretty sure that’s a lie.  The bottom seems completely demon bone free. Is that why you thought I was from the land of the dead? Your way of thinking makes even more sense now.”

 

 

There was something about his question that made Kagome feel pretty dumb.  The well was an important part of her life for it was what both lead to her meeting InuYasha as well as being reunited with him before marriage, but she still didn’t fully understand its powers.  Thinking on it lead to a lot of questions. What came first? Destiny needing her to have passage to the past to bring to the sacred jewel back into the feudal era, or the well becoming famous for making unwanted demon remains disappear?  Only actual bones Kagome was aware of that somehow remained inside of the well was that of Mistress Centipede who revived in the presence of the sacred jewel, but that one event didn’t answer the question of where all the other bones went.

 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” she tried to end the conversation, “all we need to worry about is getting back.  Let’s jump for it. On three-

 

 

Sesshoumaru interrupted her by allowing his Mokomoko to stretch along the side of the well almost as though it were reaching out for her, “Grab on.”

 

 

Kagome was shocked that he was offering to fly her down to the bottom of the well.  Was he actually concerned for her? She grabbed onto the white fluff happy for the offer as the impact from repeatedly jumping into the well was doing damage to her knees, but as she held on tightly she realized it wasn’t an act of kindness.  He was probably just offering her the lift so he didn’t have to listen to her count to time their jump.

 

 

Once she held on tightly he took a graceful leap only for them to find themselves back on to the ground where they started.  It hadn’t worked. Either it wasn’t working because the well wasn’t accepting Sesshoumaru or it was truly sealed. The only other thing she could do was try to jump in on her own with Sesshoumaru completely out of the well, but that just wasn’t an option.  She wanted nothing more than to get back to her husband and friends but leaving Sesshoumaru in her world wasn’t a possibility. Part of her actually hoped it was completely sealed rather than the desirable option, because if she had to stay in her world for the purpose of babysitting Sesshoumaru that’d be much worse than picking InuYasha over her family.

 

 

Acceptance and Hope.

 

 

“Your method has failed,” Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her in his usual condescending tone, “are you toying with me wench?  Am I to believe that simply jumping into the well’s depths will transport a being through time?”

 

 

The way he spoke to her was really rubbing her the wrong way especially after he’d been the one so shaken up mere minutes ago.  She didn’t ask for the role of being in charge of finding their solution, but she really didn’t have any choice in the matter as he was being distracted by scents, sounds, and questions about that well that didn’t matter.

 

 

“Your the problem,” Kagome made sure to tell him crossing her arms, “InuYasha and me are the only ones that were ever able to be transported through the well.  It might not take you Sesshoumaru. Even though it should if we will it too hard enough. It denied me passage when I no longer had a place in your world so it should send you back since you don’t belong in this place.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “Miko are you positive you know how this well works?  You say it denied you passage but yet you live in ‘my world’, as you call it with my half-breed brother.”

 

 

“InuYasha and I were the only ones that could travel through it because of our feelings for each other.  When the well sealed after the jewel was destroyed it only opened up after I was sure I wanted to be with him.”

 

 

“You can will an object such as this?” Sesshoumaru questioned seeming unconvinced despite his knowledge on swords that had a mind of their own, “then I recommend you work harder.  If your feelings for InuYasha are no longer as they once were than think on your life. Think on the result which spares your life from my anger and get this well to open up.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was threatening her?  Kagome should’ve taken it seriously for his voice didn’t show that he was messing around, but could he actually hurt her was the question.  He seemed to have a lot more control of himself than he had a moment ago when his eyes were red, but yet he was unable to strike her at that time.

 

 

However, he didn’t need his claws to hurt her as she reflected on what he said.  Was she not trying hard enough? No that wasn’t right! She’d already screamed at the well and pleaded with it wanting to get back to InuYasha.  She was home again, but yet hadn’t even bothered to drop in on her family for she needed to stay focused on the task of at hand. She was choosing her husband over them again, so that should have been enough of a sacrifice to let the well know her love for InuYasha was strong and her place was with him.  

 

 

“Maybe it’s his turn then,” Kagome thought out loud, “he came for me once before.  If he could will Tetusagia to bring him inside the shikon jewel he can get the well to open up.”

 

 

Kagome was sure that was the answer.  If her love for InuYasha was being questioned by whatever seal the well had then perhaps it needed to be simply be proved again.  Either her or InuYasha just needed to have hope it would open for them and it would. Of course, if it opened up for InuYasha he would be stuck in the same situation as them, which wouldn’t solve Sesshoumaru’s problem, but at least she’d have her husband back.  With InuYasha around Sesshoumaru would be easier to control, but Kagome wasn’t that selfish. She wasn’t going to just give up until a solution was found for the both of them.

 

 

“InuYasha might only be half demon but if he can pass through the well to get to me I’m sure you can make it take you back to where you belong Sesshoumaru.  You just have to want it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was not satisfied with the solution she was offering.  How could he make the well transport him somewhere just because he demanded it?  Demons and humans could be made to submit to him out of fear, but forcing objects to obey his will was not his strong suit.  He’d proven that much when Tetsusagia rejected him.

 

 

He was about to make another demand of the wench to try harder before she gave him a smile.  If he couldn’t even will her to take this seriously how could make demands of the Bone Eater’s Well?  The only thing that was keeping Kagome’s neck attached to her head at the moment was his respect for her earned from their battle with Naraku and the daunting fact that he needed her for the duration of his stay in this foreign world.

 

 

“InuYasha will come for me,” Kagome said with complete confidence, “he always does.  That doesn’t mean I’m giving up though. We’ll try again later, but for now we need a break.  Maybe we are just thinking too hard and need a moment. Let’s get some fresh air. It’s too dark and musty in here.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked up as she climbed the ladder again and headed towards the sliding door of the shed.  He was quite aware that outside those doors was that new world he had no knowledge of that was capable of producing too many odd smells and sounds for his liking.  With a clear mind he’d already decided that this shed held no unknown items or creatures capable of harming him. He’d rather stay put.

 

 

“No thanks,” was his only response as he jumped out of the well and lingered in the back corner of the shed.

 

 

“Don’t be like that,” she frowned sliding the door open, “just take a look.  Other than my house over there nothing should look too out of place to you. That tree over there is where I first met InuYasha.  It’s the same one. Nothing is going to bite you Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru really didn’t want to leave the safety of the shed, but he also didn’t like being seen as a coward.  After taking a small glimpse of the outside world he had confirmed that other than the structure closest to the well, which Kagome had labeled as a house, everything else seemed quite familiar.  It seemed Kagome was some sort of shrine maiden and he found that acceptable. Reluctantly he took a couple of mere steps outwards into the new world before she slid the door shut behind him as though she were cutting off his avenue for escape.

 

 

The moment the well was left unattended the depths began to light with a dark blue color as someone was using it to transport through time.  It was the demoness that had attacked the two subjects in question and put them in this situation in the first place. The inu gave a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her purple hair.

 

 

“Thought they’d never leave,” she huffed.

 

 

She wasn’t at all scared of them knowing she was way out of Sesshoumaru’s league when it came to combat.  She just didn’t want to fall into boredom watching the taiyoukai hopelessly try to attack her, that had been why she spent so long waiting for them to finally leave as she needed a moment alone.

 

 

The demoness reached into her kimono and pulled out what seemed to be a slim tape recorder of sorts.  Once she hit the record button her voice took on a more serious tone as she said her peace.

 

 

“This is Amethyst Shavn,” she began by stating her name, “Eclipse operative number four currently residing in world number seventy-three aka the origin point.  As you are all aware the origin point has remained largely neglected from further study ever since the original sacred jewel was destroyed, but today I wish to bring about a new experiment in hopes of gathering data for our future endeavours.  The subjects being used is one Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru. The observation will take place on the B side of the world in Kagome’s era. I have separated the girl from her husband indefinitely and forced her to take on the responsibility of stopping Sesshoumaru from destroying her homeland.  Using techniques developed from an ancient fertility curse I’ve forced the girl to bear Sesshoumaru’s child. Nothing will prevent the pregnancy as I began the procedure by forcing a piece of dog demon fang inside of her. The infant will be protected until birth and the girl’s life cannot be compromised by Sesshoumaru.  On a human this particular curse will heed results in about thirty-six days. That is how long it will take for her to deliver the pup making each day equal to one week of a normal pregnancy. The goal of the experiment is observation. Kagome has once again been thrown into a hopeless situation. Will she overcome it and make the best of her new lot in life?  Or will she give up? Were we mistaken in assuming her love for InuYasha was the source of her power? No matter the results the data will necessary. From this point on I will not interfere with their lives any further. I shall be only an observer masking my scent and appearance whenever necessary. Next objective is to install security cameras in points of interest.  That is the conclusion of this report.”

 

 

With that out of the way the demoness known as Amethyst stopped the recording before placing a hand to her forehead.

 

 

“The data will be good,” she told herself, “but honestly I just look forward to being entertained by this possible trainwreck.  Were the two that obsessed with the well that they forgot all about the curse? Oh well reality will smack them in the head soon enough when Kagome starts showing.  Just gotta remember to keep my word and not interfere any longer. My meddling days are over. Well at least for now.”

 

 

The demoness kept a smile on her face as she leaned against the well very proud of the work she’d accomplished not really caring how upset the two had been with their new living situation.  To her they were nothing more than test subjects in her experiment.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sesshoumaru in the Shed with Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is reunited with her family while Sesshoumaru learns of her world a little bit at a time.

Over the course of the evening Kagome continued to check on the well despite not making another attempt at jumping in.  Just incase Sesshoumaru was the problem she couldn’t risk returning to the feudal era. She wanted nothing more than to see InuYasha again and let him know she didn’t mean to leave him, but she wasn’t going to leave the demon Lord unattended in a world he knew nothing about.  Babysitting Sesshoumaru was going to be bothersome as it was taking all of her emotional energy to keep him calm to stop him from doing something to endanger her world or himself. However, part of her was thankful for the new task despite all the things that could go wrong. If it weren’t for Sesshoumaru being with her she probably wouldn’t have left the well at all.

 

 

“This is all I can do,” Kagome told herself looking into its depths, “I keep hoping I’ll see the sky on the other side like I did when I came back to you but I guess luck isn’t always on my side is it?  I still have to believe in you InuYasha. You’ll come for me won’t you? Even if it means getting stuck in this world?”

 

 

Kagome said her peace and left the structure that housed the well.  She was still wearing her miko garb as she’d spent most of her evening walking back and forth from the well to her family’s storage shed that housed a great deal of artifacts that were either being stored away until the proper time came to display them, or simply weren’t important enough for the tourists to bother with.  That had been where Sesshoumaru was. He’d given up hiding in one shed just to hide in another.

 

 

At least he’d been outside for a moment or two long enough to understand his surroundings weren’t some sort of hellscape.  Kagome actually smiled to herself thinking about Sesshoumaru’s theories that she were from some kind of nether world. She was beginning to find this situation amusing.  Never before had she given thought to what other demons thought about her time traveling abilities and Sesshoumaru telling her what he believed from his point of view had been an eye opener.

 

 

Still, it was apparent that if they were to be stuck in modern times he’d need to be handled like a child in a new environment.  She was thankful for that as taking this whole thing slow seemed to be the best way to adapt to having him among her. She didn’t need him freaking out and running off getting himself into trouble.  The storage shed was a good place for him so he could be surrounded by items of familiarity until he was ready to accept their situation. Kagome continued to check on him as though to make sure he was still in there and not planning on going off on his own, but that had been derailed when she heard a voice she barely recognized any more.

 

 

“Sis!?” came Souta’s voice the moment her family bounded up the steps of the shrine.

 

 

Souta’s voice sounded so much deeper than it had been last she heard it.  From behind him came her mother and her grandfather, who were all stunned to see she’d returned to them.  Kagome felt a guilt well up in her chest again. She’d been home for hours now and hadn’t even bothered going inside her house to see if her family was even there.  Now she was face to face with them again she didn’t know what to tell them. How could she tell them she was back in her own time against her will and she didn’t plan on staying long if she could help it?  Would they be just as understanding as they were three years ago?

 

 

Kagome didn’t move as she still didn’t have her confirmation that Sesshoumaru was still in the shed, but if he was she knew he could hear her.

 

 

“My family is here,” Kagome whispered quietly, “I know you don’t like taking orders from a human.  I get it, but can you please stay in there? Just for the time being. I’m already going to have a hard time explaining this and I don’t know if I’m ready to explain you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was indeed still in the musty shed.  He laid on the ground leaning against his Mokomoko with his eyes closed taking in the scents of the artifacts around him.  He told himself he wasn’t hiding in that place out of any sort of fear of the new world as he just needed to the scents to clear his mind so he could think.  He was thankful the girl was going to do something else other than check up on him because her voice wasn’t helping matters.

 

 

Now that Sesshoumaru had a moment to think on things he was wondering if Kagome was stupid or just in denial.  Had she forgotten what happened to them? What that demoness had told them? Was she so desperate to get back to his half-breed brother that she’d forgotten there was some sort of demonic item put into her stomach for the purposes of inflicting her with a curse?  Seemed it was once again up to Sesshoumaru to watch after the girl for he needed her to open the well, and if she became weakened due to the curse it wouldn’t benefit either of their interests.

 

 

Acknowledging the curse, however, was easier said than done as Sesshoumaru was forced to recall what they’d been told about it.  He was unaware of what ‘DNA’ was, but he knew his demonic energy had been funneled from him into Kagome’s body using that strange whip that bound them together.  It had been done for the purpose of impregnating Kagome with his pup without the use of seed or proper mating techniques. Was such a thing possible? If it were how would they deal with it?

 

 

This was not something Sesshoumaru needed in his life right now.  It had been true he contemplating using this time of peace and boredom to pursue claiming a mate for the purpose of having a heir to inherit both his legacy and sword, but this wasn’t a suitable outcome at all.  Him have a hanyou as a child? That was definitely not something he could accept considering how much he hated his own father for taking up with a human woman. Then again this situation didn’t conflict with his feelings for he didn’t ask for this.  If there were to be a child born of his blood from Kagome he felt he had every right to not acknowledge it or her as part of his pack for this was not the result of his actions.

 

 

Perhaps if Kagome weren’t human this would actually be ideal.  Creating a child without having to court another? It was quite efficient, but unfortunately Sesshoumaru did not like his choices being taken away nor did he want to do this with InuYasha’s woman of all people.  Part of him acknowledged that if it had to be a human girl it might as well be one of the few he respected but it was still a nightmare. If they could go back to the feudal era where they belonged she’d probably raise their pup with InuYasha as the father.  It shouldn’t have mattered to him if he wasn’t going to recognize the possible offspring as his child, but there was something about that which enraged him. InuYasha was far too careless to properly protect a young pup and give it correct guidance. Kagome was his wife but yet he’d left her to her own devices to go off to the well with no weapon, which ultimately lead to the two of them being here in the first place.

 

 

“I left the half-breed and the woman to live in peace no longer desiring the Tetsusagia or information on Naraku,” Sesshoumaru stated to himself opening his eyes, “and still they complicate things.  Kagome has proven herself time and time again to be nothing more than ideal prey to life’s misfortunates. First that shikon jewel and now this. Why did I have to be wrapped up in it?”

 

 

He wasn’t pitying himself, but asking himself an honest question.  Why him and Kagome? Was it really because they could claim most of the credit for Naraku’s defeat?  Why did a demoness with the power to move through the Bone Eater’s Well care about their final battle so much?  

 

 

After a couple of months over agonizing about the Bone Eater’s Well for no reason other boredom Sesshoumaru had become use to running through questions in his mind that seemingly had no answer trying to find something that would connect to draw his own theories from, but perhaps his attempts were unwelcomed in this environment?  Kagome being from the nether world had been one of his theories that made the most sense as he thought she was from the same place the discarded demon bones went to, and yet she seemed to not take it seriously. How was she so sure this world was the future? How could a human that didn’t ask questions of the very well that ferried her from one existence to the other begin to comprehend its power? 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had accepted this was not a problem they could overcome relying on his power of weapon.  They needed their questions answered if they were to find a solution, so he would have no choice other than to get the miko to understand what had happened to them to open the doors to speculation.

 

 

“So you got pushed into the well and came back to us?” Kagome’s mother asked her daughter as they all sat around the dinner table together, “it’s nice to see you again and see that your healthy I’m just sorry to see you under these circumstances my dear.  I can’t imagine how you feel.”

 

 

The family watched as Kagome’s state of agony had diminished when she was given a hamburger brought over from WacDonalds.  It’d been so long since she’d eaten food from her own world that the cheap hamburger seemed to hit all points of nostalgia as she devoured it.  The burger had been meant for Souta. Apparently he wasn’t a fan of the food from the restaurant they’d gone to for their mother’s birthday and planned to eat his burgers at home.  Unfortunately for him a very hungry Kagome had staked her claim to them as well as his milkshake.

 

 

“I miss InuYasha,” was all Kagome could really say on the subject, “but I missed all of you to.  I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. I know I should have tried to go through the well all that time but-

 

 

“Kagome,” her mother gave her a reassuring smile, “it’s alright.  We talked about this before you left. As long as we knew you were happy we’d be okay with your decision.  You’re not a teenager anymore and I wasn’t going to stop you from doing what you wanted with your life. As for InuYasha you got back to him before I’m sure you can again.”

 

 

Kagome gave a nod still believing that her and InuYasha’s story wasn’t over yet.  She was glad to see her mother agreed with her. She’d now accepted that crying and screaming at the well wasn’t enough.  She needed to have faith that things would work out.

 

 

“Well if you’re stuck here with us you might as well tell us about your experiences,” her grandpa began, “are you wearing the clothing of a miko for the fashion or have you taken on the duty of one?  Why this family has had many generations of miko and-

 

 

“Yeah not really in the mood,” Kagome said about to eat the other burger in the bag before deciding to save it, “I actually miss your stories gramps.  I really do my mind is just elsewhere is all.”

 

 

Mostly it was on Sesshoumaru, how he was doing and if he’d obey her wishes out of convenience or rebel against her and wreck havoc somewhere in retaliation for her making demands of a demon such as him.  She couldn’t go too long without checking up on him, but she was still trying to keep it a secret not knowing how to explain him to her family. It was already bad enough Kagome still believed that she abandoned them she wasn’t going to put them in danger by exposing them to a cold creature such as Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“Maybe you need a shower sis,” Souta just looked so different in that high school uniform looking almost like a man, “no offense but you kind of reek.”

 

 

Kagome narrowed her eyes not at all feeling bad that she stole Souta’s dinner, “Excuse you!  Sorry there isn’t exactly deodorant in the feudal era now is there? At least we don’t have that nasty body spray I can smell all over you.  Who are you trying to impress? Does my little brother have a boyfriend?”

 

 

“Hey!” Souta rose his arms up, “you’re the one that’s been gone and we’re talking about.  Don’t worry about me.”

 

 

“He’s got a point though dear,” her mother still had that reassuring smile that melted her daughter’s heart, “maybe a nice bath could do you some good.  Let you calm down a little so you don’t get so anxious.”

 

 

“A real bath does sound nice,” Kagome sighed to herself, “maybe a change of clothes and some fresh sheets.”

 

 

“Yeah about that,” Souta began to sound nervous, “you’ve been gone for a while Kagome so-

 

 

“So?” Kagome rose an eyebrow.

 

 

“We turned your room an office.  Mom and gramps go over the accounts in there and the other half is a lot of junk.”

 

 

“Oh,” Kagome realized she’d been foolish to think her bedroom was as she left it, “I can’t blame you I guess.  So all my stuff is?”

 

 

“Donated or in storage,” her mother answered, “we kept all the important stuff.  Your school photos and some paperwork but other than that there was no reason to keep too much.  This place has enough junk lying around as it is. I swear if it weren’t for me and Souta your grandfather would become one of those hoarders they show on TV.”

 

 

“I do not deal in junk!” Gramps made sure to assert.

 

 

“Whatever you say,” Kagome’s mother shot another smile, “you’ll just have to make due with the couch Kagome.  Is that alright?”

 

 

“It’s fine,” Kagome answered despite having plans on sleeping somewhere else, “as long as I can find something to wear I- who is that?”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes locked on to a dog that walked across the kitchen floor and over to a water dish.  It seemed to be some sort of miniature Australian shepherd that with thick shaggy fur that had varying markings of gray, black, brown, and white.  The dog was apparently very friendly quickly going over to the family when it was done with its drink. It looked like it was giving them a dopey smile as it gave a heavy pant causing its large tongue to stick out.  The most striking feature was one of its eyes was blue while the other was brown.

 

 

“Oh I got a dog,” Souta gave a smile petting the dog, “don’t worry he doesn’t bite.”

 

 

Kagome joined her younger brother in petting the dog, “Buyo is okay with it?”

 

 

Her brother gave a frown, “Sis.  You’ve been gone for a couple of years.  Buyo was already kind of old when this whole well thing started.”

 

 

Kagome looked away with a frown.  Of course, Buyo was dead. True she never paid as much attention to that fat cat as she should have, but it broke her heart to discover that he was gone forever.  In a way he had a part in starting her in on her adventure where she met InuYasha and now he was gone. It wasn’t just Buyo’s death that ate away at her. InuYasha had once made a point in telling her one year ago she shouldn’t have been treating the well as her family’s grave and they weren’t dead, but yet she often had fears and guilt as she imagined her grandpa and mother dying in this world while she was on the other side going about her day not having a clue.  Even when she was back here face to face with them seeing how they’d moved on she just couldn’t get rid of guilt. That’s why the well staying closed just wasn’t an option in her mind, because she knew that she would begin to feel the same about InuYasha and all of her friends if she was stuck there too long.

 

 

“What’s his name?” Kagome asked quietly gently scratching behind the dog’s ears.

 

 

“InuYasha of course,” Souta smiled, “only good dog name I could up with at the time.”

 

 

Kagome narrowed her eyes revealing a scary look, “You named your pet dog after my husband?  You don’t find that incredibly disrespectful?”

 

 

“I tried to tell him,” their mother sighed.

 

 

“What’s it matter?” Souta asked, “you weren’t here and I like that name.  I miss InuYasha. He was pretty cool.”

 

 

“Don’t talk about him as though he’s gone,” Kagome simply snapped sounding as though were still a fifteen-year-old going after her younger sibling for being insensitive.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Souta frowned not knowing what to do or say to make Kagome’s situation any better.

 

 

Seeing Souta feel so guilty and lost made Kagome pull it together.  Whether or not she and InuYasha would be together again shouldn’t have been the issue at the moment.  She was finally seeing her family again after being gone for so long, and last thing she wanted to do was come into their lives and starting biting people’s heads off before dragging them into her misery.  They didn’t deserve it. Especially her mother.

 

 

“No I’m sorry,” Kagome apologized ignoring the dog for now, “I’m going to take that bath now.  Sorry to ruin your birthday mom.”

 

 

“Kagome you aren’t ruining anything,” the mother tried to calm her daughter, “seeing you again is the best birthday present a mother could ask for I just wish you weren’t in so much pain.  No one will blame you for feeling a bit out of your element.”

 

 

Kagome was almost upset with them for being so understanding about her situation.  Part of her wanted them to be mad at her, wanted them to just say she didn’t belong here anymore after she chose InuYasha over them.  That was what she wanted to hear. What was wrong with her? Why was she still beating herself up over it when she had bigger things to worry about.  Her family was understanding for now, but how would they react when they knew she was hiding a demon Lord in the shed with all their precious family heirlooms.

 

 

She needed to go outside, but couldn’t as the rest of the family seemed pretty comfortable lounging about in the dining room with a perfect view through the window of the shrine.  If she went out there to check on Sesshoumaru they’d ask her what she was doing. She knew she couldn’t hide him forever, but this was the best course of action with Sesshoumaru’s benefit in mind if he indeed needed to be eased into this world.

 

 

Kagome had no other choice but to take a long soak in the bathtub as she said she would do washing away all the dirt and sweat her skin had collected in the feudal era as well as dried up blood from the scabs on her knees.  As she took in the smell of the liquid soap she used to wash herself and create bubbles she’d made a small vow to just enjoy the moment and throw her worries away. Just like she tried to push her guilt regarding her family away to be strong for InuYasha she needed to act like everything was okay and do the same for them now that she was back on this side.  She needed to be strong for Sesshoumaru as well if she was going to have his cooperation through this whole thing. 

 

 

Obviously Sesshoumaru didn’t appreciate weakness.  What was up with that snide comment he made about her not having an arrows back before all of this started?  He had a point, but why was he was so condescending about it? Had he actually been expecting her to assist him in whatever battle was coming their way?  Kagome recalled what the demoness said about she and Sesshoumaru being the ones that truly deserved the credit for destroying Naraku and made a point to show Sesshoumaru wasn’t refuting it.  Did he really have respect for her?

 

 

After Kagome gave her hair a good washing she was given a pair of sweatpants and tank top to wear.  Obviously it belonged to her mother since it had been made clear that all her clothes were in a thrift shop somewhere, but at least it felt a lot more comfortable than her miko garb.

 

 

“I put your outfit with the other one,” Kagome’s mom gave a smile before letting out a yawn showing that she was tired.

 

 

“Other one?” Kagome rose an eyebrow after having changed.

 

 

“The miko outfit you were wearing when you first came out of the well,” she was told, “when InuYasha first came over remember?”

 

 

“That is still here?”

 

 

“Did you think your grandpa would just let us throw it away?  It’s an authentic artifact in almost mint condition after all.  Of course, it’s not like we could display it. It would raise too many questions about how a humble shrine such as this could’ve afford such a piece and it’s yours anyway.”

 

 

“I don’t really need them.  I can always get another one when I go back.”

 

 

“Well I hope when you go back hopefully you can pack some goodies and better clothes to take with you.  If the feudal era is really your home it makes sense for you to dress the part, but I don’t want to think about you freezing or getting too hot in that get up.”

 

 

“I take care of myself.  Don’t worry mom. I’m the one that gets to do the worrying now.”

 

 

“So you didn’t really tell us anything about InuYasha other than how much you miss him.  How has married life been?”

 

 

Kagome’s mother was understanding, but was she understanding enough to consider what Kagome was living a true married life when she was homeless and had no plans to have any children since she and her husband couldn’t get that intimate with one another?  No. She couldn’t start thinking that way. If her feelings towards InuYasha was the key to unlocking the well she couldn’t start looking at her situation in that way. What her and InuYasha had was abnormal, but it worked.

 

 

“It’s been fine,” Kagome blushed, “as much as I want it to I don’t think the well is going to open up for me this late at night.  I’ll be here in the morning mom so you should get some rest. We’ll talk then. Like I said it’s my turn to be the one worrying.”

 

 

Her mother shook her head, “Doesn’t matter how old you get Kagome you’re still my little girl.  Alright you get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning. Maybe I’ll make you a proper breakfast.  Since it’s just Souta now we’ve been relying on take out and fast food a bit too much lately.”

 

 

“A family meal sounds great,” Kagome said giving her a smile.

 

 

After they said good-night to each other and Kagome had determined it was safe to lurk around she went into the living room closet.  It was packed to the brim with all sorts of junk, so it seemed that everything hadn’t changed. Her old sleeping bag was exactly where she’d left it as well as a large flashlight.  Taking those materials as well as the remaining hamburger and some drinks she snuck outside to the storage shed.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you better still be in there,” Kagome said with her flash light on not being mindful as she shined it right into the demon Lord’s face upon entering.

 

 

He greeted her with a hiss as he’d seemingly been content with just sitting there in the middle of the dark thinking to himself only for her to bring one of her contraptions into his traditional sanctuary in attempts to blind him.  It wasn’t an ideal way to start a discussion, but he was thankful that the miko hadn’t forgotten about him. He needed to discuss with her what had happened and what their options were if they were to cooperate.

 

 

However, he was still a slave to his newfound curiosity.

 

 

“What is that?” his voice showed that he was demanding an answer not wanting it to be dismissed like his concerns about the Bone Eater’s Well.

 

 

Kagome sat down next to him and was careful as she handed him the light source, “I figured you didn’t want to be stuck here in the dark.  All you have to do is turn off this switch to make the light go away and click it back to make it come back on.”

 

 

Kagome demonstrated the power of her flashlight to him, but didn’t allow them to be stuck in darkness for too long.  That was what she hated the most about not having a roof over her head in the feudal era, and that was the fear that the fire would go out and she’d wake up to a pitch blackness with no InuYasha to calm her down or guide her.

 

 

“I do not smell flames,” Sesshoumaru noted taking it from her sliding his thumb over the switch clicking it on and off several times.

 

 

What an interesting device.  So humans had the power to control a fire that didn’t burn on command in this world?  His mind was racing with all sorts of theories on why they had such a power and how it could be useful.  He had no need for such thing, however, as he rarely had a need for fire. He could see in the dark, did not cook food, nor needed its warmth.  However, if he were still traveling with Rin such an item would be-

 

 

That was right.  Not only did he no longer travel with Rin, but he couldn’t see her anymore.  He’d probably never see her again. Sesshoumaru was close to delving into that subject before he was presented with something else unfamiliar to him.

 

 

“I brought you some food,” Kagome said reaching into the WacDonald’s bag and unwrapping the burger, “I probably could have found you something you’re a bit more familiar but there wasn’t much time to cook.”

 

 

Kagome had to admit that she was enjoying showing Sesshoumaru things from her time period a little bit at a time so he could ease into it and fight off the culture shock he was obviously experiencing.  He at least asked questions and seemed interested. InuYasha enjoyed ramen and her mother’s cooking, but just didn’t seem to care too much for her world at all. Hopefully his love for her outweighed his indifference so he could try to go through the well on his own.

 

 

Sesshomaru’s sense of smell told him the odd thing he was handed in a paper wrapping was food.  He had no intention of eating it for it did not seem like something he would enjoy. It seemed to hold some sort of meat that had been cooked yet was no longer warm.  That made the food offering a mere scrap in his mind. Was that how this woman viewed him? A dog locked up in its kennel to be fed her leftovers?

 

 

“No thanks,” was all he said his eyes showing he’d been offended by something.

 

 

“You do eat don’t you?” she asked him softly, “it’s just a sandwich.  It’s ground beef on bread with some cheese is all. It shouldn’t be too mind blowing.”

 

 

“I do not eat human food.”

 

 

“What makes you think it’s human food?” Kagome asked not ready to tell Sesshoumaru he most likely was the only demon in the world at the moment, “what do you eat then?”

 

 

“Not whatever that is.  You say it’s beef but it smells nothing of cow.  It is something unnatural.”

 

 

Was Sesshoumaru’s senses able to tell him how artificial fast food was?  Did he know that the small burger patty was probably mostly filler and chemicals?  If so that was kind of impressive and made Kagome weary of such a thing. Her burger had tasted delicious when she ate it, but truth be told her stomach was kind of rejecting it and leaving her feeling a bit ill.  It might have been the result of eating fresh food for so long before trying something so processed.

 

 

“Fine whatever,” Kagome huffed in defeat wrapping the burger backup before handing him a water bottle, “you at least drink water right?  Or does being a powerful demon make it so you don’t need to rely on such a common substance?”

 

 

“All forms of life require water,” Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly as though Kagome was dumb and didn’t know that, “I am not thirsty.”

 

 

Kagome let out a groan.  It was like she was dealing with a picky child.  If he didn’t eat human food what the hell did he eat?  His body had to be the same as everyone else’s. Moving at the speed he did and constantly on the move must’ve been burning calories so where did he get the energy from if he didn’t eat often?

 

 

“Leaving it for you here anyway,” Kagome told him before opening up a cold can of cola she’d brought for herself.

 

 

“I will try that,” he then shocked her by narrowing his eyes at the can before she could pull it to her lips.

 

 

In truth his curiosity didn’t really extend to whatever foods and drinks her culture had, but offering to try the drink was a tactic.  He was going to give her a false sense of security of sorts to keep her attentions. He wasn’t the best at reading other people’s feelings for he normally didn’t care what those around him were going through, but he was aware that Kagome needed to be handled in a certain manner if he was going to have her cooperation.  If she were about to drink it that meant the odd brown liquid she kept in some sort of metal tin was not dangerous.

 

 

Kagome thought she was the one slowly easing Sesshoumaru into a new world while he was the one trying to ease her into opening up her mind.  He was planning on giving her a lesson in reality that night and he knew she wasn’t going to like it. He knew there was going to be yelling and tears.

 

 

“You want my Coke?” Kagome asked pulling the soda away from her lips, “okay but I’m sure you’re not going to like it.”

 

 

If the scent of chemicals in the burger turned him off he wasn’t going to like soda as there was nothing natural about it.  However, she wasn’t going to ignore his request as she slowly handed the cold beverage over to him. Sesshoumaru spent a long time simply holding the soda and staring at it asking himself plenty of questions such as why the beverage was hissing and bubbling at him, how it was so cold, or why it was kept in a metal container?

 

 

“It sounds similar to a pool of miasma,” Sesshoumaru told her listening in on the carbonation, “are you positive this is not dangerous for consumption?”

 

 

He was immune to many poisons and miasma, but he’d never go as far as just drink it directly.  What if this new world had things that even a demon as powerful as him could not overcome? He was now regretting his decision.

 

 

“It’s just carbonation,” Kagome explained reaching back for the can, “if you don’t want it-”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had decided to just press the cold can to his lips as he took a drink.  He was making a sacrifice so the wench didn’t have to see him acting so indecisive. If there were a chance he could be weak to the toxins of her world then that was fine.  There were worse things that could happen to him, such as being forced through a well into a different world or time while a human woman was pregnant with his pup.

 

 

The sip did not kill him.  His mind couldn’t describe what he was tasting.  It was something completely foreign to him, but yet somewhat refreshing for it was chill and he enjoyed the bubbles that felt as though they were burning flavor into his mouth.  He took a couple more drinks as he was attempting to find some sort of comparison to find familiarity with the beverage but was unable to. It was something completely new and different.

 

 

“You actually liked it?” Kagome seemed surprised.

 

 

Sesshoumaru just showed indifference and he was now left with an empty metal can that he held between two claws to examine.  He seemed to find the empty can more interesting than the flash light. He played around with the tab on the top before setting it on the wood floor.  Kagome reached for it so she could throw it away later but he blocked her hand. It seemed as though Sesshoumaru wanted to keep the can as he placed it right next to the flashlight.  Was he starting a collection?

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to ask her what the beverage was made of and why it was kept in metal, but he would leave that for later as they had business to discuss.  Unfortunately she found a way to interrupt him.

 

 

“When InuYasha comes for me and we find a way out of here I’ll make sure to get you a case,” Kagome shot him a smile, “don’t know how you’re going to keep them cold though.”

 

 

She was smiling and still holding out for InuYasha?  That optimism of hers was not going to help them. Why couldn’t she see that?  She wasn’t helping matters and he was going to force her to face facts.

 

 

“Stop this,” Sesshoumaru told her quietly.

 

 

“Stop?” Kagome tilted her head, “we can’t stop.  You want to go back home don’t you? You want to see Rin?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru then awarded her a tense growl as he didn’t want to talk about his ward at the moment, “Your blind hope and trust that our problems will solve themselves.  We didn’t defeat Naraku by sitting on our hands and hoping his plans would fail. Action is what it takes and at the moment I see no visible solution. Instead of crying and moping by the well hoping it will heed your call focus on what we know.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was wrong.  That was what Kagome wanted to tell him, but was afraid to as he looked dangerous at the moment.  The well opened up for her before when she wanted to see InuYasha again and he always managed to come for her.  If he could go into the shikon jewel to try and find her he could get to her world.

 

 

“You are a woman grown but have the mindset of a child,” Sesshoumaru continued to be harsh, “that creature who pushed us through the well seemed to have more strength than me as well as speed.  She mentioned her barrier was strong enough to even stave off InuYasha’s power. If she has such abilities the conclusion I have drawn is that she has power over the Bone Eater’s Well. She wanted us here and this is where we are.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head immediately upset that he was calling her a child.  She was fifteen when she first met Sesshoumaru, a woman grown by the standards of his world.  An additional five-years had passed since then and he was calling her a child? To add insult to injury why was she to accept his theory?  Sesshoumaru’s theories obviously weren’t built on much as he’d assumed the well lead to the nether world.

 

 

“You’re wrong,” Kagome told him, “a person can’t control what the well does.  It responds to our thoughts and feelings. If you don’t hope for a way out-

 

 

“We’re done with thoughts and feelings,” he stated coldly, “you made it a point that you’re desperate to return to my brother but it is not opening.  If it didn’t open then it won’t open now. I have my suspicions that woman was no ordinary demon. She must be some sort of deity to be that in control of our lives without little effort.”

 

 

“No.  Gods don’t use barriers when attacked.  The attack just wouldn’t work, right? Sesshoumaru you don’t know anything about the well so leave it to me.  I’ll-

 

 

“You don’t know anything about the well.  I asked you where those demon parts discarded into it go and you had no answer.  You know nothing about it so don’t speak as though you are some sort of expert. If you, a mere human, can exploit its power it must be easy for one as strong that demoness.  I will not succumb to accepting failure, but I will not spend fruitless hours staring into it merely hoping it will open. This is where we are now. If we are to survive we must adapt.”

 

 

“You have to adapt.  So you’ve given up? You’ve given up and you need my help since you are too scared to leave the shed.”

 

 

“Was it not you who requested I stay put?”

 

 

“You were in here before I asked you!  You’re in here because you want to be. I’m a mere human remember?  I don’t control you.”

 

 

“So you wish me to explore this world on my own?”

 

 

“No!  Just- if you want my help ask for it.  I’m already going to give it to you no matter what since I can’t have you throwing miasma everywhere and causing havoc, but don’t act like I owe you one simply because you gave up.”

 

 

“I do not give up.  I merely wish to adapt and survive until I find a course of action that isn’t sitting around with a ridiculous smile on my face like you display.  You are a child. It is no fault of your own.”

 

 

Kagome expression became more upset and Sesshoumaru wasn’t surprised.  He wanted to add to her pain with some more cold reality, but decided against it as he needed her to focus.  He already knew what the truth of the matter was and had accepted that the girl in front of him was not the same woman that destroyed the sacred jewel.  Him saying it was no fault of her own was him being generous, which she seemed to completely dismiss. He was quite aware of what the problem was and he could make all assumptions based on the conversation she’d had with the demon slayer regarding her marriage.

 

 

The two, her and InuYasha, were not intimate despite their feelings for each other and she’d described intimate encounters as being quite awkward.  It was another shining example of why demons and humans did not mix. InuYasha was a couple centuries old, but still had the mind of a young boy still another few hundred years out from completely maturing.  He was a boy and Kagome was suppose to be a fully mature woman, but with her putting her complete faith and devotion into him she was stunting her own growth to continue relating to him. If she was to be a woman she needed a man to force her to face the truth, not dreams of a half-breed boy.  The well gifting her the desire to be with InuYasha probably didn’t help matters at all. It was probably fate spoiling her to make up for all the hardships the jewel forced her to endure.

 

 

Well if Sesshoumaru were to have this girl as a companion there would be no more spoiling her.  She was going to grow up and focus on finding actual solutions to their problems rather than hoping for an answer to fall into her lap.

 

 

“I’m not going to stop,” she told him sounding determined, “he’ll come for me.  He always does. You know he does.”

 

 

“Fate is done with you Kagome,” he continued the cold tone, “you served your purpose in our world and destroyed the jewel.  In reward you got what you wanted and must now live like everyone else. Despite everything you’ve experienced life is still unpredictable.  You are in this situation because someone wanted to make a fool of us as they see the creation of a ‘perfect specimen’.”

 

 

He watched as the girl tensed up.  So she had forgotten due to shock? How could she forgot about that strange blue whip inserting itself into her body and feeding her his demonic energy?

 

 

“If the woman was not a liar you will bear my child,” he continued, “before a solution to the well can be found you must focus on that possibility.  Through demonic magic the two of us will be forced to endure something we did not consent to. Still believe fate is on your side?”

 

 

“No,” was her only response, “it’s not possible.”

 

 

“That blue thread of energy was not inserted into our body for show.  When I lost myself I should have struck you down for being a possible threat when I was vulnerable, but something was protecting you.  You must think on how we are to handle this. I am in a place I do not understand the rules of to think on the proper outcome.”

 

 

“I can’t have your child,” Kagome said sounding like a naive girl again, “you hate half demons and you hate me.”

 

 

“If I hated you would you be before me alive and healthy?” he asked what she was already thinking, “would I have not brought you back to InuYasha in one piece when we were within Naraku’s body?”

 

 

“That’s only cause you needed me then and you needed me now.  If I wasn’t of any use to you you’d kill me.”

 

 

“Rin is of no use to me,” was all Sesshoumaru could say to calm her despite having a hard time discussing his ward.

 

 

Was Rin gaining favor with him not enough to let her know he no longer carried blind hate of humans?  It wasn’t an absolute hatred any longer nor had it ever really been. He could admit that detesting human women based on InuYasha’s birth had been juvenile on his part, but as for the rest of his feelings his dislike was a bit more complex and conflicting.  He simply had no time for beings that were much weaker than him while at the same time taking issue with the humans that used underhanded tactics to grow power that was not meant for them. These feelings didn’t apply to Kagome. Her power she earned on her own without displaying greed or relying on another demon.  She got a pass when it came to his hatred. Rin got a pass for that girl was just happy and accepted her lot in life not displaying any of the disgraceful traits he’d witnessed in other humans.

 

 

“How do you know you’re not the pregnant one?” Kagome then asked pointing a finger at him, “if someone actually had that kind of magic to make something that weird happen then-

 

 

“Stop being ridiculous,” he snapped at her, “I do not know what course of action to take regarding this yet but I need your mind clear.  You cannot think properly to assist me if you continue to deny the possibility. Accept the notion that you could be pregnant so you won’t be forced into shock again if you show signs.  Accept that you are not pregnant with the child of your husband. Accept that you might never see him again.”

 

 

Kagome had brought the sleeping bag into the shed because she thought about taking a nap either in there or by the well to keep an eye on Sesshoumaru to insure he wouldn’t leave, but at the moment she wanted nowhere near him.  She did nothing to prove she was handling the situation maturely as she quickly got up and stormed out heading back towards the well.

 

 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes being annoyed knowing the woman probably thought he was trying to hurt her.  She’d make him out to be the enemy in her mind, he was sure of it. The demon lord was feeling slighted, because he had been trying to help her and she was too stubborn to see it.

 

 

“If she is going to be a child that storms out when she hears something she doesn’t like,” Sesshoumaru mused to herself, “then I’ll make her regret that decision.  She will be corrected if we are to proceed further.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once Sesshoumaru is being a jerk with a purpose. This is another fic I’m trying to just go with the flow and write what I feel and I kind of like the idea of Kagome in a way kind of being spoiled by destiny and foolishly believing the well is just going to give her what she wants because it already did before and this thought process stunted her growth, which Sesshoumaru is noticing. The reason for this is Kagome would be twenty in this story, so if I weren’t a horrible writer I should be writing her as more mature, but since I don’t know what it is like to be a mature twenty year old since I still don’t have my life figured out despite almost being thirty I wouldn’t know how to do the ideal Kagome justice here. Idk like I said I’m writing this fic for fun not going to be taking it super seriously, don’t hate me. Trying to make them accepted their situation realistically while at the same time getting all the drama out of the way so they can just enjoy life in modern times.


	4. Sesshoumaru vs Doors of Decency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru continues to try and force Kagome to accept reality.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru stared at the sliding door of the shed knowing full well how to operate it, but yet was still hesitating.  He’d spent the last few hours analyzing the flash light and all the writings on the Coke can to keep his mind off the human girl he’d upset.  He was trying to help himself by helping her face reality only for her to continue to reject his words of advice. She accused him of giving up.  That didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t admit defeat lightly he merely wanted to explore every possible outcome before proceeding further, and there was a high chance the demoness that threw them into this situation wasn’t going to let them leave just because Kagome had faith everything would work out.

 

 

He gave one more glance at the flashlight before shaking his head.  If this world had such a device that could create light at will couldn’t there be something that would get them passage home?  His father’s fangs had been able to open portals to the nether world, so this being the future wasn’t there the chance that similar techniques could have been improved upon?  Was the Tetsusagia somewhere in the world? These were the kind of topics Sesshoumaru wanted to explore for finding a way back home, but Kagome was being unreasonable.

 

 

Outside the door Sesshoumaru could hear the birds chirping indicating that the morning sunrise was almost upon them.  At least that hadn’t changed, but he was still weary of walking outside. Drinking the so-called ‘Coca-Cola’ and being unable to compare its taste to anything else he’d ever experienced was forcing him to continue to be weary of all the noises and sounds he was hearing beyond the door.  He’d been too busy coming up with theories on the purple haired demoness and why she did this to him and Kagome to even begin contemplating what was out there.

 

 

“This whole world smells toxic,” Sesshoumaru told himself picking up traces of oil in the air, “but those sounds in the distance have quieted for now.”

 

 

He wasn’t going to ask Kagome for help.  He shouldn’t have had to as he felt entitled to it.  Not only was he her better, but the two of them were targeted together so that made her to partly to blame for the situation.  They could solve no problems if he were left to cower in that shed, but he couldn’t just blindly explore her world either. He needed her to tell him what to expect, and that wasn’t possible if she didn’t stop acting like a child.

 

 

After a few more moments of hestiating Sesshoumaru finally slid the door opened getting a feel for the shrine in the early hours of the morning.  He walked around slowly with gold eyes gazing upon anything that dared to make sound or move in response to the light morning breeze.

 

 

“That tree,” Sesshoumaru noted to himself recalling what Kagome had told him earlier about the giant tree that reigned over the shrine, “that’s where InuYasha slept is it not?”

 

 

That much was obvious by the large scar in the middle of it where the hanyou’s body had been.  InuYasha was such a fool. Naraku’s trickery or not he’d never fallen into that position if it weren’t for the love of a human woman.  InuYasha was another who didn’t heed Sesshoumaru’s advice. Before his arm was cut off he tried to warn his younger brother about how loving one so weak would in turn weaken him.  Apparently the advice was given to the wrong person. It was Kagome who’d become weakened from her relationship with the hanyou. It seemed she was so convinced that she was entitled to a happy ending with her new husband she refused to accept the unpredictable nature of life.

 

 

“When InuYasha fell for that priestess,” Sesshoumaru was referring to Kikyo, “he probably thought he was entitled to a peaceful existence as well only to have it all taken away from him.  Are all those with human blood this ignorant? Do they not realize there would be no misery if they didn’t go through life with such expectations?”

 

 

“Is the demon that cried about not getting his daddy’s sword honestly hating on others for being entitled?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru let out a snarl.  The voice was coming from behind him but yet he couldn’t smell anything.  He could recognize the voice enough to know that it was the demoness that banished him and Kagome to this world.  So she was able to mask her presence as well? It seemed the woman had every tactic covered.

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t even bother turning around, “So was my assumption correct?  Are you a creature that cannot be beaten?”

 

 

“Are you asking if I’m a God?” her voice responded, “I heard you express your theory to Kagome.  You were right about many things, but me being a deity is not one of them. I’ve simply been around for a long time, and with age comes experience as they say.”

 

 

“So you can be destroyed?” Sesshoumaru finally turned to her with his hands on his sword, “I will simply have to find a way to destroy your barrier.”

 

 

Amethyst was still wearing the kimono she’d adorned when she first ran into Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  Just like before she didn’t take any sort of a defensive stance in response to Sesshoumaru looking threatening.  She seemed completely confident that she couldn’t be harmed by him.

 

 

“You hurt the girl by trying to get her to throw hope away,” Amethyst shook her head in a disapproving manner, “but yet it’s okay for you to hope that you can defeat me?  I was going to leave you alone in pout in peace but your hypocrisy was just so entertaining. Please don’t ruin the fun by boring me again. You’ll try to strike me with your sword, I’ll erect my barrier, and then you’ll probably wreck the shrine in the process.  Make things difficult for Kagome and it will be harder to get her to cooperate you know?”

 

 

“I do not need advice from the witch that put us in this situation,” Sesshoumaru growled taking his hand off the sword.

 

 

He wanted to rip that woman to shreds for pushing him down the well and sticking him in this unfamiliar world.  He wanted to make her feel the agonizing pain from his miasma in retaliation for putting his demonic energy into Kagome’s body for some sick twisted game.  However, if he wasn’t strong enough to put an end to her miserable life yet he might as well make use of her visit and get some questions answered.

 

 

“You traveled through the well?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

 

 

Amethyst nodded, “So we’re going to have an adult conversation?  Sesshoumaru you’re impressing me. Did you see how ridiculous the girl is acting and have taken on the burden of being the sensible one now?  I thought you’d be the boring one but I’ve been enjoying your logic dives. The way you put together evidence to create theories revealing your thought process is something to be admired.  I guess I can reward you by answering your questions. Yes I traveled through the well. I am the one who controls it at the moment. How and why doesn’t matter. I came back through once you two left the well.”

 

 

“How do you know of my conversations with the wench?” Sesshoumaru continued to press for information.

 

 

“Oh maybe I am a God,” she shrugged, “next question.”

 

 

The truth was before she went to the feudal era to hatch a scheme involving Kagome and Sesshoumaru she placed small cameras within the well and the storage shed.  Amethyst used her power and strength to protect herself and get her test subjects to this world, but for everything else she was relying on technology. Sesshoumaru wasn’t ready to understand how video recording devices worked so she wasn’t going to explain it to him.  Even Kagome would be a bit lost as the demoness’ technology was quite superior to that of her own time. The reason she was still even here to be able to have the conversation with Sesshoumaru was because she’d just finished sneaking around installing additional cameras.

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t satisfied at all by that answer.  If she could not be trusted to reveal her true race than how could he believe any other answers she would give?  Was this new enemy going to tell lies just for the sake of confusing them?

 

 

“Is the woman really to bear my child?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

 

“Indeed.  Her precious husband obviously wasn’t going to get the job done and you’ve been letting all that potent demon DNA go to waste, so why not have some fun with this whole thing?  In the wake of a new era of peace free of Naraku and the sacred jewel why not bring a new life into this world to inherit the legacy?”

 

 

“The child would be your perfect specimen you spoke of?  What do you intend to use this child for?”

 

 

Amethyst thought back on the way she worded things when cursed Kagome.  Did she make it sound like getting Kagome pregnant was her whole purpose for disrupting their lives?

 

 

“Nothing,” she shrugged, “just out to have some fun is all.  I don’t want your pup I just want to see what happens. I’m observing Kagome.  Her habits and thought process through an unpredictable life altering event with no InuYasha to rely on.”

 

 

“If the girl is the one you are interested in why involve me?  I am not one to be observed or used as entertainment.”

 

 

“Why you?  That’s a long boring story you wouldn’t be interested in.  All that matters is you are not InuYasha nor are you someone the girl considers a friend.  It makes things much more amusing for me.”

 

 

What Sesshoumaru could gather from this conversation is this woman was another Naraku.  She was using him and Kagome’s misery for entertainment purposes. She’d lied when she said she assaulted them for the purpose of creating some sort of perfect hanyou specimen.  Kagome would be going through the pain of bearing another man’s child at his displeasure all to create drama for the eyes of another.

 

 

“Project Baby Blues,” she mused to herself, “that’s what I’m calling this experiment.  Sesshoumaru you will tell Kagome everything I’ve passed on to you right? She will start showing and feeling pregnancy symptoms soon.  Poor foolish stubborn girl. You were actually showing concern for her weren’t you? You don’t want her reacting poorly or going into shock so you were trying to help her accept reality.”

 

 

“Send her back to my world,” Sesshoumaru commanded, “if her dealing with the pregnancy is what interests you then send her back to InuYasha.  Witness the pain those two would go through and leave me out of your observation.”

 

 

“No can do,” she shook her head, “this world is better for you two.  You’ll realize it soon enough. I will never let you two return to your own time.  It would ruin my experiment. Accept that this is your new home and try not to disappoint me.”

 

 

“If you cannot be forced to obey and continue to hide behind a barrier like a coward then I will find another way.”

 

 

“Go ahead.  I have no interest in fighting you and you cannot defeat me, but I also have no desire to interfere.”

 

 

“Interfere?  Isn’t that the very essence of what you’ve done?”

 

 

“No all I’ve done is put the pieces in place.  I will not do anything else to disrupt your lives from this point forward other than keep the well sealed.  I look forward to seeing how things proceed. I will take my leave now Lord Sesshoumaru. I need to shower. By the way out all your questions you didn’t bother asking my name.”

 

 

“I do not care to know it.”

 

 

“It’s Amethyst, but you can call me Aimee.  Whether the girl accepts her new life or falls into an inescapable darkness is of no consequence to me.  I just hope to see a good story that will benefit me in my future endeavours. It’s a shame my goals have disrupted your lives, but as you pointed out when looking at that tree not everything goes according to plan simply because a person hoped it would.  Hope is a poison. It disgusts me.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to know more trying to understand what one would gain by witnessing the strife of others and get a clue as to how they could escape this world, but before Sesshoumaru could open his mouth or threaten the girl with his sword she escaped the shrine at an incredible speed clearly not wanting the conversation to move forward.  She had said she wouldn’t interfere, but it was apparent that this woman was going to be residing in this world along with them for her observations.

 

 

The bitch might’ve answered a question or two, but none of it helped Sesshoumaru.  He was irritated that Kagome had been absent from the conversation. Now it would all on him once again to tell the girl harsh truths.  Last time he was merely trying to get her to accept a possible future where the well didn’t open, but this time it seemed to be a certainty that things weren’t going to be easy for them.  He wondered what Kagome would say or do this time to run away from the truth.

 

 

Following her scent he found himself back in the wood structure that housed the well.  She’d been checking on it again to see if it would respond to her call. After everything he said to her she was still holding out hope.  Sesshoumaru did agree with Amethyst to some degree. Hope was a poison that was holding back progress.

 

 

He found the human girl sleeping with her arms tucked under her chin leaning against the well, but she didn’t seem to be having a peaceful slumber.  It was the opposite for she seemed quite disturbed. Had Sesshoumaru’s lecture on reality given her nightmares? Either that or she was just cold. Whatever she was wearing had no sleeves and the morning air gave a slight chill.

 

 

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her and considered waking her to discuss what he’d learned, but decided to have the decency to at least wait until the sun burned in the sky above him.  If they were to have another round arguing perhaps a fully rested mind would help her see things clearly.

 

 

When he moved in closer he took in her scent.  She smelled a lot more clean than she had when they were on the other side no longer carrying the scents of InuYasha or the sweat of a hard day’s labor.  This allowed him to examine her more thoroughly as he took in a breathe looking for hints of illness or additional distress. He narrowed his eyes finding the scent of pregnancy.  Only one day had passed and already her body was letting demons such as him know her condition. Apparently this pregnancy was not going to be standard. He’d expected as much since her carrying his child without being mated was quite unnatural.

 

 

He did not want a hanyou child and he felt no need to acknowledge the future offspring as a pack member as this was not a consequence of his actions, but he could not abandon Kagome as long as he was in her world.  At least not until a solution was found or he got a feel for the world and knew its rules. He needed her, but she couldn’t fully be useful to him until the child was born. His priorities was now getting her to accept their situation as well her role as a mother so she could be prepared to come up with a plan to balance all of her responsibilities.

 

 

The last thing he needed was her to catch a cold.  Since he was seemingly unaffected by the cold he began to remove his armor so he could he untie his kimono, which he used to drape over her whole body before retreating to the corner waiting for daylight.

 

 

“The feelings of boredom have ceased,” Sesshoumaru admitted to himself quietly, “that much is certain.”

 

 

When he considered the possibility that he couldn’t return he held regrets for the time he’d wasted the last year or so.  With Naraku finally destroyed and his desire to claim Tetsusaiga put aside he should have been working towards his goal of supreme conquest rather than asking why the Bone Eater’s Well did what it did.  He’d allowed himself to succumb to boredom because he didn’t know where to begin when it came to meeting his goals, or maybe wasn’t ready to entact them until Rin’s welfare stopped being a distraction. Boredom should’ve been a reward for obtaining everything he wanted, but now it was something he’d never be able to experience again.  Not here in this world with Kagome.

 

 

Boredom was indeed no longer something he could feel as he spent every idle minute thinking on all the smells and items of interest from this world.  His thoughts became overwhelming as he came up with many theories on what else this ‘future’ had to offer, which resulted in more questions. When he did examine the shrine before retreating to the storage shed he hadn’t seen any talismans or barriers for warding off powerful demons as though they weren’t a threat.  Was the demon known as Amethyst capable of masking her scent since she was from Kagome’s time? Was that an ability all demons in her world had? If he could learn to become immune to divine magic and mask his presence perhaps he could gain more than just knowledge of advanced trinkets.

 

 

“No,” he heard a whisper as Kagome was seemingly talking in her sleep, “InuYasha will come for me.”

 

 

“Stupid woman,” he growled, “even in your sleep you believe in him?  Why won’t you solve your own problems instead of relying on others? You might be human but you are not weak.”

 

 

Kagome in her sleep wasn’t thinking on her current situation, but instead problems of the past.  She was having a nightmare that had been reoccuring the last couple years or so. It was of her being in complete darkness all alone as the sacred jewel sat beside her mocking her to coax her into making a wish.  She was told over and over again that unless she did she’d spend all eternity in the darkness. In none of these dreams did InuYasha ever come for her as he did in real life. She’d always wake up scared and terrified to her husband telling her it was alright and she’d never be in that situation again so there was no reason to cry about it.

 

 

Stupid woman was the first thing she heard when she woke up scared.

 

 

“InuYasha,” she cried turning to the voice before her heart sank upon seeing Sesshoumaru.

 

 

When she saw the demon Lord she had hoped that this whole situation was also a bad dream.  After all why was Sesshoumaru’s chest completely bare with his armor laying on the ground? That wasn’t something he’d do in unfamiliar territory, so it couldn’t have been real.

 

 

“Oh,” she remarked upon discovering that his kimono was shielding her from the cold.

 

 

When she removed the fine silk from her body goosebumps immediately covered her arms when exposed to the cold air telling her that this was no dream.  She was still stuck in her own time with Sesshoumaru of all people by her side. Did he concern himself with her comfort as a way to extend the olive branch?  Would they still be able to make peace after the fight they had where she’d assumed he’d given up hope on the well opening?

 

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kagome said folding his kimono up, “i’m just a stupid woman after all.  If I freeze out here it’s my own fault.”

 

 

“You are a stupid woman,” Sesshoumaru said content to see she was treating his possession with respect, “no longer a stupid girl.  As a woman you will never again draw a conversation to a close by running away like a child or cry and yell when it is unwarranted.”

 

 

Kagome found Sesshoumaru to be condescending again, “I had every right to-

 

 

“I expect better of you,” Sesshoumaru seemed to catch her off guard with his statement, “and if you do not wish to be cold you should hold off on returning my kimono.  We are going to try and converse about our situation again.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru expected better of her?  If he said that to get her attention it worked.  Was that his way of showing her respect while at the same time being down on her?  She’d never figured Sesshoumaru for the passive aggressive type for she was use to seeing him just plain being aggressive.  Then again it was hard to describe the relationship she had with Sesshoumaru even outside of their current situation. They weren’t enemies for she seen him many times without issue when he’d visit Rin in the village, but every time she tried to greet him he always gave her a mean glare and didn’t respond.  They actually hadn’t spoken in two years, and now he was expecting her to be comfortable with meaningful conversation?

 

 

“The demon that did this to us is currently residing in this world,” Sesshoumaru told her ready to begin dialogue, “she has confronted me and made it clear that she has control over the well.  She passes freely while blocking any attempt you make. We cannot use the Bone Eater’s Well to return home.”

 

 

Kagome froze up, “She’s here?  You two didn’t fight did you? Is my family alright?  She didn’t do anything did she? Why is she here and why did she push us through the well?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took in the barrage of questions, “All she did was discuss the situation with me.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t know if she had the right to feel relieved.  If their enemy was indeed as strong as Sesshoumaru feared she was glad he didn’t try to fight her, which could have caused damage and perhaps another punishment, but was it all right to just accept that the woman was living in her time?  She recalled demoness talking in a way that showed she wasn’t from the feudal era, so perhaps she wasn’t a threat to a defenseless human population like Sesshoumaru was.

 

 

“Did she tell you what she wants?  Why she did this to us?”

 

 

“The answer is lacking,” he shook his head, “her position is to make us suffer the weight of her actions for observation.  She prefers this world.”

 

 

Kagome looked back down the well, “I don’t care what she says Sesshoumaru.  She can use whatever demon magic she wants as long as I-

 

 

He interrupted her, “You still believe that you can control the well with your feelings?  Is this not where we left off in our earlier conversation? We’re done wasting our time with this.  She made it clear we’ll not be using it.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I can’t give up.  I know you don’t understand but you have to believe me.  There was no reason it should have worked the last time yet it-

He interrupted her again, “Then make me understand woman.  Make me understand why we must stand idly by staring into a hole in the ground.  I’ve already made it clear to you that I do not rely on magic or faith.”

 

 

Kagome let silence wash over them for a bit.  Would he even listen to her if she tried telling him what she thought or would he interrupt her again to tell her his way was better?

 

 

“I can’t make you understand!” she finally snapped at him showing she didn’t want him to be the ruler of conversation, “it wouldn’t be in your nature to get it.  I have to believe in InuYasha. I have no other choice. You were there when I disappeared into the meido weren’t you?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, “You were sent to the shikon jewel.  I’ve heard what happened.”

 

 

“I believed InuYasha would come  for me and he did. He jumped in his own meido.  He risked his life for me. I mean he’d done that many times already, but never like that.  I can’t turn my back on him. I won’t. I gave up this world for him because I wanted to be with him.  I can’t imagine losing him.”

 

 

He could smell tears as Kagome felt the weight of her separation anxiety.  At the moment she saw her world as that dark place the jewel had her imprisoned in all those years ago.  She was lost and scared needing someone to tell her it’d be alright to get the strength to continue on.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “You will not give up this exercise of faith because you believe you owe InuYasha?  You are mistaken, and if InuYasha were here he’d be a fool to take your side in this. I saw InuYasha jump into the meido to find you.  He did not sit on the ground in the dirt waiting for you to come back to him. He took action.”

 

 

At least both parties engaged in the conversation were both trying to see things in a new light.  Sesshoumaru was using InuYasha’s sacrifice to light a fire in her. She had been telling herself it was InuYasha’s turn to come through the well to come and get her, but maybe it was her turn to put in the hard work to get back to him.

 

 

“He had faith that jumping through the meido would work,” Kagome told him calmly, “you’re right but realize it takes both action and hope Sesshoumaru.  I know you’re right, but what else am I supposed to do? Neither of us can make a meido. We don’t have any ideas or know where to begin.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru no longer wanted the Tetsusaiga as he was quite content with his Bakusaiga, but he was still annoyed that he lost the ability to open a route to the nether world.  They could have probably used such a passage to traverse through time, but because his father believed InuYasha deserved every advantage the fang could give him Sesshoumaru had to find another solution.

 

 

“You told me this is the future,” Sesshoumaru was going to reveal something he’d been thinking about while she slept, “we make way through the forests in search of my brother.  We use his Tetsusaiga. If we find him we’ll get answers. He’ll tell us whether or not he was able to go through the well to find you.”

 

 

Kagome blinked.  That was actually a pretty good suggestion and an impressive idea to be given by one who was new to the whole time travel thing.  However, there were issues with it and Kagome didn’t know how to tell Sesshoumaru her concerns. It brought up to many questions that Kagome herself had never acknowledged or asked.  Why were there no demons in her time? Were they all in hiding like the purple haired one, or were they extinct? If there was an InuYasha in her time wouldn’t she have found out about it?  Wouldn’t he have sought her out at some point?

 

 

“We can’t just run through the woods,” Kagome shook her head, “there isn’t much forest land in Tokyo.  I think I would know if there were a dog eared boy with white hair hanging out at the park. I wouldn’t be able to find him without your sense of smell and you’re not ready to take to the city yet.  We need time, but I guess it’s somewhere to start. Nice idea.”

 

 

She shot him a smile to let him know she was impressed with his plan, but on the inside she was screaming.  What was she supposed to do? Something told her that letting Sesshoumaru know the status of the future wasn’t a very good idea.  They probably wouldn’t find InuYasha, but maybe they could find the Tetsusaiga. That was always a possibility, though it’d be hard since it would be in the form of a rusty blade.  

 

 

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not fooled by that smile in the slightest.  The girl was hiding something from him. He could smell deceit in the air.

 

 

“So you prefer to stay by the well rather than searching?” he asked.

 

 

“For now until you’re ready,” Kagome said, “it can’t hurt can it?  I don’t want you going into freak out mood on me again. I have to get you use to this place first.  It might take a while, but you’re learning fast.”

 

 

It was still odd to her that InuYasha never had any problem navigating her world while Sesshoumaru seemed so lost, but that was okay.  Easing him into everything would give them time to process exactly what was going on and maybe they’d come up with other ideas for possible solutions along the way.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was the one who felt targeted now as she was calling attention to his unwillingness to traverse her land freely.  It was true he wanted a better feel for his surroundings before going off on a journey, which is why he wanted her assistance in the first place.  However, he did not like attention being called to his weakness. The girl needed to remember her station.

 

 

“Forty-days,” Sesshoumaru decided to come up with a compromise, “that is how long I will allow you to linger by this well.  If it does not open up for you we abandon that prospect all together. In that time you will explain the rules of your world to me as we confront our other issues.”

 

 

The other issue being Kagome’s pregnancy.  He’d made it clear that he conversed with Amethyst, but Kagome was still not asking any questions about her condition.  This was disappointing to Sesshoumaru. He’d made progress in getting her to see other solutions outside of the well, but she was still in denial.  This couldn’t stand. It would make things complicated when her condition became more apparent if she didn’t face it now.

 

 

Kagome ignored what he said about other issues completely, “I have to go back inside.  I was promised breakfast. It’s been awhile since I had good home cooked meal that wasn’t just plain rice, so might as well make the best of it.  You don’t mind hiding in here or the shed for a little bit longer do you? I might be able to think better on a full stomach.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t mind keeping himself scarce from other humans.  He assumed they’d be much like Kagome and be unaware of their place when speaking to him.  If they did anything to offend him he couldn’t punish them if he wanted to keep the girl’s cooperation.  It was best to just keep to his own space and ignore them completely. Kagome was already unwanted companionship as it was and he did not require anymore.  However, something was bothering him.

 

 

“You said you cannot explain my presence to your family,” he recalled, “why is this?  Are they not aware you are married to a half-breed in a different time?”

 

 

“They’ve met InuYasha,” Kagome told him, “and they know I married him.  Just a habit of mine I guess to not give them the full truth. Leaving them again will be hard and if they actually knew how dangerous things were on that side it could upset them.  They know I went looking for pieces of the shikon jewel but never about how much danger I was in. They see you they’ll ask how I know you and I might let it slip that you’ve tried to kill me a couple of times.  They’ll be scared of you and be mad at me for being a liar. It’s just easier to keep you a secret.”

 

 

“Hmm,” was all Sesshoumaru said in response as he analyzed every bit of her statement.

 

 

From what Sesshoumaru witnessed Kagome always did manage to find herself in harm’s way, but humans falling prey to demons was normal everyday life.  If she had been of his world and not had her fate entangled with his brother and the sacred jewel she’d still see her fair share of demon attacks or be a victim in one of the many deserted villages she’d come across.  Sesshoumaru was not going to take on the sole blame for his world being dangerous. If he were to represent all the dangers of his world, however, did that mean this place was safer for humans? Was that why there was no sutras or magic protecting the shrine?  Why was her family not concerned with creatures such as him?

 

 

“Anyway thanks,” Kagome had been holding his kimono against her chest before finally handing it back, “didn’t make the bad dreams go away but you stopped me from becoming a Popsicle.”

 

 

“Popsicle?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow not recognizing the term.

 

 

“Never mind,” Kagome shook her head as silence fell upon them again.

 

 

Now that Kagome was putting another abrupt end to the conversation they were left thinking on how awkward it had been to engage the way they had.  Sesshoumaru with his chest completely exposed, free of silk and armor, and she wearing a tank top a bit too oversized. Her breasts were barely covered by the collar of the shirt.  If it were only to inch down a little lower he would see everything.

 

 

Kagome aware of it tried to pull the material up to cover herself with a slight blush hoping that he would just put his clothes back on so they could move past such an awkward encounter.  Sesshoumaru, however, couldn’t let her get off that easy.

 

 

“Is all the clothing of this world so revealing?” Sesshoumaru asked taking back his kimono, “you use to run around my lands with your legs exposed.  Now it is the opposite. You have no sleeves.”

 

 

Kagome’s blush was about to grow further upon hearing that her clothing had been too revealing for him, but she calmed herself when recognizing that he was just being curious.

 

 

“No not at all clothing,” she explained, “this is just all there was for me to wear right now.  I like being comfortable I guess. These sleeveless shirts are tank tops. They keep my arms and shoulders from getting too hot you know?  Your kimono is comfortable but I could actually see you pulling off a white tank. Maybe some jeans and a hat to cover your pointed ears.”

 

 

“No thanks,” Sesshoumaru shook his head not wanting to wear the so called tank top, “I do not care for your world’s clothing from what I’ve seen thus far.”

 

 

“If we go to look for InuYasha though we’ll have to- never mind.”

 

 

She knew that she was giving away too much information.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t dumb, so what was she thinking? She almost told him that they’d have to disguise him to look like a normal everyday human.  If he’d heard that the jig would be up.

 

 

“We’ll have to what?  I was generous in giving you a time limit with the well woman.  You will not insult my generosity by withholding information.”

 

 

“I was going to say we have to make it look like you belong here.  People don’t just wander the streets dressed like you carrying swords.  You might need a bit of a makeover if we don’t want to draw attention from people, or other demons.”

 

 

“Another demon taking issue with my clothing?  Is that the petty things creatures of this world worry about?  If one takes issue with me they are free to challenge me. I wish to know the strength of your population before returning home.  A battle over something so frivolous would be an education.”

 

 

Him wanting to test the strength of the population was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

 

 

“Forget I said anything,” Kagome sighed, “I just don’t want us starting fights or getting into any drama.  I’m gonna get some breakfast. Sure you don’t want me to bring you anything? You have to get hungry at some point.”

 

 

“It is not time for me to feast yet.  As I’ve already told you I do not eat human food.”

 

 

“Noted, but what do you eat then?  Please don’t tell me it’s other humans or something gross.”

 

 

“I prefer crab and fish,” Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly.

 

 

“Seafood?” Kagome seemed surprised, “I thought a dog would be much more into hunting instead of fishing.”

 

 

“Precisely why I dine on water dwellers.  It has a rare taste.”

 

 

“Humans eat crab and fish to, so I don’t know what you mean by not eating human food.  You’ve seen fishing villages before haven’t you?”

 

 

“My meals are not the bottom feeders you humans catch in your nets.  The flesh of my prey would be toxic to humans and it would be impossible for their spears to pierce their scales.”

 

 

“Oh,” Kagome frowned, “you’re talking about demons aren’t you?  I didn’t know there were crab demons. I mean I saw a fish demon once.  I didn’t find it toxic.”

 

 

“My preferred food is a rarity in your world?” Sesshoumaru asked, “or have they gone extinct?”

 

 

So it seemed that Sesshoumaru ate lesser demons.  That was kind of disturbing, but at the same time it probably was comparable to her race eating regular seafood in his mind.  When it did come time for him to feast and they were still stuck in her world she didn’t know what to do for him. He’d have to be made to suck it up and eat regular food like InuYasha did.

 

 

“I’ve just never heard of any in this area,” Kagome lied, “maybe it’s your fault.  Maybe you hunted them into extinction.”

 

 

“I highly doubt that,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “the shores I frequented had an abundance of prey.  Once I become use to the disturbing sights and sounds of your world I shall hunt for land prey then.”

 

 

“Your body must work different then InuYasha’s.  You are making it sound like you need to eat something big every once in a while and it keeps you going.  He just eats a couple meals a day and isn’t as picky as you.”

 

 

“InuYasha does not have a beastial form that needs sustained,” Sesshoumaru reminded Kagome that the form she was seeing him in was not his true self.

 

 

“Oh,” she frowned, “kinda easy to forget I guess.  I’ve only seen you like that twice. So you have a really big stomach then?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded, “I feast as my true self and keep to this form so my stomach remains full.  I do not wish to require food as frequently as you humans.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eating habits were definitely going to be a problem then.  Kagome really hoped that the well was the answer, because Sesshoumaru would need to learn the truth about her world before he starved to death.  He couldn’t take to his beastial form wondering around Tokyo looking for crabs that didn’t exist.

 

 

“Well maybe a snack later,” Kagome shook her head, “but I guess suit yourself for now.  I’ll be back soon alright? You promise you won’t leave?”

 

 

“I will not make promises to a human.  I will not leave for I require your assistance.  I will be here.”

 

 

Kagome gave him a smile accepting that answer.  She might have shed a tear or two when it came to InuYasha, but at least they were leaving this conversation on good terms.  Things between her and Sesshoumaru were still pretty awkward, but at least he wasn’t her enemy anymore. His words were harsh, but he was beginning to understand her and make compromises.  He either really wanted her help, or he finally accepting her as a sister-in-law and wanted them to help each other. Whatever the case was she was thankful he was obeying her wishes and staying put.

 

 

Sesshoumaru allowed her to smile and think things were alright, but truth be told he was unsettled by that whole conversation.  Once she left he put his kimono and armor back on with an annoyed glare. In his mind he was showing that woman undeserved kindness just to be paid back in lies and denial.  She was hiding something about her world from him and the demons that either did or did not inhabit it, but the worst offense was her not wanting to talk about her pregnancy.  It was going to be an issue that needed dealt with and quickly. He couldn’t let her deny it anymore if they were to proceed.

 

 

“I need her,” Sesshoumaru admitted to himself, “so it must fall to me to protect her now that my brother is not here.  How can I protect her from herself? She can’t act like a child anymore. Not in this situation.”

 

 

The conversation ended no differently than the last one in his opinion.  She was still acting as though she were spoiled by fate and as long as she denied the negative aspects of their situation it’d all just go away.  He wasn’t lying when he told her he expected better of her. Kagome had earned his respect and he couldn’t let her just throw that away because of another demon’s game.  If she could beat the jewel than she could beat this, so why was she so scared?

 

 

However, unlike last conversation she wasn’t going to get away with this insult.  He would make her face her fears so they could come up with a solution that would be suitable.

 

 

“Kagome?” her mother asked cooking omelettes over the stove as her daughter came back inside.

 

 

“Still here,” Kagome answered sitting at the table, “fell asleep by the well.  Nothing yet.”

 

 

“I don’t know how to respond,” her mother admitted, “I know you want to get back to InuYasha but I don’t want you leaving without saying goodbye.  The Bone Eater’s Well sure has gotten touchy. There’s always today or tomorrow.”

 

 

“I know,” she sighed, “I use to just jump in and out of it without ever thinking about it.  Ever since the jewel made it disappear I’ve been scared of it. It gives and takes my happiness away on a whim.  Either that or it’s always been controlled by another.”

 

 

“This experience has you thinking on the well a lot then?”

 

 

“I kind of regret never listening to gramps when he went on about it.  Now that I’m back here I’m forced to ask all sorts of questions I tried to push to the back burner.  InuYasha has a much longer lifespan than me, so shouldn’t he be in this world somewhere?”

 

 

Kagome was avoiding asking out loud why demons didn’t seem to exist in her world, but was being careful just incase Sesshoumaru could hear her from outside.

 

 

“Asking me about time travel?” her mom shook her head, “never seemed like anything more than science fiction to until my daughter visited the warring states era.”

 

 

“Mom,” Kagome looked up from the table with interest in her eyes, “we never really talk about it do we?  How lucky I was to have a family so understanding. I mean it’s all real. I fell through time. I’ve done something no other human has done and you never seemed to question it.”

 

 

“What are you asking me Kagome?”

 

 

“Why you were so cool with it I guess?  I wouldn’t let my child go to a place so dangerous.”

 

 

“Same reason I let you say goodbye to us to be happy with InuYasha.  Kagome I’m your mother. I know how stubborn you are. When you’ve made up your mind about something there is no stopping you.  Besides I always had faith you’d make it back safely.”

 

 

Perhaps it was best for Sesshoumaru to never meet her family.  If he thought she was bad with her hope and faith in InuYasha than he probably wouldn’t be able to stand her mother.  Her mother always seemed to know the right thing to say for every situation. It’d definitely get under the demon Lord’s skin.

 

 

However, Kagome knew it was wrong to think on Sesshoumaru too negatively.  He was doing pretty well for someone as closed off as him being thrown into a whole new world.  They’d had a couple of arguments, but she knew his intentions were good as she now regretted storming out on him the night before.

 

 

Kagome got up from the table and walked over to the fridge removing a can of Coca-Cola.  The action hadn’t gone unnoticed by her mother who served a couple of plates that held kitchen covered omelettes with sausage and toast.

 

 

“Soda this early in the morning?” her mom asked, “wouldn’t you rather have some juice?”

 

 

“I haven’t had soda in forever,” Kagome said, “so might as well get my fill.”

 

 

It was for Sesshoumaru since he didn’t seem too offended by its taste.  Unfortunately the empty calories of a soda probably wouldn’t be enough to sustain both him and his bestial form, but at least it was something.

 

 

“I need to make sure to buy some more when I have the chance then,” her mom continued to serve the food, “get you some clothes as well that you can take with you- InuYasha no.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes lit up when she heard the name of her husband before she noticed her brother’s dog on the floor looking up at them with its dopey smile whimpering for food.

 

 

“Stop begging,” her mother tried to take a stern voice, “he’s cute but I still prefer cats.”

 

 

“I would just prefer a different name,” Kagome frowned before looking at breakfast, “looks delicious.  I can’t wait!”

 

 

While Kagome dug into her food Sesshoumaru stood outside the door that lead from the yard to the kitchen.  It seemed he was going unnoticed as the women were caught up in their conversation and meal. The taiyoukai was tired of Kagome just walking away like nothing was wrong when they had a huge issue growing in her womb.  He had agreed to stay hidden, that much was true, but since she was failing his expectations of how a mature capable woman should be acting he would fail her expectations of him keeping any sort of promise he didn’t even make.

 

 

He wanted to open the door and go to her, but he found himself frozen at the door unable to turn its handle.  He could smell food on the inside as well as Kagome, but he could gather by slight noises that there would be things in the home he wouldn’t recognize.  He didn’t want to get confused by it all and distracted in his mission.

 

 

Kagome’s mother had been ready to ask her daughter some more questions about how her marriage on the other side of the well was going, but had a hard time thinking as the dog began to sit at the door and bark.

 

 

“Someone out there InuY- boy?” her mother asked the dog.

 

 

Before anymore questions could be asked a pajama wearing Souta had appeared in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  He’d been weighing his options when it came to waking up early and getting some breakfast, but if the dog was going to be acting up then it seemed he would have to linger in the world of the living.

 

 

“Probably needs to go to the bathroom,” Souta shook his head walking over to the door and opening it, “come on boy let’s- InuYasha!?”

 

 

Kagome shook her head not wanting to turn around and get her hopes up, “I still can’t believe you named him that Souta.  Every time you say I think he’s here and he’s-”

 

 

“Wait you’re not InuYasha,” Souta continued, “who are you?”

 

 

Kagome’s heart sank as her body froze.  She definitely didn’t need to turn around to know who Souta was talking about.  It had to be Sesshoumaru. They’d seen him and there could be no more hiding him.  She needed to think of a way to explain him as well as a strategy to keep everyone calm, but her mind was just drawing a blank as a rush of fear overtook her.  All she could do was think on everything that could possibly go wrong from this point forward, but she wasn’t prepared for what came next.

 

 

Sesshoumaru stared at the boy.  By scent alone he had gathered that the teen was Kagome’s sibling.  He’d been so close to overcomeing his hesitation and opening that door, but it seemed Sesshoumaru’s choices had been taken away yet again.  Now he was standing at the threshold with a boy in front of him, some sort of dog sniffing at his leg, and view of a kitchen set up that was quite unfamiliar to him.  He tried to ignore that for now as he failed to answer Souta’s question and looked straight at Kagome who was refusing to acknowledge him.

 

 

“I cannot leave Kagome unattended for too long,” Sesshoumaru stated coldly, “not while she is pregnant with a pup.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more rehashing the same kind of conversation. I just really want to get to them to modern age shenanigans but my constant need to keep things realistic is eating at me. Sesshoumaru and Kagome rehash the same conversation again only for Kagome to keep being in denial, so Sesshoumaru makes it so she can’t do that anymore. Making things realistic with Kagome’s mother is kind of hard, cause why is she so damn supportive? Maybe she is fine with Kagome doing whatever she wants as long as it ain’t drugs. Idk.


	5. Calories of Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has to accept her pregnancy while Sesshoumaru continues his research regarding soda.

The refrigerator in Kagome’s family kitchen had been in working order ever since she was a little girl.  It wasn’t stainless steel or anything special as it was pretty outdated, but as long as it worked her mom wasn’t going to waste money on a new one.  Kagome was reminded how not everything had changed by the cringe inducing creak the fridge made every time it was opened. Again and again she had to hear that creak as Sesshoumaru continued to open and shut it as though its contents would change if he worked diligently enough at it.

 

It seemed he had let curiosity overtake him again as all of his attentions went to the refrigerator trying to figure out its secret.  Since Kagome was no longer taking up permanent residence in the feudal era she remembered what a luxury cold drinks were. A cool cup of water was the best you could hope for as there was no way to make and store ice.  Of course, Sesshoumaru had become obsessed with the refrigerator, and Kagome was thankful for that. The taiyoukai had done enough damage and he was free to stay over on the other side of the kitchen away from her so long as he didn’t do anything to threaten her family.  Kagome wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

 

Kagome’s mother was quiet still trying to wrap her head around everything she’d been told.  She was now informed that Kagome had come through the well with InuYasha’s demon brother and he’d been hiding in their shrine the whole time.  She was surprised by that, but the demon wasn’t what her mother was thinking on. Her Kagome was going to have a baby and her child didn’t look happy about it.

 

“To think grandchildren was what I was going to ask you about,” her mother finally sighed, “I had been assuming I’d have at least one by this point with you and InuYasha being married but that would make things worse wouldn’t it?  For you to not only be separated from your husband but a young child as well, so obviously this one is the first. I don’t know what to say to make you feel any better honey. It has to be hard being away from your child’s father.”

 

When her mother had discovered Sesshoumaru’s relation to InuYasha she come to the conclusion all on her own that InuYasha was the father of her unborn child and Sesshoumaru was just a concerned brother-in-law.  Kagome knew her mom would find her theory dead in the water if she knew what kind of man Sesshoumaru was. He wasn’t concerned for her or her unborn child. That was what Kagome believed as she thought he only put her on the spot to be spiteful and hurt her.

 

Kagome was being forced to accept the fact that she was pregnant.  Sesshoumaru wouldn’t claim she was carrying a pup if he wasn’t completely sure of it.  It was no longer just a theory of an empty threat from the demon that attacked them. Of course she was upset and been not wanting to accept it.  If she were to carry a child she wanted it to be InuYasha’s. To carry the child of any other man without consenting to it was a horrible reality in its own, and it being Sesshoumaru’s only made it worse.  It was obvious he didn’t want this either as he didn’t say a thing when her mother assumed it was InuYasha’s. He clearly only cared about the ordeal enough to upset her.

 

Kagome’s mother frowned when she saw her child break down in tears.  Her first instinct was to embrace Kagome and try to calm her as her daughter was shaking in fear, forced to accept the new reality of being stuck in her own world away from InuYasha with a child she didn’t want.

 

“Oh Kagome,” she frowned, “let it out dear.  It’s okay to be scared. It’s perfectly okay.  At least you’re here with your baby- I mean pup or whatever we’re suppose to call him or her.  InuYasha would want you to be strong wouldn’t he? Your child’s father would want you to work through this and focus on your health before letting that old well get you so stressed out.”

 

The child’s father was standing only a few steps away and indeed needed Kagome to focus on herself rather than the well.  Her tears were honestly music to his ears. He knew the miko would never understand his reasonings for doing what he did and how it was all for her benefit.  Causing her distress or pain wasn’t something he was interested in, because he was positive that was what the demon known as Amethyst wanted from him. His goal had been to force Kagome to go through these emotions now while she still had fight left her in rather than wait til later and risk the girl shutting down on him when he needed her most.

 

Sesshoumaru, however, wasn’t going to reveal himself as the child’s father.  It wasn’t necessary nor was his place to. It was Kagome’s child so he would leave the decision on how to proceed to her.  He’d prefer her find a way to eliminate the child all together, but believed their enemy wouldn’t allow them to as well as believed such an action would endanger Kagome’s life since he was unaware of medical advancements.  If the pup was to born it would be Kagome’s responsibility to decide what to do with it. The course of actions he’d choose in her shoes would be to abandon it somewhere, because even if she could go back to InuYasha the half-breed probably wouldn’t be too understanding about the situation.

 

Kagome just continued to cry, “I can’t mom.  I can’t have this baby.”

 

“It’s up to you Kagome,” her mother said still hugging her tightly, “no one can make that choice but you.  Just promise me you won’t make that decision without thinking on it. Consider your feelings and InuYasha’s.”

 

Kagome’s mother was suggesting an abortion.  Kagome’s feelings on that didn’t even matter for that wasn’t an option.  If she was protect her secret about time traveling and being companions with demons she couldn’t have any medical professionals involved in this.  She felt helplessly trapped in a situation with no good ending or solution.

 

Her despair became worse as she was told to consider InuYasha’s feelings.  Was Sesshoumaru not claiming the child of his own so she could raise it with InuYasha if they got back to the feudal era?  She couldn’t expect InuYasha to love or care for her child if Sesshoumaru was the father. She couldn’t predict how he would react to the news, but she knew there would be anger involved.  

 

“I can’t,” Kagome continued to cry, “it’s not fair.  I can’t bring a child like that into the world. Not in this world.  It’d have to hide and be so alone. No father to love it.”

 

Perhaps this would have been a bit easier if they hadn’t fallen through the well.  A hanyou couldn’t have an easy life. Kagome knew that, but at least a somewhat normal life could be had in the feudal era.  Her perception of a normal life in her era was going to school and making friends. Her hanyou child wouldn’t be able to do those things without probably getting captured to be experimented on.

 

All those fears had been what Kagome was running away from.  It had been much easier to avoid talking about the issue of her forced pregnancy than it was to be afraid of the hard future she’d face as a mother to such a child.  She had to be a mother. There was no other choice. It wasn’t as though she could throw Sesshoumaru’s pup in an orphanage or anything. Not that she would. It was her child after all.

 

“You would love it,” her mom said, “Kagome your baby will have everything.  Until the well opens up again you will stay here. We’ll put your room together and-

 

Kagome shook her head, “It won’t work.”

 

“We’re your family.  We love you. You know we won’t care if your child is demon or not.  We’ll love it.”

 

Her baby would not only have her to love it, but would have her family.  It wouldn’t be alone having a lot more support than InuYasha did as a pup.  It was a nice thought, but it still wouldn’t be easy raising a hanyou in her world.

 

“I can’t be a burden,” Kagome was sniffling as she fought her tears, “you’ve all moved on and are happy.  It’s not just me either. It’s me, a baby, and Sesshoumaru. He’s not like InuYasha I have to watch out for him.”

 

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl shutting the fridge again.  It made Souta, who had been standing next to the demon Lord the entire time, quite uneasy.

 

He didn’t like his experience in Kagome’s world being compared to his brother’s.  He wouldn’t be insulted for being cautious. He still had yet to learn how the world operated because he had to deal with Kagome’s denial about their situation.  He planned on getting his answers today.

 

“I wish you didn’t lie to us and hide him,” her mother continued, “but we’re not going to send him out to the streets.  He’ll stay here. If you want to have this baby you’ll have this baby and your mom will try to make it as stress free as possible alright?  I’ll take the day off work and we’ll figure things out alright?”

 

“I’ll sell the miko outfits and get my own place mom.  I’m not going to-

 

“I’ll hear no more of it Kagome Higurashi- or whatever your name might be now.  This is still your home and you’ll stay here with your family. Besides I know you don’t want to leave the well.  Now dry your tears okay? Your mom will take care of you. Finish your breakfast. Do you want to go into the city with me or stay with your friend?”

 

Kagome wanted to go with her mother feeling a lot better now that she had discussed her fears and situation, but unfortunately she couldn’t leave Sesshoumaru alone.  She really didn’t want to converse with the man that put her in this awkward situation with her family and planned on not acknowledging her child. He wanted her to face her pregnancy but didn’t want to do the same for himself?

 

“I can hang out with him while you shop,” Souta told Kagome nervously.

 

Sesshoumaru proved himself not to be that friendly as he shot the sibling a dangerous look.  However, it was just a warning glare letting the boy know he wasn’t in the mood to socialize with strangers.  He had no intentions of harming any of Kagome’s family, especially the boy. Something about the young awkward teen reminded him of Kohaku.

 

“You cannot leave my side,” Sesshoumaru finally said turning to look at Kagome, “I have to protect you.”

 

Kagome, now tear free, shot him an angry look.  So he wasn’t going to acknowledge or have any claim over his own pup but yet wanted to protect her?  Maybe it was for the best. InuYasha’s feelings on this would be a problem for a later date, but right now she had to be fine with her mother assuming the pup was her husband’s.  Kagome was barely accepting that a demon had cursed her with pregnancy, so she didn’t know how to explain it to her mother.

 

Sesshoumaru growled in response to the look.  Was she still too stubborn to see how having this break down now versus later was better for her?  That was fine. It was of no concern to him since it was over and done with.

 

“You’re protecting her because your InuYasha’s older brother?” Souta asked seemingly also making a lot of assumptions.

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “No.  I do what needs to be done.”

 

“I don’t want your protection!” Kagome shouted at him her fork dancing angrily around the rest of her food, “your the one that needs me remember?  And stop playing with the fridge. It makes things cold. That’s what it does. There is no great mystery for you to solve.”

 

“You’re replaceable,” Sesshoumaru warned.

 

Souta’s eyes darted between the two, “So you two fight a lot huh?  Family drama?”

 

“She is no family of mine,” Sesshoumaru replied.

 

He hadn’t forgotten about what she said when first returning to his world.  She had called him big brother. It wasn’t just her words that upset him it but had been the way she delivered them.  Inserting herself into his life as a sister figure would not only force him to acknowledge InuYasha as his brother but saying it with a smile on her face made it seem he was suppose to be okay with having a mortal as part of his pack.  He wasn’t going to allow the woman’s ignorance to excuse her attitude.

 

“He’s not InuYasha,” Kagome sighed making it clear to her brother and mother, “he isn’t a talker so I guess I have to introduce him.  I probably won’t do him justice but I know he won’t do it himself.”

 

Kagome’s tone no longer held the child-like ignorance of before nor did it hold distress now that her mother had calmed her.  She seemed ready to act as a woman now so he wasn’t going to do any more to upset her unless it was warranted. If they were to stay in this household, her household, he would follow her rules.  He wasn’t use to having a roof over his head, but he knew enough to recognize that he was a guest. As such he wouldn’t be waited on or rely on her to do the talking.

 

“I am the dog demon Lord of these lands,” Sesshoumaru introduced himself, “the heir of Inutashio.  I do not concern myself with the affairs of humans so you have nothing to fear of me.”

 

“A Lord?” Souta seemed confused, “like a War Lord or a castle Lord?”

 

The boy didn’t know the responsibilities and role of a demon Lord?  His name and the name of his father wasn’t recognizable in this so called future?  Sesshoumaru knew now what needed to be discussed with Kagome.

 

“So InuYasha is related to a Lord?” Kagome’s mother seemed interested with a positive tone, “so my daughter is a time traveler and now our home is being visited by demon royalty.  This shrine continues to bring surprises.”

 

“And you are the head of the household?” Sesshoumaru asked Souta assuming Kagome’s father was either deceased or away.

 

“Of course not,” Souta shook his head, “it’s mom.  Well gramps is in charge of all that shrine stuff but she’s the one that does everything around here.”

 

“All that shrine stuff?” his mother smiled, “you’re going to inherit it all one day Souta so don’t let your Grandfather hear you talking like that.”

 

“No one wants the shrine mom.  You should just sell it and go out to the country or something.  Once I get through university I’m out of here.”

 

“Hear that Kagome?” her mom called out to her, “no matter how many demons you bring home your brother thinks the shrine isn’t worth keeping.”

 

Kagome kept her eyes trained on Sesshoumaru the whole time as though she didn’t trust any of his movements or actions.  Sesshoumaru was recognizing her doubt and paid her gaze back with one of his own. It was bad enough that he was stuck in this unfamiliar world, but now this girl was continuing to test him in the slightest of ways.

 

“No selling the shrine Souta,” Kagome said not keeping her eyes off of Sesshoumaru, “just incase I get pushed through the well again I’d prefer not to bring another demon home to some strangers.  Besides you know how important it is to Grandpa.”

 

Sesshoumaru’s scheme seemed to work as Kagome now had to finally think about what she needed to do.  If the well opened up all the issues regarding her child and InuYasha’s feelings would be dealt with when she was back in her husband’s arms, but if it remained sealed she had to contemplate what a new life in her own world would be like.  She’d be back home with her family while being surrounded in the past.with a demon blooded child and Sesshoumaru of all people. Sesshoumaru’s plan to find the Tetsusagia wasn’t a bad place to start, but it wasn’t something they could do overnight.

 

It hurt her somewhat, but she had to even think past that situation.  She had to think about what they would do if there was no way back at all.  Despite graduating high school Kagome had no idea what she would do with her life.  It was a possibility she’d be babysitting Sesshoumaru indefinitely and with him and a pup she couldn’t really go university or getting a job in some shop somewhere.  Watching out for the shrine wasn’t something she’d ever been interested in. It seemed Souta and her mother weren’t really interested either for her mom seemed content with her well paying office job while Souta had dreams of his own.  Was the generations old duty of shrine keeping to die with them?

 

“A woman with a son can sell land?” Sesshoumaru was grasping on to whatever rules were revealed to him, “he is a man grown but she is head of household?  I do not know much about humans but this seems to be a change.”

 

“A lot has changed,” Kagome said as she couldn’t help but want to make him understand, “our situation is a bit iffy since it’s Gramp’s house but yeah a woman can buy and sell land.  Both sexes are equal in that regard. As long as you have the money you can do what you want. Hmm what else is different? Souta should be leaving for school soon. I’m done with school but everyone here is allowed to get an education.  I guess in your- our time education was only given to wealthy men.”

 

“I would not know,” Sesshoumaru brought out his condescending tone again, “as I said I don’t involve myself in human affairs.”

 

“You’re the one that asked and seemed confused!” Kagome snapped at him.

 

Souta looked at the clock on the stove, “Oh crap I haven’t even showered yet.  Mom do I really have to go? If you’re taking the day off work then I should get the day off school.”

 

Their mother chuckled as she shook her head, “I let you take the day off and next thing we know you’re going to start going on adventures and relying on your Grandfather to make up excuses for your absence.  Get around so we can take the train together. Kagome if you’re done eating you need to put together a list of what you need. Anything you want dear. Oh Lord Sesshoumaru-

 

“You don’t need to call him that,” Kagome said obviously having some bottled up anger, “he isn’t the Lord of anything here.”

 

“It’s how he introduced himself so I assumed that’s what he wanted to be called.  I just wanted to know if he were hungry or needed anything. I don’t want to be rude.”

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  If this woman was indeed Kagome’s mother he had a better feel for why the girl was the way she was.  The woman was just too generous, understanding, and trusting. It was probably a woman like that who put such hope inside of Kagome.

 

Women like such as her was not something Sesshoumaru was used to.

 

“No thanks,” Sesshoumaru told the woman, “I do not require anything.”

 

Kagome noticed that despite Sesshoumaru’s dislike of humans and constant air of elitism he somehow managed not to be rude.  That was good and something she needed him to be consistent with. Helping Sesshoumaru was helping herself, but at the same time he couldn’t be forgiven if he ever dared to do anything to diminish her mother’s smile.  Kagome wouldn’t allow it. She was living in reality now and she’d be staying under this roof to give birth to her child with Sesshoumaru so he’d fall in line during their stay.

 

“Alright,” her mother still smiled, “Souta get moving.  I’m going to get cleaned up myself. Sesshoumaru make yourself at home.”

 

The young man protested but eventually retreated in the hallway to get ready for school as his mother followed leaving Kagome alone with her so called protector.  She could admit that a lot of her anxiety had washed away now that she confronted her fears of the pregnancy with her mother and it was easier not to hide Sesshoumaru, but she was still angry at him.  It should have been her to make the decision for herself on when to discuss those matters with her family. Not him.

 

“You were going to stay outside,” Kagome continued to glare.

 

“You were to cease acting like a child,” Sesshoumaru went back to examining the refrigerator, “you disappointment me.”

 

She crossed her arms trying to keep her voice down, “Why should I care Sesshoumaru?  I disappoint you? Well poor me. How cruel of me to let down the powerful demon Lord Sesshoumaru.  Sorry that I’m upset. Sorry that I miss my husband and I’m sorry that I’m pregnant with the child of a man I don’t care for cause of crazy demon magic.”

 

Sesshomaru swiftly turned around and approached her.  Kagome was ready to shout something else at him but found herself a bit frightened as he got quite close in a short amount of time.  She was still sitting down at the table and found herself unable to find escape when he towered above her looking down with a gaze of angry amber.

 

“I do not care that you’re upset,” Sesshoumaru’s tone was that of ice, “you are free to be upset.  You are free to voice your opinion into my uncaring ears only because I allow you to. You are only human do not forget that.  A human that has bought my kindness through the respect you deserve from our battle with Naraku, however I’m on the threshold of retracting any favor you’ve earned with me.  Not only have you been betraying yourself but you’ve betrayed me.”

 

Sesshoumaru hovering over her and speaking to her like that scared her, but she needed to recover control.  If she let Sesshoumaru bully her around now it was going to be a lot harder to stand up for herself and her family later when she was truly pregnant.

 

“I didn’t even know I had your respect with the way you treat me so it doesn’t matter to me if you ‘retract’ it!  At least you have a clean slate in this place. I’m the one thrown back into it all and having to balance everything.  All you need to do is behave and you can’t even do that. My mother’s smile isn’t a lie Sesshoumaru. She’s good and kind and deserved better than having her daughter leave for good only to come back pregnant and with company.  I’m the one who is struggling not you. I’m the one who has to deal has to give birth to some demonic test tube baby and not you. You’ve done enough to make that clear. So tell me Sesshoumaru how did I betray you?”

 

Sesshoumaru let out a hiss in response to her ignorance.  He wasn’t out of touch with human emotions enough to believe she was perfectly content with her situation, but he wasn’t going to let her get away with making excuses for what he believed she did.

 

“Kagome,” his voice somehow managed to get more chilling sending a shiver down her spine as he lowered his body getting closer to her, “your land has no demons.  You’ve been lying to me. I’ve never deceived you but yet you take me for a fool. I took you for a woman fighting through grief and not a deceitful wench.”

 

So he figured it out then?  Kagome shouldn’t have been surprised because she’d already given him many accidental clues, but him getting a glimpse of her family life had been the final nail in the coffin.  A person like her mother would have never survived in the feudal era. Especially if there were demons. If the demons of Sesshoumaru’s time still existed traveling through the countryside preying on humans then her family wouldn’t have been free to openly discuss their dreams while disregarding a shrine which could have been used for protection.  She’d thought it would have been too much of a stretch for a demon to accept his kind were extinct or a small minority, but he’d obviously gathered enough information to know things were dramatically different.

 

“I don’t like lying,” Kagome whispered.

 

She’d shifted to a low voice to show him she was admitting guilt to the charges he brought up against her.  If Sesshoumaru was trying to show himself to be the dominant figure by standing over her and growling she would be submissive this one time.  She needed to explain herself and hope he understood. Sesshoumaru and her needed to trust each other if they were going to make it through this, and her starting off things with lies, even if they were made with good intentions, wasn’t the best decision.

 

“But you lied to this Sesshoumaru anyway,” he seemed to accept her admission of guilt as he softened his tone, “do you fear me?”

 

“Well you’ve tried to kill me a couple times,” Kagome reminded him, “I mean even if it was unintentional you did save me from that rapist poison freak so I was going to call it even, but I think I have a right to be weary of you.  Don’t I?”

 

“I’ve protected you,” was all he said, “and will continue to protect you as long as you assist me.”

 

There was something about his tone of voice in that statement that got to Kagome despite him trying to hide it with uneven inflections.  Was Sesshoumaru actually hurt by her mistrust of him? Was there more to her and Sesshoumaru’s relationship than she was aware of? First he told her he had respect for her and now this?  The logical part of her brain was in conflict. It was telling her that he was only saying those things because he needed her, but yet manipulation wasn’t Sesshoumaru’s style.

 

“You have,” Kagome told him looking at the floor, “Sesshoumaru I don’t really know the truth.  I thought my world was demon free, but I don’t know about the purple haired woman. She either came from your world and has been living or has been here all along.  All I know is I’ve never seen a demon before falling through the well and they aren’t in any history books. They are regarded as myths and legends. I don’t know if they went extinct or are in hiding or anything.  I just didn’t want you leaving the shrine and causing trouble because you think you’re the strongest around.”

 

Sesshoumaru took in Kagome’s words.  There was no guarantee he and Amethyst were the only demons around, but yet they were the only ones Kagome did not know of.  It wasn’t just the human’s carelessness that tipped him off to the truth. Demons such as him that claimed vast amounts of territory would flare their demonic energy once in a while so others would recognize their presence and know to stay away.  All Sesshoumaru’s senses could gather was the smell of pollution and sounds he couldn’t recognize.

 

“I will not leave the shrine,” Sesshoumaru calmed her nerves, “not until I’ve learned more about my surroundings.  Not until I know what those sounds are.”

 

“You said you wanted to know the rules of my world.  If there really are no demons the rules kind of don’t apply to you so it will be difficult, but at the same time you need to be careful.  Those sounds you’re hearing are cars and airplanes.”

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to ask what cars and airplanes were, but he didn’t want to become distracted.  He needed to take this on one subject at a time.

 

“So when I introduced myself as the heir of Inutashio-

 

“They don’t know who that is,” Kagome interrupted him with the truth, “there is nothing about your father written anywhere from what I know.  Nothing about him or you. Honestly only thing there is that proves that your world is the past is the scar in the tree where InuYasha was.”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t look satisfied with that answer.  It seemed they were both suffering, and it was hard to play the game of who had it worse.  Kagome would be the obvious answer since her body was being used to bear Sesshoumaru’s child for what seemed like no real reason at all while he was learning that his family had no influence in the new world.  Kagome empathized enough that she couldn’t dismiss his feelings. She knew legacy meant a great deal to Sesshoumaru, so finding out that it was worth nothing must’ve been a hard pill to swallow.

 

“I don’t want to give up on the well,” Kagome dropped the submissive voice and spoke normally, “but we still might be here for a while.  I hate to put my mom out like this, but if she’s offering her help we’d be idiots not to take it. Of course she wasn’t going to let me walk out that door and raise a baby on my own.  At least she can think it’s InuYasha’s-

 

“It’s my child,” Sesshoumaru was the one to interrupt this time, “you can claim it’s InuYasha’s if your status as a loyal married woman-”

 

“Which I am.  We didn’t ask for this.  We didn’t do anything wrong.  I can’t blame you for not wanting to claim the child.  I don’t expect you to. I’m just not lucky enough to have a choice since I’m the one who is pregnant.”

 

“You were going to allow me to disregard my pup?” Sesshoumaru asked her, “I was planning to.  I should not be honor bound to raise a half-breed I didn’t create of my own free will, but if this world is free of a ruling demon influence I have no choice.  The situation has changed.”

 

Kagome gave a smile, “I wouldn’t have thought of less of you but I still would have begged you for help.  Whether we wanted it to exist or not doesn’t matter. I’m going to have this pup and it’d be nice for it to have someone watching out for it that is of the same demon blood.  I don’t care if you want to be its father or uncle. It doesn’t matter to me. As long as it has someone. We can both be there for it.”

 

Kagome’s need for Sesshoumaru to be in the pups life made sense.  If Kagome wished to keep the pup and allow it to have a good upbringing Sesshoumaru needed to accept it into his pack.  He would, but his reasonings for doing so wouldn’t be as innocent as she’d assume.

 

“You wouldn’t speak of the pregnancy earlier,” Sesshoumaru reminded her, “and when confronted with it in front of your family you shed tears.  Now you are wishing to care for this child you didn’t want. What is it with you humans and these array of emotions? I wanted you to be confronted with this, but I didn’t believe you’d make up your mind so quickly.”

 

“I was afraid.  Afraid of what InuYasha would think, but after seeing how my mom just wanted to help me I remembered he isn’t the only one in my life who matters.  I’m not going to punish my baby just because it isn’t the child of my husband. It deserves a parent that will always be understanding and love it no matter what so it can be as lucky as I am to have my mom.  I have hope it will all work out and InuYasha will understand.”

 

“Hope,” Sesshoumaru mused, “it’s what keeps you believing in that well despite it denying you passage.  That woman, the one known as Amethyst, called hope a poison.”

 

“She’s wrong,” Kagome asserted, “you’re right I can’t just stay glued to the well waiting for it to open.  Taking up some sort of action is what will get us results, but I’ll never give up my hope. Without hope there is no point in living after all.  I’m glad she thinks its poison. She might have crazy strength and a lot of abilities, but never letting hope die is how we’ll have power over her.  She probably made these bad things happen to us so we’d give up and be miserable. I’m not going to let her have her way.”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t say anything.  He honestly didn’t understand hope in the context she was using it.  In his mind you either achieved what you wanted or you didn’t. However, he was still content with her resolve.  She spoke with conviction in her voice showing him that the strong miko that defeated Naraku was still in there and she wouldn’t be defeated by this.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” she looked up at him, “can we start over?”

 

“Start over?” he didn’t understand.

 

“It’s basically me chickening out I guess,” she mumbled, “because I should be really mad at you for doing what you did.  Causing all these problems, but I don’t have the energy to fight with you about it. I did lie to you so I guess we’re even.  What I’m saying is let’s just put all of this behind us and do what we need to do. You said I have forty days before we start finding a different solution to getting home right?  So I’ll keep an eye on the well, but I’ll also be prepared to find another way if it doesn’t open. This place is going to be our home for a while no matter what, so the best thing we can do is use this time to prepare for the baby and get you use to the place.  I’ll help you understand my world if you continue to try your best to keep me sane. Deal?”

 

Kagome was basically asking Sesshoumaru to be her friend through all of this.  She was still angry with how he went about forcing her to confront her fears, but at least he seemed to understand what she was going through.  He was her link to the feudal era and a reminder of the world left behind. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

 

“I try not to make deals with humans,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “their words are sullied with greed and often have nothing of value.  I should not make any arrangements with a woman that has lied to me, but yet miko you continue to be an exception to the rule. I will forgive you for your past deceptions if you continue to keep your word.  You will explain this world to me and leave nothing out.”

 

Kagome kept her smile. Basically Sesshoumaru was accepting the deal without making it too obvious.

 

“It’s settled then,” she told him, “the Higurashi shrine is now the temporary base of operations for Lord Sesshoumaru and the miko that destroyed the shikon jewel.  I know where we can start. Sesshoumaru. You see, what I’m sitting in is a chair.”

 

“I am quite aware of what a chair is.”

 

“You say that but yet I’ve never seen you sit in one.  Hell, I don’t think I’ve actually seen a chair in the feudal era.  You can sit down you know? You don’t always have to be standing on leaning against a well.  Take a seat.”

 

Discussing chairs was not what Sesshoumaru was interested in.  His attentions quickly went back to the refrigerator. He was staring at the cold cans of Coca-Cola.

 

“I have one for you right here if you’re thirsty,” Kagome pointed at the can on the table.

 

“That one is red,” Sesshoumaru said pointing at a different can, “this one is silver.  What is the difference between that one and the one that says Diet?”

 

“It has no calories.”

 

“What is a calorie?”

 

“Well for starters, speaking of diets it looks like you’ll have to eat food like humans do.  There aren’t any giant crabs for your dog form to consume and get calories. Calories are basically energy you get from food and store in your body.  When you fight or do anything physical you use calories.”

 

“Calories are demonic energy?  You said there are no demons in your time.  Was their essence was harvested for these drinks?”

 

Kagome almost snorted in laughter, “Uh no.  I said energy from food. If I drink this Coke and don’t do enough to work off the energy, aka calories it gave me, it would turn into fat and make me overweight.”

 

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time understanding as he was once again making up his own theories to explain what calories were.  He removed the silver can from the fridge and brought it over to her. He at least seemed aware enough to close the refrigerator door when he wasn’t using it.  He obviously thought all the cold air would disappear if he left it open for too long.

 

“I wish to know the difference between this one and that one,” Sesshoumaru put the two cans next to each other.

 

“Alright,” Kagome continued to smile finding this amusing, “here I’ll show you how to open it.”

 

Kagome lifted the tab on her Coke to force it open.  It seemed she’d be left with the sugary drink. Once she demonstrated how to open it she took a drink obviously enjoying it.  It wasn’t even the taste of soda she was enjoying. It was just nice to have something cold once in a while.

 

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he pulled too fast and snapped the tab off of his soda, “it did not open for me.”

 

“You gotta do it a bit more slowly.  Let’s get another-”

 

Sesshoumaru used his claws to carve a circle into the thin metal around the top as though he wished to turn the can into a drinking cup.  Of course, the ordeal wasn’t as simple as he thought it would be as the drink began to foam up and leak on to the floor. Kagome would be the one left to clean up that mess.  She wasn’t going to return her mother’s kindness by allowing Sesshoumaru to trash the house.

 

Sesshoumaru gave the can a questioning glance before tilting his head back and drinking the brown liquid.  The diet soda tasted a lot different from the one he tried previously. It burned his tongue and had a strong aftertaste.  The newest one didn’t taste of sugar and instead was nothing but a burst of unfamiliar chemicals. However, his tongue quite enjoyed the slight burn.  To him it was like a non-toxic miasma.

 

“I prefer this one,” Sesshoumaru felt the need to inform her.

 

“Of course Lord Sesshoumaru would be a Diet Coke drinker,” Kagome told herself with a shake of the head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I’m making up this story as I go I kind of want to tell it in arcs. Chapters 1-5 is the situation being set up and coming to terms with it while I want the next few chapters just to be slice of life. When seeking out other fanfics to read I tried to look for Sesshoumaru in modern days. Most canon ones were about him living long enough to see the modern day and there were only a few ones with this scenario of him going through the well so I just wanna have some fun with him learning about Kagome’s world.


	6. Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru continues to learn more about Kagome's family life in the modern era.

Kagome's mother had returned from a long afternoon and evening of shopping, the proof of which could be seen by the amount of bags she was trying to keep a hold of. In this instance a family car would been very helpful, but she could always make extra trips hoping she'd gotten enough for now so her oldest child feel a bit more comfortable in her own home during extended visit. When she carried all her recent purchases up the steps to the shrine she hadn't been prepared to see Kagome looking more worn out than her.

"Kagome what is all this?" her mother asked putting all the bags down on the ground making eye contact with her child covered in dirt and dust with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Kagome having her hair pulled back meant she'd been hard at work. Her mother didn't know how far along she was in her pregnancy for the one known as Sesshoumaru to know about it, but she didn't think it was quite appropriate for Kagome to be spending her day putting in any strenuous labor at the shrine. That was how it looked as Kagome was shuffling boxes out of the storage shed despite the numerous protests her grandfather was shouting at her. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru seemed completely content just watching it all unfold.

"Mom?" Kagome gave a frown as though she'd been caught committing a crime, "is all of that really for me? I hope you didn't carry all that stuff all across town all by yourself. Are you insane?"

"Our world doesn't have as many bandits and thieves as the feudal era," her mother made sure to remind her, "and of course it's all for you. We're going to bring your bedroom back up to code remember? So why are you making a mess of all the family's heirlooms?"

"This junk?" Kagome asked staring down at dusty books and vases, "if grandpa really cared about them they wouldn't have been gathering dust since before I was born. I'm going to put you out as little as possible. The plan is to move the important things into the office with the other junk so I can stay out here."

"Out of the question," her mother didn't want to hear anymore of it, "it's just an office. You're not putting us out. I'm not going to have my pregnant daughter living in a shack."

"It's not a bad shack. That's real solid wood. I just need a futon and I can make it comfortable. It's more luxurious than what I have at home."

Kagome, of course, didn't reveal that she actually didn't have a home. The roof of the storage shed, if she could get away with staying outside, was a lot more than she had living with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru had already made it clear he felt more comfortable being outside, so this was going to be the compromise. Since he wasn't trusted enough to be left alone for long periods of time they'd bunk together in the storage shed after she made it a bit more livable.

"I don't care if you lived in a ditch in the feudal era," her mom shook her head, "you don't know how long you're going to be back. It might protect you from the rain and snow but it still won't be comfortable. You're the one putting yourself out when no one asked you to dear."

Kagome sighed as she went over closer to her mother picking up one of the bags, "Remember what you said? How stubborn I can be? This is one of those times I'm afraid. It can work. There is outlets in there I can plug in a heater or a fan when I need it."

"So you want to make your own little house out of a shed?" her mother was truly struggling to grasp what Kagome's logic in this was, "what if you have the baby while with us? Is the crib going to be a crate?"

"It's not about me," Kagome whispered, "it's for Sesshoumaru. I'm trying not to say anything that will scare you guys, but like I already told you him and InuYasha aren't exactly cut from the same cloth."

Her mom joined her in whispering, "That much I can see. He carries himself completely differently doesn't he? Should we be scared of him?"

"I don't think so no. Though Sesshoumaru is powerful I don't think he'd ever hurt us. Honestly if he wanted to he would've already. Our relationship is kind of hard to explain, but I know he wants to protect me. Everyone else outside the shrine though is a different story. I don't know if he is ready to witness the antics of the drunk salary men in the streets."

"Strange. I know it must be hard to be stuck in a completely different time and place, but InuYasha didn't seem to mind. I remember him rushing through town bring you your lunch and all the other times he was out and about."

"As I said they are cut from a different cloth. Sesshoumaru is not the type to just rush into unfamiliar territory while keeping his wits about him. It's hard to explain, but I think the best way to handle this is keeping him secluded and taking it slow."

Kagome knew her mother wouldn't have protested Kagome's inability to leave Sesshoumaru to his own devices if it were within the house. There shouldn't have been an issue with him staying in the same room as her. No one seemed to have a problem with a couple of InuYasha's sleep overs, and things were a lot different now that Kagome was an adult as well as a married woman. Her being able to stay close to Sesshoumaru wasn't the issue. The problem was the house itself and how Sesshoumaru seemed to be overwhelmed just by being in the kitchen. Once he had deemed Diet Coke his drink of choice he'd put the burden on Kagome to explain everything his eyes fell upon. The refrigerator, the stove, the microwave, the digital clocks, and even every light fixture. It had just become too much and Kagome decided the best method would be to bring the objects to him so she could deal with it one at a time. In reality she was the one being overwhelmed and this seemed to be the best compromise.

"I see," her mother noted, "so this is going to be temporary right? What about the bathroom situation? Are you going to shower with a watering can?"

"You act like I'm banishing myself to the woods. No. The guest bathroom is a quick trip and I can shower inside."

One of the latest fixtures in the shrine seemed to be a very small rest room contained in its own building for the tourists. It was a simple structure with a tiled floor, toilet, sink, and one light fixture. It would be much quicker to use it than it would be to pop in and out of the house every time she needed to use the bathroom as well as be easy enough to explain to Sesshoumaru.

"If you're so sure and you promise it will only be for a little while," the mother sighed succumbing to Kagome's logic, "I guess it's alright. However, let me warn you that you might regret this. I understand you want to help your friend, but as someone who has been pregnant twice keeping the bathroom that far away might not be the best choice."

"I think I can handle it," Kagome said with confidence, "just ease up on me okay? Sesshoumaru isn't the only one who needs a chance to catch his breath. I still haven't gotten my head around this whole pregnancy thing yet and how it's going to work. If I can't get back to my husband and friends I'm going to need my mother. Me being out here has nothing to do with you guys."

Sesshoumaru was feeling insulted on many levels today. First there was the fact that Kagome was still distrustful of him when she'd been the one lying to him. Of course, she thought she could just erase all of that with her notion of 'starting over', but he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. Then he was the one made to feel guilty when she couldn't answer all of his questions, and now she was carrying on about him as though he couldn't hear everything she was saying. Basically she was laying out that he was no more than a dog that wasn't house broken. It was true occupying a space under a roof was something new to him, especially when the home in question had so many mysterious objects, but he didn't appreciate being handled like a stray pet or a child. InuYasha's woman needed to be thankful for the fact that he needed her, or she would indeed be reprimanded for such behavior.

"Hold on there young lady," her grandpa barked at her analyzing every item that had been dragged out of the shed looking for damage to pin on her, "what about my opinion? You come back from the feudal era, deceive us about our demonic guest, and now you rummage through your heirlooms as though they were nothing. You need to think things through."

"Your heirlooms," Kagome corrected him, "maybe I shouldn't speak for everyone since I've been gone for so long but I have a feeling mom and Souta aren't that concerned over this stuff. These urns we can shine up and put plants in around the shrine, the rest I don't know about. Give me the shed and I'll pay you back. Promise."

"We've missed you," her gramps shook his head, "but know that doesn't mean you can come around and start treating me like chopped liver. This shrine is a lot more than just your personal transportation vehicle to the past. All these things needed to be treated with love and care. Understand?"

"We're just moving them or finding a better use," Kagome shook her head, "and you're not chopped liver gramps. I need your help. It's safe to say you're sort of a historian right? Sesshoumaru and I need to know if there are any records or myths or anything to explain what happened to the demons. Are they truly gone?"

"You are just now asking me that? Do you know how many times I've tried to pose such questions for you to just ignore me?"

"Well your questions have been kind of surrounded by lengthy historical speeches, so forgive me for not being too interested. I had a lot on my mind at the time, but anything might be helpful."

"Unfortunately I thought you'd be the one to have the answers. I've read up on exorcisms and techniques to ward off demons, but have never actually stumbled upon concrete proof of them having a major effect on our history. This Lord Inutashio your friend told me doesn't ring any bells. If any such creature as that held influence in these lands there would be documentation on it. There is nothing."

The whole time while Kagome had been shuffling items to and from the house Sesshoumaru had been introduced to her grandfather. Of course, she didn't imagine Sesshoumaru would have much patience for the old man's questions and speculation, but she'd been proven wrong when the subject of Sesshoumaru's father came up. He seemed to be able to tell her grandfather held a lot of knowledge on history, so when he made it clear he knew nothing of Inutashio Sesshoumaru's curiosity, for better or for worse, only seemed to grow.

"Demons are only myths and legends," Kagome said out loud, "that's what you all believed before InuYasha came around. A lot of texts we have pre-dates my adventures, so it's not like their existence was covered up. I've come across a couple of scholars and adventurers when I was back there. They must have published some works on the lay of the land. It just makes no sense."

"Indeed this question of yours is quite a mystery," her grandfather shook his head, "I doubt multiple nations in their infancy can get together to erase creatures such as these from history. As much as I'm annoyed that you're tearing apart the shed maybe you'll uncover something. There has to be some sort of evidence to bring you and your friend peace."

"I'm not tearing apart the shed!" Kagome managed to derail the conversation entirely, "just giving it a clean up and making it a bit roomy. Your precious heirlooms are getting an airing out if anything. I promise it will work out."

Sesshoumaru's mind never stopped working, not even for an instant. He didn't need to see futuristic items to continue his learning process for the way the family was interacting told him a lot. Not only was the grandfather furthering the case that demons, such as himself, were kept out of history somehow, but the way Kagome carried herself intrigued him. He'd made efforts for so many years to gather up his father's heirlooms, but yet the miko had no interest at all in what her family's history had to offer her. He wondered if all children of this era were like that, so blatantly disrespectful towards both their elders and heritage.

"I think using the urns for plants is a good idea," her mother threw out there to calm everyone down, "they aren't doing anyone any good locked up in that shed. Shall we unpack? Kagome I ordered you a bed that should be delivered tomorrow, so you'll have to make due with something else for tonight. I also got you a few changes of clothes, some of your favorite foods, and even some more Coke for you Sesshoumaru."

"He's moved on to diet," Kagome exclaimed before her mother could reveal the small six pack she'd gotten for him, "so your stash has depleted. I'll have to find a way to make that up to you on top of everything else."

"Oh he likes diet?" she asked, "that's not a problem. I only have one once in a blue moon anyway. They say it's not good for you."

"He wouldn't eat a burger but he is fine with a nice helping of chemicals apparently. Says he likes the burning taste it gives his tongue."

"Woman," Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome's mother by removing the six pack of Coke from her hands, "why do you put up with such disrespect? Are not the head of this household?"

Kagome was alarmed quickly blaming herself for letting the situation get out of control when she saw Sesshoumaru being so forward. Her mother seemed at a loss for words as well by Sesshoumaru's question.

"What do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" her mother still held an impressive tone of politeness.

Sesshoumaru just seemed annoyed, "You bring her gifts and agree to house a stranger on her say so yet she continues on acting as though she has superiority over all of you. She acts as though she is more knowledgeable than her betters. The girl is insolent."

"That's how all children are," she responded, "they are either crying or acting like they know best. I'm just glad to see her again, and any friend of hers is a friend of ours. If you prefer Diet Coke I'll be sure to get you some more next time I go out."

Her answer was obviously not the one he preferred. He could not understand the operations of Kagome's household from his traditional viewpoint. They didn't want her crying or being sad over his brother so in exchange she got to be rude and make arrangements regarding property she no longer claimed or had interest in? His confusion was only growing. If Rin had acted the way Kagome was she'd be at least scolded if not punished for the purposes of correcting her behavior.

However, just because things weren't turning out the way he predicted they would when he made Kagome's insolence apparent didn't mean he had the right to push his viewpoint further. He had to constantly remind himself of his position here and that he was a guest. Being a guest to humans was not ideal, but in this land he seemed to have no other choice if he was to continue leaning on Kagome for support.

"If that's your resolve then I will thank you for the gift," Sesshoumaru said staring down at the canned beverages that seemed to be warm without the assistance of what was called a refrigerator.

"You're welcome," she smiled giving a respectful nod of the head before forcing more bags into Kagome's arms.

Kagome seemed at a loss for words. What had just happened? Did her mother just kill Sesshoumaru's outburst with literal kindness? To top it all off she'd been called rude while Sesshoumaru was being called polite?

"Oh I see," Kagome narrowed her eyes, "he is going to be that kind of friend."

"What do you mean dear?"

"The kind that is one way when you hang out with them in private, but when they are around your folks they put on their nice face to upstage you."

Of course, if Kagome wanted these living arrangements to work out with no drama she couldn't bring up that this so called 'polite man' had tried to kill her on a couple occasions, so it seemed she had no other choice than to let them draw their own conclusions.

"If all your friends were nice for the purposes of upstaging you I guess that means Hojo is a serial killer," her mom shook her head, "some people are just nice because they are nice Kagome. I know you consider the feudal era you're home now but don't let it make you so distrustful."

"Hojo?" Kagome hadn't heard that name in a long time, "he still comes around?"

"Of course I buy therapeutic remedies off his family all the time. He is still at University getting a degree in business. He'll probably be running his family's shop so they can retire in no time."

"Ah it's nice to see respectful children making things easier for their betters," Kagome's grandpa seemed to be taking Sesshoumaru's stance on things, "this poor shrine has been in the family for so many generations and it's all going to fall apart because of you unappreciative youngsters."

"Am I an unappreciative youngster?" the mother asked.

"You at least help keep the books. These other two have no interest."

"Souta is Souta," Kagome felt the need to defend her and her sibling, "he wants to do better than crying over dusty heirlooms, and this isn't where I'm supposed to be."

"Youth truly is wasted on the young. Kagome you actually got to go back in time and could see history unfold yet you bring me back no stories or information that could help this shrine."

Kagome shook her head slowly taking her bags to the shrine, "You know what I saw grandpa? Deserted battlefields. Over and over again with fresh corpses of the dead. We actually had to eat in the middle of places like that and camp out around it because there were so many of them. A lot of the demons weren't born naturally like Sesshoumaru or InuYasha, but instead were born from the hate or sadness caused by what you would call a historic event. I'd seen enough of that stuff to last me a lifetime. It's not the kind of thing I want to talk about or ever see again."

Sesshoumaru took in Kagome's words with mild interest. She spoke like a Miko, the way she claimed to hate war and the death it caused, but yet at the same time she was nothing like a Miko. She didn't seem to have a taste for tradition even when was related to her family. Sesshoumaru continued to be puzzled by her. At least unlike all the objects and changes in society she could be easier to figure out if only one would ask, but he wouldn't indulge. If he couldn't be bothered to ask her about the Bone Eater's Well after its mystery had bothered him for months he would leave her to her problems as long as it didn't affect him.

Sesshoumaru, however, decided to take it upon himself to break the silence.

"My kimono," Sesshoumaru began looking at the old man, "is the result of the sorts of demon she speaks of."

He not only stole the old man's attention from Kagome, but Kagome herself as she looked up with interest.

"Your outfit looks like the sort a Chinese officer would wear," the man noted, "what would such a thing be doing in feudal Japan?"

"This is not made of silk," Sesshoumaru stated plainly looking at his own sleeve.

"I was curious about that thing," Kagome piped up staring at him, "I've seen it get ripped up several times only for you to come back wearing it again. Does it somehow regenerate, or do you have several of them?"

"Several changes of clothing?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, "where would I keep such a wardrobe?"

Kagome's interest had been captured as there was a lot of things she wondered about Sesshoumaru. Small things that she could never bring herself to ask for only he himself could give her answers, and until now he wasn't the kind of person she could have small talk with. She'd assumed that since he was a demon Lord he had large estate somewhere where his clothing was kept and affairs managed, but apparently that was wrong.

"I recall you exchanging words with the demon slayer," Sesshoumaru inquired, "you believe I have a castle?"

"You heard all of that?" Kagome was completely embarrassed recalling how a lot of that conversation involved her intimacy with InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, "Proper demon Lords don't keep estates. If we did it would seem as though we were adopting the culture of humans. It would lower my status, and I could not conduct my affairs if I had to charge an estate to servants for no reason."

Her grandpa gave a nod, "If there were any estates ran in the name of a demon that'd be something there'd be a record of. It'd be a clue to prove their existence, but it seems we are not that fortunate."

So Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were alike in their need to be surrounded by fields and forest rather than have a roof over their head? She still wasn't going to use that to defend InuYasha being stubborn when a home was offered to them, but it was nice to know a little more.

"Where do you keep your stuff then?" she asked.

"That is what I'm trying to tell you. I have no 'stuff' that needs held anywhere. What I own is what I carry and wear. My dressings can restore any battle damage they recieve for it was the source of power for one of these demons you describe. One born from human war."

"You probably do know a lot about those," Kagome recalled something that was making her a bit upset, "the way you locked that Unmother demon up in that carriage to make a show of InuYasha's pain. I can't imagine the hell that demon felt every day just to be used by you in the end."

"I put it out of its misery did I not?" Sesshoumaru seemed surprised she was bringing up such ancient history, "that was Jaken's plan and doing. Do you really believe I'd stoop to such theatrics unless it was to get what I wanted?"

"I don't really believe you'd let Jaken of all people talk you into such a plan, but whatever. What was up with this kimono demon?"

"Am I allowed to inform you or will you continue to be upset by the past? For you being the one spouting all this nonsense about hope and faith you seem to be the one unable to look forward."

Kagome's eye roll seemed to be the permission he needed. When they were alone maybe they'd discuss her feelings towards him more as she was aware how they were looking right now with no context in front of her family.

"A war flamed between foreign nations before I was either alive or old enough to take it all in," Sesshoumaru recalled, "three separate kingdoms in upheaval fighting for dominance bringing their trail of blood onto my father's lands."

"Three separate kingdoms?" the grandfather seemed invested, "I wonder if this could be the Battle of Baekgang."

"I do not recall the names of those involved as it didn't concern my family. At least it did not until a demon possessed the corpse of a nobleman. The wealthy warlord had earned his status through trading silk and bought his way into power. The man never swung a sword yet had no problem sending all those in his employ to the grave to make it seem as though he had any business on the battlefield. Upon his death those pitiful souls all merged into one as a way to keep his life sustained. He lived a false life doomed to never have fulfillment. The souls that turned demonic constantly whispered to him that in order to have the power and status he longed for he had to slay one hundred pure women adorned in fine silk so he could use the blood soaked fabric to fashion a kimono befitting his new station, and that would be the only way he could achieve piece. Eventually he was running out of wealthy women to slay and had no choice but to murder his own daughters for his own gain. That action turned him into a demon whose powers came from this very kimono. These are the kind of tales Kagome wishes not to tell you."

"They truly are ghastly," he seemed turned off by the story when it came to the slaying of women.

"How did you get it then?" Kagome asked looking at his outfit.

"The demon turned up in my lands before I put it out of its misery," Sesshoumaru told her, "I do not have dealings with these demons but it seems it always befalls on me to end their suffering. Perhaps they are attracted to my cruel ways. Of course, without the demonic energy this kimono holds no power, but it cannot be destroyed. It could possibly serve as a reminder of the man's follies, but yet for me it does nothing more than provide a convenience."

"And a way to show your own status without needing an estate," Kagome pointed out glad to have one of her questions answered while at the same time not happy to hear another bloody tale of the past.

"Did hearing that tale please you Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru still wasn't that comfortable with engaging in small talk with her that didn't have a purpose, but he would at least allow one of his curiosities to be answered by her. He wanted to know if she was happy to have an answer when it came to his kimono. Why he was so concerned with her happiness was beyond him, but he'd take one answer to his mounting questions at a time.

"Yeah it did," Kagome told him honestly before shaking her head, "we're losing daylight. I almost got this place scrubbed clean. Just gotta move a few more things and we'll be out of your way gramps. I promise."

Kagome engaged in more small talk with her grandfather as Sesshoumaru took the lead and entered the storage shed. If Kagome were to be sharing the new living space with him she was free to do with it as she pleased such as long as she was prepared to describe every item of interest she dragged into it. He, however, preferred the dusty 'junk' as she'd call it thinking on her grandfather's words seriously and wondering if any of it held a clue as to what happened to his race.

Sesshoumaru set down his newly acquired beverages on the floor next to the flashlight and empty soda can from the evening previous before examining all that was left in the shed. It was practically empty now except for a few boxes that were crammed in the corner. Sesshoumaru examined them, finding only books he'd look into later, before moving them to the side for Kagome to go through. Wedged between the books and the wall was something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hmm," was all he said as he picked up Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows.

She had her weapon on her when she got sucked into the sacred jewel, so it made sense that it wound up in her world if she was truly missing for three years. If he recalled that bow had special properties, so it was probably best to not let it get mixed in with all the other items that she called junk.

"Foolish woman," he remarked with a shake of the head before placing it with his other treasures.

Underneath the boxes he had moved was a wooden crate that seemed to have been fashioned by a talented craftsman for it had intricate lotus petal patterns carved into it. Curiosity seemed to be eating away at him again as he undid the leather belt that kept the crate shut. It was obvious that the box hadn't been opened in a long time for the leather fell apart from the slightest pleasure due to age and not being well cared for.

When he finally opened the crate his eyes widened at what he saw. It was something he didn't think he'd ever see again and to think it'd turned up in this world of all places.

"Sounga," Sesshoumaru said to himself staring down at the ancient sheathed sword once wielded by his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since movie 3 isn't canon let's just say it didn't happen and I'm going to play with the plot for my own story. So yeah he stumbled across Sounga which got to the Higurashi shrine since it was thrown through the Bone Eater's Well. Just wanted to do more stuff with Kagome and her relations with her family since they are going to be around due to where her and Sesshoumaru are living. I know it'd be easier and less awkward without them around, but where is the fun in that?


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru and Kagome spend their first night in their new 'home' together.

"Good-night mom," Kagome waved to her mother before sliding the shed door closed as night fell upon them.

Kagome turned around to see how her hard work had paid off as her and Sesshoumaru's new temporary home had been set up. The spare futon was sprawled out taking up half the floor while Sesshoumaru had his own space next to it, a very small two drawer dresser contained Kagome's personal items, and on top of it was a mini fridge she'd found buried under the camping supplies in the closet, which was already plugged in and getting to work cooling its contents.

"Alright so I guess we can revisit the refrigerator topic," Kagome told Sesshoumaru reaching for his Coke, "it's powered by electricity and makes things cold. We put this warm can of soda inside and in a few hours it will be nice and chilly for you. I guess it's not that complicated."

"Yes I've figured that much out already," Sesshoumaru stated looking up at the single light bulb that hung above them, "I am just unaware of how long it will take to become cold and still don't understand this electricity. Is it similar to that of demonic energy animating a lifeless object?"

"Kind of," Kagome shrugged not knowing exactly how to explain it, "you pay for power, the power is inside your house, and you tap into it using wires or these outlets that the fridge is plugged into. That power also controls the light that can be controlled with this switch over here. Almost forgot there was even light in here until we moved all those boxes and found the switch."

Sesshoumaru reached up and tapped the light bulb lightly with his claw, "You said you pay for this power. Who provides it? Some sort of human chieftain that loans his power? Would he be similar to a thunder demon?"

"If by chieftain you mean electric company then you're close, but there is no demonic power at work. It's all science that I'm not smart enough to explain."

"You told me you were educated."

"I am, but science was never my thing. Really none of it was my thing I guess. When my friends graduated with me they all knew what they wanted to do with their lives, but yet I had no plans. Maybe that's what the well reacted to. I knew my place was somewhere else and it took me there."

"Now it denies you due to the will of another demon," Sesshoumaru felt the need to yet again remind her of the reality she faced, "yet you still check on it."

"What else am I supposed to do Sesshoumaru? I'm not saying I'm going to cry next to it for the forty days you gave me or anything, but it doesn't hurt to keep checking. We'll work on your idea of finding the Tetsusagia when you get to a place where you feel comfortable enough to travel."

"And after you've delivered your pup."

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when she saw Kagome flinch. He'd noticed her having a similar reaction every time her mother mentioned the pregnancy. Perhaps he'd given her too much credit and she was already regressing back into denial. He wasn't going to let that happen as he'd be there to constantly remind her of the state she'd been in soon.

"You sure you don't want me to bring a sleeping bag or something for you to lay on?" Kagome changed the subject, "I don't want to feel weird being the only one with a bed and all."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No thanks. I've made it clear I do not require the comfort humans seek. I do not rely on furniture nor do I hide in deceit."

"Deceit?" Kagome asked, "what did I do this time? I haven't lied to you at all since coming clean about the demon thing so what's your problem with me now?"

"The way you carry yourself. You act one way around your family and another in private. It is the sign of a deceptive and manipulative woman."

"How is acting like everything is fine around my mom deceptive? I just don't her worrying about me, which she would if she knew your whole story. How should I act around her? 'Hey mom I'm still very upset about this baby thing, and by the way the father is the guy I brought with me who tried to kill me over a stupid sword a couple of times'."

Kagome then shook her head, "Sorry. Sorry about that and bringing up the Unmother thing. I said we were going to start over and I'm digging into that stuff. We're even remember? You had my back when that creepy guy tried to force himself on me and when we were inside Naraku. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"I did not save you," Sesshoumaru made sure to assert still staring into the light bulb, "I merely killed your attacker for he was in the way. As for Naraku that was war and you were a mere ally. Do not forget your place woman."

"So then we're not even?" Kagome was keeping composure and trying not to be offended, "whatever. I'm still alive so I shouldn't be holding grudges. Not like you'd make it up to me anyway."

Sesshoumaru realized he'd been cruel in a sense ever since she shut that door. He was calling her deceptive and reminding her that her life once held no value to him, and upon realizing this he decided he need to tone down his harshness if he were to keep her cooperating with him. At least that was what he told himself before she gave such a half hearted reply. What had happened to the crying mess of a woman from earlier? Did she really accept their situation?

"I'm going to eat something," Kagome announced as she sat on her futon with some sort of bag with the words 'potato chips' written on it, "you can have some if you want."

"You just had dinner," Sesshoumaru made sure to point out.

"A meal my mom worked hard on for all of us just for you to turn your nose up at it. You have to eat sooner or later Sesshoumaru. There isn't any giant crabs for you eat here so you'll have to make due. That's why I requested fish."

"I feasted before all of this. I will be sustained for a while. This is not what I want."

He was referring so-called meat wrapped in plastic she tried to present to him as a late night snack. The package said the food item was called imitation crab snack. The word imitation had turned him off from it immediately as did its appearance of four oddly textured sticks that were the color of bright orange and white. That was not something he wanted to indulge in.

"You turned down the fresh food so that's all there was," Kagome sighed, "can't blame me for trying."

There were many things Sesshoumaru wanted to ask her to better understand their living conditions, but she managed to be quite skilled in derailing the conversation, which had been why he labeled her as deceptive in the first place. That among other things, but he was getting his revenge. Hidden behind her small dresser was the box that contained Sounga. He wanted to know how her family happened upon it, but at the moment the sword would be his secret. She didn't need to concern herself with what should have been his heirloom.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru finally took his attention off of the light bulb as he crouched down onto the ground becoming seemingly comfortable, "I do not agree with your methods of hiding the truth whenever it suits you but you have every right to fear me for I only value your life when benefits me, so why despite all of that are you assisting me? Do you fear for the safety of yourself, your family, and the other humans?"

The sound of Kagome opening up the chip bag became an assault on his senses, "At first yes but not anymore. I can't if we're going to trust each other. You don't want to be here anymore than I do so we need to work together to find a way out of this. Besides you're helping me such as much as I'm helping you. If you weren't here to distract me I don't know what I'd be doing. Probably nothing healthy."

Sesshoumaru didn't seem able to just take what little compliment she was giving him, "So you are truly done with your pouting and being in denial?"

Kagome shook her head, "What do you want from me Sesshoumaru? You want me to help you and I'm trying to help you. I know this baby thing is going to happen whether I want it to or not and I'm not going to stop missing InuYasha."

"Are you prepared for the possibility we will be staying in your world for the long term?"

"Yes I know that's a possibility that's why we're going to find a way to make the well open or defeat that demon or find the Tetsusagia. We can't stay here."

"The Tetsusagia," Sesshoumaru scoffed, "for so long I wanted it and wasted my days searching for it only for it to call InuYasha its master. Now it has no master nor tomb to hide in, but yet I have no drive to find it. The Bakusaiga does what it cannot, which is eliminate those that don't stay down and accept defeat at my hands."

"Sesshoumaru what are you telling me? Your Bakusaiga can't make us a meido and it can't take us home. I know you don't always look on the bright side, but you told me you weren't going to give up."

"Is it giving up if I were to say I prefer this world?"

Kagome went into disbelief at what she was hearing. She couldn't even process it.

"What are you telling me Sesshoumaru?" she asked him, "you can barely handle the sounds and the scents. You can't prefer this world. What about what we left behind? What about Rin?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru took a moment to think on what he actually left behind, "she is a mere human girl. That is all."

"That's a lie and you know it! Not only did you always protect her but you always came to check up on her. I know she means something to you so I don't see why you need to pretend otherwise. It's not like anyone is going to think less of you."

Sesshoumaru shot her a growl to tell the woman she was being out of line, "I do not muddle my mind with countless fears for others as you do. That is why you are weaker than I Kagome. Rin is almost a woman grown now, and if she made it as long as she had in that village without incident there is nothing more I can provide her with. She is human and must stay with humans."

"That wasn't what InuYasha told me. Kaede said she just needed to practice living with humans so when she became a woman she could make the decision for herself whether or not to stay with her own kind or go with you. If you don't go back to her you're making the decision for her."

"Then I shall make the decision for her. She will stay with her own kind where she is seemingly happy and healthy. In time she will marry and begin her own life no longer concerning herself with my affairs."

"That's not right Sesshoumaru and you know it. She thought you were coming to visit her and now you can't. You can't leave things that way."

"Still concerning yourself with the feelings of others? That is the problem with you. As I already explained to you leaving Rin in a safe place where she can freely enter adulthood is enough of a closure for me. Are these the kind of thoughts you have in regard to my brother? Do you truly miss him, or do you just fear him mourning you?"

"I do miss him," Kagome said defensively, "if that's how you want to seek closure than you can live with it, but I'm not going down that road. I never even got to say goodbye. I was asleep when he left that morning."

Kagome thought Rin was her key to relating to Sesshoumaru and that their loved ones would be what forced them to work together to find a solution, but apparently things had changed. Why was Sesshoumaru changing his viewpoint all of a sudden? He was the one that had tried to get her to stop sitting by the well waiting for a magic solution so she could take action, but now he was pretty much saying he wasn't going to help her.

Sesshoumaru decided he would be the one to derail the conversation this time, "Why didn't you enlist a villager to build you a hut? As a Miko of the village you were entitled to one were you not?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Kagome seemed to be questioning him a lot now.

"I have been asking questions of you all day. Did you think it would stop? Is answering my questions not your assigned duty?"

"It's not my 'assigned duty'. I'm doing it to make things easier for you until we get back to where we both belong together. That is the mission remember?"

"Your lack of a home caused discord with my brother," Sesshoumaru continued as though she hadn't said anything, "yet you bowed down to his whim and refused to get your own lodgings. Why is this?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about Sesshoumaru, but if it gets you to focus and put your mind at ease it's just something stupid. Yes I could have had my own hut anytime I wanted, but I wasn't going to live in it alone. I married InuYasha, so if I was going to have my first home as an adult I wanted to share it with my husband. I'd rather be homeless than be perceived as living on my own. I guess I'm just stubborn like that."

"He is of my father's blood, of course he wouldn't want to be secluded in a house as it would diminish the territory he believes he holds."

Kagome shook her head just not understanding. When her and InuYasha would have their fights over their lack of home situation he would say something along the lines of needing to keep constant watch on the perimeter, so did that mean he considered the whole village his home and territory? Just how dog-like were these dog demons?

"I just felt like if I had my own place he didn't sleep in I'd be all alone," Kagome admitted, "I guess someone like you wouldn't understand since you probably prefer being alone, but I don't do well by myself."

Kagome tried not to think back on being trapped in the Shikon Jewel, but couldn't help herself as she thought on her hesitation when making the one true wish. Once she knew the answer she could have solved the problem right away to free herself from the darkness, but she couldn't do it without InuYasha at her side. She'd told herself it was because he had a right to see its destruction after all the trouble they'd gone through fighting Naraku and suffering the jewel had caused him, but she was beginning to question herself. She was wondering if she waited for InuYasha because she was weak. Too weak to make the wish on her own or any major decision without him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "As I've said you are a woman of deceit. You make yourself seem like a good hearted maiden by making it known to others how much you care for the feelings and welfare of your companions, but that's not the truth is it? You do not care for them because you are caring or good, or because they are your friends. You muddle your mind with concern because you've become too dependent on others."

"Stop acting like you know me," Kagome didn't think their living situation would be like this, "you don't know the first thing about me Sesshoumaru. So stop trying to upset me. You want me to break don't you? That's why you told everyone about my pregnancy and keep telling me the well is useless. You're no different than that demon that put us in this position if you need my tears for entertainment."

Sesshoumaru didn't know her, but he needed to if he was going to rely on her for the long haul. As he'd already informed her theatrics was not a tactic he'd often to stoop to unless it was the only way to get what he wanted. What he wanted was to know her without giving away his position of being the one who was wanting.

"Your pregnancy is not entertainment," he told her, "it's an inconvenience. I merely wished for you to face the reality and make plans for that situation now so you don't go into hysterics later. I am no female. I do not know what it is like to carry such a burden, but from what I heard females can get emotionally drained by the birthing process for better or worse. If you are to take on such a responsibility you needed to start thinking of a plan, so I wished to assist you in beginning the process. As for what I do and do not know about you it seems you are not much of an enigma. You didn't want a home that lacked InuYasha, but yet look where you are now. You created a small home of sorts with me. The father of your child."

It became clear to Kagome that Sesshoumaru was indeed trying to upset her. Why? What did he want from her? She just didn't understand his goal or why the cold demon was stooping to the level of emotional torment. Was it because it was the only way to hurt her without inflicting physical damage on her and the baby?

"I did all of this for you," Kagome told him coldly, "made you a little space with peace and quiet so you could wrap your head around the situation and you want to be a jerk about it. What did I do to you Sesshoumaru? I didn't ask for this baby if that's what you're mad about. I'm asking for your help with it, but if having a half demon child is that upsetting to you then I'm sorry. You know I didn't ask for this."

"It has nothing to do with the child," Sesshoumaru glanced at the pile of his meager possessions before revealing her bow and quiver of arrows, "I just wish to know what it is holding you back from being the woman that wielded this. The woman that destroyed the Shikon Jewel. The woman that fired those arrows was not one that let every petty emotion hold her back."

Kagome reached over and took the bow from the pile. She'd completely forgotten about it until she discovered it in the shed. She was going to throw it in another one of the numerous piles of junk inside the house, but Sesshoumaru was the one that insisted on keeping it the shed. He never gave a reason for it, and Kagome had been foolish enough to believe it was because he wanted to be surrounded by an item or two from his own time, but now it seemed like he wanted to use it against her.

"You don't know me," Kagome told him again as she examined the bow, "did you think the girl that used this was some sort of warrior that knew what she was doing? You're wrong. I get scared and I rely on and care for my friends. I shot those arrows when I needed to be strong for them. We needed each other and we worked together all pulling our weight in those battles, so I wasn't going to let them down."

Had those argument come from a misunderstanding? Did Sesshoumaru think she someone she wasn't and that she was betraying herself? It seemed he was upset that the strong woman he believed her to be didn't have all the answers and plans laid forth on her home turf.

"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment," Kagome told him weakly, "but I get scared and confused. I miss my husband and my friends so of course I'm going to get upset along the way. I know it's a burden to you and you don't like me, but we were suppose to start over remember? Put our heads together and find a way back home, but now you're telling me you are content with staying here? You're the one that is confusing Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tried to take in her words. So he'd been mistaken then when he thought she was as battle ready as him. Learning the truth was a bit disappointing, but yet still helped him learn more information. If Kagome had grown up in her world all her life before the jewel was shattered and was capable of fearing such petty things such as being alone, than it meant there weren't many dangers in her world. She and her family, who seemed quite content with their unprotected shrine, was proof of that. However, getting her to unintentionally reveal the truth was not something to apologize for. He intended to continue being hard on her. If she couldn't go back to his world than she'd cease being the young childish wife of InuYasha's and would instead become a woman capable of caring for his first born child.

"Survival is adaptability," Sesshoumaru told her coldly, "I wish to adapt to this world to continue on living. I will not spend my time worrying about others that do not require my concern when I must adapt and focus on myself. The one known as Amethyst has made it clear that she has control over the well and we are not leaving this place."

"And you need my help if you're going to adapt," Kagome replied back just as coldly, "and all I get it for it is you being cruel to me. You know I need to get back, and you, who are suppose to be my partner in this, is calling it quits. That's what you're telling me."

"Since you are the mother of my child I will assist you in finding the Tetsusagia, if that's what you wish to do, but we do not know if a meido is the correct approach. You could be throwing your soul into the nether world, and all for what? My brother?"

"He could have been doing the same when he went into the Shikon jewel, but he risked it for me."

"He was a fool."

"Stop insulting him! Why are we fighting about this? Why do you do this Sesshoumaru? Every time I calm down and find some peace you ruin everything. If you want to ask me questions about this world that's fine, but get out of my personal life and stop constantly judging me. The Tetsusagia thing was your plan and now you're the one making it sound like I'm going on some sort of suicide mission."

Kagome threw the bow to the ground as well as her untouched bag of potato chips before removing herself from the futon in a huff, "I'm going back to the well or inside to the couch. Somewhere I won't be ridiculed."

Kagome walked across the shed back to the door before a much faster Sesshoumaru blocked her hand. He stood in front of the door while holding her hand tightly.

"Let go of me!" she shouted at him trying to free her hand before he wrapped his other set of claws around her wrist.

"You don't get to shout at me or walk away anymore Kagome," Sesshoumaru said looking down at her, "you made this little home of ours so you shall stay in it until your mother orders you in the house. You will stay with me as long as you are useful to me, and as the mother of my pup you will be protected by me."

"Is this my prison cell!?" she decided to shout despite his warning, "does using me and carrying this baby make you my jailer? You don't get to bully me around and tell me what to do."

"You may check on the well tomorrow," he seemed unphased still holding her into place, "when I have given you leave to do so. For now you will rest and answer my questions."

The girl had been working by herself all day trying to make their little home, and Sesshoumaru believed this unnatural pregnancy was working quickly because of her scent, so he wasn't going to let her stress herself out any further.

"I'll get some rest when I'm away from you!"

"What did I say about raising your voice? You made it clear you don't want anything dramatic to happen in regards to our relationship to worry your family, so it'd be best for you not to continue testing me."

"You're not going to lay a hand on them Sesshoumaru! Not unless you want that bow turned on you."

"I would not recommend that Kagome. You are the one in control of preventing from such a situation to happen. I will not harm the mother of my pup, but other humans are of no consequence to me."

Sesshoumaru truly had no intention of laying a hand on Kagome's family. He was their guest, but he had to find something to threaten her with to get her to remember he was the alpha in their current pack.

Kagome as well, despite their fight, had faith that Sesshoumaru would never take things that far when her family was concerned. Especially since he had the nerve to speak out against her in front the family as though she were some sort of bad seed that was embarrassing him. However, as far as other humans went he owed them nothing. She still had to tow the line a little when it came to him, but she could only take so much of him nagging her over every little thing.

Sesshoumaru took the moment of silence as her realizing the stakes, so he'd believed he gotten his way. He kept a tight grip on her as he forced her small frame back away from the door returning to her to her futon. Once they were on the edge of her bedding he relied on his Mokomoko to wrap around her legs pulling them out from under her so he could lower her back on to the bed. He was trying to be careful with her for if it wasn't for her condition he'd just push her and hold her down.

"Do not leave and do not shout," Sesshoumaru warned her one more time as he eased his grip, "and I will cease trying to anger you. I am correcting a behavior that is no longer suitable for my needs as well as yours. I am not InuYasha. I do not engage in verbal battles that result in nothing."

"You started it," she just had to get the last word out noticing how he'd used gentle methods to subjugate her back into bed, "fine you want to have a normal conversation let's do it. What's with it being your pup all of a sudden? It went from being a burden to now being an excuse to protect me. We can't do this if you're going to be picking fights with me."

Sesshoumaru didn't seem ready to admit fault in the conversation going out of hand, "The pup is a burden if it causes you emotional distress. I have made peace with it."

"Made peace? You seemed completely willing let my mom believe it was InuYasha's."

"I have thought on it and have decided claiming the pup is no longer an issue for me. It is my child."

Kagome showed him she was willing to stay in the bed so he finally released his grasp on her. She thought over his words and tried to figure out what was the cause for Sesshoumaru's sudden change of heart. Was it because there were possibly no demons in her world? Did that factor into him putting aside his prejudices for half-demons? No one was around to judge him or question his status for such decision, and because of the way the pregnancy happened his pride wasn't at stake for it wasn't his fault.

"We're going to be parents then," Kagome sighed, "are you going to change your mind if we go back then? Back to your world?"

Sesshoumaru didn't have an answer to that nor did he feel like giving one. He didn't want to go back to his world anymore, and if he were to say that again out loud it'd probably result in her shouting at him once more. If his hands were tied, however, and he was forced to follow her back to what she perceived as her home where her husband was, there would be an issue. Him accepting a half-demon child would make him a hypocrite and sully his name, but the thought of InuYasha having any say in raising of his child was an outcome Sesshoumaru wasn't comfortable with.

"I will think on that situation if it arises," was his cope out, "for now you've made it clear you require my help and I will give it. Your concern needs to be with your body and the pup for now rather than scenarios that aren't in play. Can you do this Kagome? Make peace with what is happening to you and keep focus on your current task? Do so and I will assist by letting you keep that peace. I'll try not to upset you again."

Kagome couldn't tell if that was an apology or some sort of temporary promise, but she'd take it as long as they could finally stop fighting. She was still angry that he was the one that forced her to find other solutions only to give up, but he was right in saying she needed to calm down and stop getting so stressed out.

"You mean it?" she asked him, "you'll stop with the personal questions and the bullying?"

"The personal questions are for me to get a read on you. If you start getting upset I will cease my efforts."

"You could just ask like a normal person," Kagome rubbed where he'd once had a tight grip on her wrist, "we can just talk you know? I'm fine with that. I just don't like feeling as though I'm being attacked is all. If you're going to do more than just threaten people you need to watch how you speak to others. That's all I'm saying."

"And you can better yourself by not allowing yourself to feel so though you're being attacked and respond by being irrational is all I'm advising. I will take your advice if you heed mine."

Kagome let out a sigh as she was once again feeling ridiculed, but she didn't fight back this time. Maybe Sesshoumaru did have a point. They both needed to calm down and start thinking before they blurted out things at one another. She'd been the one to let it all escalate into a fight rather than trying to talk it out and figure out what was going on in that head of his. Sesshoumaru, after all, had been the one that had a freak out when they first came to her world. Just because he now seemed calm and collected didn't mean he wasn't just as scared as her on the inside. If she was allowed to be afraid than so was he and that could be why he was looking into alternative scenarios by wanting face adaptability for survival so quickly. She'd give him time to think on what he said about preferring her world before she tried to discuss it again.

"Eat your snack as you called it," Sesshoumaru told her trying to hand her the bag of chips.

Kagome sighed taking them back. She wasn't really feeling hungry anymore, but she'd already opened them meaning they wouldn't taste as fresh next time she revisited them. They'd been ruined by a petty fight it seemed, so she rolled the top of the bag up and put them on the floor by the futon.

Sesshoumaru seemed dissatisfied by her actions and picked the bag back up again.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he put them on top of her small dresser as well as the crab meat sticks he had no desire for.

"Oh I see," Kagome then managed to crack a bit of a smile, "you don't want them leaking over to your side of the room."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her accusation as he sat on the floor leaning against his Mokomoko for comfort as he often did when in a state of relaxation.

Kagome took the silence as meaning she was right. It was kind of cute. Sesshoumaru was accepting their little shed as his home and she didn't want him messing up his side of the room that contained her bow, empty Coke cans, and the flash light.

"Looks like you have a home now," Kagome told him as she finally laid on her back ready to get some rest, "you can't carry all that stuff with you so you need a place to put it. Why you're keeping empty cans though is beyond me."

"You wished for it to be our home and it so it will be so for the time being," was all he told her.

Of course, he didn't give an answer as to why was keeping the empty cans. He simply found them interesting and didn't want her to discard them at the moment. He had them lined up next to each other all rotated the same way so he could see that all the words on the labeling were exact copies of each other in the same handwriting. The books he'd seen in the shed earlier also had consistent handwriting through out and seemed a lot different than the scrolls he was use to. He'd have to inquire about that later, but for now he wanted the human girl to get her rest.

"I guess all that's left is to go to sleep then," Kagome told him, "if you have to go, you know, relieve yourself I guess would be the term, you remember how to use the toilet right? Aim for the bowl and hit the handle when you're done."

Kagome showing Sesshoumaru how the restroom, as she called it, worked had been the last thing she showed him before they retired into the shed for the night. He'd have to inquire about that more as well, how the contraption known as the toilet could hold water despite having a hole in the bottom of it and how the flushing worked.

"Such a convoluted way to handle something so simple," Sesshoumaru complained, "there is a tree out there."

"I'd rather you not do that on the tree," Kagome shot a warning glare at him, "you know what that tree means to me."

He was talking about relieving himself on the tree where she first met InuYasha. The very thought of Sesshoumaru doing that to the tree that meant so much to her was disturbing, but yet she knew InuYasha himself had already done that back in his own world. The tree didn't hold happy memories for him, so she shouldn't have been surprised. However, she wasn't going to tell Sesshoumaru about that. It'd not only justify his dishonorable intentions, but she didn't want there to be any sort of time transcending marking of territories to be happening on her watch.

"I will use the restroom then," he told her, "if that will please you woman. Take your rest now."

"Fine fine," Kagome rolled over, "good-night then Sesshoumaru."

"Hn," was all he would give her as he was satisfied with her position.

He spent most of the night listening in on her breathing to make sure she was indeed sleeping and having a peaceful sleep. He was unaware that the girl's last waking thoughts were her actually being relieved that Sesshomaru got her to stay and stopped her from falling asleep next to the well again, because she didn't want to burden her family with thinking something was wrong while at the same time she didn't want to be alone.

Kagome's relaxed breaths was what he wanted to listen to, because the whole time, unbeknownst to her, there was another voice in the room. Sesshoumaru had no reason to be wielding the Sounga, so he had yet to see whether he preferred the Bakusaiga or it if he were forced into battle. Honestly he'd rather the Bakusaiga since it was a sword created of his own power rather than another heirloom from his father, but he recalled his father's third sword, which not created from a fang, having a lot of power. One major drawback of the Sounga, however, was it had a life of its own and continued attempting to talk to him.

" _Sesshoumaru,"_ the sword spoke to him in a malicious tone despite being locked up in a wooden box _, "unlike your father's fangs I have unlimited potential. My power grows when coated in human blood."_

"You wish me to slay the girl to grow your power?" Sesshoumaru asked when he was sure Kagome was asleep, "she is off limits to you."

" _Why?"_ Sounga asked him _, "you can force another human to show you the rules of this world. You do not need her."_

"She is carrying my pup. I will see no harm come to her."

" _A half-breed that will become a burden. Once she has the mutt her attention will no longer be focused on your needs. Slay the girl and her family, use me to force another for your purposes."_

"Sounga you are nothing more than a weapon to be wielded. You have no place in telling this Sesshoumaru how to conduct his affairs. She and the pup are important to me. I need them for something much greater than growing the power of my father's sword. You will have to be patient as well as silent if you wish to be wielded by me."

" _I'd rather be wielded by a human than one who waits idly by for opportunity."_

"I am not a fool. You will not fall into a human's hands. You will cease your ordering of me around or be destroyed."

That threat seemed to work as Sounga finally went back to being silent. That whole time he and Kagome were having an argument the sword was trying to call out to him to slay her. The sword having a life of its own was one capable of possessing its user, however such a tactic did not work on his father for he was powerful enough to resist to Sounga's control. Sesshoumaru believed himself just as powerful, but to be on the safe side he refused to touch it for the time being. Luckily it seemed it only could coax another with words and promises when it wasn't being touched. Sesshoumaru had indeed upset Kagome so he could test her and find out more about her, but he regretted his actions when Sounga began spouting orders at him. He could never do that to Kagome again. Not only did he not enjoy seeing her overcome with stress, but he needed to protect her from his father's sword. Discovering the sword had been an interesting event that gave him a link to his own time, but it had also been a burden as he had to make sure no one in Kagome's family touched it. He had to protect them from it, for such an item would bring calamity upon his world he didn't wish to see, at least not at present moment. Not yet.

(End Chapter)


	8. Contemptibly Obnoxious Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru learns about definitions and showers.

 

Kagome's lesson plans for Sesshoumaru adapting to her time had already gotten off track. The whole reason they were staying in the shack was so she could seclude him from the outside world as she slowly showed him things so he could learn at a pace that worked for the both of them, so going back inside her house so soon among all the modern conveniences wasn't part of the plan. However, it seemed there was no holding it off when she announced she was leaving to take a shower and he wanted to find out what a home shower was like for her explanation hadn't done it justice in his mind.

Of course, the first thing he did when they got inside was return to the refrigerator again to seek out her mother's final Diet Coke. He already had a Coke that morning from their own fridge, but still seemed to prefer the silver one has he called it.

"You shouldn't," Kagome warned him as he reached for it.

"I shouldn't?" he questioned stopping himself.

"You wanted to learn everything and I guess customs is one of them," Kagome shook her head, "we're the guests so we shouldn't take the last of something. Not unless we bought it ourselves. You're going to get more soon so you should just hold off."

Sesshoumaru wasn't use to anybody, let alone a human, telling him what he couldn't and couldn't take, but decided to show her that he was willing to listen now and not act against her wishes to upset her. At least not for something as minor as a cold beverage. He put it back and shut the door to the fridge with a scowl on his face.

"Good," she gave a sigh of relief, "I mean I'm sure my mom wouldn't be mad or anything but we need to show her we're going to behave. Besides we shouldn't be drinking soda during breakfast time. It's not the best way to start the day."

"There are many rules concerning these 'soda' customs," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Self imposed rules of society," she smiled at him, "there are a lot of those."

"Self imposed rules? By this you mean it isn't against human law to take the last of something or to have it in the morning?"

"Pretty much. You could take something else if you want. Maybe I can finally get you to eat something."

"I have already informed you that I will be full for the long term."

"Suit yourself. I'm not letting you leave my world without trying some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Something else we probably shouldn't have this early in the morning."

"Your world seems to have too many frivolous 'self imposed' rules as you call them in regards to what you want to eat and drink."

"I guess you're right. I'll show you later though. Hot water awaits- Souta?"

Souta had emerged from the hallway with messed up hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt seeming to have no plans for the day.

"Shouldn't you be at school already?" Kagome took an authoritative tone.

"Jeez you are sounding like mom," Souta yawned, "it's Sunday. Sorry if I ruined you having the house all alone with your friend. I won't be in your way long."

"All alone with my friend?" Kagome was quick to be on the defensive, "just showing Sesshoumaru a few things is all. You don't have to stay out of our way or anything, but I'm sure you're not going to waste the day around here are you?"

"Ain't got anything else to do. I'm just going to crash in my room and blow off some steam. Sesshoumaru probably isn't able to play video games yet is he?"

"I don't think Sesshoumaru likes games," Kagome pondered what a gaming demon Lord would be like for a moment, "and no he doesn't even know what a TV is yet. We're doing this slowly."

"Maybe you should start with a card game or something then. I don't know, but mom told me to give you this."

Kagome was handed what seemed to be two handled devices. She seemed puzzled by the pink one as her fingers fumbled around it.

"What are they?" she asked, "some kind monitor?"

"You're really that clueless sis? I thought your friend was the one new to this world. They're cell phones."

"Where is the keypad?" Kagome seemed confused as her fingers seemed to bring her to a menu where were icons representing a phone and messaging.

"I guess two years ago touch screen phones weren't that big of a deal. Didn't realize that much changed so fast. We don't have a home phone or anything anymore since we all got cell phones, even gramps, so you need this to get a hold of mom in case you need anything. Her number is already in it. The black one is for Sesshoumaru to get a hold of you, you know when he gets to that point."

"I think we're far from Sesshoumaru using a cell phone," she noted furrowing her brow at the phone's interface, "I don't even know how to use it yet. So I hit this if I want to call someone and this to text right?"

"Yeah you got it. You can download other apps to. The wifi should reach out to that shed of yours so you can watch videos if you get bored. I'll help you out with it later sis."

Kagome had only had her own cell phone when she was in high school, and it looked nothing like the one she held in her hands now.

"Apps?" she asked.

"Really? Like I said I'll help you out later. Got business to attend to."

"Lazing about in your room is business?"

"See you are sounding like mom. I got school and cram school six days a week so let me enjoy myself."

"You don't have any friends you want to hang out with?"

"I'll chat with them online. They don't wanna waste their day going out either."

"If you only have a social life in school you're going to become stunted you know. All the girls won't know how cool you are, and I don't want to see my little brother go off to college thinking back on how he wasted his youth."

"Girls? Please all the girls in my class are sluts."

"Souta! Why would you say something like that. Does mom know you talk that way?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore Kagome," Souta made sure to tell her with a voice full of attitude as he reached past her to open the fridge to get a soda of his own, "worry about yourself okay? With mom and gramps falling over backwards for you every time you come from that well you at least owe them to worry about yourself for once."

Before Kagome could reply the boy already got what he wanted and retreated back into his room. Kagome just stood there in disbelief at how disrespectful her younger brother, who seemed so innocent when she left, could let words like slut fly from his mouth so casually. He would only be a first year in high school, and as far as she knew the boys in her classes never talked like that in front of a woman.

"He broke the soda rule," Sesshoumaru had to point out eyeing the refrigerator, "is he above the rules for he is the male of the household, or do the laws not apply to everyone?"

"No he is just being a jerk is all, and you thought I was the rude one. I'd never say things like that. He keeps forgetting he's still just a kid!"

Kagome made sure to say the last part loud so her brother could possibly here her from his bedroom.

"He is a man grown," Sesshoumaru was continuing to give his observations that he thought were obvious.

"Not in this world. He might be the same age I was when I went through the well, but he isn't an adult. Doesn't matter what age a person is they shouldn't say words like that."

"Which word offended you?"

"The one he said about girls," Kagome huffed not wanting to repeat it.

"That they are all sluts?"

"Not you to. You're the biggest jerk I know, especially after last night, and even you don't say those things."

"A woman freely engaging in such activities to the point of becoming notorious for it is no concern of mine, therefore why would I use such a word? However I admit words such as that crossed my mind when I first saw you."

"Because of the way I dressed?" Kagome had to assume.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, "However I retract such theories as I now know your clothing was of a different culture and time. I do not know why a woman would want to reveal so much of herself if not for the purpose of offering her body, but it is still no concern of mine. Will you explain to me what a jerk is? You keep using that term, and it seems to be an insulting one."

Kagome had a lot going on in her mind at the moment. Souta was going through some kind of attitude phase that very unbecoming of him while Sesshoumaru had once assumed she was some sort of prostitute. Her mind kept losing track so she couldn't find a way to explain what a jerk was. She wanted to answer with a person who did jerky things, but obviously Sesshoumaru wouldn't be satisfied with that reply.

"A person who drinks soda in the morning," Kagome decided to say, "which is what he did and what you would continue to do if I didn't stop you. Does that answer work?"

"You are not being deceitful?" Sesshoumaru made sure to ask raising an eyebrow.

"Not intentionally. Oh I know!"

Kagome went over to the family bookcase, which hadn't changed much since she left, and pulled down a thick leather bound book with the word dictionary written on it.

"Guess having one of these in the house paid off," she had to physically remove dust from it, "we'll take it into the shed with us. It tells you what words mean so you can look something up if you get confused. Let's take a look."

She opened up the book revealing to him that it was much like the others he'd come across and didn't seem to be written in a way he was familiar with as all the handwriting was consistent with no flaws in brush strokes or over inking.

"All the words are in alphabetical order so you just gotta go to the letter you want and flip til you find it," Kagome explained as she went on a quest through the J section to find the word jerk, "let's see. A quick, sharp, sudden movement. Well you probably know that-

"A contemptibly obnoxious person," Sesshoumaru read the rest spotting the second definition, "so you did deceive me?"

"Like I said not intentionally. Just wanted to give you a quick answer, but this book can help us fill in the gaps. Just tell me when I say something that confuses you."

"Everything you say I find confusing. Contemptibly obnoxious person? This is what you think of me?"

"A lot of the times yeah. You have to admit that you show a lot of contempt after all."

"Obnoxious seems to be a trait you show me often. Especially when in the safety of your own home land."

"So you're still mad at me then? Are we going to have another fight?"

"Over words? No."

Things got awkward after that. Kagome and Sesshoumaru just stared each other down for a bit lost in their own thoughts regarding how they interacted with each other.

Kagome was just happy that Sesshoumaru was becoming self aware enough to pick and choose his battles, but at the same time there was something frustrating about it. Why was he able to stand there and take her insulting him with terms such as jerk, but yet he managed to get set off by things she couldn't understand. How was she to know she was a disappointment simply because she didn't live up to some sort of image Sesshoumaru conjured up about her? If they were going to live together she didn't want to feel like walking on eggshells constantly to stop him from being cruel to her. He hoped him seemingly forgiving her for calling her a jerk was a sign that he'd keep to his promise and try not to upset her anymore.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had found amusement in the whole exchange and was beginning to question what was it about the girl he found so interesting. Her knowledge of this new world was one thing, but he was constantly finding himself interested in who she was and why she was acted the way she did in certain situations. Sesshoumaru was still convinced the girl needed to do some growing up as her relationship with InuYasha left her in some sort of a stasis when it came to maturity, but he no longer despised what she was. He didn't want to upset her anymore if it could be avoided, but at the same time part of him enjoyed the verbal battles. It seemed he wouldn't find many fights in this world until he was ready to take on the one known as Amethyst, so a different fight would relief him from boredom and distract him from the confusion and overwhelming nature of her world. Then again he didn't have to fight to get reactions out of her, he recalled her saying she just liked to talk. That would do then. As long as it was interesting. It seemed his days of stopping himself from stooping to the level of engaging in small talk with her were over.

"That," Sesshoumaru broke the silence by referring to the black device in her hand, "another gift for me from your mother? What is a cell phone?"

He saw images appear on it when she had played with hers and immediately looked away as he'd began to feel overwhelmed again. He refused to believe what he saw as though he were denying its existence all together.

"Yeah it is I guess," Kagome looked at the other phone, "so you should thank her for it later. I don't think I'm ready to give it to you yet though. You barely have a grasp on electricity. Tell you what we'll learn about these together because I don't know how to work mine yet or what he meant by app. Maybe application? Until we delve into these I'll only use mine in the shed incase of emergency. I made it two years without a cell phone I think I can make it a bit longer."

"Can't that book tell us what an app is and how to use your phone?" Sesshoumaru was referring to the dictionary.

"No. This thing has been in the house since before I was born so it has nothing in it about cell phones. Here you can have it. It will help you out more than it's ever going to help out anyone here collecting dust."

Kagome had been holding too much in her hands so she carefully handed the book to Sesshoumaru, their fingers accidentally brushing up against each other in the exchange. They were a silent again for a moment as the demon Lord seemed willing to accept her gift.

"This book holds a lot of knowledge," he stated as he studied the cover, "yet you are gifting it to me?"

"Well yeah," Kagome said nervously pulling her hands away to keep grasp on the phones, "like I said no one here needs it anymore. It's just a dictionary. Do you think it will be helpful?"

"Yes," he admitted fumbling through the pages to see all sorts of words explained, "thank you Kagome."

His gratitude seemed quite genuine, and in truth it was. Sesshoumaru had already been told most humans in Kagome's era were given an education, but to him he still saw such a book as something that had be rare and important. Had it really been in her house unwanted? Whatever the reason for her giving it was he appreciated the gesture and planned to make good use of it.

Kagome, catching on to his appreciation, didn't have the heart to tell him that dictionaries were completely unnecessary and outdated since everything could be looked up online. Instead she'd just take in the moment and allow him to enjoy his gift.

She watched as he was trying to look up a word on his own. The moment she saw he was flipping through the D section she knew immediately what he was looking for.

"Demon," Sesshoumaru read, "an evil, mythical monster, or spirit. Demons are often interchangeable with devils, and both words are sometimes used to talk about a cruel fiendish person."

"Mythical?" Kagome repeated, "even the dictionary is covering up the truth."

Mythical wasn't the word Sesshoumaru was hung up on as he read it to himself a couple more times.

"Cruel fiendish person," he shook his head, "sounds like it is talking about Naraku. However, he was a half-demon so this book is mistaken."

Did Sesshoumaru really not see himself as evil or fiendish? Kagome could describe him in such a way if she only drew from the experiences of him trying to kill his brother over a sword, but not anymore. She couldn't describe the man that protected Rin at all costs as evil. However, that didn't mean he was good. There was no dictionary out there that could ever give a definition for Sesshoumaru it seemed. Kagome would just have to figure out the answer on her own. For now demon with fiendish tendencies would have to suffice.

"Well it's not up to date," was all she told him as she finally made her way to the bathroom, "we weren't supposed to linger around here all morning. We're not like Souta we have things to do."

By things to do Sesshoumaru knew she meant satisfy him enough to the point that she was free to be by the well again hoping it would open up for her or InuYasha would come through. Sesshoumaru wanted neither of those things to happen. He wasn't going to be left in this world without her nor did he want his younger brother disrupting his learning process or stealing Kagome's attention away. He counted on the well being sealed to not be another lie of Amethyst's and that that avenue of escape was truly closed off to them. However, he was a man of his word, so he'd still give Kagome a month or so to mourn over it before facing what needed to happen to next.

He followed her into the room that looked similar to the restroom outside by the way the floor was tiled beneath them. It also seemed to contain what she called a toilet and a sink. How the the objects produced their own water was still a mystery to him. However, he could somewhat recognize the other fixture in the room as a bathing basin. It was just a bit larger than the ones he'd seen before, and he could never recall seeing one that was white.

"You bathe here?" Sesshoumaru asked, "where do you fetch your hot water from? The sink and the toilet?"

"No," Kagome shook her head pointing to the faucet, "see it's just like the sink. It can make its own water and as long as I turn the knob with the H, H for hot, I can have warm water. No boiling required."

She gave a small demonstration of filling the tub and allowed him to touch the water to see it was indeed hot on demand. Once she turned the knob and ceased the flow he rose an eyebrow.

"How does water appear when you will it to? Is this a skill humans devised by harnessing their spiritual power, or is it more of the science you cannot explain?"

"Not really science," she shook her head, "it's kind like of electricity though. Every house and building has pipes hooked up to a water supply, you pay for it, and it comes to you."

"All your conveniences cost money?" Sesshoumaru was putting it all into perspective, "these chieftains that rule over electricity and water hold all the power in your lands then? Is currency the only way you pay them tribute?"

"Pretty much," she said letting him believe the utility companies were chieftains for now, "only payment they accept."

Sesshoumaru then let out a growl, but since he was looking upwards Kagome knew it wasn't aimed at her. He'd done that a few times now at random intervernals. She'd already figured it by now that it meant his sharp hearing picked up the sound of an airplane or another jet. It seemed he'd become use to the sound of cars in the neighborhood, but things flying far in the sky above him was another story.

"Don't worry about those," Kagome tried to calm him as she captured his attention back to the bathtub, "just focus on the water. Baths are for relaxing, but showers is what gets you really clean. It's kind of like a warm waterfall getting all the dirt and grime off of you."

His eyes went to her as she turned a lever that were above the temperature knobs before she turned them again. He let out another growl when he heard water come from a place that wasn't the faucet. This time water rained down from above, but yet seemed confined to the tub. The sound of it hitting against the basin calmed him.

"You made rain," he commented putting his hand on the shower head to feeling that it was also warm.

Sesshoumaru revealed that he was impressed with the modern conveniences of her time all the while still having a stoic look on his face. Kagome knew it was selfish on her part, using his newfound curious nature for her own entertainment, but she didn't see the harm. She liked this part of whatever their arrangement was. At least he found interest in her world unlike InuYasha. It was so hard to believe that the Sesshoumaru that was so easily impressed by such things as a shower was the same man that bothered her last night. It was like he was a different person outside of their little shed. Hopefully their evening would be different this time.

Sesshoumaru felt no urgency to return back to the shed at the moment. Upon discovering the Sounga he thought it was his obligation to guard it from the humans, but after the disturbing conversation where it was trying to urge him to slay Kagome he had decided to take more precautions. While she was deep in slumber he'd pulled apart the floor boards on his side of shed revealing the ground here he buried the case containing the sword before putting the boards back. That should have kept it out of sight and out of mind as far as her family was concerned.

"So now you know what a shower is," Kagome told him before placing the cell phones on the bathroom counter, "so now it's private time. I need to take one and change my clothes before we do anything else. I'm still dirty from yesterday."

"You wish me to leave?" he asked her seemingly disappointed.

"Well yeah. I can't take a shower with clothes on."

"Your naked form will not offend me."

"It's not about you! I don't want to be naked in front of you I need some privacy."

"Was the shed arrangement not for the purposes of you keeping an eye on me? Don't you distrust me?"

"I think I can trust you for ten minutes can't I? Just go back to the shed and relax for a few. Won't take me long."

"I can relax in here. Despite you changing your mind about trusting me I cannot leave you unguarded. Not while you carry my pup."

"Huh? I thought you just said that to stir up trouble. I don't need protected or anything. No one is going to hurt me."

"Your scent of pregnancy is growing therefore my need to watch over you."

"That's right you said you could smell it," Kagome sighed obviously still not fully there yet when it came to recognizing what had been done to her body, "is it normal to smell like that to demons right away?"

"It doesn't take long to produce that smell, but yet not as quickly as you have. The scent develops days after conception, but your scent is strong. It is the kind that takes weeks to manifest."

"Weeks? Is this going to be quicker since it's a half-demon?"

"The blood of a half-demon has nothing to do with it," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "this is that bitch's magic in play. Reasons such as these is why I need you to understand the position you are in so you are prepared. There could be a pup suckling at your breasts before you've accepted your stay here."

"My stay here," she repeated solemnly with the water still beating down in the background, "I have to get back. I'm not going to give up."

"Don't give up your hope then if it brings you peace," Sesshoumaru succumbed to her whim so he didn't have to rehash their earlier conversations, "but adaptability is survival for you and your pup. You have an advantage, this being your true world, so don't throw it away for mourning my brother. You need to be prepared."

"We'll figure it out," Kagome had used that phrase a lot when it came to discussions she wanted to save for later, "you don't need to worry about me anymore okay? I'll just make a plan for both worlds so I'm ready no matter where me and the pup end up."

"That would be satisfactory," Sesshoumaru said despite not having a plan for himself if they were to return to his world, "however I do not wish to leave you unsupervised."

"I need to take a shower though. At least go in the hallway or something if you won't go outside."

"I will remain in here," he said matter-of-factly.

Kagome let out a groan at frustration. She didn't know how to make him leave without starting another fight. This was like InuYasha all over again. Sesshoumaru was going to be another man whose antics she had to put up with all for the sake of avoiding a fight she didn't have the energy to engage in.

"Then don't look at me," she ordered him, "face the wall or something."

Sesshoumaru had gone from being the grateful and amused pupil of hers when it came to learning of the modern world to someone that was willing to openly defy her. He leaned against the wall facing her and making it so there was nowhere she could hide. However, before she could scold him he cracked open the dictionary and hid his eyes behind it. He'd decided he would read the book from the beginning and learn every term that was unfamiliar to him as well as terms already knew of that were warped into something new.

"I-I guess that works," Kagome said noticing his attention was completely on the book now.

"Your nude body is of no interest to me," he commented eyes scanning the first page.

"I would hope it doesn't," she told herself still feeling nervous before slowly stripping off of her tank top and sweatpants.

All that was underneath was some generic panties since she hadn't worn a bra the day previous. Now that she could feel the steam from the shower against her bare flesh she realized how foolish she was being. It didn't matter that Sesshoumaru had his book. Being naked in front of him just felt so embarrassing, so as quickly as she could she moved towards the shower so she could get behind the safety of the curtain.

However, her plans for privacy had fate working against her. She hadn't counted on the small bar of soap that lay on the bottom of the tub that was now slippery from the warm water, which her foot landed directly on. Her heart pounded with freight as she fell backwards, but she blinked in surprise when didn't feel the pain from crashing to the ground or her ankles bending the wrong way over the edge of the tub. She couldn't feel those things because she'd never hit the ground. She'd been caught by Sesshoumaru on the way down who'd obviously moved quickly to have already gone from the otherside of the room to be kneeling on the ground with her the back of her head on his chest. His dictionary laid open on the ground where he had once been.

"Are these showers supposed to be that slippery?" he asked her still holding her.

"No," she answered quietly, "I was just clumsy."

"Hn," he stood up holding her by the hips and bringing her up with him, "then I'd advise you to become less clumsy before demanding me to leave your side again."

As Sesshoumaru's claws traveled up her sides when moving her to her feet a scarlet blush spread across her face as her body froze. Not only was she completely nude in front of Sesshoumaru, but now he had his hands on her. Once she got her wits about her she put her hands over his in attempt to free herself. When she looked up saw that Sesshoumaru's eyes weren't on her at all. They didn't need to be, because she'd been maneuvered right in front of the bathroom mirror, which Sesshoumaru was staring directly into. He had full view of her being against him in such a state. She made another attempt to get his hands off of her, but Sesshoumaru only intensified his grip on her sides.

"Your body," his voice was low, "is of no concern to me. I've already seen your legs multiple times. All that remained a mystery to me were these."

Kagome cringed as Sesshoumaru's left hand traveled up to her side and grasped one of her breasts. She had to find the strength to turn around and smack him hard, but instead just stood there looking in the mirror as his hand lightly kneaded her breast.

"Now I have seen them," he continued before taking his touch away from her leaving only the steam to warm her nipple, "and I shall see them again when you nurse my pup. Your need for privacy shouldn't be a priority to further muddle your mind with."

Kagome still remained standing in place with a growing blush. Her mind was elsewhere, but when it finally returned she went through on that promise she made to herself and turned to smack him across the face. However, the taiyoukai was not one to be caught off guard by an unarmed human. He quickly dodged her and created distance before picking up the dictionary to show her that his intention was return to how he'd been before the accident.

Kagome was even more embarrassed now as she was left there awkwardly standing with her open palm facing the ground from the follow through of the missed attack. She quickly regained composure as she crossed her arms and legs to make a feeble attempt at hiding herself as she confronted him.

"Why did you touch me like that!?" She shouted at him.

"Touch you how?" his eyes were back on the dictionary so he didn't have to spare her a glance, "and haven't I made it clear you are not to shout at me anymore?"

"I'll shout at you all I want when you're in the wrong! You know how you touched me."

"Are they sore?"

"Is what sore?"

"Your nipples. Can they not be used to gauge how far along you are in your pregnancy?"

Kagome turned her back on him as she entered the shower, this time making sure to do it more safely. Once she was behind the curtain she poked her head out with anger in her eyes.

"Don't use anything like that as an excuse. You know what you did and it was wrong. You don't touch a woman like that without permission. Doesn't matter if I'm human and below you, or carrying your child. I'm someone else's wife."

That was how she ended her statement knowing she had to end it before it turned into a rant about how embarrassed she felt and inappropriate it was. He didn't accidently touch her or was continuing to help her up. He'd been trying to stir something inside of her and that sore nipple comment was just him trying to recover from his own embarrassment. Apparently privacy did have to come a priority around him.

"I will not touch you without it being warranted then," Sesshoumaru said trying to cease her anger at him as his eyes were glued on to the book once more, "I have already told you I do not desire you to be upset with me."

"Then stop making me upset!" she shouted at him before her head disappeared back into the shower.

Once she disappeared from view hidden behind the curtain and a mist of steam Sesshoumaru's wanting eyes returned to the silhouette of her frame. He honestly did not know why he did what he did and she'd been right in saying he was making up excuses. Perhaps it was a play of dominance or her body did the opposite of offending him. He did not know why he would ever feel attraction towards a human, but much like his future half demon child her race didn't have to be a factor anymore in this new world since there was now a lack of other options. Another thing that wasn't at all a factor to him was her marriage to InuYasha, so she'd be a fool to use her marital status as a defense mechanism against him.

Kagome had a hard time calming down as the warm water rained over and eventually turned cold before she had ever gotten a chance to shampoo her hair. Once that happened she'd given up on having the chance at getting truly cleaned. It was Sesshoumaru who deserved a cold shower not her.

" _InuYasha forgive me,"_ Kagome closed her eyes lost her own thoughts _, "I didn't ask for any of this. You know that right? I have to be strong for you. I will get through these days with Sesshoumaru until that well opens up or we find another way. I'm not going to break."_

(End Chapter)


	9. Scenes Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome reflects a bit on her marriage with InuYasha as well as tries to figure out what Sesshoumaru is up to

" _I still can't get tired of that night sky," Kagome said with a smile on her face as took in the blanket of stars above her in the feudal era._

" _Yeah?" InuYasha looked up as well holding Kagome in his lap, "I remember you telling me it doesn't look that clear in your time. Is it cause of those bad smells?"_

" _Pollution?" Kagome asked leaning her head back as though trying to steal a kiss from him, "probably. Mostly it's because there is too many lights on everywhere in the city. I missed the starlight."_

_The moment Kagome tried to rest her lips near InuYasha's he moved his head slightly to the side so she'd miss. He was deflecting her as he often had the last few nights. They were together under the stars, but he once again found a way to sour in the mood with the slightest of actions._

" _No mushy stuff right now okay?" his ears twitched, "let's just relax."_

_Kagome showed obvious disappointment on her face, "You always say that. InuYasha it's okay you know? We're married now. It's like we need to hide anything from anyone or I'm going to call you a pervert or anything. Unless you're the one that's tired of me already."_

" _Don't be an idiot," he growled lowly, "just cause I married you doesn't mean we're going to do all that human stuff."_

" _What do you mean human stuff?" her voice became stern, "living in a house as a husband and wife? What's wrong with that?"_

" _We don't need a house. We're fine like this, aren't we? After all this time you knew what you were getting into Kagome. I might be your husband, but we're not doing the hut, kids, and constant lovey dovey stuff alright?"_

_Kagome stiffened. He was making it sound like that was some kind of agreement she knew about when marrying him when this was the first she was hearing about it._

" _What do you mean? We can do those things. There is no reason we can't. Those things aren't all a marriage is about, but I for one wouldn't mind an actual home if I'm going to live out the rest of my days here. The villagers already offered to build us one since I'm pretty much a full fledged miko and you protect the village all the time."_

" _Just cause you are getting good with herbs doesn't make you a miko Kagome. You should have thought things through before you started with that whole thing."_

" _What whole thing? Okay so I'm not a real miko, but what else was I going to do? Be a farmer?"_

" _You don't have to be anything Kagome. As long as we got each other what does it matter?"_

" _So you are happy with just us being together? Because the way you're talking it seems like you regret marrying me."_

" _I don't, and yeah I'm happy just being with you. I just don't know why you need to make things more complicated than they need to be, or why you're so interested in what role you're going to play for the village. Things here don't need to be like they are in your world. You have me so it's not like you need to take up work to provide for yourself or anything."_

" _It's not about providing for myself. I do it because it helps people and gives me purpose. How is that me making things complicated? Tell me what is going through that thick skull of yours InuYasha, because you're kind of being a jerk right now. I don't know what you want."_

_She expected InuYasha to growl at her, but instead he just let out a sigh._

" _Don't get all dramatic and look into it too much, but I've been thinking about Kikyo a lot lately."_

_Kagome could no longer bring herself to be jealous over someone who was now truly dead and wouldn't allow herself to be bitter that the departed miko still had hold over InuYasha's heart, but she still felt her heart ache when her new husband mentioned his mind was elsewhere when it should have been on their happiness._

" _What is there to think?" Kagome asked quietly, "you shouldn't regret anything InuYasha. You got to say goodbye to her, that's more than what most people who've been tortured by Naraku's evil get. Kikyo could have died all those years ago without knowing you didn't betray her, but in the end you saw her leave this world in peace. She left knowing you loved her and that you came for her. She wouldn't want you worrying about her anymore."_

" _I know alright? That's not the death I've been losing sleep over. Her dying more than fifty years ago is what's bothering me. The way she died and what it meant. If she didn't die I wouldn't have you, but I still hate what happened to her. Her death was so meaningless you know? All she wanted was to become a normal woman. She died for a wish that she could have fulfilled herself if only she didn't take on so many roles and responsibilities. I don't want to lose you like I did her. It's fine if you want to gather herbs and help heal people with what you learned. I get it, but don't do more than you need to okay?"_

" _So you're worried about me? Worried that I'm going to get hurt or wish I'd made other choices?"_

_InuYasha gave a nod putting his head on her shoulder, "When I married you I knew what I was getting into. You're human, so you're going to leave me one day and I can't do anything to stop that, but I don't want that to be for a very long time. Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone. You don't have to fight anymore Kagome. Just let me protect you and we'll be happy together. No unnecessary risks, okay?"_

_Kagome gave another heavy sigh, "No unnecessary risks? Having a family and protecting it isn't-_

" _You know why we can't," InuYasha growled knowing what she was going to say, "do you think I like things being this way? Telling you to not kiss me when that's all I want? Making you frown and sad just cause I'm scared you're going to work me up? Do you think I like doing this shit to you? I don't."_

" _InuYasha just don't be scared okay? We'll get through it. We always get through things like this and-_

" _Stop. It's not up for debate Kagome. We're lucky to even be here now as we are. That's good enough for me. It's better than how I felt on our wedding night. The way I almost lost control. You can sit there and lie about how you didn't see my eyes turn red until you're blue in the face, but I saw how scared you looked. I could have hurt you. If I'm going to lose control like that it's not going to be when you're vulnerable and expecting better of me. I'm suppose to be protecting you not hurting you."_

" _You can't protect me from everything InuYasha, and I don't believe you'll hurt me. You can't. Whatever you're feeling guilty about just stop. I'm here with you alive and alright, so whatever comes next I can face just knowing you love me."_

" _That's right you are here and alive, and that's how I want you to stay. I'm not going to lose you. Not for anything even if we have to make a sacrifice or two, alright?"_

" _Well I don't want to make any sacrifices! Not anymore. We deserve to be happy, and I know what I want, and that's to move forward with you, not standing still. Like you said Kikyo's death was meaningless, because she could have had what she wanted all along. It was there for the taking but she sacrificed her own happiness for others. I'm going to die one day no matter what. Don't let me regret anything. I gave up my family and world for you, so don't let me-_

" _You shouldn't have," InuYasha said coldly, "and why do you have to say it that way? I wasn't worth it. You did sacrifice your happiness for another, and I already have to live with that guilt so don't make it so I have to fear losing you. Please Kagome."_

" _InuYasha," Kagome sounded as though she were trying to hold back tears, "don't say you weren't worth it. You were. I guess we just need more time."_

" _Time?" InuYasha's voice became deeper, "if only there were a way to stop it. Then we could truly be happy. Time already froze for you though didn't it? When you were there waiting for me. You'll always be waiting for me. You should have stayed there. It's where you belonged."_

" _You mean my world right? Please tell me that's what you're talking about."_

_Kagome began to physically tremble as InuYasha began to chuckle. The voice she was hearing was no longer the voice of her husband's. At first she thought it was Naraku's, but when he spoke she recognized the dark uncaring voice of Magatsuhi, the darkness of the Shikon Jewel._

" _No not your world," the voice laughed in her ear as he began to disappear, "I mean the darkness where you belong."_

_The warmth of InuYasha's body faded away as though it never existed before Kagome was face to face with the Shikon Jewel floating before her pierced with her arrow from the final battle. She was all alone with no InuYasha at her side as she was left alone trembling in fear of the darkness._

" _No," Kagome cried grasping her head, "give InuYasha back! This isn't real. I destroyed you!"_

" _What does it matter?" the jewel asked her, "whether you are with him in reality or not it is nothing more than an illusion. You are alone no matter the outcome. Stuck in an unchanging cycle forbidden to chase your desires. InuYasha will not come for you."_

" _No," she repeated as tears fell from her eyes as the darkness felt as though it'd swallow her whole._

The whole time Kagome slept she was closely monitored by Sesshoumaru. Despite now having the dictionary she'd gifted him, which he had yet to completely read through, he found himself spending a lot of his nocturnal hours watching the woman sleep. The last two nights she seemed to find peaceful slumber despite everything that plagued her, but it seemed this morning she was experiencing some sort of nightmare. Her face told him that she was frightened, and he did not enjoy seeing the girl in such a state.

"Kagome," he said her name coldly expecting her to wake, "it is morning."

She didn't wake, but instead just audibly said a name. The name of his brother. She unconsciously turned away from him masking her frightful expressions from the demon Lord.

"Woman," Sesshoumaru snarled loudly, "wake up!"

Kagome's eyes began to open slowly as she heard someone calling for her to wake up. The first thing she saw when she was still half asleep was Sesshoumaru's silver hair.

"InuYasha you did come- oh Sessshoumaru. You're still here."

"Do you wish me elsewhere?" he asked her in almost a threatening manner knowing full well she feared him among the rest of the humans outside of the shrine.

Kagome turned away from him again taking a moment to wake up. She knew she probably had a dumb smile on her face when she mistook Sesshoumaru for her husband and that most likely made her look a lot worse when she was proven wrong. That dream she had was more than just a nightmare. The Shikon Jewel part was all that had been fiction, because before she was sent to that dark place she'd experienced a memory, a night she and InuYasha shared together a couple of days after they became married. That bittersweet night where InuYasha revealed just how important she was to him and the sacrifices she'd be forced to make to live up to his ideals of how their marriage would be work.

"No," Kagome shook her head answering Sesshoumaru's question, "I'm still sleepy. Sorry."

"Is your health in good standing?" Sesshoumaru tried to sound as uncaring as possible, "your sleep routine seemed disturbed."

"What would you know about my sleep routine?" she asked with a deep yawn still having difficulty keeping her eyes opened.

"I've been watching you these last three nights," he stated matter-of-factly, "this night and the night you fell asleep by the well you seemed to be in a similar state of a fear."

That statement brought her further into the waking world as she shook her head. Sesshoumaru was watching her sleep? Why? Since when did he care about what she did? They'd officially been back in her world now for five days and the last two nights their evenings in the shed had been spent in complete silence.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" she asked him quietly turning her head back to him, "don't you have anything better to do? I know you don't need to sleep as much as a human does, but that doesn't give you the right to be a creep. First there was you touching me in the bathroom and now this."

Sesshoumaru let out a growl to let the woman know he didn't care for her tone. Two whole days had passed since the bathroom incident and she was still going on about how he'd touched her inappropriately. It wasn't as though he expected gratitude from the wench for preventing her from falling and injuring herself, but he felt entitled to more than having his weakness thrown back at him.

"Your body does not concern me," Sesshoumaru asserted once again, "except in matters concerning my unborn pup. Your nightmares or whatever it is that you're experiencing could have negative consequences."

Kagome didn't want to linger on her dreams any longer than she had to. Two out of five nights of their stay she'd had nightmares about being inside of the Shikon Jewel, and it was becoming unsettling.

"It is morning," Sesshoumaru made sure to inform her as he stood up.

"So you've told me," Kagome yawned again closing her eyes, "five more minutes okay? It's not like we have anywhere important to be or anything."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he remained standing looking down at her. He found Kagome's unwillingness to get out of bed an odd event. The last few days she rose with the sun and had some sort of goal in mind, but this day her scent carried a bit of fatigue. Her exhaustion must've had something to do with the curse inflicted upon her, because it wasn't as though she'd done any physically demanding tasks the evening before. Mostly it had been her explaining the method of printing to him so he could better understand the perfect handwriting in his dictionary and on labels. Now that he knew the mystery behind the print he'd finally rid himself of the Coke cans he'd been holding on to, but still kept a hold of the flashlight and anything else she'd presented him with.

It wasn't as though he couldn't get anymore cans, after all Kagome's mother had provided him with a whole case of Diet Coke that he had chilling in the so-called mini fridge. When he opened the device and took in the small waft of cool air he admired the six cans he had gently raking a finger across one to insure it had become chilly. However, he recalled what Kagome told him about drinking soda first thing in the morning, so he left the cans alone and instead removed two bottles of water.

The water of the future didn't delightfully burn his tongue as the diet soda did, but he was still as equally impressed with it. Not only did it seem to require no boiling or filtering to insure purity, but it came in its very own container made from what Kagome called plastic. He'd watched many times as she simply threw the bottles away when she finished drinking without any consideration of reusing them. The conclusion he'd drawn was that more innovation meant more waste. However, the drinking habits of humans shouldn't have been a concern to him for he was never the kind to carry around a drinking container as he opted to simply drink his fill from the source. The faucet of the bathroom sink or the toilet seemed like the optimal choice, but Kagome had told him it was rude and unneeded.

"Drink," Sesshoumaru ordered tossing the cold bottle of water at her frame.

"Why!?" Kagome groaned as she'd almost fallen asleep before a bottle rained down upon her landing right next to her face, "I'm not thirsty."

"The last two days you drank a cold bottle of water upon waking up in the morning," was all Sesshoumaru said unscrewing the top of his bottle.

Kagome sat up and stared at her bottle. Was Sesshoumaru picking up on routines and trying to keep them going? What for? Was it so he could force her to wake up when he was feeling bored, or was it for his learning process? Whatever it was it seemed she wasn't going to be allowed to get back to sleep. Maybe it was for the best. She didn't want her fatigue to cause her to have anymore of those scary dreams.

"Fine I'm up," she gave a tone of dissatisfaction to let him know he was being a bother.

" _Why do I give Sesshoumaru so much leighway?"_ she asked herself _, "I'm trying to help him and all I get in return is more of him barking orders at me. The time for being nice should have ended when he touched me like that. Who am I kidding? I know why I'm doing what I'm doing. He is taking me on a ride and I'm taking it no matter the risks because at least someone is wanting to take a risk and learn something new. Unlike InuYasha, who was happy enough with everything just staying the same. InuYasha that might have been what you wanted, but I wasn't happy. Couldn't you see that? I know you were scared, but you can't just bring me into a life of an adventure and risk only to end it for guilt or regret or whatever your problem was. You wouldn't have hurt me InuYasha. I wish I could see you again so I can prove you wrong."_

"Drink," he ordered her again, "you'll never be able to greet the waking world if you remain there lost in a stupor. You said you had plans for my training today."

"Yeah yeah," she dismissed unscrewing the top of her bottle and taking a sip trying to recall what her plans were, "oh that's right. Today is integration day for you. We really are going to start establishing more routines for you. It will help you get use to this place."

"Integration day?" he rose an eyebrow as he finished his water.

"Mom is going to make dinner tonight and you're coming," Kagome gave the orders for once, "I don't believe you're that full that you honestly can't stomach a bowl of soup or whatever she's making. She's done a lot for us and we both need to show our gratitude by eating her food. You should at least know that's the polite thing to do."

"I see," Sesshoumaru responded quietly knowing he could only hide from socializing with their hosts for so long, "we cannot go to dinner now. Not with you having such an appearance."

"Of course not," Kagome could feel a draft against her skin, "it's not dinner time yet. You at least know when humans have dinner right? Besides I'm not worried about my appearance it's you who-

Kagome then figured out what he meant when she noticed how chilly she felt. She'd washed the sweats and tank top her mother had leaned her so she could use them as pajamas, and that might have been a mistake. When she was twisting and turning her in sleep she'd somehow maneuvered her body half way out of the tank top and was talking to him with her left breast completely poking out of the side exposed to the world. It was the same breast he'd already violated.

Kagome's embarrassment only grew when she saw Sesshoumaru was still staring directly at her despite her finally acknowledging the awkward position. She muttered a few obscenities at him while fixing her top not understanding why he had to leer like the cold stoic pervert he was.

" _Considering our situation I will allow myself to take in her body,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he didn't let his eyes leave her _, "and what a sight it seems to be. When was the last time I allowed myself to be taken in by the view of a female body? I cannot even recall, but I will not deny this one has grabbed my attention. My brother's miko truly has matured with time though those breasts didn't need much more help in those regards. It is still hard to believe that they will be used to feed my future child, the one I will be having with her. If it had to be a human at least it is this one. The one whose attentions I want with me, as well as that body."_

"Stop staring!" Kagome barked at him still red in the face, "remember what I told you about privacy? It's important to me okay? I know you know how to be polite, so even if you don't want to you should use me for practice. I want you to behave around my family, but I can't stand it when are only to turn around and use me as some sort of punching bag."

"I have never struck you in this world," Sesshoumaru told her coldly, "let alone punch you."

" _I don't like the term practice when it when it comes to how you will be used Kagome,"_ Sesshoumaru escaped into his inner thoughts again _, "practice implies something temporary. That is not what I wish for us."_

"It's a figure of speech," she told him, "emotional punching bag is what I mean. Every time we're alone you are a jerk. Like what has been with the last couple of nights? You won't even say a word to me. Do you really hate working with me that much? You're the one that has been a bother not me."

Sesshoumaru had been cold to her the last couple nights, but there had been a reason for it. He'd been trying to ignore her presence on purpose, because despite being a few inches under the ground the Sounga was still trying to get in his head and communicate with him. If Kagome was on his mind for too long the sword would try to use her against him, but it seemed from how last night went his efforts were in vain.

" _What do you even need to know about this new world?" Sounga had asked him when Kagome was asleep and Sesshoumaru was in a moment of relaxation, "the inhabitants are weak and there is nothing that can hurt a demon such as you. Slay the girl to show the others you are a creature without mercy."_

_Sesshoumaru gave a growl in response as his eyes traveled to the dictionary that lay on the ground beside him. He picked the book up and merely held it in his claws._

" _She assists me and will become the mother of my child," Sesshoumaru responded staring at the book, "no harm will come to her. Not from me, and not from you."_

" _Will the son follow into his father's doomed footsteps then? You know why he died. You know why your opportunity to best him was taken away from you. It might have been injury caused by Ryukotsusei that did him in, but he could have survived it if not for that human woman. His need for her lead him into an early grave. Knowing this you will pursue a human woman just the same while ignoring absolute power that is begging you for your grasp?"_

" _I will not be fooled by your words. This is different and you know that. What did that human woman offer my father other than trouble?"_

" _It is no different. That girl clouds your mind just the same and will give you nothing but a bastard half-breed child."_

" _That is not true," Sesshoumaru responded still holding on to the dictionary tightly, "despite the cruel warning I gave her in regards to our relationship she assists me of her own free will. The girl has much to give me. I will not let go of her so easily."_

" _You will eventually. It is time for you to return to your path of supreme conquest. Once you take in the smell of blood and promise of victory the girl will no longer mean anything to you."_

" _She is not a girl," was the last Sesshoumaru wished to say on the matter, "she will become a woman now. A girl is what InuYasha had and I no longer want what he's had. She as a woman still has my respect whether she wants it or not, and will continue to become worthy of me. It is the path she walks now. Her story did not end when she destroyed that jewel years ago. She can still drive the darkness into a state of fear. You fear her don't you Sounga? Why is it her blood you want me to shed so badly? If I am to walk the path of conquest shouldn't I be allowed to take things of this world for myself? She is of this world, but yet you wish to see her dead above anyone else. I am not a fool."_

_That had been enough to silence the sword that night._

Sesshoumaru seemingly was dismissing all of Kagome's complaints and statements about him being cruel to her and possibly not liking her as he went to go flip the light switch off and on a couple times insuring it was still working.

"What were your plans to prepare me for such an important dinner?" he asked her ready to get on with the day.

"Stop picking and choosing when to listen to me!" Kagome asserted sounding quite annoyed, "you're making it harder to help you."

Sesshoumaru seemed to no longer be in a position to reprimand her for shouting at him. If he was to consider these exercises in her world as a form of training than he'd fall in line and do as she said for the moment. Her training would come later at his pleasure.

Kagome was surprised when he slowly just turned his head back towards her with his golden gaze giving a passive look. Sesshoumaru was always tricking her it seemed. He was capable of going back and forth when it came to being an elite demon Lord that got under her skin and a calm newcomer to her world who had limitless curiosity absorbing all her words. It seemed he was choosing to be calm now. Kagome took advantage of the current silence and looked into his eyes as though she was searching for something.

"Kagome," his voice almost sounded gentle to her ears, "why does you shouting at me always end with you staring at me? Is this a 'modern' human custom?"

"No-no," Kagome quickly shook her head, "just trying to figure out what you're up to. Are you going to behave or not?"

"What I am up to?" he asked, "my plan is to do as you wish if your intention is to teach me more. That is our arrangement, is it not?"

"Something about the way you're acting," she mumbled.

" _Is Sesshoumaru trying to trick me?"_ Kagome had to ask herself _, "he hasn't exactly been cooperating with me fully like he would have me think, but is Sesshoumaru the kind of guy that would manipulate me? No. Manipulation just doesn't seem to be a strong suit of his or InuYasha's. Kagome you're just looking too much into it. He just goes from acting one way to the other because he doesn't care about you or your feelings at all. Might as well just give him what he wants if you want to see him at least attempt to behave."_

"Never mind," she was trying to shake the feeling she got from looking into his eyes, "you might not like it but the topic of today is grooming. We're going to make another visit to the bathroom today."

"I will honor your wish and not stare at you," Sesshoumaru recalled what happened last time they visited the bathroom together, "but I will not leave you alone for too long. You might fall again."

"It's not about me," she made sure to tell him, "it's all about you today. You're getting a bath or a shower, whichever one you want. Being stuck in a new place doesn't have to be all bad. You're living in a modern world with modern conveniences and not trapped in the woods, so you need to act like it. I'm going to show you that most humans bathe, or should be at least attempting to be bathing daily. Good hygiene and all that is our lesson of the day."

"I have not been in any battles nor have I traversed through dirt," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her, "I am not dirty. Have I developed a scent even a human such as yourself can detect?"

"Well you're not exactly smelly," Kagome made sure to tell him, "it's kind of odd really because you should be, but that's beside the point. You smell like trees and firewood, and it's kind of making me homesick to be honest."

"So you do find my scent offensive? You are demanding me, your better, to bathe to make you feel more comfortable?"

"I already said it's not about me, we just need to try-

"I shall try to learn the practice of modern day grooming then," Sesshoumaru made sure to stop her before she said something to further incriminate herself, "if I recall there is another one of those self imposed rules you informed me of. I cannot bathe myself under the rain you humans create if I am clothed."

"We call it showering," Kagome made sure to correct him, "and yeah you have to ditch your clothes for a bit. Don't worry though. Your body doesn't concern me Lord Sesshoumaru."

The woman was mocking him. Sesshoumaru would let it slide for now just to save themselves another argument so they could get the move on with the rest of their day. He needed to take advantage of all Kagome's planned lessons and learn as much as he could before their future child became a distraction.

Kagome was surprised Sesshoumaru didn't say anything mean to put her back in her place. She was wondering about all their small little fights and how many of them she'd been personally responsible for starting with just her attitude. Was she actually disappointed Sesshoumaru had no response to her obvious disrespect? Kagome just didn't know what was going on with her feelings towards the demon Lord.

Quietly they returned to her house and made their way to the bathroom without Sesshoumaru checking on the refrigerator now that he had his own stash of soda in the shed. Kagome left him alone in that room for only a moment before coming back with a bag.

"Alright I know your kimono doesn't rip or get stained but it can still use a good washing," Kagome put on a domineering tone, "so you got two choices. Either hang out in here naked until they are done being washed, which will take a couple of hours, or put on some different clothing. I have some right here for you. If we can keep you decent I'll show how you how easy laundry has become in my world."

Sesshoumaru didn't know if he was ready to make that choice yet as he quite liked being clothed in what he was use to, "The chores of human women do not interest me."

"Being able to dry something that is wet in under an hour with no help from the sun doesn't sound interesting to you?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it. Whatever magic she was speaking of did sound quite interesting.

"Very well," he admitted defeat, "I will wear something else while you demonstrate your cleaning techniques on my clothing. I would prefer you not to destroy them."

"If they can survive all the fights you've been in I think they can handle the family washing machine. Alright with that settled I also got you your own toothbrush, body wash, and shampoo. They belong to you and only you, so hopefully you will use them."

"Hm," was his response as he picked the toothbrush off the top of pile of offerings she brought for him, "what is this?"

"We can start with that," Kagome became quite forward as she grabbed Sesshoumaru by the wrist and brought him to the sink, "you remember how to use this right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind her touch as he gave a nod. He showed her he remembered how to use the sink as he turned the knob for cold water, which created a source of water on demand. He hoped her family didn't have to pay extra to what he'd been calling the chieftains of utilities because of him.

Kagome smiled as she reached into a cup that had other toothbrushes and pulled out a pink one.

"This one's mine and this cup is where we will keep yours," Kagome told him, "you can tell it's yours because it's a wooden bamboo one. I guess my mom thought it would be fitting for you, and everyone else's is a different color and is plastic. Now watch me. This thing over here on the sink is called toothpaste. We just unscrew the cap like you do on the water bottles and squeeze it just a little bit on to your toothbrush."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome pumped some sort of bluish and greenish material on to the hairs of her toothbrush. He reached out for the toothpaste wanting to do the same to his so he could figure out what she was using. It smelled of mint.

"You want to try?" she asked handing it over to him.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod as he tried to mimic her actions and squeeze the bottle, but wound up spurting the mint smelling substance all over his brush and on to his arm as well as the sleeve of his kimono above it.

"Good thing we're cleaning it," she shook her head, "you don't need to be that rough with things. A gentle squeeze will do it."

" _Last time I tried to squeeze something of yours gently I got scolded,"_ Sesshoumaru recalled to himself as he tried to focus on the substance on his arm.

"It stings very lightly," Sesshoumaru informed her, "is this made of miasma? It does not smell like it."

"That's probably just the mint flavoring," she assured him, "we won't be eating it anyway. At least you managed to get some on your brush. Okay what we do next is get our brushes a little bit wet under the sink like this. Now when it's nice and ready you pull it to your teeth and make little circle motions around your teeth and gums."

Kagome couldn't instruct him any further with her words and instead did a demonstration as she was using the toothpaste and brush to massage her teeth. She cleaned all of them from top to bottom, and that was when Sesshoumaru figured out this must've been how humans kept their mouths clean in the modern era and why Kagome's teeth had been so white when he first met her and considered her an out of place oddity. The girl even went as far as to brush her tongue before spitting out the paste, which had become foam by the time it found the sink. She reached for an empty cup on the counter and filled it with water, taking it into her mouth before swishing the water about and spitting again.

"There my mouth is all clean and minty fresh," she tried to tell him, "now you try."

She wasn't completely clean. There was a bit of the foaming liquid peeking out of the corner of her mouth and making a trail to her chin. Before attempting the feat himself Sesshoumaru used one of his fingers to wipe it off of Kagome's face. He wasn't surprised when he recoiled.

Kagome's eyes widened as she had no idea why Sesshoumaru was touching her, or why she was feeling the way she was feeling when his finger glided across the skin of her chin and to her lips. Why was he able to generate such warmth underneath her skin? She stood there frozen and not understanding until she saw visible traces of toothpaste under his finger.

"You-you didn't need to do that," she squeaked, "today's lesson is hygiene remember? Don't go touching things from other people's mouths Sesshoumaru."

"You were trying to keep your mouth clean yet failed," Sesshoumaru told her matter-of-factly, "I was trying to assist you. Will you always flinch and go quiet at my touch Kagome?"

"I- I just hope you aren't planning to touch me too much any more in the future is all. It's inappropriate remember?"

"It is inappropriate to extend my generosity to you?"

"I never asked for your assistance Sesshoumaru," was all she said to end the awkward conversation.

Extend his generosity? Though he'd probably never brushed his teeth before he had to know that it was a bit intimate, so why was he concerning himself with it? Sesshoumaru was acting weird between that and his groping of her the other day. What happened to the proud demon Lord that enjoyed reminding humans he was above them? Why was he being so forward with a girl like her?

"Your mouth is clean now," was all he said in response as he finally took his eyes off of her and returned them to his toothbrush that he got damp under the faucet of water, "so I use it in circles around my fangs?"

"Yes," Kagome was still blushing, "do it like I did. Just don't swallow it okay? You gotta spit it back out into the sink."

Sesshoumaru revealed his fangs to her as he held the brush over them and tried to do the same. He didn't very much care for the taste of the toothpaste but continued to create circles over the white surfaces of his fangs and under them. The further he got the more he realized that he was indeed cleaning his mouth. Somehow it was feeling clean despite him not believing his mouth had been dirty in the first place.

Kagome took advantage of Sesshoumaru being unable to talk when she saw he was cleaning his tongue just as she had.

"I am trying to understand you," she sighed, "but I just don't get it. You were trying to get me to accept the position I'm in so I could help you get back to your own time, and now you apparently don't care anymore. You say you want to protect me and you don't want to see me upset, but you only say those things after you've done something to upset me or threatened me. What is it you want from me Sesshoumaru? Are you ever going to give me a clear answer? I didn't think either of us were the deceptive type, but I don't know what's going on anymore."

Sesshoumaru stared at the reflection of Kagome in the mirror as he spat out the foamed up toothpaste. Instead of using a cup he put his mouth directly underneath the faucet to get water before spitting that out as well finding his mouth clean enough.

"Being under my protection doesn't mean you're safe from me," was what he told her coldly, "it is a double edged sword. You do not need to fear anything outside the two of us, but yet you will be wise to distrust me as you have been. Not leaving me to my own devices for too long or being nervous every time you take me out of my comfort zone to learn new things such as these modern day hygiene practices."

Him warning her that he was a threat was of no consequence to him. He didn't particularly enjoy how his touch always seemed to upset her, but he preferred this understanding how of how things were going to be. He would make it clear that no outside forces would be harming her, and since fear was still a form of attention, her fearing him would insure he had the attention he desired. That was what he wanted.

"Idiot," Kagome shook her head looking at the ground, "you are only confusing me more, because you are telling me I should be afraid of you when I can't be. I know you won't hurt me or my family, so why are you saying those things? I don't want to distrust you and I don't want to fight with you. Can't you see that? Why do you need to make things more complicated than they need to be?"

"Did I brush my teeth correctly?" he asked her still staring at her through the mirror.

"There you go again just ignoring me! Why are you doing these things Sesshoumaru? You wanted me to wake up, wanted me to continue with some sort of routine so we could get on with your lessons, so why do you feel the need to side track me? What is your game?"

"Game?" he asked disappointed he wasn't getting praised or scolded for his technique when it came to brushing, "these are lessons are they not? You are teaching me and using your standing with your family to house me, but yet I haven't properly repaid you."

Was Kagome finally going to get the acknowledgement she'd been seeking from Sesshoumaru? She didn't expect anything in return from all. All she wanted was for him to understand that he at least owed her enough not to be a constant jerk to her.

"I don't need anything I just want you to understand that-

"You will give me lessons and I will give you a lessons in return. Iron sharpens iron and I wish to put that saying into practice for a demon such as myself and the human woman I consider close to my equal. Accepting your situation when it comes to being separated from InuYasha and being forced to birth my child isn't the same as enduring it and rising above it. You wish to be strong for your family as well as the ones that have you have left behind and I can help you in these matters. Your life, I assume, was free of complications when Naraku died and you were eventually reunited with my brother. That has made you weak Kagome. When this new life becomes overwhelming and you get tempted to fall into hysterics I will wake you, as you woke me when I came to this world. When you fall into routine and think things are calm and that fate is once again working for you I will complicate matters for the purposes of keeping you on your toes. We are in this together are we not? In this world I doubt I'll ever fall into boredom or security again, so it is only fair for you to experience the same as I. Even if you find my actions bothersome Kagome perhaps you understand that the risk is worth it. If not for the efforts we've made for each other there is a chance that the two of us would still be stuck by the well in this moment with our minds far from reality."

As Kagome took Sesshoumaru's words in all she could hear was InuYasha's voice.

" _Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone. You don't have to fight anymore Kagome. Just let me protect you and we'll be happy together. No unnecessary risks, okay?"_

Sesshoumaru was offering her a life experience that was the complete opposite of what her husband wanted her to have. InuYasha wanted them to just live in a way where Kagome would never put herself in danger again, even at the risk of her own happiness, and yet Sesshoumaru seemed to believe her being on her toes and put into unknown situations would strengthen her. His words should have upset her, after all he was trying to justify being a jerk to her by saying it him paying a debt he owed her, but there was something intriguing about his little monologue.

"You don't need to upset me to keep me on my toes," Kagome shook her head, "given the situation I don't think I have the luxury of being bored, and even if I could it's just not possible with you around. You shock me when you actually do what I say and follow the rules, and then you turn around and amaze me when you turn something as simple as brushing your teeth into something like this. So is that the truth then? This whole thing was your whole 'iron sharpens iron' game? You don't hate me?"

"Training is far from over," was all Sesshoumaru would say on that subject, "every time I think you've made progress you continue to say something like that."

"Like what?"

"Are you not upset with me? The way I ignore you at night and how I touched you last we were in this room. You are still angry about how forward I was with my touch, but yet you are concerned with my feelings towards you rather than your own. It is perplexing."

"I just don't want to share a roof with a guy that hates me. I need to know what your intentions are Sesshoumaru. You shouldn't be the kind of guy that is hard to read, but like I already told you, you seem to want to go the opposite of the way the wind blows every chance you get lately. Was wanting to stay in my world just another test of yours to keep me on edge?"

"Your family will never be threatened by me," Sesshoumaru promised, "so as for my intentions they are MY intentions, therefore not open for discussion with you."

"You're so frustrating!" Kagome recalled this being about the third time or so she'd said that about him that week.

"You are frustrating me human," Sesshoumaru snapped back at her, "did I cleanse my fangs properly with the toothpaste or did I not? You are suppose to be teaching me."

"It's fine!" Kagome crossed her arms obviously annoyed, "just stop drinking out of the faucet like some kind of an animal. Your mouth might be clean physically, but not clean in spirit obviously with the things you spout off."

Sesshoumaru made sure his toothbrush was completely clean of the paste by rinsing it in the water before finally turning the faucet off.

"It does feel very much clean," he made sure to tell her as he ran his tongue over his fang, "as though grime was removed from the surface. These grooming techniques are not a waste of time. So my brush will go in there?"

"Yeah," she told him, "you should at least brush twice a day. At night you do it when you're done eating and drinking for the evening. I'll show you flossing after dinner."

She would have told him about mouthwash, but since he took a liking to Diet Coke so easily she decided against it. She didn't want Sesshoumaru liking the burning taste of it and going around the house chugging chilled mouthwash.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at the real her, and not just the reflection as he added his bamboo toothbrush into the cup next to her pink one. There was a finality in what he was doing. He was showing that he had been inserted into her life for better or worse so it was best she just enjoy the ride.

"Part of the family," Kagome sighed understanding the significance of what he'd done.

"Kagome does your family burn herbs on this shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

That was an odd out of nowhere question.

"Not that I know of?" she rose an eyebrow, "unless gramps has come up with some new techniques or traditions I don't know about. Why are you asking?"

"I smell burning herbs," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her.

"Is it sage or something like that?"

"No I do not recognize it."

Kagome couldn't smell anything. As long as the house or her family shrine wasn't on fire it wasn't any concern to her what someone was burning.

"Probably gramps just up to something then," Kagome told herself, "we're not done here yet. Clothes off Lord Sesshoumaru, because it's shower time."

"Will I get to turn the knob and make the rain this time?" he asked her.

"Yeah if you want. I'll be here instructing you. Don't worry. As I said, your body is of no concern to me."

"And your lack of concern for my body is no concern to me either," he said coldly as he began to untie the obi around his bottoms.

Kagome already had a basket prepared to collect his delicate demon cursed silks as well as the two swords he'd be leaving unguarded.

"Oh yeah," Kagome was reminded of her own curiosities as she stepped forward and placed a hand over Bakusagia's hilt.

Her actions resulted in a snarl and a wide eyed Sesshoumaru staring her down, "Woman!"

If Kagome were outside of her body she would understand how ridiculous they looked at the moment. Sesshoumaru had his pants pulled halfway down and while she grabbing at his sword hilt that was just below his waist. Sesshoumaru didn't seem too happy about what she'd done as he was in disbelief at how off guard he let himself become. His mind was clouded and it allowed the girl a chance to attempt to disarm him.

"What?" Kagome asked releasing her grip from the sword, "I just wanted to test something is all. It's not like I ever get a chance to touch any of your swords."

"What test would a mortal such as yourself want to perform with my blades?" he continued to snarl as he put a hand over both his hilts.

He was unsure about undressing now. Despite Sounga attempting to talk to him every night he had almost forgotten that with his clothing came the two swords that rested at his obi. The Tensagia could fall through the well for all he cared, but did not want to leave the Bakusaiga carelessly sitting around.

"Well it's your very own sword that you made with your body," Kagome told him what he already knew, "so I was wondering if it had an anti-human seal or something on it. You know, doing the opposite of your father since angry human hating demons can't just go picking up the Tetsusagia."

"I am not my father," he said with a stern voice calming down now that he knew she wasn't attempting to attack him, "I will not deal in complicated seals. I am not your InuYasha either. I need no seals for if I cannot defend my own sword I do not deserve to wield it."

"You don't need to remind me you're not him. You two are nothing alike."

Kagome wanted to change the subject quickly, "So could anyone wield the power of the Bakusaiga then? Even me? Is that why you're mad at me for touching it?"

"Why are you asking so many questions of me?"

"It's you repaying your debt. If I am expected to answer all your questions no matter how frustrated you make me I'm allowed to ask all the questions I want."

"I do not know if humans can wield my power or not. I have not tested these matters for I'm not going to put my sword in the hands of someone untrained who would turn it against me. I doubt they could, but I do not have an answer for you."

Kagome nodded taking a few paces back, "You can just lean your sword against the tub then. I'm not going to take it from you."

Sesshoumaru looked unsure for a moment before leaning both of his swords against the tub and continuing to undress. If she'd try to take his sword again he'd be able to stop her as long as he kept his mind clear, however his mind became a slave to fear as he thought about her taking it from him, and how he didn't want to see her going back on her word or betraying him in such a way. He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive her for being so deceptive, and there was something about that notion that made him feel a pang of guilt. She always got angry and upset with him only to move on from it almost as though she were forgiving him, but yet one wrong move and his instincts were forcing him to distrust her. That was no good, so he fought his urges to retreat into himself and continued to undress.

He was beginning to fear the human woman would break her own neck by how hard she was straining it to not look at him or his reflection in the mirror. His need for privacy was way less than hers, so he didn't understand why she was trying so hard to not take in his body.

"The fluffy thing," Kagome said still not looking at him.

"Fluffy thing?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah your boa. Is that allowed to get wet?"

"My Mokomoko," Sesshoumaru corrected her.

"Yeah that's it," Kagome was trying to keep in control of herself and not peek, "see there is still a lot I don't know about you. I still don't exactly know what that thing- the Mokomoko is."

"Get to know it then."

On Kagome's bare shoulders she felt something incredibly soft and fluffy as something white was draped over her. Her eyes widened as she saw one end of the Mokomoko on her side and the other trailing to the ground behind her. She tensed up for a moment fearing it would wrap around her to imprison her, but seemed to be unmoving.

"You can remove it?" she asked him in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod heading towards the bathtub being quite cautious so he wouldn't lose his footing like Kagome did a couple of days ago, "It is part of me but it can be detached. Just like it was when it took that form."

"What is it?" Kagome ran her fingers across the fur that almost felt like silk.

"A piece of my tail. A long tail can be a handicap in battle, so when I fully matured and my father deemed it too long he cut it. The Mokomoko is what has become of it. Instead of being a burden it is now an asset."

"Interesting," Kagome said finally looking in the mirror getting a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's ass before he disappeared behind the curtain, "see those are the things that I'm curious about but it's not like I was ever in a position to ask you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked her quietly as he began to fumble with the knobs in the shower trying to remember how to make it rain.

He knew he had no right to ask that question. He was the one that held out on asking her about the well's functions before it swallowed them both up whole. Had he known the answer he might have never been in that position to begin with, not that he was really regretting much about their situation.

"When could I have?" she asked innocently enough, "you weren't this talkative before. Like I said you keep surprising me Sesshoumaru."

"You did say you just like to talk with me," he told himself, "very well. I will answer those sorts of questions if it pleases you if you'll answer my questions. I will not ask them in an upsetting way."

"We've had this conversation already," Kagome reminded herself, "every time we make some kind of a happy ending something always happens to soil it, something Sesshoumaru related. Can't we just keep things like this Sesshoumaru? Can't we just be friends?"

"As I've already told you woman," Sesshoumaru finally had hot water raining down upon him, "I have taken it as my responsibility to not let your days fall into the mundane. We both seek a balance, however, where I do not upset you or stress you out so we shall find that middle ground as we continue to live together."

"You're the one being positive for once," Kagome dared to rub her cheek against the masterless Mokomoko, "fine. Third time's the charm right?"

Not only had they already had the same conversation, but they were in the same place. However, Kagome just had to believe him this time. Sesshoumaru wasn't revealing his true intentions, but when he confessed to her how he was planning to pay her back for her kindness there was something about it that made sense. He wasn't allowed to be bored or idle so she wasn't going to be either. Kagome should have dismissed his notion as stupid, but it was something new and different. Indeed Sesshoumaru was taking her for a ride and she was becoming more than willing to see where it took her.

"Just get your hair soaked," Kagome told him standing on the outskirts of the shower, "and I'll talk you through how to wash it. Not that you really need it. Your hair seems pretty silky and clean on its own, but a little soap can't hurt."

Sesshoumaru would try the hair soap fully trusting her in regards to hygiene. After all brushing his teeth had been an interesting exercise. His mouth just felt so clean, and given the lingering smell of mint he was sure the scent of his breath had been improved. Truly value could be found in her daily lessons and he'd continue to take in all of her words.

While she and Sesshoumaru were separated by the shower curtain Kagome changed out of her sweats and put on a pale yellow sundress she felt comfortable in. She planned to take a bath that night if she could manage to sneak away from Sesshoumaru. She knew he wouldn't care if she saw him naked, but she felt like ruining the veil of his privacy would somehow give him permission to keep doing the same to her.

"Did you get your hair wet?" she asked him taking a few steps closer to the steamy shower.

"Yes," he told her still running his tongue across his clean fangs, "which of those bottles do I use?"

Kagome pulled the shampoo out of his bag and handed it through the curtain, "you only take a little bit of it alright? Just a small circle will do you. You will put it in your hair, massage your scalp with it to make a lather, work it through, and then rinse it out. It's not too difficult."

"Your demonstrations help me more than your instructions. Can you not just do it for me?"

"I'm not going in there with you."

"I cannot do what you are asking of me then. I do not deal in lathers."

Kagome wanted to tell him tough luck, but how many chances was she going to get to touch his hair? She barely even got chances to touch her husband's. She was curious to know if it was as silky as it looked.

"Poke your head out," she ordered him putting a small bit of the soap in her hands.

Sesshoumaru did as ordered and revealed himself in a form she'd never seen him in before, with flat damp white hair clinging to his back. It was like seeing a very fluffy dog after a bath looking much smaller.

"Might need a bit more," she told herself taking in another squirt of shampoo before finally claiming those locks of his as her own and working the shampoo through.

Sesshoumaru was disappointed to see that she had changed clothes. Perhaps if she wasn't wearing something so fresh and clean he might have had a chance at getting her to join him in the shower. He did not see the problem since both of them had stated each other's body were of no interest to them, but it might have been a mutual lie. If he was truly no concern to her why was she still so huffy about him touching her last they were in this room together?

He became distracted in his thoughts when her small hands began to work the substance through his hair. She did it so softly and sensually it caused him to shut his eyes as he recalled never letting another touch him in such a manner. He'd bestow the honor on Kagome, however, and was hoping she could use it to understand that he was favoring her to a degree.

"Even wet I can feel how soft it is," Kagome chuckled seeming to be having the time of her life as she worked the shampoo through creating suds that were easy to lose track of, "I was nervous about today. I thought you would bite my hand off for trying this."

"If anyone else did perhaps I would," he made sure to tell her, "you are given leighway."

"Oh I'm the one being given leighway? I see."

In return for whatever crime he'd committed with his response she rubbed against his scalp harder, her small frame being forced to put all her energy into the action allowing her breasts to heave up allowing him a view of her cleavage.

"Careful woman or I'll retract such a kindness," it was a warning but his tone was gentle.

"Washing your hair is a kindness?" she said in a huff despite enjoying task, "is the water to your liking my Lord? Do you require the finest silk robe in all of the land when we are finished."

"Despite my warning you continue to mock me? Do you not see why I must be so hard on you. You don't seem to take anything seriously."

Kagome tried to change the subject as she finished, "So the Mokomoko was once part of your tail? Your tail in that form is already pretty huge. I can't imagine it with more length."

"Try not to imagine my father's then. He had two Mokomokos."

"I don't think I can. Alright we have you all sudded up. Just gotta put your head back in and keep it under the shower- or rain as you call it. Let it clean all the suds out."

"Hrn," he shifted his glance as he slowly disappeared back behind the shower curtain to take in more of the water beating down on his head cleansing it as all the dirt of his many travels seemed to be leaving him transforming his scent into something new.

"Alright last step is some body wash," Kagome blindly reached her hand behind the curtain trying to find the big sponge so she could soak it in a different kind of soap.

Sesshoumaru saw her hand creeping inwards searching for something and could not help himself as he took a couple steps forward so her hand would collide with his thigh and rub up against his half erect member. Only a slight touch, that was all he was going to inflict on the woman to get what he wanted. She couldn't hate him too much. It was only an accident after all.

"Nyeh," Kagome jerked her hand away not knowing what it had brushed up against while her imagination ran wild, "S-Sesshoumaru hand me that yellow spongy thing."

"Spongy?" he did not understand already missing her touch.

"The yellow thing! The only yellow thing in there!" her blush had returned.

"This?" he asked pushing the sponge past the curtain.

Kagome was quick to retrieve it from his grasp as she soaked it with body wash. Whatever kind of body wash it was called the scent was labeled as forest fresh. It seemed to be perfect for him.

"Rub this all over your body," Kagome told him handing the sponge back, "it will clean you off any more. Just umm don't use it on, you know where, your sensitive bits. That would probably sting if it got into the wrong place."

"You mean the part of me you touched touched on accident?" Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her as he took the so called sponge.

"Just clean yourself and stop talking!" her heart was beating faster in her chest for some reason, "you're doing it again. Letting that mouth of yours get in the way of all of our progress."

"Hrn," he brought the sponge up to his nose so he could smell it, "perhaps I should clean it with the toothpaste again."

With a bit more of passive aggressive instructions from her Sesshoumaru managed to get himself through the showering process. If he'd be required to repeat the process every day he could see himself getting use to it. He wasn't use to having his hair so damp and being without his weapons and Mokomoko, but he felt so clean. It was as though he literally washed away the dirt of his former world and was ready to begin a new, however, his cooperation still had its limits.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling a pair of silk basketball shorts out of the bag of his new belongings, "and this? I told you I do not like these."

It was a white tank top. He already made it clear he did not want to dress in something so ridiculous that would make it so he'd be seen with his arms completely visible to all those that wanted to look. He wondered if she would have dared brought him such an item if he were still missing an arm, and judging by the length of the so called shorts his legs would be exposed as well. Just because her time allowed her to dress like a whore did not mean he wanted to do the same.

"Calm down," Kagome tried to tell him, "don't get all huffy and overwhelmed again Sesshoumaru. It's just temporary. Wear them for a couple of hours until we wash your normal clothes alright."

"Is this because you see me in a state of undress? Do you think I will lower myself to-

"I don't see anything," Kagome was back to straining her neck to not look at him, "just put them on. I won't even tell you about boxers or anything cause it's just for now. Please just do this so we aren't stuck in here all day. I promise you you'll feel a lot more comfortable."

"Boxers?"

"Underwear, you know undergarments? Doesn't matter cause we're going to skip that like I said."

"You told me that thing that holds you chest in place is an undergarment. Will I eventually be required to wear one of those as well?"

"No Sesshoumaru. Just put them on."

So it would please her if he wore the ridiculous attire? He would once again obey, but the whole time he followed her instructions on how to wear them he glared at her backside with ill intent in his eyes hoping she'd understand that she had favor with him, but she shouldn't get too use to ordering him around.

Kagome turned around and barely recognized the man standing behind her with damp white hair clinging to the back of his neck soaking the white generic tank top that stretched over his light blue and yellow basketball shorts. Sesshoumaru was right to feel embarrassed for being seen in such a state as she took in his ankle's. Sesshoumaru's ankles were something she'd never seen before, and there was nothing abnormal about them, it was just surreal to see them underneath basketball shorts.

"If it isn't a problem why are you leering at me woman?" he asked her coldly.

Kagome revealed a dangerous smile as she walked closer to him only to get on to her knees and poke at his ankle.

"Your body is of no concern to me," she told him, "only thing that remained a mystery were these. I have seen them now."

She was mocking him again. Sesshoumaru could see that now. He knew this whole lesson hadn't been put together for that purpose and that she was merely taking advantage of what he considered an embarrassing situation. That was fine. He would have his revenge later when her real training began, but that'd have to wait until much later down the road once he'd truly assessed their situation.

The rest of the day was almost uneventful, and Kagome had to wonder if that was because of Sesshoumaru. Was he letting her fall into an average mundane routine out of punishment for touching his ankles? She showed Sesshoumaru how the washing machine and dryer worked by doing a couple loads of laundry. His clothes she planned on doing last using the excuse that they would need to put on a delicate cycle. She probably wasn't wrong, and knew it was kind of cruel to keep Sesshoumaru in clothing he didn't care for longer than he wanted to be, but after all he had been putting her through she thought she deserved a little power over him.

After a while Sesshoumaru ceased his complaining as he felt very comfortable once his hair dried and was even softer than it had been before the hygiene practices. He was even comfortable enough to take in the unfamiliar gadgets of her household and ask questions about them one item at a time as to not overwhelm her since she still smelled of fatigue. Kagome indeed still feeling a bit worn out decided to stay in the house that day to show him around. Her mother at work, Souta in school, and her grandpa managing shrine tours made it easy for them to maneuver around the house without incident.

Eventually, however, Kagome's family began to return one by one as evening fell. Sesshoumaru made sure to put on his polite act as he thanked her mother for all the grooming materials she'd gotten him as well as the dinner she was preparing for them. Souta seemed happy enough just locking him and his mutt inside his room as things between him and his sister seemed to become awkward since their last conversation where they blew up at each other, so that would be a mess that needed to be solved later. The whole time Kagome couldn't help but notice Sesshoumaru hadn't reattached his Mokomoko. It was still in the bathroom laying in a laundry basket. He felt as though it were in no immediate danger, but his swords were a different matter as he carried them everywhere under his arm not having a proper waist band to contain them.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome had an idea as she lead him into the backyard, "you should put your swords in the shed. No one is going to mess with them I promise."

He rose an eyebrow, "My swords are not for humans. This better not be some sort of ploy."

She rolled her eyes, "Now you're the one who is acting like everyone is out to get you. You know that's not it. I might be taking advantage of you being dressed up like a modern day human but I won't do anything to hurt you alright? I just want to show you something okay? Now that you're not wearing your Mokomoko and silks I think it's finally time to show you what's out there before dinner time."

What was out there? Was Kagome talking about what was beyond the shrine? The world that Sesshoumaru had not yet explored as he didn't believe he was ready?

"Just a glimpse of course," Kagome said with that hopeful smile of hers, "if you get uncomfortable let me know and we'll turn back, alright?"

"I do not fear this world," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her wishing she would forget about the state she'd found him in when they first went through the well.

His curiosity was getting the better of him again as opened the door to the shed and laid his swords down on the ground before closing it and returning to her side. He followed the woman's lead as she went over to the shrine's entrance and down the many stairs that lead to the rest of her society.

During their walk she looked up at the night sky to see that indeed the stars couldn't be seen as clearly as they could in the feudal era. She wondered if she'd ever be able to take in that natural sight ever again with InuYasha by her side. Was the well really never going to open again all because of some strange demon? If it could be controlled that easily why did it let her see InuYasha again two years ago when she needed him most? Sesshoumaru liked to think she'd been spoiled by destiny, but destiny also had a strange way of hurting her more than anything. What if destiny had given her InuYasha again just to take him away from her? The demon known as Amethyst seemed to want her despair after all, so maybe that was why she had to be in this place with Sesshoumaru of all people.

She gave Sesshoumaru a guilty look. She was suppose to be the strong one when it came to showing him the real world outside of the shrine, and quickly she was falling apart as she tried to ask the question that just wouldn't leave her mind, which was why this was happening to her and if she would ever be with InuYasha again.

All they had to do was stand on the sidewalk beneath the hill of the shrine to see the city scape. Sesshoumaru would be able to see everything that was still a mystery to him such as the cars producing the strange sounds and smells, the skyscrapers from the city looming above them, and all the lights Tokyo had to offer them at night.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a bit as his eyes widened taking in the world. She'd told him a few things about the place known as Tokyo, but actually seeing it was a completely different story. He wanted to know more about cars and why human made structures needed to be so big and what royalty resided within them, but the lights was what took him most by surprise.

"It's starlight," Sesshoumaru said out loud.

"Stars?" Kagome asked stepping forward to be closer to him, "you think the city lights look like stars?"

"What else would you call them? Instead of being above us they are in front of us. Are they the work of electricity chieftains as well?"

Kagome frowned, "Yeah they are all a bunch of light bulbs like the one in our shed, but what you said sounds a lot better. Let's just call them starlight. This is the world Seshoumaru, so what do you think? Is it really something a demon Lord like yourself wants to be part of? If I went back home and left you behind you think you could handle this place?"

"This place that smells awful yet looks like the night sky?" he spoke quietly, "I will not fear it. Nor will you."

Sesshoumaru withdrew into his own thoughts as he took in his new personal starlight _, "I will accept this world as my new home. I do not understand it yet, but it will be mine. You must accept it as well Kagome. It needs to become your home again, because I wish to share it with you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This is not MoC, so why is this chapter so long? I just knew I wanted to open up with Inu and Kag look at starlight and end with Kag and Sess looking at starlight and shengingans in the bathroom just kept going and going. I'm awful. Don't read any further, but make sure to leave a review all the same. I know Kag and Sess are having a lot of the same conversation, but certain demon Lords just aren't learning their lessons are they? I'll give myself permission this time cause the chapter is literally called scenes revisited, but they should be over that. We don't fully know what Sesshoumaru is up to, but he kind of laid his little game out and now that he's done and is trying to explore the boundaries of what he can and can't do to Kagome they could move on from that. I've been writing fanfiction for 15+ years and am quite aware I spell Tetsusagia completely wrong to but at some point that spelling has become my canon.


	10. Pros, Cons, and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Sesshoumaru get answers and might have to explore new possibilities

It seemed Kagome's plan to get Sesshoumaru to sit down and enjoy a meal with her family had resulted in nothing, and this time she was the one to blame. Sesshoumaru, after all, had been behaving the whole day after his shower, and was even still wearing his street clothes despite complaining about how ridiculous he looked. Kagome could tell he was just enjoying the comfort of wearing less complicated clothing after a good washing. That much was obvious with the way he continued to roll his tongue across his clean fangs and run his finger through his smooth hair. Kagome's hair, on the other hand, was pressed tightly against her nose as though she were trying to block out some sort of offensive scent.

"I ruined things again," Kagome whispered to herself weakly, "everything she's doing to make it feel like this is my home again and I run away back into the shed."

Sesshoumaru could still smell the fish Kagome's mother had cooked up lingering around the property. That scent had been what chased Kagome out of the house due to the slightest whiff upsetting her stomach. It seemed to be another pregnancy symptom plaguing Kagome along with obvious signs of fatigue as she showed no signs of wanting to leave her bed once she returned to it.

Sesshoumaru gave no response as he assumed the woman would take her mother's understanding into consideration. Her mother seemed quite aware that Kagome was becoming sensitive to certain fumes in the air and simply made plans to cook something else for her another night. It did not matter to Sesshoumaru since he wasn't looking forward to the dinner in the first place, and he was now more caught up on what he saw when they enjoyed their version of starlight.

Sesshoumaru reached for the laundry basket that Kagome had thrown on his side of the shed, which he would forgive this time since it held his belongings. He put his Mokomoko to the side and held his kimono, which now smelled of lavender. He wasn't making any motions to change his clothing, but instead spent time simply examining how it survived the modern day practice of laundering.

"You don't look that bad Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him assuming he was planning on changing, "at least wait til morning."

Her talking was a mistake. It meant he had her attention again, and he didn't want to let go of it once he had it.

"What were the moving objects with the lights?" Sesshoumaru asked her immediately, "the source of smell and the noise."

"Cars," Kagome sighed grabbing the Mokomoko from the basket and taking it into bed with her, "there are people in them and driving them. That's how we get around instead of horses. They're made of metal and run on gasoline. That's what you're smelling. I don't know if you're ready for a ride yet."

"Are they in the sky?" he continued the barrage of questions.

"What you've been hearing is airplanes. I guess they are like cars in the sky."

Kagome tried to explain how it all worked to him, how humans could soar through the sky without catching a ride on a demon before telling him some of the so called planes were meant for travel while others were weapons. Sesshoumaru hung onto every word, and Kagome seemed pleased by having his attention in that way. No matter how often he upset her it was always worth it in her mind for the small moments when Sesshoumaru grew curious and interested in her world. Sure there was no known powerful swords or sacred jewels, but she was proud of the world she came from and it was nice to share the achievement of her race with another who cared. InuYasha just never seemed too interested. Kagome still considered her husband's world her home, but that was mostly because he and the well never gave her much choice in the matter.

Sesshoumaru wanted to ask more about airplanes and exactly how they could be weaponized, but he tried to stay on track with the questions he wanted to ask her that night. While he prepared for his next question Kagome continued to enjoy feeling the soft fur of the Mokomoko. She didn't see her actions as silly or disrespectful, because after all he did give her permission to get to know it and that was what she was doing.

"Would you permit me to rut you?" was Sesshoumaru's question that he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Silence. That was the answer he was met with. Kagome seemed paralyzed as though her soul had been ripped from her body. His eyes met with hers, but still there was no response. It was as though she was frozen. Perhaps she was confused by what he was asking.

"The act of rutting is where I use your body for pleasure Kagome-

"I know what it is!" she somehow managed to snap at him despite looking emotionless, "what is wrong with you?"

Kagome now looked both confused and horrified by the prospect of him rutting her. That was not the response he'd been hoping for. In truth he didn't know what he was looking for by proposing such a forward question, but what she was giving him was not it.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome repeated in complete disbelief.

If she had been eating something when he asked about rutting she probably would have choked on it that's how off guard she was. Why would he ask her that? If he were any other guy Kagome would hate him for not respecting her status as a married woman, but since it was Sesshoumaru she was left confused. He continued to remind her of her station in his eyes and how she was nothing more than a weak human that was barely worth his respect, but despite all her 'apparent' misgivings he still dared to ask her something so inappropriate?

"You are to answer my questions," was Sesshoumaru's only response to her disgust.

"I shouldn't have to answer something like that," Kagome didn't even know where she was finding the courage to respond to him, "the pros there would never outweigh the cons even if I wasn't married so do me a favor and ask better questions."

"The pros?" he rose an eyebrow continuing to hold a cold gaze on to her.

There was another factor at play in her disgust other than Kagome being married or it being Sesshoumaru of all people asking her for sex, and that was she felt disgusting. Her plans with her family had been ruined by her nausea, so she hadn't followed through with her plan of taking a bath before retiring for the night. Being dirty and sweaty while on the brink of sickness was not a great feeling. What was wrong with her? Even before she took on the feudal era as her permanent home she'd grown accustomed to going days without bathing, but this place obviously had her going soft. To escape such thoughts she quickly attached herself to Sesshoumaru's question that wasn't sex related.

"Pros and cons," Kagome repeated, "something everyone has to do in their head even if they don't know the phrase. When making a decision you take into account all the good outcomes and the bad. If the good outweighs the bad then you should do it."

"Good outcomes outweighing the bad," Sesshoumaru repeated trying to understand, "so when considering rutting I must see if it is worth my while?"

"I would never do that kind of thing and this conversation is the kind that upsets me," Kagome shot him an equally cold glare back, "so you should stop. Your pros and cons don't matter."

Sesshoumaru continued anyway, "So the negative factors in this would be you being of a lower station due to being human. If I did such a thing with a human I could possibly become as weak as the rest of my family. Your status in those regards is lowered even further by InuYasha being the one of all creatures to steal your purity. The children you'd produce for me will never be anything more than half-breeds. Pursuing any sort of relationship with you beyond our current arrangement seems to be something that would entertain this Amethyst bitch, and I would rather not encourage her interfering with my life any further. Also, the way you carry yourself at times is often irritating."

"Irritating?" Kagome balled her fist.

She should have been happy that those cons were enough to keep Sesshoumaru's newfound perversions suppressed, but him daring to say that she was the irritating one had her angry. He was the one that was going out of his way to upset her again, and for what? They were just talking about airplanes a minute ago and what they saw from the beautiful view of the city, and he just had to turn on her again. Every time she thought she had Sesshoumaru on her side as a companion through all this drama he just had devolve into an antagonist again.

"I have not yet listed the positive factors," Sesshoumaru told her clearly not happy with being interrupted.

"I told you to stop."

"If there is indeed no female demons in this world, as I will not count Amethyst for she doesn't seem to be of this world, then there might be a time where rutting a human is my only option. If I must lay with a human female you would be the best option. You are already the mother of my pup, and if I must accept being the father to that pup I could see myself accepting others. I am already in the position of relying on you and I do not wish to seek trust with another. Lastly your body would suit my needs. I do not find it unattractive."

"What happened to you not being concerned with my body?" she tried to not take in any of his words, "your dumb pro's and con's are all about you and what you want and would have to live with. What about my feelings? What about InuYasha's? I don't care how you feel about him he is still your brother and I'm not going to let you get away with talking about me, his wife, like that. I will see InuYasha again. I'm not giving up no matter what you do to upset me. So you better apologize to me, because this is your last chance Sesshoumaru. You said you would stop saying things to upset me so keep your word, because I'm sick and tired of you provoking me into fights all the time over things that should be beneath you."

Sesshoumaru's honor and status was now being questioned by her. He had just asked a question and was trying to figure out the proper way to discuss one's 'pro's' and 'con's', and from his perspective she was now the one trying to provoke him. He, however, was growing weary of having the same fights over and over.

"I will not upset you further," the demon Lord surprised her by admitting defeat, "I will also not force myself on you if I fall to such meaningless desires. Understand this, however, that I could if I wanted to. There is no last chance for me. You, human, are not in a position to give ultimatums. You do not have the ability to challenge me or send me back to my world, so do not presume to have power over me wench."

It was true. She couldn't do anything to him. All she had was his word, and when it came to not antagonizing her he wasn't keeping to any promises. Would Sesshoumaru really rape her? It was a way to inflict damage upon her without killing her, but why was this even a fear she had to consider? Why was Sesshoumaru talking to her this way? It just wasn't him. She couldn't see him forcing himself on a human woman due to his prejudices, and she couldn't help but expect better of him.

"You had more cons than pros," Kagome made sure to tell him, "so it'd be a bad decision Sesshoumaru. Please don't talk that way again."

"More cons?" Sesshoumaru reflected on his mental list, "it would be equal if not for the last negative point. You being annoying at times, that is something that can be corrected."

Kagome was ready to go off on him again, but her eyes widened when the silky Mokomoko she'd been holding on to turned on her. The boa had wrapped itself around her waist and was beginning to squeeze tighter. Whenever she made a motion to pull it off her it only got tighter as it seemed Sesshoumaru could control it despite it not being attached to him.

"You cannot scold me for my actions Kagome," Sesshoumaru kept the same cold gaze while watching her struggle against what was once apart of him, "recall that I said this, arrangement as we call it, of ours can be iron sharpening iron. You seem to be unable to help yourself in trying to correct my behavior when it comes to your sensibilities, so I have no qualms about correcting you and reminding you of your position. It is fair play. I will not kill you or your family as long as I continue my stay in your world, but you will understand that you are still a mere human woman. You will not control me. Continue to hold a false position in this you will become less than you already are. You will be my property, and questions such as the one I asked you of will no longer require your compliance."

The Mokomoko was wrapping itself tighter around her. Sesshoumaru was going for some kind of demonic version of a power play and Kagome really didn't know how to respond to him, or what response he was looking for. He already made it clear he wasn't going to kill her or her loved ones, so she wasn't going to break for him, bow down and declare her loyalty. There would be no point in betraying herself for him. All she could do was continue to glare at him while the Mokomoko had her arms firmly trapped to her hips and continued to squeeze.

"Tell me you understand," Sesshoumaru barked.

"No," she replied not showing any fear in her voice.

"You will. You are weak and small Kagome. I can easily manipulate you to my will."

"No you can't. I am not weak Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't waste your time with me if I were. We both know it. What you're asking of me isn't what you want. So I do understand."

"Hn," was his reply as he stood up and the silky fur began to loosen, "I hear something. I will return to this shortly."

The moment Kagome could wrestle out of the Mokomoko she kicked it on to the ground to his part of the shed so she couldn't easily wind up in that position again. Did he really hear something outside, or was this his way of admitting defeat or that he'd gotten what he wanted by pursuing such a stunt?

"It's probably just Souta's dog," Kagome told him.

She didn't hold much confidence in her voice, because she really didn't want to stop Sesshoumaru from leaving. Honestly the shed, their little home she thought she built for them was the problem. Sesshoumaru was always at his meanest, in her opinion, when they were alone in together there. If not for her paranoia of leaving him alone to his own devices for too long it probably would have been better to move back into her family's house while leaving him outside.

"It's not that dog," Sesshoumaru remarked picking up his Bakusaiga and holding it at his side since the basketball shorts had no place to rest it.

Sesshoumaru slid open the door and walked out into the cool night air only taking a moment to think on his actions. He'd upset the girl again, and to what end? Any exercise that brought out a stronger piece of her wasn't a waste, but did he really need to threaten her with rape? Sesshoumaru had no intention of raping a human woman as that idea seemed against his values, but he'd done it anyway. Was it the Sounga's doing? Was it trying to provoke him into finding a use for the woman to prove why she was needed? Perhaps that sword needed buried somewhere else away from where they were to rest their heads.

Those thoughts needed to be put to the side for now, however, as Sesshoumaru could smell and hear the presence of an intruder. He already knew who it was and where they were, and he decided to leave Kagome out of it. Not only would she be worthless in such a confrontation, but he was still trying to keep her from wasting too much time at the Bone Eater's Well where the intruder was.

Sesshoumaru slid open the door to the structure that housed the well and wasn't surprised to find it glowing blue with the purple haired demon known as Amethyst standing before it. The glow disappeared as quickly as he discovered it meaning that the well was once again sealed and unable to ferry anyone from one time to the other.

"Oh?" Amethyst's ears twitched hearing Sesshoumaru behind her, "good thing you didn't make a move to jump into it. That wouldn't have lead you where you wanted to go, unless of course you don't want to leave anymore."

"What I want doesn't seem to matter to you," Sesshoumaru growled back, "what business did you have with the well. You said it was sealed."

"Sealed to Kagome," she answered sounding bored, "she is not authorized to use this now that it's truly been closed. She should have never been authorized in the first place. I, on the other hand, needed to check in something in another world and this is the closest access point. Sorry to have disturbed your rest Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru did not understand what the woman was talking about, nor did he really care. Her using the well, however, was seen as a taunt. She was trying to disturb what he considered their peace by flaunting that she could still use the well to upset Kagome. Just because he seemed to be unable to hold to their agreement didn't mean others were allowed to provoke the woman in his presence.

"Leave this place," Sesshoumaru ordered unsheathing his blade, "you've interfered with our lives enough already."

Amethyst turned around with a fanged smile, "This again? I was leaving anyway Mr. Serious. Have you become that protective over the wench already? Even if I were to do anything you couldn't do a thing about it. Do you not remember how this turned out before? You can't touch me."

Before, however, Amethyst was wearing that kimono that shimmered when she created a barrier, which led Sesshoumaru to believe there was something special about it. This time she was not wearing it. He did not understand the clothing she was wearing as it was nothing he was use to, but he was willing to test out another one of his small theories in regards to her power.

Showing that taunting wasn't something that was beneath her the dog eared demon revealed her wrist showing off a plain metal bracelet. The power he felt radiating off of it was familiar to what he felt in Kagome when he contemplated attacking her and the glowing kimono. It felt familiar in other ways as well, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"This is what most of the material went into," she explained tracing her claws on the bracelet, "you understand now don't you? I am no god, but time has given me a lot of answers to possible problems that could come my way. You or InuYasha can't lay a finger on me with your fancy swords as long as I have this, or your future pup whose life is kept together by it."

Inside Kagome's womb would be that strange piece of metal that the woman shot inside the woman before attaching her to Sesshoumaru. So that item was related to what she was using for protection it seemed.

"Or maybe you don't understand? You really don't recognize it Sesshoumaru? Your theories have impressed me so far, but you aren't smart enough to notice the power of the Tensagia being used? As long as I use pieces of your blade no weapon made from you or your father's fang can harm me. That is the trick I've been using to evade you. Of course, when it comes to raw physical strength it seems thousands of years of this bullshit has given me a bit of an edge."

"The Tensagia?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, "you are mistaken. You have not broken my father's blade and used it against me. The sword left to me is still whole."

"Well not YOUR Tensagia, but another Sesshoumaru's in another world. You seem to get left with the Tensagia a lot in a bunch of different timelines. Maybe one day I'll have time to explore the one where you get left with the Tetsusagia, or maybe such a world doesn't exist or go well for you since you wielding it with that attitude of yours towards the weaker species is a bit of a handicap. It doesn't matter how I got it. I just need you to understand that challenging me to fights every time we run into each other will get boring very quickly, and I'm not interested in your power or strength. You can't touch me. End of discussion."

Sesshoumaru was ready to take a swipe at her not caring that it was pointless. Taking a stand would at least show her that he wasn't interested in changing his actions to suit her entertainment, but before he could make a move he heard the sound of an object zooming through the air. Before he could process what was happening he watched as an aura covered arrow flew into the room, piercing itself through Amethyst's hand, and ultimately pinning the annoying demon to the well.

Amethyst's own blood smeared her outfit as the demon looked at her pierced hand with annoyance, "That on the other hand I can't do anything about without a barrier. She isn't even a real miko-

"My arrow is real enough," Kagome interjected walking into the room wielding her bow just as she'd done five-years ago, "though truth be told your hand wasn't what I was aiming for. Maybe I just need more practice."

"Hn," Amethyst huffed as she pulled the arrow out of her hand and threw it to the ground after raising her barrier, "you're in your world now Kagome. Practice against what? There are no enemies here for you to fight anymore."

"I'm looking at one," Kagome said with eyes full of determination, "and I'm not going to stop fighting you until you open the well and let me go home."

"I'm not an enemy," the purple haired demoness shook her head, "just an unbiased observer. You're going to become a mother soon, so why not enjoy that I put you in a place of safety? This place suits the both of you quite well. Sesshoumaru I dig the basketball shorts, and that tank top really shows off how toned you are. He seems to be enjoying this place, so why can't you Kagome? This is your home after all."

Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Amethyst, however her mind was exploding with all sorts of questions. Exactly what time period was this demon from? When they first encountered her she was wearing some sort of grand kimono, but now she was wearing jeans and a purple hoodie that had the word 'Eclipse' written on the sleeve as though it were some sort of brand name or corporate logo. The last comment took Kagome's mind off of the outfit.

"My home is with my husband," Kagome told her, "let me go back. I don't know why you felt the need to do this to me, but I need to go back to him. Obviously you can open it at will, so do it. I'll get back with or without you, but this seems to be the best option."

Amethyst replied with a chuckle as she watched Kagome draw her bow again. Now that she wasn't off guard she wasn't worried about getting pierced again, but it was still amusing to watch the woman try and act as though she had any leverage in this little negotiation.

"You don't seem to understand either," she shook her head with her eyes closed, "Shooting me while in the middle of a conversation isn't cool Kagome. It's rude really. You should be nicer to me you know. I just saw InuYasha yesterday. I could tell you how he is doing, and how he is taking this, or maybe send him a message in your stead to bring him some kind of peace, but instead you wish to annoy me. I won't be doing any of that now. No I shouldn't anyway, because that'd just be too much interference."

"I want to see InuYasha with my own eyes," Kagome told her.

"You can't. You'll never see him again. Honestly it will be good for you in the end. Look at what's become of you Kagome Higurashi. If I wasn't strong enough to create a barrier would you kill me in exchange for what you want? Kill a woman like myself just to see your husband again? With InuYasha out of the equation you seem to be losing it. Crazy obsessed girlfriend much? I look forward to see how you adapt to life without him. That's part of the experiment after all and I guess you aren't boring me."

"Shut up," Kagome hissed letting an arrow fly cross in futility as it just bounced off the barrier, "you're just another Naraku. You don't have the right to play with our lives like this."

"Another Naraku?" she giggled, "you really need to calm down. Throwing out labels like that. Either make a demand of me I can realistically fulfill or let me leave in peace. He can't break my barrier and you can't push past it. Let us leave as friends."

As Kagome watched her arrow fall to the ground she finally lowered her bow. This wasn't the same as being squeezed by Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko. She convinced herself that she knew what Sesshoumaru was, but she knew nothing about this Amethyst woman or what she was capable of. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she wanted to go back to InuYasha. She was desperate to see her husband again, but at the same time didn't appreciate her desperation being pointed out and mocked at.

"Is going back home where I belong really that much of a demand?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Yes," Amethyst answered crossing her arms, "this is your home. This is where you were born. You are no time traveler. You don't understand the concept of what you've done nor did you have any authorization to do what you did. The Shikon no Tama did this. It never gave you the ability to travel through the well to fall in love for that hanyou, it did it so you could be a pawn in its game. The game is over now so accept this place as your home."

"That's what I believed for three years," Kagome shook her head, "but then I saw him again. I saw him again because I wanted to be with him."

"Yet you've been unable to open the well ever since I sent you back here. That little anomaly is something I'm still studying and trying to understand. Either you did it with your own power or the shikon jewel left something lingering inside you. If you can will the well open again that'd be something I'd like to see, but you've been a disappointment so far in that regard. Perhaps your relationship with InuYasha isn't the fairy tale you believed it to be."

Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in watching Amethyst mock Kagome. He was the one becoming disappointed. Watching Kagome charge in wielding her weapon once more was a return to form and that action managed to please him, but watching her be taunted by the subject of his half-brother was weakening her. The demon Lord didn't want to waste time exploring her feelings for InuYasha and how they related for the well. Amethyst said she was taking demands she could meet, and Sesshoumaru wanted to take advantage of that.

"Enough," he told both the women, "what are you demon? Are you from this world or my own? Are you the only demon besides myself currently residing in this future world?"

"Finally," Amethyst smiled, "someone actually asking a question I can answer. I'm from neither. Since I'm authorized to travel through time I can use this well, or as what I call it, an access point, to go wherever I want. If not for interference by myself or the Shikon no Tama there would be no demons in this world. As I said it's completely safe."

So if she was to be believed she and Sesshoumaru would be the strongest beings in Kagome's world at the moment if he didn't factor in airplanes or other futuristic weaponry humans had at their disposal. Sesshoumaru was getting answers, and Kagome didn't seem to be satisfied with letting him have them quietly and maturely.

"What happened to the demons from five-hundred years ago then?" Kagome asked her, "where did they go and why are they treated as legends? Can't they survive to this time? The Noh mask was brought back by the shikon jewel shards."

"Five-hundred years ago?" Amethyst tilted her head, "you really are a novice at this Kagome. That mask you speak of probably came through the well at some point if it was truly demonic. There are no demons in this world, nor has there ever been."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome shook her head, "this world and that world are the same. Just a lot of time has passed, that's all."

"You're wrong. Time travel doesn't work that way Kagome. It might seem like you went five-hundred years in the past since that place was definitely a feudal era Japan, but it's not related to this world. If it did wouldn't things change in this world all the time? Wouldn't Naraku and other demons meadling with all sorts of human armies have changed your history books? It never did, did it? That's because nothing there has any effect on this place. This world works on multiverse theory. If you haven't learned about that in whatever passes as a science or physics class now-a-days you surely should have learned what that means from an anime or any good sci-fi book."

"This is not the future?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand what the demoness was talking about.

"Multiverse theory?" Kagome shook her head, "I've never heard it called that before but I think I know what you're talking about. Do you mean how every decision we make creates alternate timelines where a different decision was made?"

"Exactly! When you made the decision to shoot me with your arrow I suffered the consequence of that decision all the while a brand new time line was created where you didn't shoot me. All sorts of timelines could have been created, like the one where I punish you for being so rude. The world you've been going to is not really the past. It's just a world demons and humans share together. This world is one where they never existed to begin with. When the shikon jewel attached itself to Kikyo's soul and went into the future it picked this one out of hundred of thousands of timelines to be reborn into. Either it happened by chance, or it was a calculated decision on the jewel's part. If it were born into a world of demons there is a chance that you could have died before falling into the well delaying its plans. That jewel disrupted a lot of things, created a lot more timelines with its own decisions. This whole thing is fascinating is it not?"

Kagome didn't seem fascinated at all. She was stunned and afraid. That theory about time travel couldn't be correct, because it ruined everything. The plan Sesshoumaru had given her about finding InuYasha in the future or at least the Tetsusagia couldn't be looked into anymore if the worlds weren't connected in some way.

"You're wrong," Kagome told her, "there is the scar on the tree. That's from where Kikyo pinned InuYasha to the tree for fifty-years."

"That's either coincidence or another anomaly created by the sacred jewel," Amethyst shook her head, "whatever it is I am studying that as well. Don't look so scared and angry Kagome. I'm not your jailer or your torturer and all the pain you are feeling right now isn't for the sake of making you suffer for my pleasure. I'm a scientist after all."

"You a scientist?" Kagome would have laughed if she didn't feel so confused, "you are torturing us for the fun of it. Sesshoumaru said you wanted to watch me give up my hope. This is all probably more of you hurting me. It's not going to work. I won't give up."

"Your hope, courage, and inability to truly be crushed by despair is what I'm studying Kagome. I'm trying to understand you and the Shikon Jewel's effect on the laws of time and space, and watching you accept a world of hardship without InuYasha by your side is part of that study. As I've told you, decisions and actions creating timelines is how this universe works. Your unwillingness to accept it doesn't matter to me, because I've been exploring these alternate worlds for along time now. It's the anomalies that I make my business. The biggest anomaly of them all is what happened when you wished the sacred jewel to be gone. There should have been another timeline created that day, the one where you made a selfish wish and were absorbed into the jewel, or the one where you accept the darkness. No such worlds exist. There is no world where you do not defeat the jewel. Why is that? I want the answer. I've even thrown replica shikon jewels into other worlds where you exist looking for a different outcome and it never happens. If I am to study you and why you are so special I might as well use the real thing who fought with the real jewel. Does your love for InuYasha give you strength? What happens when there is no InuYasha? How will you move through the rest of life's challenges, such as being forced to bear the child of your former enemy? Something as simple as this can give me data that will be useful for the future."

"Then if that's the truth go to a different world. What if there is one where I didn't fall in love with InuYasha, or released him from the tree? Go there. I don't understand why I have to go through this for your dumb little experiment or what Sesshoumaru has to do with anything, or why I have to carry his pup."

Amethyst just seemed annoyed as she rolled her eyes, "Please you act as though I haven't tried to play in those worlds already. Without InuYasha's protection you either die or go home with the shikon jewel still inside you. This is the best way to study you before I take on further endeavours. It is the truth. Unless you can will that well open again with the power of love, or whatever cheesy ability you believe you have, you won't ever see InuYasha again. Sorry, not sorry. Ciao."

The demoness shrugged her shoulders before regaining her taunting smile as she left them. Sesshoumaru didn't make an attempt to stop her. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face, but he couldn't do that with his blade. Her leaving was the only thing that could possibly please him, so he took advantage of the silence and knelt by Kagome's side. She had devolved into leaning against the well again looking into its depths hoping it would open.

"Kagome," he said her name coldly.

"No," she snapped at him.

She knew what he was going to tell her, that Amethyst's opinion on the subject was the truth and that she was wasting her time crying over the well again. She wasn't going to entertain Sesshoumaru being cold to her over this. Not again.

"She didn't say it wasn't possible," Sesshoumaru told her, "she does not understand how you opened the well before. Your hope wasn't taken away from you."

"Did you even understand what she was saying?" she asked him, "about the way that time works. I don't believe her, but if it is true the well is my only hope. We can't find the Tetsusagia."

"Demons never existed in this world beyond the well," was Sesshoumaru's way of showing he'd been paying attention, "the well is the only way back to the ones you care for. You have the right to rely on it. We agreed to you relying for a month or so before we explore other possibilities. I will honor that."

"If it's the truth there is no other possibilities Sesshoumaru. Unless there are other wells, or access points, out there we can't go back."

"Going back to how things were is not what I mean by possibilities," Sesshoumaru surprised her by placing his thumb under her chin and forcing her to look at him, "if it does not open up you will show her that her 'project' as she called it was all done in vain. You do not break. You've already shown me that before this altercation. You either go back to InuYasha and have the future you thought was fruitful, or you stay here with me and make this world yours. Neither is a bad end."

Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he had her attention captured. If she could only look on to their situation from the outside maybe she would find this all encouraging. Amethyst interfering with their lives didn't have to end in a hopeless situation, because the two of them were stronger than that. However, Kagome wasn't ready yet. Not ready to give up the happy ending she felt she was entitled to. Was that why Sesshoumaru was stuck here with her? She said it herself that Sesshoumaru's presence was what was keeping her from staying attached to the well. Was Sesshoumaru her friend, or an emotional foe? He hadn't done anything to prove he wasn't the antagonist. She wanted to believe in him, believe in herself, but all she could feel was lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time. Been working a lot and with a third shift schedule I'm trying not to write after I go to work because I'm tired and make possible mistakes, like Sesshoumaru just outright asking her to rut was kind of a tired thought that I ran with. Only problem with that is I never wake up early enough to write before I go to work, but I'm trying to continue this story.


	11. Hojo Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gets distracted by thinking of InuYasha and the well when someone from her past begins to create strife within her family.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said her name when he saw the rays of morning light creep through the cracks of the well's shed, "it is time to get up."

As predicted Kagome was being stubborn. She hadn't left the well's side despite his offerings of encouragement the night before. This was just like their first day in her world all over again. They were back to square one, and all because that Amethyst bitch just had to discuss the theory of time travel and once again made the point that InuYasha wasn't part of Kagome's story anymore. It would have better if she'd just stayed put in the shed while he confronted the demoness, but she just had to interfere only to be forced into a state of weakness. This was pathetic in his eyes. How could Kagome not see that her unwillingness to accept her position was just self sabotage?

Kagome couldn't hear him. She'd lost consciousness a few times that night just to give herself a few breaks from her own thoughts regarding the situation and Sesshoumaru's companionship. Of course, when she could dream it was more of the same. More of being alone in the darkness with the sacred jewel taunting her and telling her InuYasha wouldn't come for her. Fear was what Kagome was trying to fight off. Fear that she really couldn't see InuYasha anymore, and now she was left with only herself to blame. The only way back to him was the well, and it wasn't opening up for her, because she didn't love him enough.

As she turned to stare into the depths of the well again Sesshoumaru could tell they were indeed back to the beginning of all of this. If that were the case he'd summarize his feelings once more before trying to put an end to this.

"You were entitled," he told her, "we defeated Naraku and you believed by doing so you earned some sort of ideal ending with my brother. Due to circumstance he is gone now and you must adapt to your surroundings. That is reality. You either accept it or waste your short human life by this well. That is all there is for you now Kagome. Perhaps you can will that well open one day, but not like this as you are now."

"We had problems," Kagome was speaking to herself not taking her eyes off the well, "it wasn't perfect. I should have never expected it to be perfect, but when you have a whole three years of your life imagining what things could have been like I can't be blamed for wanting a fantasy that couldn't come true. I wanted us to live under the same roof and have a family together, and when I couldn't have that it created distance between us. He just wanted to protect me, so I can't blame him. I couldn't be angry with him, so I wasn't true to myself. I tried to avoid every little fight and eventually it all became dull. You're right. I was entitled, and now I'm being punished. I know it's me who needs to change and fix things, and I can't. I'm helpless and stuck here."

Sesshoumaru stood up and crossed his arms, "He was trying to protect you?"

Kagome felt really out of it, so perhaps that was why she had no problem discussing an intimate fact about her and InuYasha's relationship in front of Sesshoumaru.

"When we were together the first time his eyes turned red," Kagome told him, "he growled a lot and couldn't hear me. The demon part of him took control in the moment, and when he realized it he didn't want to be with me like that anymore. He was afraid of hurting me. So no more of that. No plans for pups. We were just the way we were and had always been for along time."

So that was the truth then. Kagome had only mated with InuYasha once, and no more than that. In Sesshoumaru's opinion she was barely a claimed woman then. It was almost as though she were still a naive virgin.

"If your relationship with my brother became something mundane he is the one to blame," Sesshoumaru replied, "he's lost control around you before without much damage being caused. Those were in high stress situations. He wouldn't have hurt you, but yet decided to live in fear of doing such a thing. Fear is what manipulates the two of you, something that has forced the two of you into a stasis. You both go into battle without much thought of the consequences, but overthink everything when it comes to your own emotions. Pathetic."

"You're one to talk. You think being all large in charge and talking to me so coldly masks your bullshit? It doesn't. You just mask everything in confusion. Why are you so quick to adapt to my world and move on from here? It's because you're afraid isn't it? It's barely been a week and you want us to move past all of this because you don't even want to think about Rin and how she feels. You're running away."

Sesshoumaru released a growl, "You're becoming too forward woman. I am not deceptive in my actions or thoughts. Rin is in a safe place and needs to not be concerned with me. She is better off. Just as she would have been if she'd never come across me. She concerned herself with me only to find herself mauled by wolves. She followed me into the nether world while I tried to learn more about mastering the meido technique only to die again. I will not see that girl die again, or die because of me."

Perhaps Sesshoumaru wasn't that deceptive in his words. He made everything clear now. He wasn't afraid of failing or facing his feelings about abandoning Rin. He wanted to be away from Rin, so he didn't have to see her fate. He'd made it clear that he didn't believe in deserved or earned happy endings, so probably didn't believe Rin would truly have the ideal life as a normal human girl. He didn't want to be with her through her hardships so he couldn't blame himself for the outcome. It was kind of ridiculous, but with what she just admitted about how she let her and InuYasha's relationship suffer she was in no place to judge him.

"We're both screw ups," Kagome confessed.

Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know what a screw up was, but he was sure it wasn't something positive.

"He is still the one to blame and should be the one left with regret," he told her, "it is a shame the responsibility of opening the well has fallen to you. This should be on him, but as I said nothing works out the way you think it should. Sometimes you lose things and they cannot be replaced."

"Once again tough talk coming from a man that couldn't accept not inheriting his father's sword."

"Is this another con? You bringing that subject to light again? I wield the Bakusaiga now for I could let go and move on. The Tetsusagia is of no interest to me anymore, nor is that world if the gate is closed. We adapt."

" _I was wrong,"_ Kagome thought to herself _, "but you are running away Sesshoumaru. That's what this is, but you aren't completely selfish in what you're doing. You blame yourself for Rin's deaths, and if you do have to go back you don't want to come back the same person you left as. You want to adapt into something new don't you? It'd be almost admirable if you weren't such a jerk."_

"I do not wish to talk about Rin or my father's sword any longer," Sesshoumaru continued, "you've had your prolonged moment with the well and now it time to start your day. I will fetch your bottle of water and we will start. I have a desire to brush my teeth again."

He wanted to get her a bottle of water because he believed her curing her morning dry mouth was part of her routine. He wanted her to stay on routine to help her adapt. Once again if she were the one in the position of being an unbiased observer she'd almost find his mild concern for her kind of cute.

"Take your time," Kagome shook her head feeling tired, "I just need a bit more time."

"I doubt you'll will the well open in a matter of minutes while I complete this task."

"This has nothing to do with the well. I'm just tired."

The moment Kagome focused on her own fatigue and what it meant her body responded as she began to feel nausea. Her stomach continued to ache before she heaved her face into the well and let vile dribble down her chin and into the depths of the well. She was actually experiencing morning sickness, and this soon into the pregnancy.

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow watching her, "If the well has a mind of its own I doubt it will work for you now. Not after that offering."

"Shut up," Kagome told him with a labored breath, "just go somewhere else. Is some space really too much to ask for?"

"You no longer have the luxury of privacy," he returned to her side to insure she didn't somehow slip face first into the well, "not while you carry that pup."

"One shower slip and you're convinced I'm a walking talking accident. Great. Thanks baby."

Her eyes widened as she reflected on her own words. This was the first time she'd acknowledged the life growing inside of her without being provoked or prompted. Every time she felt loss for InuYasha she was reminded that she needed to be strong for another who would be born soon. She was going to be a mother. She had pulled herself away from the well before for the sake of tending to Sesshoumaru's needs for morality sake, but now she had to pull herself away because she had a responsibility. She didn't choose this pregnancy, but she did choose to keep and care for the pup, and it was up to her to follow through.

"You'll recover," he told her helping her get on her feet, "and leaving you on the ground will not cure you. I have not spent any time around the ill, but fresh air will help."

"Really the great Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know of any herbs or remedies that will cure what ails me? What a let down."

"Are you mocking me again woman?"

"Yes, because I guess finding a bit of humor in this is the easiest cure to grab on to. Alright let's go. Let's see what wonders of this world I can share with you today."

They'd rehashed a lot of things already, such as Kagome's feelings towards InuYasha and her hope that the well would reopen, but she was okay if they never discussed Sesshoumaru's behavior from the night before ever again. She tried to forget about him asking if he could rut her and his attempted power play with the Mokomoko that followed. Revisiting that would get them nowhere, but she was still going to keep to the declaration she'd made. This was his last chance to not provoke her. If he did she would have to find a way to create some sort of distance between them or find a way to punish him. Neither of those options would be easy, but it also wasn't easy being emotionally abused by him every night.

If she was going to wear humor as a mask to hide from her fear and her pain perhaps she could also use it as a shield against Sesshoumaru's cruel moments. He couldn't degrade her in serious conversation if he didn't think she was taking it seriously.

"I won't bring up Rin anymore if it upsets you," Kagome spoke genuinely before her tone went back into that of a mocking one, "but we both know that Jaken is the one you truly miss."

"I do not," he said coldly.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled at him despite still feeling very uncomfortable with her sickness, "get me a staff and I'll be your new Jaken. So my Lord Sesshoumaru what is that we should to do today? Shall I get on my knees and scrub your boots, or perhaps intimidate the city folk into giving you a fresh pair of Nike's to pull your look together. Unless that style displeases you than I shall humbly fall to the ground and beg your forgiveness my Lord."

"Stop," he said clearly annoyed.

Kagome gave him an honest smile as she was happy to strike a nerve with him for once. One of the cons he'd listed while trying to figure out if he should rut her or not was how she annoyed him. That was a small weapon that could be used against him to protect herself. It was a small weapon, but still a weapon.

"But my Lord I only wish to please you," she continued despite his warning, "these last few nights I've lost sleep over worry that you'll starve to death in my world since you still haven't eaten anything."

"I will deal with hunger when that problem arises. It will be sometime before I grow hungry. It is you who needs to eat. Also Kagome keep in mind that I do not allow Jaken to annoy me for long before dispensing punishment. I will not strike you, but I will not take it for long."

It wasn't the way she was talking that bothered him. Hearing her talk about falling to her knees and wanting to please him wasn't what was upsetting to him. What irked him was memories of that imp. Sesshoumaru ended his last conversation with him by kicking him a good distance. He had no regrets about that, but the kick had been the result of Jaken daring to question why Sesshoumaru had become so interested in the Bone Eater's Well. From Jaken's point of view it would seem like Sesshoumaru disappeared from the world due to his own curiosity proving the imp right to have concerns. Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of Jaken feeling as though he'd been right to be concerned about something.

"Oh Sesshoumaru please punish me for my arrogance," Kagome continued her taunting, "give me all that I deserve."

"Be careful with your words," he shook his head almost feeling compelled to chuckle, "you might regret them."

Kagome walked out of the well shed while leaning on him for support as she trained her body into overcoming fatigue and nausea. The plan was to get to the bathroom where they could freshen up and truly come up with at least something constructive to do for the day to keep her mind off the well and why it wasn't opening for her. That was all they needed to do was get back inside the house, but of course, that simple feat wasn't as easy as she'd hoped it'd be.

She heard something fall to the ground behind her before a familiar voice called out to them.

"Kagome?" the man gasped, "is that really you?"

Sesshoumaru held his cold composure while Kagome nervously turned around to see someone she'd never thought she'd ever see again. She could still identify him by voice alone, but it still felt unreal to see him while leaning her weakened body against Sesshoumaru of all people.

It was just Hojo, but despite her friend from middle school having not much overall impact in her life he always managed to serve as a reminder of her old life and how things could have been if not for the adventure she found in the other world. A life that was pretty plain and nothing special, but Kagome labeled that thought pretty cruel the moment it came to her. Hojo was the typical nice guy who deserved way better than getting mixed up in her drama and probably kept some other girl really happy. If she were to ever find herself falling for a human man in her own world Hojo would be ideal, but he was no InuYasha. Even her relationship with InuYasha turned out to be no satisfying romantic fairy tale, so she could really find no fault in having fond thoughts about Hojo.

"Yeah it's me," Kagome tried to produce a warm smile, "it's been a long time Hojo. Sorry if I look like a mess right now. I just woke up."

"It is kind of early I guess," Hojo nervously put his hand behind his head, "but you look just as- well fine I guess- as you did when I last saw you. By fine I mean healthy of course. Nothing objectiving."

"I get it," Kagome gave him a nod studying him further.

Really not much about Hojo had changed since she last saw him when she was in high school. He still had his boyish looks and same haircut. Only thing that was different was an extra inch in height and a university uniform.

Hojo knelt down to grab the basket that he'd dropped when Kagome emerging from the well house surprised him. Kagome didn't even need to ask about the bag's contents to know what it was.

"Remedies from your family's shop?" Kagome inquired.

Hojo gave a nod, "Yeah it's pretty much same old same old for me. What about you? Where did you go Kagome? Did you really get married? Is this your husband?"

When Hojo referred to Sesshoumaru Kagome knew she had to devolve into her old ways of brushing Hojo off as soon as possible for the long term. She couldn't have any of her school friends around her at this time. Not only would Sesshoumaru's presence raise a lot of questions, but so would her state of pregnancy if it was indeed going to proceed at an alarming rate. The major reason she needed to babysit Sesshoumaru in the first place was to shield her own world from the existence of demons and anything supernatural to prevent bad consequences befalling her family, but now it was her who needed to hide herself from anyone that would ask too many questions.

"Not him," Kagome quickly asserted, "he is my brother-in-law. My husband couldn't make the trip up here, but Sesshoumaru didn't want to miss the chance to take a trip to Tokyo. He's never been before."

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru," Hojo gave a greeting with his usual smile, "so it was all true then? You really did go off overseas to elope?"

Kagome had to be really careful with what she did or said next. This was a challenge, but at the same time the challenge of stopping Hojo from learning too much about her situation brought her a bit of nostalgia. This was no different than all the times her grandpa called into her school with stories of great illnesses she had to pretend to be suffering from only after learning from Hojo what the illness actually was. What had her family told her friends about her sudden disappearance? Kagome didn't even know, but she couldn't act in a way that would ruin the manufactured story.

"Kind of sort of," Kagome dismissed it shaking her head, "I gotta get a shower in and get ready for the day. Maybe we'll catch up soon."

"I don't care if you think you smell or look like a mess," Hojo proclaimed gripping the basket tightly, "I'm just happy to see you again. I really thought that you left us. Did you tell our friends yet? Maybe we can all drop by later."

Sesshoumaru did not know who this boy was, but wasn't thrilled with Kagome having company. When not assisting him in understanding this new world he needed her to follow everyone's advice and focus on herself, and reintroducing herself to these walking and talking distractions was not suitable. However, Sesshoumaru remained silent. He was aware enough to know that offending an acquaintance of hers would be another one of those upsetting actions he was trying not to do anymore.

"Maybe," Kagome's voice showed she wasn't committing to anything, "I don't know how long we're staying. Depends on Sesshoumaru's schedule. So is that stuff for my mother? I can give it to her if you need to get back."

Hojo's grip tightened on the basket, "That'd be nice but I have to get it to her myself. She's the client after all."

Out of all the things Kagome felt guilt for she didn't think she'd regret her previous treatment of Hojo. The basket he had to deliver in order to get paid was the same kind he'd always given her for free when he worried about her and her various fictional illnesses. She never even gave him a genuine thank you for the thought or considered taking the remedies to the feudal era with her. Everyone was right. She liked to think of herself as being selfless and caring to everyone around her, but when it came to her 'friends' of her own world she'd been quite neglectful and dismissive of them for so long as though they were a nuisance. Even during high school when she should have been enjoying a peaceful existence she could never even be bothered to have genuine conversations with them.

"How much does she owe you?" Kagome tried to ask, "I know where the take out money is hidden. I can take care of it, and maybe a nice tip for the handsome delivery boy."

Hojo flashed her a smile, "It's okay Kagome really. Don't trouble yourself. I need to talk to your mother anyway. I'll keep your compliment in mind though."

"Your mother is often awake at this hour," Sesshoumaru was the one to interject, "just tell her this boy is calling upon her."

Sesshoumaru was trying to get Kagome to end the meaningless conversation and get them back in the house so he could be spared from it. The sooner this boy was gone the sooner they could get back to business.

"I'll get her," Kagome sighed knowing Sesshoumaru must've been bored, "be right back. It's nice seeing you again Hojo."

"You to Kagome. Hopefully it won't be the last."

Kagome walked with Sesshoumaru back in the house. The demon wanted to ask her something about the boy, but they had no privacy for her younger brother and his dog was milling about the kitchen. The siblings still hadn't talked to each other since they told each other off about their attitudes.

"Mom up and around?" Kagome asked her younger brother awkwardly, "Hojo is here with a delivery."

Kagome was surprised by the devilish smile that developed on Souta's face, "Hojo you say? Would have loved to see his face when he saw you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome's cheeks filled with a blush.

"Means he's an idiot," Souta then grimaced, "mom probably didn't tell you did she? What that asshole did?"

Kagome still felt uncomfortable with Souta's free use of curse words, "That phrase and Hojo don't go together. What did he possibly do?"

"There is a lot you need to catch up on. I guess you can't be blamed. Everyone was kind of an idiot I guess thinking there would be no consequences for you just up and leaving without any sort of warning the way you did. All your other friends seemed to accept what you did, because they all knew about InuYasha after all and met him, but Hojo didn't believe any of it. After about the billionth time of him coming around and asking about where you went he got the police involved."

"The police!?"

"Yeah. He filed a missing person's report and everything. It did seem fishy that you disappeared without a trace so of course they investigated, but since they had no proof of anything and you were an adult they eventually dropped it. It wasn't easy on mom though. She kept trying to sell the story about you going overseas to elope, but there really wasn't any evidence of it. I tried to get her to make fake texts and e-mails but she thought that would get her into deeper trouble. Point being she got all stressed out, it's all Hojo's damn fault, so why she buys remedies off of him and his family like it's no big deal is a mystery to me. I'm just glad he saw you in the flesh. He better apologize."

"Yeah he better," Kagome agreed, "I don't blame him for thinking it's fishy but he had no right to accuse my family of anything. That's probably why he wants to talk to mom face to face."

More guilt. Guilt and sadness seemed to be all Kagome had been able to feel since returning to her own time, so how everyone expected her to only worry about herself was a mystery. She'd been only thinking about herself for a long time and that's what got them all into this mess. Of course there were consequences from her just leaving the day of her high school graduation. It had to look very fishy that a young woman like her just went missing with no evidence. She was both angry at Hojo for doing anything that caused her family problems, but at the same time tried to be understanding.

"What are police?" Sesshoumaru asked the both of them.

She couldn't feel too guilty about talking over Sesshoumaru's head. It would be a long time before he could fully understand their discussions, so that wasn't something that could be helped.

"People that uphold the law," Kagome informed him, "they probably thought I got murdered or sold to a whore house or something so came around to look into it."

"Is not selling you to a whore house a self imposed law or real law?" Sesshoumaru continued.

"Real one. You break a real one the police come for you and throw you in prison. That could have happened to my mother if they had enough evidence."

"Why not let you go to a whore house then? It'd still be a punishment."

"Why are you so caught up on this whore house thing? Since when have you become so perverted Sesshoumaru?"

"A prison is a prison."

Kagome's mother picked an odd conversation to walk in on. She was still wearing her pajamas, so clearly it was still too early for her.

"Oh Kagome you're up," their mother greeted them all with a smile, "you and Sesshoumaru doing okay out there? I still can't convince you to give that shed up?"

"I'm not worried about that now," Kagome crossed her arms, "Hojo is here with a delivery. Mom is it true? Did he really call the police on you about me?"

It was obvious her mother wasn't ready for such an in depth conversation as she was caught off guard by her daughter's serious tone early in the morning. She didn't greet the early verbal assault in the same manner taking a moment to release a yawn and rub her eyes.

"That?" she asked, "that was a while ago. Hojo apologized and everything is okay now."

"It's just okay?" Kagome seemed frustrated that no one was taking it seriously other than her and Souta, "it's not okay. If I'd known I was going to cause you trouble I-

"You wouldn't have left?" her mother asked, "nothing would have stopped you sweetie. I made it clear when you left that I understood. You went to chase what you wanted and there was no reason to stop you. If this kind of thing was that big of a deal I wouldn't have let you go. Dealing with that mess was just a small consequence to pay for your happiness. I did it for you and I'd do it for Souta. You're going to be a mother soon Kagome and you'd probably do the same."

"You always have an answer for everything," Kagome seemed disappointed.

Everyone including Sesshoumaru caught on to Kagome's disappointment. She knew she was caught and unable to explain herself. When it came to her leaving her guilt just couldn't wash away. She felt guilty on the other side of the well, she felt the same now that she was faced with her loved ones again on this side, and now it was worse when she considered the feelings of InuYasha and her friends. Was she trying to drag others into her guilt as a way to make everyone else aware she wanted to atone for her sins? This whole thing was making her nothing more than a bundle of emotions, so if her mother was expecting her to calm down and act somewhat normal it wasn't going to happen.

"Of course I do dear," her mother gave a nod with a smile, "you just need to think with your head over your heart sometimes. Can you blame Hojo for what he did? He cares about you a lot, and seeing you disappear without warning probably concerned him."

"He still shouldn't have been suspicious of you of all people," Kagome noted quietly in defeat.

"Who should he have been suspicious of? InuYasha? I don't think think he was ever properly introduced."

"He had more of an introduction to Sesshoumaru than he ever did InuYasha. When I disappear again at least he can be the one accused of foul play."

"Hm," Sesshoumaru thought about it, "let these police come for me. They will meet the same end as any human soldier who has challenged me."

"I hope for all our sakes we don't have to see you in a standoff with the police," Kagome gave a smile glad for Sesshoumaru being a distraction from her pain again, "that's why we have to keep you here. Anyone from my world would think you are a suspicious individual."

"Suspicious?" he asked, "so in order to adapt and escape trouble in this society I should blend in is what you're suggesting? These clothes you gave me breeds a suspicious aura. They are not natural. I will wear my regular garb if we travel outside the shrine."

"How did you flip that around so wrong? If you want to blend in you need to wear clothes from our time not yours. It doesn't matter. You're not going out period. It's the hair, the markings, and just you being you that makes it impossible."

"InuYasha just covered his ears," Souta recalled, "and when he didn't he looked like a cosplayer. So why so rough on Sesshoumaru? Put him in a leather jacket and he is set."

"No," Kagome was trying to make everyone understand without fully explaining the kind of creature Sesshoumaru was, "he isn't the same as InuYasha. InuYasha just plain didn't care about the sights and sounds so didn't look like a fish out of water. Someone as observant as Sesshoumaru will call attention to himself somehow."

"I do not care either," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her, "what difference does it make if a mere human takes issue with my appearance? If they offend me they will pay for their ignorance. This clothing is an issue for if I cannot secure my sword properly and if I must hold on to the blade it could be seen as a threat by an onlooker. That is what would invite attention."

"No one in this time cares about how you hold your sword. Carrying a sword around period is the issue."

"Wear it on your back," Souta suggested, "it's a katana isn't it? The heroes in anime and manga have their sheaths on their back sometimes. You just need a strap to put your sheath on."

"That is a possibility," Sesshoumaru was actually considering it, "drawing it from that position would be something new to get use to but it wouldn't be too much of an issue. I will take it into consideration."

"You're not taking it into consideration," Kagome interjected, "you're not going out among humans brandishing your sword. You're not ready and I doubt you'll ever be."

"The boy offered me a solution to a problem. That is more than you've done for me as of late Kagome."

"You really want go down that road Sesshoumaru? You said that before than got mad at me when we did have a solution to a problem and then proceeded to make more problems. So don't you even start."

"Woman you will not tell me what I can and cannot do nor will you take that tone with me again."

"Just make out already," Souta broke the tension with an eye roll, "him calling you woman and you constantly nagging him makes you both sound like an old married couple. By the way he talks and acts he is different, but the way you two fight is pretty much you bullying InuYasha all over again."

"I never bullied InuYasha!" Kagome made sure to state embarrassed to have her and Sesshoumaru labeled as a married couple.

"Demons such as myself do not attach themselves to wenches such as her," Sesshoumaru made sure to inform Souta.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare. He was making it sound like such a thing was beneath him despite being the one asking to rut her the night before.

"Every time I was around you and InuYasha you were yelling at him," Souta recalled, "but when it was just me and him he was pretty chill. Don't know what your problem was."

"Great I'm the villain again," she shook her head, "you are making it seem like I just come around to yell at everyone. Just ignore that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru go out of their way to irk me time and time again. That's fine little brother thanks."

"Just calling it as I see it."

"Souta stop picking on your sister," their mother shook her head as she approached the front door, "InuYasha still married her so I don't think anyone was bullying anyone. Well I can't leave Hojo waiting long and you need to get ready for school Souta."

"And you need to get ready for work," Souta mocked his mother, "don't know why you always have Hojo make deliveries so early."

"My remedy package I order has some special tea mixes," she made sure to inform them, "it's how I start my day."

Their mother left them alone with Sesshoumaru in the kitchen. Kagome leaned against the counter and also thought it was odd the delivery was being made so early in the morning, but her mission at the moment was to continue limiting her family's exposure to the demon Lord. It was best to not allow Souta to observe exactly how different from each other Sesshoumaru and InuYasha really were.

"You want to brush your teeth again right?" Kagome made sure to ask him, "let's get going."

"And you wish to bathe?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Why do I smell?" Kagome asked keeping in mind his acute sense of smell despite not concerning herself with her scent when she was on the other side.

"You were planning to bathe last night as I recall. Your scent does not offend me. Though I am not concerned with your comfort."

"There is a lot of things you say you're not concerned with before showing me the opposite. So thank you Sesshoumaru. I will take that bath. I mean with your leave of course my Lord. How kind of you to be concerned with your lowly vassel."

Sesshoumaru let out an irritated growl as she had returned to mimicking of Jaken to bother him. Souta rose an eyebrow and would just prefer to not have the awkward moment of his sister talking to a man that way prolonged.

"I probably should get ready," Souta shook his head, "but mom dug out your stuff that she did save to see if you wanted any of it."

He pointed at a cardboard box on the counter before taking his leave. Kagome quickly went through the contents finding some paperwork and keepsakes from her former life.

"So you yelled at and commanded InuYasha around in front of your family?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome glared at him again, "Why does everyone think that? InuYasha was the one that was always messing up. Either seeing Kikyo and being weird about it or bothering me when I asked him not to. I don't know how I managed to get into a high school while dealing with Naraku and the jewel shards and InuYasha being able to come here didn't make it any easier."

Speaking of InuYasha, Kagome was happy to see a very familiar locket. It was the one she made for InuYasha before all that drama went down with Kaguya and Naraku's fake death. Of course, him wearing it didn't last long as he said he thought it was too mushy and she took it back to keep safe for a later day so he didn't lose it. Now it was her who had it, and that was fine. It was still hard to accept that her and InuYasha weren't only separated by time, but he was in a completely different world. The locket had a picture of both her and him on each side, so she was able to see his face again. That gave her a little bit of strength for the time being.

"I'm trying to find a way back InuYasha," she told him running her fingers over the picture, "I just need some time. Wait for me okay- what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be doing some rummaging around of his own. He'd opened one of the drawers under the countertop and discovered where they kept the chopsticks as well as the silver wear. He'd pulled out a few of them and was seemingly trying to stab himself with a fork.

"What kind of weapon is this?" he asked continuing to poke his skin with the fork.

"Why would you think that's a weapon?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It was near this," he then pulled a small yet sharp knife that was used for cleaning and cutting fish as well as a butter knife, "but this other blade seems ineffective."

"Those are all for food Sesshoumaru," Kagome closed the locket, "the dull knife is for spreading butter or whatever else needs to be spread and the other one is a fork."

"Trident," Sesshoumaru corrected her holding up the fork and staring at it, "I know what it is. I just do not know why it's so small and dull."

"You don't know what it is. It's a utensil from the west that's easier to eat food with than chopsticks. You pierce your food and bring it to your mouth."

"I am from the west and have never seen anything like this. So indeed this is a different world."

"Not your kind of west- just calm down for a moment will you? We haven't even started our day."

"No we haven't. You have yet to drink a bottle of water."

"You're a strange one," Kagome sighed closing the locket watching as Sesshoumaru continued to open and go through drawers pulling out items of interest.

The next drawer he explored was the proclaimed junk drawer where random things were just thrown. He pulled out a box of toothpicks, nails, and batteries to ask questions about later but seemed far from finished. Kagome asked him to settle down again, but it wasn't long before he pulled the whole drawer out and flung all of its contents on to the ground making a loud crashing sound.

"Okay Sesshoumaru stop!" Kagome scolded him, "you're being rude. You better put all of that stuff back. Why would you think trashing the place is a good thing to do?"

"Quiet," he growled at her still having a problem with taking her orders, "I'm looking for the source of that smell."

"What do you smell?"

He didn't answer as he examined the empty drawer in his hand before shaking it further and the piece of wood that Kagome thought was the bottom of the drawer fell out, but to her surprise that action didn't leave an empty frame. Instead it exposed another layer of the drawer and some sort of metal box.

"The drawer had a false bottom?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she couldn't have expected to find any mysteries within her own home.

"You did not know this drawer was hiding something?" Sesshoumaru seemed amused that he'd discovered something Kagome did not know about, "so someone is being deceitful then? It is not you this time."

Kagome looked at the box. It seemed familiar as though she'd seen it in another part of the house before when she was younger, and curiosity was eating at her as she wondered why it was in the kitchen being hidden from everyone else. Sesshoumaru, however, was the one that was holding it and wasted no time in solving the mystery by opening it up. Once Kagome saw the contents she had a hard time believing such a thing could be found in her family's house.

Bundled up in a plastic sandwich bag was what looked like a good amount of green leaves that Kagome quickly recognized as marijuana. She wanted to deny it, but it was hard to when the bag was next to a couple of glass pipes as well as some sort of scale and a few other suspicious instruments.

"Weed?" Kagome asked still not accepting the discovery.

"Weed?" Sesshoumaru asked confused as to why herbs were being hidden, "is this some sort of remedy? I do not like the smell. It offended me, so I wished to find it."

It was just a herb, that should have been how Kagome viewed this whole thing especially after spending a lot of time in the other world harvesting plants for medicinal purposes, but at heart she was still a conservative young citizen of Japan that was disturbed by having drugs hidden in her home.

"Offensive indeed," Kagome snagged the box from him, "this isn't good. The police obviously aren't a threat to you, but if they found this here we'd all probably go to jail for a while. This isn't something people are allowed to have."

"Isn't it just an herb?" Sesshoumaru did not understand why humans having dried plants in their home would be a problem with anyone, "so it is not a self imposed law, but a real law? Is it because it smells bad?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "you smoke it and you feel funny. It's against the law to have it so obviously it's not good. Especially this much. We have to get rid of it before anyone finds out. It's already bad enough that people thought my family might have done something to me when I disappeared, and now this?"

Sesshoumaru still didn't see why Kagome was getting bothered by this of all things, especially when she posed as a miko for so long. He'd never seen or smelled this kind of herb before, but didn't understand why it was any different from the other ones humans bothered themselves with.

"I do not understand the complication. Once I separated the scent of this from the others I was able to pinpoint it better. The boy reeked of it."

"The boy?" Kagome's heart dropped, "Souta? Souta is involved with this stuff? He's doing drugs. That's why he's being so moody isn't it?"

Kagome recalled something Sesshoumaru had said during one of their journeys to the bathroom. He'd mentioned that he could smell someone burning herbs, and since that practice wasn't used for any of her grandpa's rituals it must've meant that someone in her home was smoking weed. Souta was the prime suspect, but he would have already been in school by the time that Sesshoumaru noticed the smell the first time.

"That is not the boy I'm talking about," Sesshoumaru was about to tell her but watched as Kagome's mother returned into the house holding her basket of remedies looking at her kitchen with fear plastered on her face at both the mess on the floor and Kagome holding the bag of cannabis.

"Mom?" Kagome had worry on her face before watching as Sesshoumaru swiftly went to her mother's side and retrieved the basket, "what are you doing now?"

"The brown haired boy," Sesshoumaru growled sick of being questioned constantly, "he is the one that smelled of it as does this basket."

"Hojo?" Kagome felt relief that she was wrong to suspect Souta but was still left confused watching as Sesshoumaru removed all the boxes of teas and powders from the basket to reveal a new bundle of cannabis hidden on the bottom.

This had to be a dream. Kagome could swallow that she'd gone through a well to a different time or world where supernatural creatures dwelled but yet couldn't believe what she was discovering in the here and now. It had to have been her mother that was keeping and doing drugs; drugs that had been delivered to the house by Hojo of all people. Hojo was a drug dealer? Was her mom a drug dealer? The amount of weed that was being kept in the box and the basket was too much for one person to be using recreationally. What exactly was the understanding Hojo and her mother had come to when the investigation into Kagome's disappearance was dropped?

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

For once Kagome's mother took on a stern voice, "Kagome this doesn't involve you."

" _Great,"_ Kagome thought to herself _, "this whole time I thought my mom was so understanding and accepting of the things I did because that's just the kind of person she is. Was that true? Or is it because she's been blazed out of her mind this whole time?"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted between the two women before he did as Kagome asked of him earlier and began to repair of the drawer of miscellaneous items and put them back while fighting the urge to ask what the items were.

" _Stupid woman,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself _, "she's getting worked up over a herb of all things. There is a sword of destruction and calamity hidden underneath the shed, but this simple plant is what she and the humans of this world are disturbed by? At least her mind is on something other than InuYasha for once, but those matters are equally stupid and not worth the tears or fear on her face. Perhaps this is just what I need to get the matters to progress. If she involves herself in the strife with her family in this world than perhaps she can accept her own world again, and once she does she can truly start fulfilling my needs."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just blaze. I'm actually going to use Hojo in this story as a real character. First time ever for me even though I did have plans in Dragonsbane, but whatever that's a dead story now. Get hyped.


	12. Self Imposed Laws of the Criminal Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has a villain as Kagome must look into what became of her family and world while she was gone.

Now that Hojo's most nerve wracking delivery of the day had been made he could allow himself to calm down as he took a seat in his parent's herbal remedy shop. If he were afforded a normal life this would be about the time where he had the luxury of worrying about how he could both keep ahead with his studies and please his parents by fulfilling the orders made by their clients. That was what he thought his future would hold, but that had been just a dream. There were no more customers stopping into the shop to be sold on the benefits of green tea extracts or the various massage oils they once sold. Not these days, not since the neighborhood had gone to hell with the various gangs that had been staking out the place. Sure the groups that strangled the life out of the place Hojo had called home did a fine job of operating in secret to avoid detection from the police, but everyone else knew what was going on. There was only two options left for an adult male such as Hojo who wanted to protect his family. Leave the neighborhood, or get involved in a dangerous game. Leaving, however, was no longer an option. Hojo sealed that path when he became concerned with his middle school friend Kagome.

It didn't take long for Hojo to figure out he was alone. His family's apartment that was located above the shop was empty since his parents had gone to stay with relatives in the country to get a break from their new lifestyle, and the doors in the front and the back had both been locked by him. He was safe for the time being.

His concern for Kagome was what started all of this, but yet seeing her that morning had been a silver lining in all this mess. It would be along time before Hojo could be free from the circumstances he'd found himself in, but hopefully now Kagome's mother could get out of the mess without much blood on her hands.

Pulling out his cell phone Hojo quickly scrolled through his contacts to get a hold of Yuka, Kagome's other friend from middle school that had also been forced into this mess due to Hojo's meddling.

"Yuka," Hojo tried his hardest to mask the desperation in his voice, "it's me. I'd ask you how you're doing, but we both know you don't want to talk about it. I know. I know, but maybe we can get out of this somehow. I saw Kagome today. She came back from a wherever she has been, that's what she told me and we just have to believe her. She looked fine from what I could see. Yeah I know. All of this for nothing, but how were we supposed to know at the time? We didn't know any better we were all still just kids. The point being she is alive and well. I know you're scared, but we need to get her mother out of this. She never asked to be wrapped up in all of this and we have to end it before things get worse."

Hojo continued his conversation with Yuka losing his composure often. Both him and Yuka had been recruited to serve a Yakuza-like organization to pay off the debt they'd supposedly built up by having Kagome's disappearance investigated. With all the illegal substances Hojo had been forced to deliver his debt should have been settled long ago, but it had already been made clear he couldn't back out now. If he did word of his criminal activity and his family's involvement would be passed on to the police and his life would be over in one way or another. He was a slave now. All because of his prying, and it was hard to ask Yuka for help to free another when he was sure the things Yuka had to do to pay off her debt was something much worse since she was a young female.

Hojo, however, quickly hung up the phone mid sentence about half an hour later when he heard a knock at the back door and the sound of the handle twisting and turning. He recognized that knock by now and knew that ignoring it wouldn't result in anything good. His captors, after all, did have a key to the place and only knocked as a false courtesy to insure he'd be a good little boy and open up for them.

After taking a moment to gulp and wipe the sweat from his palms the young boy walked over to the door and opened it not surprised at all to see a gruff man with a scar across his face and long black hair. That man always struck Hojo as nothing more than a savage in a fancy suit. It was him who always told Hojo how to pack the drugs and where to he needed to deliver them to. However, it was easy enough to tell that it wasn't that kind of business that was being handled today since the thug usually came alone, but today he had company.

"Took too long asshole," the scarred thug took a condescending tone before taking it upon himself to drive his fist into Hojo's ribs knocking the boy to the ground, "when we knock you open. Have we not made that clear?"

Two other suit clad thugs laughed behind him before being silenced. A man with a sophisticated accent that hid behind his entourage began to speak.

"Mondo take it easy on the boy. He has done nothing wrong. From what you've told me every drop off has been made successfully and without suspicion. You cannot blame him from concerning himself with his friends."

The thug grimaced as he grabbed Hojo by his university uniform to drag him back to his feet, "Sorry I'm still just a baker's son at heart. I see weak dough that needs kneaded and can't help but want to punch the shit out of it. That's what this boy reminds me of. Nothing more than dough."

Hojo tried not to focus on his assailant or his insults. He'd grown use to them by now. What had Hojo the most scared was the voice he just heard and who it belonged to. Once all the men had shuffled into the cramp backroom of the store Hojo looked to the man that was calling the shots. The man known as Takemaru.

Takemaru was the head of the clan that controlled the neighborhood. He had long black hair and a very serious face, but out of all the things that made him quite intimidating the most striking was that he only had one arm. Having a stump where his right arm should have been would normally make a man look weak, but for Takemaru it was imposing and seemed to let everyone in his employ know he was a badass that feared nothing. If he could control such a terrifying group of thugs while having an obvious handicap then he was not someone to be messed with.

"We do not make a habit of punishing those who don't deserve it," Takemaru told his men, "that is not how we conduct business. Especially with someone who has been so helpful. Let me educate you Mondo. Where you see weakness I see dollars."

Hojo felt ill in the pit of his stomach. Mondo getting dressed down by the man in charge would result in Hojo getting hurt and humiliated later, but the thug was going to pretend he was on his best behavior as long as Takemaru was in the audience.

"Any asshole could deliver baskets of tea with goods hidden inside," Mondo scoffed.

"Then why don't you do it?" Takemaru asked sternly, "that's right you can't because you have a record. You're the kind of man someone looks at and quickly turns the other way knowing your bad news. It makes you a good soldier, but not a good worker. Hojo here is quite the opposite. A good college boy with a good heart. No one would ever suspect him, so try not to knead him too hard in your future dealings."

Mondo just gave a shrug before rudely spitting on the floor right next to Hojo's feet disrespecting his family's business.

"Point proven boss, but that Yuka bitch is a different story. She's constantly rude to the guests and doesn't seem to know her place. Maybe she could focus on her job better if this naive joker wouldn't be calling her up and bothering her."

Hojo's eyes widened. They knew the two of them talked on the phone? His mind raced the fear that they were doing more than just looking at her call history, especially since they came over during one of the phone calls.

Mondo laughed, "Figured it out did you? Of course we listen in on all of our whore's phone calls. Gotta see if they are really calling up their parents or ratting us out to the police. We heard everything."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Hojo quickly interjected, "and if Yuka did anything to upset you punish me and not her! She didn't ask for any of this."

"Indeed you didn't do anything wrong," Takemaru mused as he began to admire the tools of the trade on the counter in the room, "perhaps we just paid you a visit to see your reaction. You fell into this arrangement of ours when you looked into the disappearance of Kagome Higurashi. I applaud you for how noble you were falling in with a different sort of people than you're use to all to make sure your friend was safe, but now I guess that illusion is broken. So the girl is fine you say? She went to another country to elope just as her mother said. Well then all your sacrifices and trouble you believe you found was all for nothing then? How ironic."

"As I said we did nothing wrong!" Hojo continued to profess his innocence, "I just wanted Yuka to know Kagome was safe and happy and that Kagome's mother needs to be left out of this. You don't have anything on her anymore. Let her go."

"Let her go?" Takemaru's eyes narrowed as he reached for a sharp blade used for cutting herbs off the counter, "I like you boy. I like that you do business with honor and honesty, and if we lived in a world of fantasy perhaps I would heed your request. However, I have several people in my employ that are profiting quite well off of that woman's efforts. You know that once she falls under contract with us there is no getting out. She has been trafficking a lot of product that would earn her a long term sentence. There is no escape for her."

"Whatever she is earning you I'll pay back," Hojo tried to negotiate, "I don't know or care how. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

Takemaru had a smirk on his face, which didn't reassure Hojo in the slightest. Takemaru was not a man that smiled, so the uncertainty of the situation had the boy grimacing.

"Hojo," Takemaru fiddled with the blade with his only hand, "I bet the girls in school barely glance your way. It wouldn't surprise me. Your constant worry for the health of others and need to always do right by them is the kind of trait most women feel they are entitled to and don't see as an endearing quality. However, I see past all of that superficial nonsense and see more in you. Where my associate Mondo here see's dough I see clay that can be molded into something better. All you need is good instruction and a few lessons. Lessons I cannot give for they come from life experience. No matter what values you believe to be important in this moment you will eventually learn that in order to live a fruitful life it's best to only be concerned with yourself."

Takemaru put the blade down and snapped his fingers motioning for one of his thugs to hand over his briefcase that they were carrying. As he opened it and shuffled through the contents Mondo took it upon himself to restrain Hojo incase he tried anything.

"No one ever asks me how I lost my arm," Takemaru remarked pulling out a folder, "perhaps they are afraid the question will offend me and I'll kill them. Why would I act so irrationally towards an innocent question. Hojo aren't you curious?"

"It's none of my business," Hojo replied nervously believing that asking that sort of question would lead him into an obvious trap.

"Hojo," Takemaru looked up with malice in his eyes, "ask me why I lost my arm? A few have asked how I lost it and refused to believe me when I told them that a demon cut it off. Of course, I killed those people for laughing at my story as though it were some sort of joke but I doubt you'd be so foolish. It's not the question that got them killed, as I said that'd be irrational on my part. It's the laughing. You wouldn't laugh at me, but you wouldn't believe it. So I need you to ask me why I lost it. Do it."

"Why did you lose your arm Takemaru sir?"

The hatred didn't seem to disappear from Takemaru's eyes, "I lost it because of a woman. That should sound noble right? I say something like that and a person pictures an intimidating man such as myself having a soft side as I made a sacrifice for a woman I loved. That is a good heroic thought to hold on to, and even myself would be happy to have proof my soul isn't entirely lost. However, there is no romance in my tale only a cold harsh lesson in reality. The woman I lost my limb over did not feel as I felt for her. Despite knowing the sacrifices I made and was willing to make for her she turned her back on me. I didn't know it at the time for I was a foolish young man, but that woman only pretended to have a fondness for me so I would protect her until my use ran out. Women use men for their own selfish desires. What some consider love is no more than lust, but when we use women to benefit ourselves such as we've been doing with your friend Yuka we are seen as the opportunist?"

The file Takemaru revealed was all the information Hojo had handed over to the clan about Kagome. A member of his criminal organization had posed as a private detective that took on the case when the police dropped it. The so-called detective pretended to be very noble in his task and told Hojo and Yuka that they could worry about payment later. That was how they wound up wracking up such a debt.

"Your friend," Takemaru revealed a picture of Kagome Higurashi in her middle school uniform, "you gave our investigator a lot of pictures of her. Pictures taken by her friends, graduation pictures, a lot of school related pictures but really nothing too intimate. Since you cared for her so much I expected to see a couple pictures of you two on a date or a school dance, but there is nothing here that indicates the two of you were anything. Tell me the truth boy. Was this girl ever even your girlfriend?"

Hojo answered honestly, "Not officially no. She's just my friend and I was worried about her."

"I would pry more, but your eyes tell me everything. You wanted her, you went out of your way to show concern since a young boy such as yourself wasn't experienced enough to tell her how you felt, and what did this girl give you in return? Nothing. I was told what was said on your phone conversation. You couldn't talk much with Kagome because she seemed to be in a hurry?"

"That's code for she just isn't into you dude," Mondo laughed still restraining Hojo, "you do strike me as the kind of guy that can't take the hint."

"Do not mock him," Takemaru took a serious tone with his goon, "he is young and does not know any better. This Kagome, all these women, they are all Izayoi in my eyes. She doesn't deserve your concern Hojo. Not anymore."

Takemaru found a family photo of Kagome surrounded by her mother, grandpa, and Souta. He presented the photo to Hojo while running his finger over the image of a young fresh out of high school Kagome.

"I can't let her mother go," Takemaru informed him, "as you are now aware I see things differently than others. Some would look at this and see a family photo while I see opportunity. No one would suspect a family such as this to be involved in anything illicit. We already have the mother doing well with her tasks, the boy could be a real go getter just like you, the old man will probably croak soon so isn't a concern, and this Kagome… you got yourself into debt trying to find her only for her to come waltzing back into your life facing no consequences. I like you Hojo. Man to man you're a stand up guy I really want to continue working with so I want to make things right. All the interest from the debt related to the investigation of this girl will be paid off by her. You've done enough for her. It's time to worry about yourself. You'll continue to work for me and finally enjoy the benefits. You're no longer a whipping boy Hojo, you'll be one of us. This girl will earn for you and you'll begin to learn to take hold of opportunity when it comes your way."

"No!" Hojo struggled against Mondo's grip, "please just leave Kagome out of this. This is all my fault not hers. She didn't do anything wrong and has a life somewhere else."

Takemaru was very quick in his motions as he dropped the photos and reached for the blade he'd been playing with earlier. Hojo was silenced when Takemaru had the point of the blade only an inch away from the boy's eye.

"Wrong answer," Takemaru shook his head, "I thought you were ready but I blame myself. I keep reminding myself how young you are only to want to punish you for being childish. It's okay. I forgive you for your outburst. It seems I just have to retract the deal I just gave you and rework it until you're ready. The only reason your family is still able to pay rent with no customers is because we take care of you. That kindness will be paid back as well as all the profits we will lose when I release Yuka from her contract. It would be just plain sexist of me to free you of your Kagome related obligations and not her. She doesn't earn much anyway. Kagome on the other hand-"

Mondo forced Hojo to look away from the knife and down to the floor at the picture of a happy Kagome that had been dropped by Takemaru. Takemaru smiled again, but did not remove the knife.

"I'm well aware that this photo was taken a few years back but a girl like that is some ideal merchandise. Men that spend all day being run down by their deceitful wives would pay a lot of money to take their frustration on a girl like that."

From what little Hojo could learn of Yuka's situation it sounded like she was expected to just look pretty at one of Takemaru's clubs until someone would soclitie her for sex. It was degrading, but she'd assured Hojo she wasn't in any danger for she decided the terms. She was mostly in control of her dealings but not in control of the money she received which all went to Takemaru's clan. The way Takemaru talked about Kagome it sounded like if she were to be forced into the criminal organization it would not be the same kind of deal. Takemaru wanted the girl to suffer all because he seemed to have a hatred of women that supposedly disregarded the feelings men that were interested in them.

"No," Hojo whimpered, "not Kagome. Please don't. I'll do anything."

"He isn't getting the message boss," Mondo made sure to tell Takemaru hoping to see the boy lose an eye.

"I did lose an arm for one sided love," Takemaru slowly pushed the knife a bit closer before stopping, "so should this boy lose an eye? No. This is a different time and a different place. We are not barbarians. I want him to have both of his eyes so he can finally learn the lesson I've been trying to teach him. I want him to watch when the girl fails to understand all the sacrifices he made for her as she is only concerned with herself, and I want him to watch when justice is finally dispensed upon her. Let him go Mondo. We are done here."

Takemaru threw the knife back on the table as all the thugs took their leave knowing full well a boy like Hojo was no threat to them. He didn't have the courage to stand up to them further believing he would only make things harder for Kagome, her mother, and his own family if he took matters into his own hands. All he could do was whimper as he looked at the photo of Kagome trying to ignore everything Takemaru said about all of this being the result of a one sided affection.

Night had fallen, so Sesshoumaru, with brushed teeth, was in his usual corner of the storage shed looking down at the floor thinking about the sword that was hidden underneath it. He still had a hard time understanding what Amethyst told them about Kagome's journey through time, but gathered enough to know they were in a different world rather than the future. So that meant the only way Sounga could be in this world was because it was thrown through the well.

Sesshoumaru let out a small inaudible growl knowing it must've been Totosai who cast the sword into the well for an old man like that probably had heard about the well's ability to ferry demon parts elsewhere. That was the only thing that made sense since Sounga, like the Tetsusagia and Tensagia, were blades made from demon bone and fangs. So his father would rather the sword be removed from the world than for it to be passed down to him?

Sesshoumaru shook his head trying to cease his anger. He had Bakusaiga now, so didn't need to waste anymore of his life holding a grudge over his father's will when it came to the swords. All things considered Sounga was pretty much his as well there was just no reason to wield it. If the world he now lived in had no other demons the Bakusaiga was all he needed, but he wasn't going to destroy the Sounga before he fully knew of the defenses and threats of Kagome's world just in case he needed it.

Sounga's presence, however, did leave him wondering what else could have possibly gotten into Kagome's world from his own. That would only bring up more questions and it related to the blade he convinced himself he no longer needed.

Sesshoumaru picked up and studied the Tensagia. Not only could it revive the dead, but it could also slash through things that weren't natural to the world. The Tensagia was no longer apart of his world, so what did that mean? Could it be weaponized now that everything in this place wasn't natural to his former world, or would it consider Kagome's world its home? He would have to test it out when he got the chance.

"Surprised you haven't snapped it in half," Kagome finally acknowledged Sesshoumaru's presence after being silent for most of the evening, "you said you don't care about it anymore."

"I do not," Sesshoumaru placed it back on the ground not wanting to share his thought process with Kagome, "it only exists now for you and I can only bring you back once. Once I have there is no need to continue carrying it."

"For me?" Kagome wasn't going to allow herself to feel touched by that, "incase something goes wrong when I give birth right? You can bring me or the baby back?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod studying Kagome's face. She was still upset by the herbs she found and left in a state of being disturbed, so it was nice to steer her thoughts back to their unborn child even if it was just for a moment.

"Your mother still has the herbs?" Sesshoumaru inquired knowing the two had a lengthy conversation.

Kagome gave a disappointed nod, "I was going to get rid of them but she said I can't. It's obvious that she is selling them since she told me I'd cause a lot of trouble if I did that. This whole thing is stupid."

"Indeed," he agreed, "it is just an herb and you are more upset by it than any of my recent actions."

"Weed," she corrected him seemingly annoyed at the way he kept calling them herbs, "no one in your time-

"World," Sesshoumaru paid her back by being the one to correct her.

"Whatever," Kagome groaned, "no one from there from what I know ever made it illegal to have a plant but here it's kind of a big deal. You have that kind of thing here the police will lock you up and your reputation and life will be ruined. I don't want to see that kind of thing happen to my mom and family, or Hojo that matter. Especially if it has something to do with me. It's not right."

Before Kagome could dwell any further on her family's issues she was caught off guard by her bare knee, which had escaped the protection of the dress she'd been wearing, being captured by Sesshoumaru's touch. It was seemingly innocent as he wasn't being aggressive or saying anything cruel as he lightly put his palm on her knees, and that made it all the more weirder and had Kagome's heart racing. Why was Sesshoumaru just touching her without some kind of perverted or threatening ulterior motive?

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were on Kagome as he studied her reaction. He touched her as a way to get her attention knowing her thoughts were on things he believed to be insignificant, and that was all it was. However, her reaction left him questioning if she was truly against having him touch her. She'd made it clear that him touching her or trying to prompt her body into anything would upset her, so he was refraining from that and settled for just a slight touch yet she had a blush on her face. He did not know why she was blushing or why he was spending so much time taking in her interesting reaction for his own amusement, but he didn't mind the moment lingering.

"Kagome," he eventually spoke her name, "if your thoughts are with your family then you should go be under the same roof as your family."

She wanted to call attention to him touching her, but his touch was so slight it shouldn't have been significant enough to call attention to or cause a fight over. She was thinking about the consequences of questioning his actions but then took in his words.

"You're kicking me out?" was what Kagome came up with.

"You said this shed is to be our home," Sesshoumaru told her, "that makes me the head of the household. I have the right to banish you."

"Are you still on about this head of household thing? Clearly you can see my mom calls the shots in our house. You should know enough by now that things work differently in this world. My family's property and my family's shed you don't get to kick me out."

She was being quite defensive in response to him trying to create distance. Sesshoumaru found that very surprising especially since she'd been practically begging him for privacy in the bathroom before.

"Sending you a few feet away is not a true banishment," Sesshoumaru told her, "if your mother is indeed the master of that house you should abide by her wishes and sleep there for a couple evenings. I ask that you call for me if you go into the bathing room. That is the only room I've seen you lose your balance in."

"I am not going to ask you to come with me when I go potty like I'm five," Kagome was frustrated shaking her head, "I'm not leaving you alone. You're not sending me off so you can sneak away and wreck havoc somewhere."

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand and narrowed his gaze, "You do not trust me? I have not lied to you since coming here."

"You're claiming to be truthful? Sesshoumaru I've asked you several times why you are fine with staying in my world and you won't give me a solid answer. You keep trying to feed me all that stuff about survival and adaptability when I know there is something else going on. You're not going to hurt anyone or do something Sesshoumaru-like are you?"

"Sesshoumaru-like?"

"Killing and destroying anything in your way to get what you want like with InuYasha's sword. Enough people are already in a mess because of me I can't have you causing anything on top of it."

"Your feelings and guilt should not matter to me, but since we are to have this child I will not have you in any further states of agony. I will not leave this place during your pregnancy without your leave. As for you accusing me of deception I merely withhold things that are of no concern to you."

That was how Sesshoumaru would protect his honor against his obvious hypocrisy. Calling out everyone else's deception when he told no one about the sword he had hidden under the shed, but he could easily justify that to himself by claiming it was for everyone's own good. The Sounga was no friend to the human race after all.

"That's the same as lying," Kagome shook her head before closing her eyes, "I'm a prisoner. I stay in here I worry about my family, I go to them I worry about you and what you'll do. I stay on one side of the well it's one thing and another thing over here. I know I'm annoying to you. I know everyone wants me to worry about myself, and that I have to if I'm going to take care of this baby I know alright, but I can't help it. It feels like everything I do is wrong and will have a bad consequence when all I want is to not be selfish and hurt anyone. I'll always feel this way won't I? No matter what I do. I am a prisoner, I was always meant to be and that's why I'm being punished."

"Prisoner?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand, "are you referring to what I said about the state of our arrangement? You are free to go and do as you please as long as you assist me. I hold nothing important over you."

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl shook her head with tears poking out of the sides of her eyes, "No not you. The jewel. I can't even have peace in my dreams because it's all I think about. All the wishes it promised to grant me and show me, how InuYasha ultimately can't come for me in the end, and how what I have outside of it isn't anything compared to what I would have had if I made a wish. InuYasha said I was born for him and he was born for me, but that was just words wasn't it? I was born for the sacred jewel. I was suppose to be absorbed in it along with Naraku to help give it power as it continued to hurt people like it did to Kikyo and Sango. I didn't do it, I didn't make a wish so instead of an illusion I get a life where I'm the sacred jewel. I'm the one hurting and letting people down."

Sesshoumaru's touch returned to her knee, but not in the way it had before. His claws were lightly digging into her skin causing her to bleed so she would snap out of her thoughts. It surprised her to see Sesshoumaru having any sort of reaction as she thought her melt down would be heard by no one since he probably didn't care for the insane ramblings of an upset woman.

"You cannot control the actions of the sacred jewel," he told her the obvious, "but you can control your actions. Have you ignored all I've been trying to tell you? Survival and adaptability is not something I feed you to trick you. No one is guaranteed a happy ending or ideal life simply because they were brave and feel as though they deserve it, but you still have a say in how your story plays out. Once Naraku was defeated and you were reunited with InuYasha you accepted that as your ending and therefore betrayed yourself with all of this nonsense. I am not without fault Kagome, I fell for it to creating my own ideals of you and getting frustrated with you when you didn't live up to them. You've done the same to yourself haven't you? Believing that if you're anything but a selfless pure woman that is also a loyal wife you are not who you are suppose to be, that's what you've done. That is what I see in front of me. If you want to feel guilty than you can feel guilty, something tells me that cannot be changed, but you will not stay in this shed with me and cry all night. The well being sealed might be something you cannot change, but this herb related nonsense with your family you can take and bend to your will. Go to them and fix it in your favor. I will not leave this shed. I will prove that I honor my word."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome calmly said his name drying her tears and taking his words in.

It was the same conversation they'd had again and again. She needed to take action instead of crying. That was hard to accept when it came to the well because she didn't know where to begin when finding a solution to that problem, but whatever was going on with her family was a different story. This was her world after all. If she could overcome evil jewels and blood thirsty demons she should have been able to handle a legal issue. She wasn't completely confident as this was still Japan, a place with a 99% conviction rate when it came to things like this if her family was caught with those drugs, but she couldn't ignore having Sesshoumaru's faith in her. That was something that couldn't be taken lightly.

"You have nothing to fear human," he continued with his encouragement, "I already proclaimed that I will not cower against these police. They cannot take your family or you because I will not allow them to. You are upset over nothing."

"You're not fighting the police," Kagome shook her head, "I'm going to make it so it doesn't come to that. Hopefully, but it's nice to know I have you in my corner. Still kind of irks me that you want to kick me out. Have I really been that annoying?"

"You do not annoy me," he confessed putting some distance between them, "these emotional holes of yours and the way you lash out is what, as you would say, irks me. As I already told you that will be fixed eventually. I want you to go inside for there is food in there. You have not been eating. There was your sickness last night and the theatrics of today preventing you from having a meal for you and the pup. This is your last chance to be responsible for yourself before I take matters into my own hands."

She wanted to fire back with 'are you going to force feed me' before realizing that was he meant. Sesshoumaru wasn't kicking her out to get away from her drama or to do anything bad. He was concerned about her and the pup, the two things she thought he wouldn't care about at all when thrown into a foreign world. He was concerned about her, and she paid him back by continuing to put up a wall of doubt and self hatred. She really was becoming someone she didn't recognize anymore. He shouldn't have had to take up the task of fixing her, that was up to her and she'd take it on one step at a time.

"I'll go in and eat and talk to my mother," Kagome assured him getting out of bed, "all while trusting my faithful Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare leave his loyal vassal behind."

"Don't start," Sesshoumaru warned her, "I will be quick in correcting that behavior if you talk that way again. Return to me in the morning to continue acclimating me to this world. If you are late I will fetch you."

"You sound like your brother," Kagome rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't appreciate that either, "I'm sorry okay? For being such a mess. I mean I won't totally be the bad guy in this because there is a lot of apologies you owe me, but I'm trying to figure it all out. I have to. For you and the baby."

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to entertain the conversation of who exactly owed who apologies, "You are no sacred jewel Kagome."

"Maybe I did go a little crazy there," she sighed still lingering in the doorway, "do you believe what Amethyst said? Why she cares so much about what I do with my life? There is no timeline or world out there where the sacred jewel succeeds? Is it because of destiny, or am I special? If I get stuck thinking that way you almost can't blame me for thinking I deserve a happy ending. Still I guess she's right that sort of thing destroys her theory about time and wouldn't make sense."

"I do not believe in destiny," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her, "perhaps you always destroy the jewel because your guilt over what it could do won't allow it to exist in any world, or perhaps it was never that much of a threat. It needed the Naraku's of the world to enact its will after all. If the jewel were truly as powerful and desirable as everyone says it was then this Sesshoumaru would have desired it. I never did."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted at him catching what he meant, "is that why I'm not a sacred jewel to you? I'm not desirable? Jerk."

"I am not the one who said that," he let her know as he watched her leave and retreat to her own home.

Kagome was the one that insulted herself for that wasn't what Sesshoumaru meant, but he let her have it for he was amused at how clever she could be with word play. The sacred jewel and Kagome were not comparable. Kagome was a person who had proven herself to be worried about the thoughts and feelings of everyone she'd come close to while the jewel was an object that cared for no one or who it hurt. It only existed to fulfill its mission, which was to absorb pure and corrupted souls to grow its power to make itself so desirable that the world would tear itself apart trying to claim it. It wasn't something that had feelings or needed protected. It wasn't like Kagome at all.

"Other demons desired the sacred jewel," Sesshoumaru told himself, "so why did I not? Was it because Naraku's treachery already showed me it grants no wishes, or have I forgotten my desire all together? Father is this why I cannot forgive you for willing me the useless sword while my brother got the Tetsusagia and the Sounga was cast away? Why no matter how powerful I got or what enemies I conquered I never seemed to be as knowledgeable as you? Did you always know the path I would walk, or have I created my own self-fulfilling prophecy?"

_Sesshoumaru's face held no surprise or barely any reaction at all when he walked along the beach to discover his father clutching a rather large wound. His son watched as the blood stained the sand beneath them and knew the wound had been a result of his father's battle against the dragon demon known as Ryokotsei. Whether or not the wound was a fatal one would depend on the decision his father made from this point forward._

" _Will you go?" Sesshoumaru asked him stoically, "I'm sure the flea has told you about the message this human known as Takemaru has sent me."_

" _Did the girl suffer?" Inutashio asked not bothering to turn and look to his son as he recalled Myouga's story._

" _She was already dead. The suffering of a human means nothing to me. If these humans you play war games with wish to send you a message then the message should have been sent to you. I do not care about your affairs with them."_

_Sesshoumaru had been helping with his father's conquest over the dragon's when some foolish human samurai had brought him a dead pregnant woman dressed in the clothes of Izoyai, his father's woman. It was warning from a man known as Takemaru that rather than protecting his father's intended mate as he was charged to do he would kill her instead unless he was given the opportunity to fight the powerful dog demon._

" _You could have revived her," Inutashio scolded him, "I'm sure the human that coward used as an effigy was close to her. When I get her back I cannot have her distressed. Not while she carries my pup."_

" _Father I have no desire to even entertain you by pretending I care about these humans you've gotten yourself involved with. I do not care if this Izoyai lives or dies, and I do not care about the half-breed in her womb. It is no family of mine."_

" _Myouga passed on the message, so why is it that you are here Sesshoumaru? Are you going to stop me? You cannot unless you wish to kill me. I couldn't bear a grudge if you wanted to. Your desire to make your hate for humans known is understandable. Those are the values you were raised with. Your mother and I seemingly taught you everything except compassion."_

" _The only thing I desire is to walk the path of supreme conquest," Sesshoumaru made sure to assert, "with the Tetsusagia and Sounga I'd have more than enough strength to take this world. I was hoping to earn them by defeating you, but if you are planning to get yourself killed over a human woman it'd be best for you to pass the swords on to me now."_

" _Do you have something to protect Sesshoumaru?" his father asked still without bothering to look on him._

" _What kind of question is that?"_

" _The Sounga calls to those who can heed its love of blood and calamity. It can only be wielded by a human it can bend to its will or a demon who can overcome its temptation. It does not call to you nor do you have the compassion needed to silence it so that blade cannot be yours. That leaves the Tetsusagia. That blade will only obey someone who has something or someone to protect."_

" _You created that blade to cut through hundreds of demons in one stroke, so why create a seal with such frivolous rules? It is a blade for a conqueror, not a fool."_

" _Desires are what fuels humans and demons alike, but yet they aren't set in stone. I've changed, the reason I wield these blades have changed. Izoyai if you recall was nothing more to me than a hostage I was to use to easily assert my power over her family's lands. I cared nothing for her just as you care nothing for humans, but it all changed for me when I took in her expressions. Her tears, her worry for her loved ones, and most importantly her smile when I let her return home. Wanting to see her smile became my new desire and it overshadowed everything else. Perhaps that is why Ryokotsei was able to do this to me. I cannot even focus on the pain as all I know is that I have to protect her and our child. I need to bring them to safety so she can smile again to know my mistakes weren't for nothing. My desires have changed Sesshoumaru, and so will yours one day."_

_Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I have nothing to protect nor do I want anything to protect. This smile you want to see again didn't fuel you. It made you weak. You will die."_

" _Maybe so, but not without trying to get her and the pup to safety. She will love and care for that pup, but if I cannot save both will you watch over it."_

" _No. No half-breed will be considered a sibling of mine. I've made that much obvious to you already."_

" _Your answer does not surprise me any, so I cannot be disappointed. Then heed my next request, one that requires no compassion. This Takemaru who dares threaten my Izoyai… if he somehow lives I want you to end his life. Do it for the honor of your pack."_

_That was a request Sesshoumaru would accept despite believing there wasn't much honor left with his pack after his father decided to openly impregnate a human female._

" _Doesn't matter if you live or die," Sesshoumaru responded by turning his back and taking his leave since he wouldn't be receiving his swords that evening, "I doubt you'll let that human live. If that task falls on to me your honor cannot be repaired, but I will heed it nonetheless."_

" _Thank you," was his father's reply as he shifted into the form of a giant dog with a large wound before bounding off into battle._

"Desires change," Sesshoumaru remarked to himself before taking advantage of his newfound privacy and searching Kagome's side of the shed for something.

His honor was open for questioning as he was harboring the Sounga without informing Kagome's family and now he was taking advantage of her being gone to steal something else from her. He really did send her away out of concern for her health and to prompt her into solving her current issue with her family, but if the girl was truly to ever be cured of her constant guilt and worry he needed to tackle the source of her feelings.

Once he found what he was looking for hidden away under her pillow he made his way out of the shed. He'd told her he wouldn't leave, but knew he would be forgiven since he had no intentions of leaving the shrine. On his way to the well he took a moment to observe the giant tree in the middle of the shrine, the tree where InuYasha had slept… if he'd actually slept there. Amethyst acted as though she had an answer for everything regarding the well, but couldn't explain the scar on the tree. Maybe it was something caused by the sacred jewel to trick Kagome into thinking she was in the future, but what would be the point of that? Whatever it was didn't concern Sesshoumaru as he now saw the tree as nothing more than a grave marker, because he believed he'd never see InuYasha again.

"A woman almost got you killed," Sesshoumaru acted as though he were speaking to his brother, "but you didn't die. As hard as I and Naraku tried you just wouldn't die would you? That whole time you had something to protect. It didn't weaken you. It seems InuYasha you have proven both me and father wrong. Amethyst believes the reason Kagome overcomes hardships time and time again because of the strength your love gives her, but from what I've witnessed it is the other way around. She made you strong while Kikyo made you weak. This woman is something that can be used to fuel me, to remind me what I desire, if harnessed correctly. She is no longer yours. I need her. I do not know what her full potential is and how I can return her to how she use to be, but it the power she can lend will be mine and you, or the memory of you, will not get in my way."

Now that Sesshoumaru had made peace with the prospect of stealing his brother's woman he made his way to the Bone Eater's well. He really didn't owe InuYasha any sort of explanation about his plans, nor was it meant to be some kind of apology. His speech was no different than the ones he'd given when attempting to take the Tetsusagia from his brother, and in his mind this plan was no different either. His brother had something he wasn't worthy enough to have, so Sesshoumaru was taking it. He'd proven himself a while ago to be worthy of Tetsusagia, but it seemed fate wasn't going to allow InuYasha the chance to be worthy of Kagome. Kagome would probably argue that InuYasha earned her when he went into the sacred jewel to retrieve her, but seeing as how he wasted his opportunity when he truly had her as a wife Sesshoumaru would be unaccepting of that claim.

"Kagome made a request of me," Sesshoumaru continued to talk to himself as he stood above the well, "she said she wanted the two of us to start over. To forget our past transgressions against one another as we work together. We have both repeatedly violated that agreement. Me by apparently touching her and saying things that upset her and she as well by never letting go of the past. We will start over and move on to something new, but in order to do that she needs to let go of you. Once she does that the girl's head might be straightened out and she can finally become a woman."

Sesshoumaru revealed what he'd stolen from Kagome. The locket she dug out of the box earlier that day with both her and InuYasha's picture on the inside of it. Sesshoumaru traced a finger along the image of Kagome's expressive face. He wanted to know how the humans of this world were capable of creating such a flawless portrait and why his touch wasn't disrupting any paint. Was it related to the ability to print text such as the words that were on his Diet Coke cans? Probably, but he'd save that topic for another place.

"She doesn't need you anymore InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he dropped the locket into the depths of the well.

The Bone Eater's Well's function, after all, was to be used for purposes of disposal. Sesshoumaru had no idea that there was a functioning sanitation system in Kagome's world that took garbage away, and had already found out a couple nights previous that flushing objects down the toilet was not a good thing to do if he didn't want to cause a flood, so this was the best way to make something disappear in his mind because he had serious doubt that Kagome would go searching the bottom of the well when she found out her locket was missing.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't truly believe he could do anything to keep her from climbing down to the bottom of the well in the event she went through another one of fits regarding the well's seal. So with that idea in mind he jumped to the bottom with intentions of burying the locket, but was surprised when he saw no trace of it.

"That locket didn't seem to be made of demon parts," Sesshoumaru said dumbfounded after searching every corner, "the well took the locket but not us? So despite Amethyst controlling who goes through this so called access point she cannot control what goes through it? The well still looks for offerings it seems. This world cannot offer it demon parts so it will take what it can get."

Sesshoumaru wondered where the locket had gone. Had it gone to his world, or perhaps another world all together? Amethyst had said she could use the well to go to whatever time she desired after all. Whatever the answer was he wasn't going to share any of this with Kagome. Just incase it was a direct link to his world he didn't want her finding a way to pass messages to InuYasha. Closure would be a good cure for what ailed her, but knowing those two they would prolong their goodbyes indefinitely or waste their time trying to find more fruitless solutions rather than moving on. He especially couldn't let her knowing in a time of such desperation. She'd probably believe if they gave the well enough offerings it would obey her, and Sesshoumaru didn't want to be asked to slay a bunch of creatures to feed the well just to suit her agenda.

"Seems I can no longer make justifications," Sesshoumaru then admitted to himself, "It appears it is now my turn to be the deceitful one. I have acted as a common thief by stealing her necklace and last memento of InuYasha, and if withholding information is the same as lying then I am a liar. I must do these things if we are truly to start over even if it makes me a criminal by her world's standards. That is fine. I do not fear these police, let them come for me. I do not care for any standards other than my own. I only have one thing to protect now, and I will protect it father."

Before Sesshoumaru could leap out of the well he growled as he heard something in the air above him. Before a falling piece of paper could pierce his nose with its corners he reached into up and grabbed it almost tempted to tear it apart for ruining his peace. The paper was something he recognized as an envelope. Kagome had explained it to him, it was paper that held additional paper inside of it. It seemed to be such a waste, if someone were sending a letter why not just send the letter with a seal instead of using additional resources?

"For me?" Sesshoumaru asked when he saw his name written on the envelope.

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped out of the well and surveyed the area not finding anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, so who could have dropped the letter down the well? The scent on the paper told him all that he needed to know as he realized this was the doing of that Amethyst woman. She had made it clear she had ways of spying on all of his and Kagome's activities after all.

"Bitch," Sesshoumaru growled to himself slashing open the envelope to discover a letter and some sort of square made out of what he was taught was a plastic substance.

He read the following words:

Hey Lord Asshat,

It's amusing watching you talk to yourself as it really let's me know what's going on inside your head. That's a good way to give me some really decent data. Your condescending eulogy to InuYasha where your basically said you're going to steal his woman had me tears. Ten out of ten will watch that scene over and over again, but you giving the Bone Eater's Well an offering and admitting you're a thief was cute. Remember I don't like boring, so keep it up. Here is a couple of presents for your continued good behavior.

Love, Amethyst AKA Aimee XOXOXO

Sesshoumaru had no idea what an asshat or XOXOXO meant, but he wasn't willing to accept any gifts from that disgusting wench especially if she was watching him right now. However, curiosity got the best of him as he examined the plastic card. It had a picture of him similar to the one Kagome had of herself and InuYasha in the locket, a perfect portrait with no paint. Next to the small image of himself was a name. Sesshoumaru Masaharu, it read as well as numbers next to the words DOB with his height and eye color.

"This this an identification card?" Sesshomaru asked out loud recalling that Kagome had been looking for hers when she was finding things to move into their shed, "with this I can pose as human can't I? If anyone questions who I am or what I'm doing I show them this instead of fighting them? I'd rather fight."

However, he didn't throw away the identification card no matter how badly he wanted to. Perhaps if he showed Kagome he had one she'd willingly allow him to travel outside the shrine without him being forced to act outside her wishes and causing another fight. That thought slightly angered him. Kagome had admitted that avoiding fights and conversations with InuYasha caused their relationship to become something stale while Sesshoumaru had already promised her he was going to keep that woman on her toes at all times to bring out her potential. He couldn't do that if he kept himself concerned with every single one of her sensibilities, of which there seemed to be countless. No he wouldn't stay within the shrine to satisfy her wishes, he would only remain until he knew more about her world. She wasn't going to get a say.

Sesshoumaru crumpled up the letter Amethyst had sent only to discover there had been an additional piece of paper sent with the identification card. Something written on rice paper with traditional ink, something that smelled of his time, something that smelled of Rin. It was a letter from Rin.

It read:

Lord Sesshoumaru,

The purple haired woman that threw you and Kagome the well to Kagome's world told me you didn't leave me on purpose. I believe her. You wouldn't do that. You always come back for me even when Jaken says you won't. You'll come back this time no matter how strong that woman is. InuYasha couldn't beat her when he tried to fight her. Luckily he didn't hurt her. I don't think she'll hurt any of us, but we don't know what's happening to you or Kagome. Please be alright, both you and her. Please take care of each other until you get back. You will get back. I know you will.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said quietly staring at the letter taking in her scent and knowing it was her hand that wrote it.

After taking in the scent as one last memento Sesshoumaru crumbled up that paper as well and threw them into the well for consumption.

"You will not harm her," Sesshoumaru warned knowing Amethyst was watching him, "you will never threaten her or use her against me. You will not bring these letters to me again nor will you tell her about me or Kagome. If you truly want to give me a reward for playing your game that is what you will do. Rin must live her own life now. She will not be hurt again for my sake."

Sesshoumaru had not changed his feelings regarding Rin. He wanted to restart more than just his relationship with Kagome, as he wanted to wipe the slate clean when it came to his mistakes. He needed to protect Kagome even if it was for his own agenda, and didn't need his past failings handicapping him. Rin got kidnapped by Naraku and died under his watch, he needed to change his ways all the while knowing that Rin was free from the careless fool he use to be. Rin was better off without him, he'd already told that to Kagome but clearly Amethyst didn't get the message. The better he stated his feelings on this issue the less leverage the demoness would have if she decided to further use the girl against him. Rin didn't deserve to suffer because of him.

" _Where did you get those bruises?"_

Sesshoumaru remembered asking Rin before Rin recognized his hidden compassion and greeted him with a smile. A smile that was worth protecting. His father hadn't been a fool. What he wanted from Izoyai was more than just carnal pleasure and the half-breed pup in her womb that became InuYasha. There was more to human women than that. He saw that in Rin and eventually Kagome when she took on Naraku and the sacred jewel.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru thought about the picture of her that had been in the locket the well consumed, "she wasn't smiling in that picture. She wasn't unhappy but she wasn't smiling. I didn't throw away something that was worth protecting did I?"

His eyes turned dangerously towards the hidden cameras despite not knowing they were there, "You will also not dangle InuYasha before Kagome. Your project was to see how she could adapt to life without him wasn't it? Then let the girl move on. She will receive nothing from him. If she does you will suffer the consequences."

"So scared," Amethyst said to herself in a mocking tone watching Sesshoumaru on her laptop screen from her apartment, "but at least you're being somewhat entertaining. Kagome on the other hand I don't know what your deal is? I have no intention of letting you talk to InuYasha, that'd ruin the fun of it all. I let you hang out with beef cake Sesshoumaru in a peaceful trouble free zone where you don't have to face the consequences of InuYasha ever finding out, but still you need to find ways to punish yourself? Silly girl. Oh well can't be helped. Got a bun in the oven and I'm sure those hormones are just beginning to heat up."

Amethyst, however, let out a sigh when she was distracted by the ringing of her cell phone. Her phone didn't resemble any sort of flip phone or smartphone any human from this time line would recognize as it was from a time period much more advanced. It had to be since it allowed Eclipse operatives to communicate through time and space.

"Go to voicemail," she rolled her eyes letting it ring, "Kagome is about to confront her mother about the drugs. Has nothing to do with the project or the sacred jewel, but this should be good. I should write down everything they say and make an some after school drama script out of it. That will get me some pocket change since the organization isn't paying me enough."

"Operative #4," Amethyst heard as the voicemail began to play, "Eclipse is hosting an induction ceremony at homebase. According to our database you've missed the last two inductions despite knowing such ceremonies are mandatory. Please keep in touch or we will assume you are deceased, in which case we'll have no choice but to rig your body to explode."

"Jokes on you," Aimee looked up at a metal bracelet on the her desk that held the explosives, "removed that a while ago. Replaced it with the Tensagia bracelet. Much more stylish. Wouldn't be caught dead at your stupid ceremony."

Induction ceremonies were important. It was vital for all Eclipse operatives to get to know all newcomers in the event two operatives were working on projects in the same timeline, but Aimee doubted she'd ever fall into that situation. After all she was currently in the origin timeline, the original timeline where Kagome destroyed the sacred jewel as intended. There was really nothing to do in a post sacred jewel world, so she couldn't imagine running into anyone else unless someone decided to grow a brain for once and realize all the data that could still be mined from this world.

Ceremonies were just an excuse for the higher ups to pry into everyone's business anyway, and Amethyst wasn't ready to share until she had something vital to present. She knew she'd be ridiculed for messing around at the origin point and bringing Sesshoumaru of all people into it, especially since her last couple well thought out missions that involved manufactured sacred jewels meant to capture Kagome's soul were complete failures. Honestly at this point Amethyst just wanted to have some fun and learn something in the process.

"Let's get back to the action," Amethyst said gleefully as she shut off her phone ready to carry on with her experiment undisturbed.

"Mom," Kagome addressed her mother quietly not ready for what she saw when she entered the kitchen.

Her mom was sitting alone at the table in the dark lighting up a glass pipe of cannabis seemingly without a care in the world.

"Kagome," her mother sighed knowing the sight was probably disturbing, "you all know about it now. You I'm fine with. I keep forgetting you're an adult, but Souta? I wasn't ready for that. Still it doesn't change anything. If everyone knows my secret I might as well live in the open for now on."

"Sorry," Kagome apologized knowing it was her and Sesshoumaru's fault the secret was exposed in front of Souta, "if you're afraid of being a bad influence it's okay. Souta is Souta, but he isn't dumb. I should have had more faith in him. I knew in my heart he wouldn't risk everything he is working towards for drugs."

"Cannabis," her mother corrected her as she began to inhale from her pipe, "I don't like hearing it referred to as a drug Kagome. Humans were using it for medicinal purposes long before it was demonized. Your mother isn't some low life. It just calms me. If you weren't pregnant I'd invite you to try some. You're not a little girl anymore after all."

"I know it's not evil or harmful. I'm not that clueless, but you know it's risky. I just don't want to see you go to jail over it. Souta needs you. I shouldn't need you, I'm grown, but I do. I can't lose you over what Sesshoumaru is still calling a herb."

"Sesshoumaru? At first I made the same mistake Souta is probably making in thinking he is just like InuYasha, but then got worried when you warned me about him and said he's dangerous, but now I think I can see things differently. I think he is good for you Kagome. Good in the way that I'm glad you didn't come back here on your own. I don't think we could have pulled you out of your stupor on our own. By taking care of him you're taking care of yourself aren't you?"

It was really the other way around. Her coming back into the house despite everything was proof that Sesshoumaru was taking care of her this time and being the one getting her to adapt to her own world again as she faced the consequences of leaving.

"I didn't come here to talk about Sesshoumaru," Kagome made sure to assert, "or how harmless weed is. Well I kind of came to get something to eat, but mostly I'm worried about what's going on. What happened after I left?"

"Hungry?" Kagome's mother smiled, "I guess you have the munchies?"

Kagome didn't find that joke funny as her mother slowly stood up from her chair to pull out some leftover take out the rest of the family had for dinner, "I was just kidding Kagome. As for what is going on it's best not to worry about it or get involved. The only thing you should be worried about is your health and the baby. Once you move back in I'll stop smoking for the time being. I might be careless sometimes, but I never once smoked around you or Souta."

"How long have you been this way?"

"Since I was your age. It always relaxed me, but I'm not going to be a spokesperson for it. It's different for everyone. I don't want to see Souta touching the stuff. The boy would probably never leave his room. You though? You'd either finally calm down or become twice as paranoid and worried. Maybe it's best the Higurashi tradition of toking it up through the hard times dies with me. Though I wonder what effect it would have on a demon?"

"I'd rather not have Sesshoumaru lighting up joints," Kagome didn't even want to entertain that thought, "I'm sure it wouldn't do anything for a demon unless it was a lot."

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru isn't the one you're married to? Souta had a point dear. We shouldn't judge your relationships but you are kind of naggy to him and InuYasha."

"You don't know what him and InuYasha do behind the scenes. I have my reasons for not letting him out of my sight. His little mature cooler head act is just that, an act. I know him enough to know everything he does is for the benefit of growing his own strength and power. His promises and talk of honor is just something he treats like a merit badge to make him seem more sophisticated than other demons."

If Kagome really believed her words and it was just an act then Sesshoumaru was doing a good job fooling her as well. She had been seeing other sides of Sesshoumaru since coming back to her own world, and she didn't want to find out it was all just an illusion. However, she already stated that she didn't want to talk about Sesshoumaru. This didn't involve him.

"What about dad? Did he know? Would he approve of this?"

"I never would have met your father if it wasn't for the stuff. We met at a party. Us meeting here at the shrine was just what I told you and your grandfather. Sorry to corrupt your innocence Kagome, but as I said I have nothing to hide."

Kagome enjoyed the smell of leftover food being warmed up in the microwave, but she wasn't going to leave things alone. Her mother just 'toking it up' wasn't the issue. The issue was Hojo's involvement.

"It's not like Hojo to be dealing drugs," Kagome noted, "he isn't that kind of person and it isn't like you to buy off someone who has a lot to lose. His scholarships and his family business is at risk. Your freedom and family is at risk. Why is this happening? It's because I left isn't it? You said you were going to be honest with me, so don't tell me it doesn't concern me, because it does. You like to get high, it kind of scares me while at the same time explains a lot of things, but it's really none of my business. I'm an adult you're an adult, but I don't want to see you lose everything because of me. Tell me the truth."

"Kagome," the happiness in her mother's tone drained from her, "It's not all on you. I've made mistakes to. I bought from the wrong people, got my name out there as a potential client and they preyed on me. That's how those kinds of gangs operate. I am suppose to be the adult so I should've known better."

"Mom what happened?"

"If I tell you do you promise to eat this food without blaming yourself? Don't do it for me. Do it for your child."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"At least promise me you will eat."

"That I can do," Kagome assured her mother taking it upon herself to remove the leftovers from the microwave and dug in, "tell me."

"It's like Souta already told you, your friend Hojo got concerned about your disappearance and had the police look into it. Souta, however, paints Hojo out to be the bad guy when he really wasn't. He thought it was fishy that the two timing bad boy your friends always spoke of in regards to InuYasha took you away to another country where you weren't in contact with your friends and family. The police couldn't find any evidence of your husband existing so the suspicion went on to me and your grandfather, but eventually the investigation was dropped since you are an adult and there was no evidence. I guess Hojo and your friend Yuka were dissatisfied with that outcome and hired a private detective, a shady unprofessional one. That should have been a major flag to everyone, but Hojo and Yuka were just kids that didn't know any better. After the man seemingly looked further into the case he threatened me saying he had evidence that proved I sold you into human trafficking and he'd turn it over to the police as well as photographs of me buying weed to sully my character. When he saw that I got scared he made me a deal. As long as I got my weed from Hojo, who was already made a deal to pay off his debt he incurred by soliciting that man, and distribute for the gang the investigator was affiliated with I'd stay out of trouble. I had to, for Souta, Hojo, and Yuka's sake. If it were just me I'd face my punishment, but I couldn't."

"So Hojo and my friends are in trouble?" Kagome had only gotten a couple of bites in during the story, "and you're into something deeper now. You're distributing drugs? How and for who?"

"It's safer if you don't know the details. If things do go wrong you and Souta's hands are clean. I need them to stay clean. All you need to know is that Hojo makes the delivery, I send it out through work as well as receive the money before giving him the money on his next delivery. It's always early in the morning and he always receives it from me under the guise that I'm just buying tea for me and the shrine guests. That's what you witnessed this morning."

"Mom you need to get out of this. Hojo saw me, anyone can see me. I'm here alive and well. This fake detective guy has nothing on you anymore."

"That's true, but he has proof of me buying weed and now evidence that I help traffic the stuff. See it's not you who should receive blame? You were just following your heart and doing what you believed was right. You were always so brave going through that well and facing things I can't even imagine, but I didn't even have enough of a backbone to call that man on his bluff. Thinking back I doubt a member of a criminal organization would have gone to the police about a simple weed deal, but it'll be different now that I'm in this deep."

"So what is your plan then mom? Like you said you are just in this deeper now. You being locked up period is a no go, you don't deserve it, but with this on your record you'll be gone for along time lose this shrine and everything you care about."

"I haven't been caught yet Kagome. I am in deeper and I can't run or hide from these kinds of people, so I've been just going along. No one has suspected me of anything and there hasn't been any issues. They are blackmailing me, but also paying me for the work I've done. I can help you, Sesshoumaru, and your baby with that money. As long as I can hold on to fortune until Souta is grown I'm fine with receiving punishment when I'm eventually caught."

"No," Kagome shook her head, "me and the baby don't want any drug money especially if it has you living in fear. If I have to stay in this world I'll find a way to take care of myself I'm not going to burden you. I'm going to do the opposite. You've always taken care of me and now it's my turn to take care of you. You're getting out of this. One way or another. We just both have to be brave this time."

"Kagome I'd have complete faith in you if a demon were attacking us, but these kind of men don't play games or renegotiate. They have guns, not those model airsoft guns, but real guns. Your bow and arrow isn't going to be much help in that department."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do with a bow," Kagome wasn't going to be discouraged, "and I have a Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru? You don't want to talk about him, remember? He isn't involved."

"Sesshoumaru already told me he'd protect me and the rest of you if this issue becomes something dangerous. Besides he isn't the kind of man that needs to be asked twice to go into battle with someone that would underestimate him. Honestly he'd do it just for entertainment. Probably have to tell him about modern guns first. He's been wanting to know about the kind of defenses humans have."

"I don't want you asking your demon friend to shed blood for me. Is that what you honestly want Kagome? You said it yourself that you've grown tired of seeing bodies and blood, would you really want to witness that kind of thing because of my mistakes?"

"My mistakes to. I have to face the consequences of what I did. Remember I said I'd eat, but you can't convince me to not take the blame on this one. Even if it means owing Sesshoumaru I don't care. These men sound like nothing more than blood sucking thugs. It's one thing to sell drugs and scam people, but manipulating my mother and my friends is a whole different issue. I don't show mercy or remorse to creatures that prey on people's fear and emotions. I won't. I can't."

Comparing modern day criminals to Naraku might have been a little much, but Kagome meant what she said. Her morals about not killing unless it was absolutely necessary were cast aside when it came to her family. She couldn't bear seeing her mother stressed out and living in fear while trapped in the web of another.

"We're doing this," Kagome said confident on solving the problem, "you, Hojo, and Yuka are going to stop this. When they get upset that their deliveries aren't being made or the money stops coming in they can come here to air their grievances. They won't like what they find."

Kagome knew her mother would need further encouragement, of course that was needed since Kagome was outwardly discussing killing their enemies. However, Kagome only planned to implement that part of the plan if the gang behind the drugs did come looking for a fight. In that case there would be no choice. Getting Hojo on board would be difficult, especially since she didn't know about Sesshoumaru's capabilities, and then there was Sesshoumaru. Kagome wasn't lying when she said Sesshoumaru didn't need much prompting, but then again she said that well aware that Sesshoumaru would be expecting something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a long one before my work week begins. Not only did we check up on everyone, Amethyst included cause why not, but some Hojo as well. The few reviews I have is kind of contrasting. Some pro Kagome knowing Sess is up to no good and wondering why Souta is always calling her out for her behavior, while others realizing that Kagome isn't exactly the selfless brave hero we always make her out to be. I'm purposely writing her as a bit bratty and entitled, because that's the point as Sesshoumaru once again points out in this chapter she thought her story had concluded and was ready for her happy ending and lost herself when she didn't get it. Also having fun writing that there was a consequence to Kagome just leaving her world without much warning. Speaking of which kind of interesting that this remake of Baby Blues (which whatever the two fics no longer have anything in common, this is Marriage of Convenience all over again) also a remake of the third move. Takemaru killing Izoyai before Inutashio cuts off his arm and revives her will remain the same, but everything else is different. For example Takemaru being alive in Kagome's world despite it being stated that her world isn't the future. The confrontation with him, Sesshoumaru, and Sounga will all take place in modern day. As for Amethyst I haven't mentioned this yet, but The Marriage of Convenience my AU fic is related to this one as that story is where her and Eclipse first appears towards the end. Didn't want to say anything about it earlier to scare anyone off, because I don't want anyone thinking they have to read that 50 chapter story to enjoy this one. Some of her actions are just easter eggs. The events she orchestrated in TMoC is the failed attempt to use a manufactured sacred jewel she refers to in this chapter and Sesshoumaru breaking his Tensagia after he refuses to rely on it any further is how she got the Tensagia pieces she uses for protection in this story. That's all that you really need to know. As I said you don't need to read that story to enjoy this or vice versa. Amethyst isn't really the villian. She's kind of a fanfiction reader creating scenarios in other timelines for her own entertainment under the guise of doing science. She ships Sesshoumaru and Kagome. I wonder why? Maybe because she enjoyed their relationship in Dragonsbane where I first introduced her and the trauma and pain caused by the events of that story caused her to create Eclipse in the first place? Just kidding don't read that fic. Seriously :(<


	13. Debt Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru promises that his services don't have a cost, a promise he's given two very different people in two different timelines.

"Please be in there," Kagome whispered to herself as she stood outside the door of the shed.

It was odd to take on the role of head of household in their small shed when Sesshoumaru himself had never had a home. When he was a pup his mother sheltered him in several large estates after claiming them for herself, but they never did stay long. He'd been born on the move and always lived on the move, so being forced to stay in one place so long was already an adjustment thus far. Having a roof over his head and a place to keep his new belongings was indeed different, but so was creating water and light from seemingly nowhere on demand. Adaption was survival, so he'd adapt. However, adaption wasn't all he was looking for in this new world.

Sesshoumaru, being the head of his new household, took it upon himself to open the door before Kagome could let herself in. He took in her appearance noting that she seemed to have a bit of energy to her that had been missing as of late.

"I banished you from this home," Sesshoumaru told her coldly.

"You said it wasn't a true banishment," Kagome felt embarrassed that he was taking it upon himself to be the door man, "and my bed is in there. I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight."

Once she recovered from the shock of Sesshoumaru being the one to greet her she realized that he was indeed a man of his word and kept his promise. He was still with her and hadn't left to find trouble elsewhere. He could be believed and she was wrong to be so distrustful when it came to the small things.

"Did you eat?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"A bit," she answered still not able to get inside since he was blocking the doorway.

"Only a bit?"

"It was enough I promise. You don't need to interrogate me like a child that didn't eat her vegetables. I'm good."

"I suppose," he finally stepped aside allowing the woman to enter, "you said it yourself that you have a responsibility to the pup inside you if you are to keep it. You will not allow these distractions to keep you from eating when you're hungry."

"I know," she was promising to be on her best behavior when she entered and collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling, "thank you Sesshoumaru. For staying I mean. I don't know for certain if you're truly indestructible in this time, or world, whatever you want to call it, but I'm glad you didn't go off trying to test it."

The way they positioned themselves when resting usually made it seem like there was an invisible line across the floor as they both had their own domain they stayed to. Sesshoumaru had his corner where his various things were neatly laid out while Kagome had the area around her bed where everything was just thrown about. However, this night Sesshoumaru sat on the invisible barrier with his elbow on his knee and fist tucked under his chin as he studied her.

"You returned despite being told to stay in your home," he continued his lecture, "so rather than stay confined to this shed I wandered the property. I did not leave, but I did not stay. A deceitful compromise it seems."

Kagome was happy for the honesty, "It's okay. As long as you didn't go off into the city or a place I couldn't find you."

"I don't plan on being far, but staying here forever is not an option."

He was right, staying at her family's shrine for the long term wasn't an option. Not when Kagome wanted to go get back to the feudal era and InuYasha so badly, but with the looming threat that faced her family and friends her mind was able to explore the possibilities of her own world. If she had to stay she wasn't going to burden her family any further. Her room and cat were gone now, and with a child of her own on the way plans for the future needed to be considered.

"Won't be forever," Kagome felt anxious taking a deep breathe with her eyes shut ignoring that Sesshoumaru was watching her every move, "if we have to stay here it won't just be you adapting. This place is the only home I've ever known since I really didn't have a true place of being in the other world. I'd have to put in a lot of work to leave the nest, but you're a different story. You don't even know what a television is yet, so as for you exploring we just need to take it one day at a time. You getting overwhelmed makes me overwhelmed and we can't help each other like that."

Sesshoumaru was trying not to recall what he felt like when he first took in the scents and sights of Kagome's world, "I understand. Such as long as we are making some sort of progress in that direction. I wish for us not to be overwhelmed, but I do not want to be restless either. I wish to learn what this television is so I can travel."

"So those two things aren't exactly related, but we'll work on it. That's the arrangement and I'll try to fulfill my side of things. I suppose a content Sesshoumaru is better than a restless annoyed Sesshoumaru, even if you do have a tendency to upset me once in a while."

"You seem to underestimate me Kagome. I am not like you. I am not an emotional creature."

"I don't believe that at all. You're just better at hiding things than me. I think you like locking it all away, and for whatever reason you're embarrassed by the way you acted when we got here and that's why you're so desperate to adapt and rush into things so I'll forget about that incident. It doesn't matter you know? It doesn't make you weak or anything. You couldn't have predicted that you'd be locked away in a different world, so no one can blame you for losing it for a moment."

"I do not require your understanding or questions regarding my status in your world," he said despite keeping his eyes locked on her taking in all her reactions, "I am not the one getting upset over a simple herb with an offensive smell."

Kagome got tense after sitting up straight now that Sesshoumaru had lead the conversation to its natural conclusion. Her family and friends needed his help, and it was up to her to ask for it.

"I was right to be upset," she made sure to tell him, "doesn't matter if it's nothing more than a harmless herb or not the law of the land is the law of the land and my friends and family are putting themselves at risk by having it. They'll be in even more trouble if they are caught selling it, which they are doing against their will. Someone is blackmailing them, and whoever is doing it is probably dangerous."

"The chieftains of the land have outlawed the herb but yet have allowed your acquaintances to be enlisted into criminal activity?" Sesshoumaru was trying to understand, "aren't their armies of 'police' suppose to stop such things?"

"When you say things like that you're probably picturing a small human village where a just chieftain would snuff out the bandits while enforcing their rules," Kagome shook her head, "it's not that easy in a big place like this. Too many places for bad people to operate and hide. No one can go to the police now that they've gotten their hands dirty, so I need to be the one to get them out of it."

"Will you go into battle and shoot these bandits with your arrows?"

"I don't want it to come to that, but it might be all I can do. Sesshoumaru, if I have to fight will you protect me?"

"You're asking me for protection?" Sesshoumaru seemed disappointed for some reason, "you've faced worse than human bandits, you've faced me, and never during any of those confrontations do I recall you asking my brother for his protection. In fact I believe he forced his protection on to you. Protection is not what you're asking me for. You fail to be direct with me."

Kagome was ready to be called deceptive again, and Sesshoumaru was quite aware she was expecting it as well. However, he really did want a do over when it came to how they talked and treated one another so he decided against making her out to be an easy target.

"Well I-" she didn't know exactly how she was going to reply before getting cut off.

"I am not an assassin for hire," he made it clear, "I am a demon that does not get caught up in the trivial dealings of humans. I will not kill on command like some sort of loyal hound for you. I will kill because humans outside of this place mean nothing to me and the one who will bear my pup, whether it be by our choice or not, will not be disturbed by mere bandits."

"That's kind of the issue. I know you don't want to be some kind of demon guard dog or assassin for hire, but I don't want to feel like I'm entitled to your protection just because of this pup."

"You don't wish to rely on me? Your wishes don't matter. The situation is what it is. Obviously you do want to rely on me since I am the one you come to rather than these so-called police or another human army to save your family."

"I can't go to the police or army about this! I can't just shoot my problems away with an arrow either. We're in my world we have to play by my world's rules."

"You can't kill but I can? Do the laws not apply to me since I am not a human?"

Not that Sesshoumaru had any intentions of following the laws of the lands, he simply wanted to understand them just in case the police were formidable. In his head he was imagining a feudal army capable of wielding mythical demon destroying swords while flying on one of those loud airplanes. He had no doubt he could eliminate whatever came to challenge him, but that didn't mean he'd openly welcome the fight if it became a bother.

"You're right killing other humans is illegal," she informed him, "but that doesn't matter to these kind of bandits. They obviously have no morals if they are using extortion on good people that don't deserve it, so they won't follow the rules. It wouldn't be the first or last time they killed and they have ways of not getting caught. You also have ways of not getting caught with your abilities."

"If you believe this then there is no issue. If they come to threaten your family I will destroy them. What does you being entitled to the privilege have to do with anything?"

Kagome had that look of frustration on her face again. Sesshoumaru wasn't understanding her meaning. She knew that she wasn't going to be entitled to anything he could offer. She was going to owe him something, and she needed to know what it was before making any deals. Too much harm had already been done because she acted without thinking of the consequences, so she needed to be fully aware of what she was getting herself into this time.

"You'll want something from me won't you?" she finally asked, "for me to go faster then I have with teaching you about this time or letting you into the city way quicker then I wanted. Something like that I am sure."

Sesshoumaru shook his head looking away from her, "I would prefer learning more information at a quicker pace but your womb and inability to not take issue with everything around you has already slowed us down. I will not push you further."

Sesshoumaru was being quite understanding, and that was something Kagome hadn't been expecting. Still her feelings on the matter hadn't changed, if Sesshoumaru had to break the newfound rules of this new society for her she would be in indebted to him and that wasn't something she wanted.

"Sesshoumaru," she said looking down at the floor.

"Kagome," he fired back as though it were instinct.

"If you can help my family and friends get out of this situation you'd be really sticking out your neck for me. I'll have to owe you."

"I don't want you to owe me," Sesshoumaru couldn't understand why she was so caught up on the subject of debt, "I don't need a reason to kill humans that wish to disturb the peace of those around me. There is no owe."

"But you'd be doing it for a human that disturbs your peace daily," she shook her head, "other than Rin have you ever done anything for a human? It'd change things."

Kagome was really putting herself in a position to be another Jaken. Sesshoumaru didn't help humans nor did he help random lesser demons such as imps, but by chance he once did and got stuck with a loud vassal in exchange. He didn't want Kagome to be that kind of servant to him. Her trying to mimic Jaken in attempts to mock him was already bad enough, so he didn't want to live that nightmare for real.

"It'd change nothing," he shook his head coldly before slowly reaching his hand towards her knee again where she still had a light scratch from his previous attempt at touching her, "my services are not services. It costs you nothing."

"Sesshoumaru?" she said again raising her eyebrow as though she were questioning his actions.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop, but he didn't hurt her this time. Instead he allowed his finger to lightly dance around the pale white skin almost rubbing her leg. He was making an attempt to be as non-threatening as possible so she didn't take offense, but by the way she was reacting it seemed that everything he did was seen as threatening. That had to change as well despite her being unaware of his earlier proclamation that he really did want to start over with her so they could see each other in another light. He needed her for more than just the services she thought she had to give him as a courtesy for bringing him into her world. Amethyst had said it herself, that for her little experiment she wanted to remove InuYasha from the troublesome scenario to see if he were the source of her power or the other way around. It if it were the other way around Sesshoumaru could now benefit from her.

"I'm not giving you what you want am I?" Sesshoumaru asked keeping his gaze on her reaction as his finger slid further down her leg, "you want a consequence for your actions. You need it, because you feel the need to wear guilt like a dress. You want everyone to see it so your former actions can be forgiven. I don't need you to feel guilty for me."

"Hey," Kagome squirmed away to escape his touch though took a moment before acting, "stop trying to analyze me. Are you actually Sesshoumaru, or did the well replace you with some sort of robot or something? That's kind of how you've been acting. Don't worry about how guilty I feel or whatever you think I'm feeling."

"You're surprised I can read you? A mere human that previously didn't interest me? Humans are not as complicated as they sometimes want everyone to think they are. I know what you want and feel that you need."

Kagome should have ended their interaction right then and there since Sesshoumaru wasn't respecting any of the boundaries that she should have had as his sister-in-law, but a part of her just had to know where this was going.

"And what is it I want Sesshoumaru?"

"For me to say that the only way you could pay me back is with your body," he said coldly still keeping his eyes locked on her, "it'd be a way for you to indulge yourself without further guilt. As I said you're not that complicated Kagome. Unfortunately for you there is no costs."

He kept his tone as she quickly retreated from him fully back into her bed against the wall on her side of the shed, "And now you hide yourself to confuse me about your intentions but I'm not easily fooled Kagome. Since you won't be having your way will you explain to me what you meant by robot?"

"Good night Sesshoumaru," she snapped at him ready to end this nightmare hiding herself under her blanket.

She wasn't even going to waste time explaining to him anymore why he was being inappropriate and why he was wrong. He claimed to be super aware of what she was feeling and what she wanted, but still couldn't help but make things awkward between them. He was completely wrong anyway, at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Sesshoumaru in defeat slid back to his wall on his side, but still kept his eyes on her. He could hear her heavy breathing and knew she wasn't ready for bed. He knew he was at least correct that she was hiding from him, and he wasn't going to let her succeed.

"I have an ID card," was all he needed to say to stop them from being left in awkward silence.

As predicted Kagome poked her head out from beneath the blankets, "a what?"

Sesshoumaru had the card laying on the ground with his other possessions, but quickly removed it so he could show it to her and get her attention back. Kagome sat up taking the small plastic card from him and examining it and seeing how authentic it appeared.

"A gift from the purple haired bitch," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her before she could ask, "she didn't bother making an appearance this time."

"Of course it was," she said still taking in all the details, "is she trying to act like she's helping now? Nothing she does will work since she created the mess in the first place. Looks real. It's like you're a real person, and of course she wouldn't have you down as an organ donor. Demon organs in a human probably wouldn't go over so well."

"You can take my vitals?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand.

Kagome wanted to dismiss his question just as quickly as she dismissed the last, but knew she couldn't do that anymore. Maybe she did want to feel guilty, because she knew she couldn't keep withholding information Sesshoumaru wanted to learn from her. If he was going to help her and her family she did need to stop dragging her feet when it came to teaching him.

"I could actually," she explained, "well if you were human. If you're an organ donor and that's seen on your ID after you get into an accident and they know you're going to die they can take your heart, kidney, and even your eyes and tons of other things and give them to someone who needs them to be healthy."

She thought she gave a good answer, but Sesshoumaru's mind was taking information to dark places. He now saw her society as a world where the weak were butchered for their organs to benefit others. He had no moral problems with it, but still found it surprising. Apparently he wasn't marked as a donator though, so it was none of his concern.

"If I can't kill these bandits will they come for your family's vitals?" Sesshoumaru asked, "because you got marked as a donator?"

"No one marked me. It's was my decision. If I'm going to die anyway it's better to go out helping someone I guess. Whatever depraved thing you're thinking about isn't right so calm down. Anyway this could be useful so keep it on you, but I really don't want to rely on her for anything. Don't want her thinking we enjoy being subjected to her will. Though I wonder how real it is and if she could make anything else useful."

A bit of hope sparked in Kagome when she saw Sesshoumaru had a realistic identification card. It was something that could attach him to her world in a way that would prove useful for the unborn child she would soon have to put all her thoughts with. All she knew at the moment was that the child was still hers, she would be carrying it, and she would love it despite its origin and father. Up until this point, however, she hadn't put much thought into how raising a hanyou in a modern day Tokyo would work. It couldn't go to school, or get a job, or have much of a normal life at all. Where would she even have the child since a hospital was out of the question? What would become of the child when Kagome and her family no longer existed? Would she have to rely on Souta to keep the family line going just so her child could have a family? Was asking these questions wrong of her since her primary mission was to return to InuYasha and in doing so it was the same as giving up?

Whatever her future held nothing could change that the child's father would be Sesshoumaru, and if they couldn't go back Sesshoumaru would be outliving her. If Sesshoumaru had actual ways of proving his citizenship to her world then maybe their child could have a chance. However, getting Sesshoumaru to that level of adaptation would take a lot of work. It seemed no matter how badly she wanted to get back to the feudal era she couldn't run away from Sesshoumaru's 'lessons' anymore. They needed to be taken seriously.

"No one is coming to take my organs," she made sure to tell him, "only a doctor can take those not bandits. So if you do see someone who isn't in a white coat taking them make sure to beat them up for me, okay? As long as you're still insisting that there is no cost."

"I offer no services," he took back his ID when she handed it to him, "I do as I please."

Kagome laid her head back on her pillow trying once again to close her eyes, "You're not that complicated as you want to be perceived either Sesshoumaru. I still have a lot of questions, mostly about how you can be a Lord Sesshoumaru without any Lord-like qualities, but you aren't hard to read. You say you hate humans, and you want to hate them to solidify that we are weaker than you and therefore worth no respect, but between Rin, Sango, Miroku, and myself you saw that we are no pushovers. You changed your mind, but you can't let everyone know that. If they did it would mean you are capable of making mistakes. That's all your coldness is and little superiority complex is, just a mask you wear."

Sesshoumaru thought on her words, "I do not hate humans. That is how my brother has interpreted my indifference towards them. They are no different to me than an insect or a mouse."

"That's all a lie and you know it. Rin isn't some injured bird you found in the forest and me and my friends accomplished a lot with our own strength. Just admit you've been proven wrong. We all know it."

"Then why do you require me to say anything?" he asked, "to justify your feelings? My thoughts are my own."

"Great talk Sesshoumaru as always. You're right. You don't need to say anything."

"You sound disappointed."

"Do you require me to say that?"

"Hn," he scoffed laying the ID back on the floor.

"I guess I need to get you a wallet," she let out a yawn.

"I do not want one."

Kagome turned her head again to glare at him, "You don't even know what it is. Never mind. Doesn't matter how you feel about humans anymore does it? Obviously in this world you've decided to have the mindset of a child. Not that I'm complaining since it's kind of cute at times, but still it's not the normal you I'm use to."

"Indeed I do not know what a wallet is, but if it is more attire selected by you I'm not interested."

"You say that, but you're still wearing the clothes I gave you."

Sesshoumaru had no intention of sleeping. Lounging around in her world for six days was not enough to fatigue him, but he'd had enough for the evening, so he retired to his corner of the shed.

"Good night then as you said," he wanted to finish the conversation now that he'd been bested.

To that Kagome gave a smile before hiding under her blanket yet again. Before falling asleep, however, she did feel a pang of disappointment for letting the conversation die out. It was nice to know Sesshoumaru had her back and didn't need payment for lending his demonic strength, but she could still benefit from his advice. She was determined to solve the problem that plagued her family and friends, but still didn't know how to go about it. She'd told her mom she'd take care of, but what about Hojo and Yuka? How could she convince them that she could solve their problems? She couldn't outright tell them they'd be fine since they had a demon on their side, so how could she let them know they needed to stand up for themselves against these thugs that had them held hostage?

Sesshoumaru was not pleased to have been bested by his clothing being pointed out, but he wasn't disappointed by how their talk went. He was studying Kagome and planning to take advantage of her newfound distractions to get InuYasha out of her head. Unfortunately he was still stuck with his promise he made her, that she was allowed to still go to the well and try to force it open. However, he was counting on that deal expiring by the time the pup came. He was beginning to wonder if that was Amethyst's true intention when she forced the pregnancy upon Kagome. Would the curse of motherhood force Kagome to leave InuYasha in the past and embrace a new future? It was an interesting experiment indeed, especially with someone who was unable to leave her guilt behind.

What was even more pleasing was that the Sounga was finally being silent and no longer interfering with Sesshoumaru's line of thinking. If Sesshoumaru could silence its whispers it meant it wouldn't be much longer until he could wield it. Not that he really believed he needed to wield it, but it was nice knowing he had the ability.

Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one whose thoughts were on the Sounga, as Takemaru was forced to think about the sword as he sat in the dark basement of one of his many establishments. Sounga wasn't the sword that removed his arm, but had been the one that took his life.

Takemaru knew exactly where the sword was. It would have been somewhere near the Higurashi shrine, and his dealings with the mother in that family had him thinking about the sword. He could not wield the sword, but he still viewed the sword as part of him. After all they'd both traveled to this new world together.

" _Takemaru is that you?" a frightful Izayoi that was in labor locked away in the birthing chamber asked him._

_Takemaru wanted to tell the woman to keep silent and that he wanted to hear nothing from her. From his point of view she'd completely betrayed him. When she'd been kidnapped by the dog demon general she should have held out for rescue, or taken her own life. Such things were protocol when it came to dealing with powerful demons that threatened their lands, but instead she came back with a child in her womb. A child she seemed hell bent on delivering and daring to love despite it being a half-breed. Takemaru had no qualms of giving his life to protect her, but in his opinion Izayoi was spitting on his honor by giving birth to her captor's child. She needed to pay for her insolence and inability to think of the consequences for her actions._

_Takemaru still had his sense of chivalry, however, and found himself kneeling at her side to show respect for the woman she once was._

" _It is me," he told her, "and I will not run. I will do battle with that demon for your family's honor and the honor of who you once were, my Lady."_

" _Takemaru," Izayoi's voice showed how much pain she was in, "I know what you did to my friend. I cannot forgive you for that, or for the hate you bear my unborn child. Your actions and threats will bring my love to our doorstep looking for blood and vengeance and your actions alone. I want to hate you, but I can't. I don't want to see anyone hurt. Please just leave me and go. I'll leave with him and I'll stop this."_

_Any respect Takemaru was showing her was lost when she laid blame for this at his feet. He would not accept this. He believed his actions were a result of what she'd done. She'd betrayed her family and people all for lust. Lust was all it could be. It wasn't love. A human could not love a demon in his mind, nor could they ever love a half breed forced into their womb._

" _I want to stop loving you," he told himself with malice in his voice, "but I cannot. Letting that demon take you will not satisfy these feelings that burn within me. All I can do is preserve you, preserve the memory of who you once were. In order to do that and bring peace I can't let you leave here Izayoi."_

_Izayoi grimaced in pain as she continued to push despite not having her handmaiden there to deliver her child. Takemaru's words were worrying her. She had to finish. She had to bring her child into this world before things got out of hand, but it appeared that she was too late._

" _Takemaru!" she pleaded._

_Takemaru had doubts, but he kept to his word and his promise to preserve his memory of her. With a heart full of ice he reached for his spear and plunged it through Izayoi ending the sounds of her pain. He obviously killed her, but what he wanted was to plunge his spear through both her and her unborn child, but he didn't have the heart to see the blood and wounds of his former beloved to confirm if he'd done so. All he could do was walk away._

_Once he took a couple of paces outside of the birthing chamber he grimaced when he could hear the sounds of a baby crying. Somehow that child had been brought into the world, but before Takemaru could turn around to finish the job he could hear the sounds of the estate's gates being bursted through. The creature he wanted to destroy had arrived, and the pup would have to wait. Not that the stupid half-breed could make it long without its mother._

_Takemaru unsheathed his katana and quickly gave orders to his men to start firing arrows and doing whatever it took to slow the dog general down until he could arrive at the gates to issue a proper challenge. However, all decorium went out the window as soon as the dog general known as Inutashio sped past him at an insane pace weilding a fanged blade. The confusion dulled Takemaru's pain for almost a full minute had gone by before he realized that his arm had been cut clean off._

_Once Takemaru realized it and gazed upon the pool of his own blood beneath his feet he knew his time was up. He would die here this day, and despite preserving Izayoi's memory he still had no peace. All of this was done to kill Inutashio, and he couldn't leave this world until that dog demon was put into the ground. Completely ignoring his blood loss and pain the samurai wasted no time in removing his katana from the severed lifeless arm and running after the dog._

_When he returned to the birthing chamber he began to question whether he was still even alive for it seemed he'd been brought into hell. There was fire all around them as the estate was burning to the ground and the woman he'd once loved was next to the dog demon, alive and well grasping a newborn babe to her chest. How was it possible? How was she alive? Was any of it real?_

" _Go," Inutashio snapped at Izayoi in a cold commanding voice, "he will pay for what he has done."_

" _My love you can't," Izayoi tried pleading with him._

" _Let us all embrace this hell together then," was all Takemaru could say in reply readying his katana to lounge at the dog demon._

_Inutashio took in the words of his love and weighed his options, but as he saw his own blood coating the floor from his injuries he knew he didn't have much time left. He knew he had sealed his fate when he decided to come to Izayoi's side instead of healing. This was how it all needed to end._

" _InuYasha," Inutashio said sheathing his Tetsusagia before revealing the sword on his back._

" _InuYasha?" Izayoi was confused._

" _The pup's name," he clarified, "live a long happy life with InuYasha. If this cur wishes to go to hell with me then I will grant his wish. Please go my love, or all of this has been for nothing. InuYasha is the one you must worry about now."_

_Izayoi gave a reluctant nod before retreating wearing some kind of red robe over her head that seemed to protect her from the flames all around them. Takemaru couldn't contain his hatred. It had been his decision to put an end to Izayoi's life, and that decision had been undone for nothing. Nothing could stop him as he charged towards Inutashio his blade at the ready aiming towards the demon's already visible wound._

" _Sounga," Inutashio announced the name of his name of the sword he'd revealed, "feast on this human's blood. Let it satisfy you until you find a new master. Dragon Twister!"_

_Despite getting his katana into the dog demon's flesh Takemaru was powerless to do anything against the powerful attack that painfully ripped his body apart. That should have been the end of everything. Him dying in a hellscape believing he had at least ended Inutashio's life, but against all odds he found himself waking up some time later._

_Takemaru seemed to have awoken in a cave of some sorts, but he didn't think on it too hard as he brought both of his hands in front of his face. How was that possible? He'd lost his right arm, but yet he was staring directly at it. Was he in the netherworld?_

_Before he could think on it anymore he felt a pain coursing through his body and the sound of shattering as his new arm fell clean off. There was no blood this time, so it couldn't have been real. Takemaru had disbelief and confusion painted upon his face as he ran his fingers over his stump. It felt like broken shards of clay._

" _Your new body has rejected your arm," a female voice replied upon seeing his confusion, "since it was a fresh wound I did not think this would be a problem. However for my purposes you do not need that arm. It is not a loss."_

" _Who are you?" Takemaru demanded to know as he met the gaze of what seemed to be some sort of ancient croon with long white hair._

" _Urasue," the woman introduced herself, "the one responsible for your second chance at life. Your soul and remains have been baked into clay. Most of my clay soldiers aren't as responsive or life like as you appear. I'd say that this is a success. Perhaps my work benefits from the souls of those who haven't achieved peace yet."_

" _You witch!" his eyes even showed the same malice as they had when he was alive, "it was not up to you to bring me back. Such magics are unnatural. Are you human? Or one of them?"_

_The old woman gave a chuckle, "Human once. Gave my soul to a couple demons to keep myself clinged to this world, an existence you'll soon know all about. Your soul has rejected your arm, but not the body itself. You want to be here. You're not ready to die yet Takemaru of Setsuna. I gave you a second chance, so you now owe me."_

" _What is it you want me from me witch?" Takemaru couldn't disguise his hatred towards one who would sell their soul to a demon to extend their life._

_The woman continued to chuckle proud of her work before throwing a weapon at Takemaru's feet. He was quick to recognize it. It was the blade Inutashio had killed him with. Sounga it was called._

" _Demons have told me that this is the sword of supreme conquest," Urasue explained, "and that a human must not wield it for if they do they'll destroy everything until nothing is left. How fortunate that I found it next to your body before the dog demon's vessels could collect his belongings. I don't wish to see this world destroyed, I just want it for myself. I can't wield it due to my contracts with demons, but if someone under my control could wield it then I'll have the power to take whatever it is I want."_

" _Destroy everything until nothing is left?" Takemaru thought about the rumors regarding the sword, "with it I could kill all women, demons, and everything else that makes this world rotten? Is that why I have awaken to such circumstance? Will that bring me peace?"_

" _Your peace is your burden. Pick up the sword and serve me."_

_Takemaru used his remaining arm to grasp the hilt of the sword. Instead of feeling a rush of power all he heard was a voice in his head._

" _You are not worthy enough to wield me," the Sounga told him, "you are no longer human. You are undead."_

_Takemaru hurled the sword away from him in anger. He was given hope only to have it taken away from him._

" _You cannot use it?" Urasue seemed disappointed, "so much for those plans then. I cannot trust it to a human still made of flesh and bone, so I guess I'll have to keep my eyes set on the Shikon No Tama, wherever it may be. Probably with the demon slayers if I had to guess. You still have your uses Takemaru of Setsuna. You will pay your debt to me by commanding my clay soldiers of the dead."_

_Takemaru had no interest in owing the woman anything. He didn't ask to be brought back to life. He wanted to defy her so that she could kill him, but as she said his soul didn't seem prepared to leave this world just yet. He found that out that evening when he made a few attempts to kill himself with no ability to follow through. If he had to cling on to life he wasn't going to serve another, so once he was given the chance he escaped the mountains. The whole time during his journey he had the Sounga in his grasp trailing behind him._

_The sword demanded he leave it elsewhere, so a worthy human could finally find it and wield it, but Takemaru was not going to obey anyone or anything. He was on his own journey to find out why he was still alive and what he needed to do to find peace._

" _InuYasha you need to remain quiet my precious baby boy," Takemaru heard a female voice whispering in the forest, "we're almost to my uncle's. We've made it this far on our own we don't want demons knowing where we are."_

" _Izayoi," Takemaru said to himself as he finally dropped the Sounga and headed towards the voice of his former beloved._

_It was her, he convinced himself. She was still alive, and that was the reason he couldn't find peace. His memory of the woman he loved still wasn't preserved. It had to be fate that he had discovered her on the move in this forest. He had to kill her. He already managed to outlive the dog demon general, so if he could only outlive her and her half-breed bastard pup maybe he would have his peace._

_He stalked her through the woods for a great while watching her feed and sing to the dog eared half-breed pup as though it were something worthy of love. It was sickening, but yet he couldn't look away. Perhaps it was because he found himself imagining that the story had gone the other way around and he had been the victor and the child she were caring for was a dark haired human babe of his own making. It was purely fantasy, and that fantasy was stopping him from ending her life._

_Before he could make a decision on what he needed to do and how he would do it unarmed with a body made of clay he heard movement that followed the pup crying. He wasn't the only one stalking Izayoi. There was a demon around them that planned to make a meal out of the woman and newborn. A demon that was going to steal his kill and he was unable to do anything about it._

_Takemaru's eyes widened as a serpent demon lunged out of the bushes next to him with intent of making its way through the forest right towards its prey, but it didn't get far as something cut it in half killing it instantly allowing Izayoi to continue through the woods unaware that there had been any threat at all. When Takemaru saw who had dealt the killing blow he really did believe he was in hell, because at first glance upon seeing long silver hair and golden eyes he had assumed that Inutashio survived the final confrontation._

_Eventually, however, his thoughts corrected themselves when he realized this demon and that demon looked similar, but were not the same. This one had long silver hair, but did not keep it in a pony tail, and only had one boa made of fur rather than two. It wasn't Inutashio, it was his eldest son Sesshoumaru. The one who had received Takemaru's challenge in the form of the dead pregnant woman._

" _You're protecting your father's play thing?" was all Takemaru could say when the two were made aware of each other's presence._

_Sesshoumaru didn't understand why this human felt as though he were owed an explanation, but gave one anyway._

" _She will have safe passage to her remaining family," Sesshoumaru remarked as he continued on his way to follow Izayoi and his bastard brother, "that is all I will give that pup."_

" _Safe passage?" Takemaru scoffed upon realizing his quest for peace would have further interference, "if she makes it there what then? Perhaps she will be allowed within the gates of her uncle's estate, but do you think that half-breed brother of yours will ever be accepted? It'd be much easier for them to die here to a demon before everyone finds out what became of precious Izayoi. You are doing this on your father's wishes?"_

" _What happens to them once they make it is of no consequence to me," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, "I do not act on my father's orders. On the contrary I told him I would not offer such a service. Who are you?"_

_Sesshoumaru had his eyes narrowed on the human that smelled of death and clay believing him to be a threat to the woman and her child._

" _Takemaru of Setsuna," he held nothing back, "that woman's life is mine to take. I cannot have peace if she continues down this deplorable path your father forced her on."_

_Sesshoumaru readied his claws, "She was not forced to walk that deplorable path. Her decisions and the consequences of those decisions are her own. A creature like you can't make decisions for her. Did my father fail in killing you? No. Your scent tells me otherwise. You're already dead."_

" _I continue to live so I can ferry her to the netherworld," Takemaru didn't lose his composure._

" _You live because human souls are deplorable and always on the search to find meaning for their worthless existence," Sesshoumaru mocked him, "if you wish to kill the woman so be it. Just know I will not allow it until she has made it to her destination. However, since you are on your feet perhaps you can be of use to me."_

" _Seems everyone wants to make use of me now that I'm already dead," Takemaru couldn't help but find irony in his situation._

" _My father's swords," Sesshoumaru continued, "the Tetsusaiga and Sounga. Where are they? Were they taken from his body by his servants?"_

_Takemaru wasn't going to be used by anyone, especially by Inutashio's son. The more Takemaru was forced to gaze upon the taiyoukai the more his hatred grew. He hadn't truly killed Inutashio, that demon's wounds showed he was marked for death no matter what happened. He could never achieve peace as long as he had those feelings. Izayoi's death wouldn't be enough. He wanted to see them all dead. He would never be able to kill Inutashio, but perhaps both his sons and all demons would be enough to fill that hole._

" _They were taken from what the witch that brought me back to life said," Takemaru lied to him, "I'm sure they will be given to you when the time comes."_

" _I doubt it," Sesshoumaru growled, "what am I to do with you then? I refused to honor my father's promise in protecting his play thing as you called her, but I did promise to rid this world of you. Yet here you are clinging to life while I protect the wench."_

" _I will not die," Takemaru said determined, "not yet. Not until I am done."_

_Sesshoumaru surprised him by turning his back and continuing on his journey, "Do as you will then. I don't care. I cannot kill what is already dead. I owe my father nothing especially now that he keeps what should rightfully be mine away from me. If you wish to cling to a meaningless life then you shall do so. You will do so because I have allowed it. You will be walking talking representative of his dishonor in meddling in human affairs. However I will put my pleasure in that idea on hold if you make move to hurt the woman or her half-breed pup before they arrive to her family."_

_At least Sesshoumaru seemed to be a simple creature that was upfront about the rules of their new game. Takemaru would not be allowed to kill Izayoi this day. He'd just have to wait until she found hope in a new home, that's when he'd kill them all before eventually finding the strength to kill that condescending Sesshoumaru as well._

_Takemaru turned his back and began to continue his journey in the opposite path, "Careful Sesshoumaru. Allowing me to live might one day result in your death."_

" _I highly doubt that," Sesshoumaru seemed to be relieved to no longer have the dead man as company, "you are no more than lifeless clay to me."_

" _So that is it then? I will continue on and you will not interfere? I do not owe you for having my life spared?"_

" _There is no cost," was all Sesshoumaru said before vanishing at a high speed so he could take to the trees to keep a better eye on Izayoi's journey._

" _Good," Takemaru said to himself as he continued back to where he left the Sounga, "because I Takemaru owe no one anything. It is this world that is rotten and has dealt me an unworthy fate time and time again. It owes me if anything. That is why I will fall on my knees if I must to get Sounga to submit to my will. It is the only way I can destroy all of them. I will take this world to hell with me."_

_Sounga was the answer, but unfortunately for Takemaru he would continue to be dealt a bad hand, even in death. For when he returned to the Sounga he found it in the hands of another. It was a woman of all things, that was planning to take away his treasure. He couldn't see much of her. All he could see was that she had a brown pony tail and wore a black kimono. Embroidered on the sleeve in kanji was the word 'Eclipse'._

" _That sword is not for you woman," he spat hatefully upon catching her in the act of thievery._

" _I know," the woman answered in a mocking tone, "that's why I'm being careful. This sword possesses humans. I don't feel like being a tool to anyone's desires."_

_The woman was using a cloth to keep a separation between her skin and the Sounga's hilt. It seemed she knew about its abilities, but yet was resisting the temptation to grasp absolute power when it called to her._

" _Why are taking it in that manner?" Takemaru's curiosity ate at him, "if you do not wish to wield it then leave it. Leave it or I'll kill you. I need it."_

" _You can't wield it," she said matter-of-factly, "Sounga here doesn't give anyone anything. It only uses until there is nothing left. The most it can do for you is give you the satisfaction of killing everything you come across, but that gift is for the living. Since you're dead all you can be is a soldier to it."_

" _I'm no longer a soldier. I cannot wield it now, but perhaps one day it will understand that we both want the same thing and it will submit to my will."_

" _Sounga does not submit to anyone's will. It's the other way around. You will never wield it Takemaru. Only reason I grasp on to it is I have been charged with ferrying it elsewhere. I cannot allow this world to be destroyed."_

" _This world deserves to be destroyed."_

_That was the reply he gave as he followed the woman not knowing what to do. He had no weapons and only one arm, so for now all he could do was follow her through the forest to see where she was taking the sword._

" _Perhaps it does," she replied with a shake of the head, "but I can't allow it. Not until the final confrontation with the Shikon no Tama."_

" _What is this Shikon no Tama?" Takemaru didn't understand, "just unhand the sword wench."_

" _It's a sacred jewel that will bring forth a calamity unrivaled by this sword if it succeeds," the woman informed him still walking through the woods, "unlike the Sounga it affects demons as much as it affects humans. It preys on people's desires to destroy them. Even shards of the sacred jewel can destroy families, but you don't care do you? Your desires are now latched on to a blade you can never wield?"_

" _My desires are not the blade itself but what it can give me. I need the strength to kill demons and destroy this world."_

" _I can't allow that," she replied finally stopping at her destination as they happened upon a clearing where there was nothing but a simple dry well made of wood, "you won't have your wish in this world. The blade is going to another world."_

" _What do you mean another world?"_

_She didn't give him much time to process her words as held Sounga above the well before finally dropping it. Takemaru leaned against the edge of the well and stared down into its depths to find that the blade had completely disappeared and the woman was ready to take her leave._

" _You can follow it if you want," she told him still keeping her back to him as though she were concealing her identity, "I heard what you said. You obviously believe this world owes you something, so then let this be an opportunity for you. I'll allow you take that path into a different world, but I doubt it will open back up if you wish to return. You'll never be able to wield that blade or fulfill your desires, but maybe if you continue to chase it you'll find something else. A new world to make your own."_

_A world to make his own? If he went to a place he couldn't return to then everything he was feeling could no longer be justified. He'd told himself that the death of that woman and those dogs were the only way he could feel at peace, so leaving wasn't an option._

" _This world is rotten and has hurt you Takemaru," she told him in a softer voice, "do you think it would allow you to have your way and let you succeed just because you've been brought back to life? I doubt it. There is a greater destiny in this world at work that I will have to witness, and all I know for sure is that you have no role to play in it. Perhaps in another world your life won't be so meaningless. Give it some thought."_

" _Sounga," Takemaru said to himself as continued to stare down the well, "I shouldn't have to heed the words of some mere woman, but what is this feeling overcoming me? Is it your doing? Do you want me to follow you?"_

" _I thought the sword had no use for you since it won't accept you," she replied to his one sided conversation, "but now that it is elsewhere perhaps it has changed its mind. It's calling for you Takemaru. Letting you know your story isn't over yet."_

" _I don't want to be used in someone else's game," he shook his head, "but if it's calling for me it means it can heed me and my desires. I will do it then. I will follow it, but heed my words. I Takemaru of Setsuna will return to this world one day and destroy it. I don't care about this sacred jewel and destiny. I just have to become stronger."_

_Before he could have any regrets Takemaru allowed himself to fall into the well not fearing that his clay body would shatter against the bottom. His intentions at the moment were only to follow the Sounga wherever it went. His gaze of determination did not change as a blue light beckoned him into a new world where he found the sword of his desires laying on the ground beside him._

"What was I thinking Sounga?" the present day Takemaru asked himself reflecting on the journey he'd made after being brought back to life, "being talked into jumping into that well. I knew I couldn't wield you, and that I could not come back. It became clear soon after my arrival that there was no Izayoi or dog demons in this world to hate. How foolish I was in my anger. I recall not letting go of you for several days as I hacked at some random tree's bark near the well. Eventually though I began to understand what that woman meant by finding meaning in a new world. As the people of this world treated me like some kind of freak or something that needed to be feared I began to understand that is just as rotten. The only difference is there are no demons here. Here the playing ground is equal and my destiny can be what I make it. I learned that all women are Izayoi, and now I have the ability to toy with their hearts and minds before they can do the same to me. Everyone is out to use everyone and those who survive are the ones that know how to play the game. I learned to enjoy my time here, that's why I abandoned you Sounga. I left you there at the shrine where you were sent to be kept safe from anyone that would use you as a weapon, but that doesn't mean we're finished. When I've had my fill we'll destroy this world together. I just need to find you someone worthy of wielding you. Perhaps there is some fate at play. My involvement with this Higurashi family is the perfect excuse for a reunion of sorts. It's almost time for you to taste that human blood you crave so much."

Before Takemaru could continue to think back on his former world and why he was sent to this place he was interrupted by a knock on the door. His associate Mondo was bringing him the latest guest of honor.

"Here is the bitch," Mondo announced showing a young woman by the name of Yuka into the office.

"Do you really need to be such an asshole all the time?" Yuka asked him rolling her eyes while adorned in a maid's outfit.

"Apparently I do," Mondo hissed back at her, "because you and your stupid dough-boy friend Hojo don't know how to keep your heads down and stay out of trouble."

"That is enough Mondo," Takemaru said not looking up from his desk, "let her take a seat and we'll get down to business."

"Whatever you say boss," he shook his head before taking his leave, "I'll be outside the door incase this bitch tries to pull something."

"I doubt she will," Takemaru remarked while still keeping his eyes on his desk.

Unlike his dealings with Hojo he never looked Yuka in the eyes. That was a sign of respect in his opinion, and a mere woman like Yuka didn't deserve it. She was a weak woman, succumbing to a life of prostitution because she decided to look into something that wasn't any of her business.

The establishment he owned that he had Yuka working at operated under the guise of a maid cafe. The girls would serve food to and flirt with the guests that couldn't afford to indulge their pleasures, while those who could would be lured into the upstairs apartments where they could pay to have the maids service them by the hour. It was a good way to disguise the criminal act, and Takemaru saw nothing morally wrong with it. Maid cafes and strip joints were already established for the purpose of profiting off of sex, so all he was doing was taking it one step further to maximize his control over females indebted to him as well as make his clan some much needed funds. It also allowed him to hire underage girls, which never harmed his sensibilities since he was born and raised in a feudal world.

"Yuka," he said her name as he was looking over her account that he'd written down, "you puzzle me. You've worked for me for several months now where you've failed to satisfy the clients that would normally throw themselves at a young woman such as yourself, but yet never once complained. Not one complaint out of you about your new lot in life until your phone call with Hojo."

"It is what it is," Yuka wondered how much trouble she'd gotten herself and Hojo into by answering his phone call, "so no sense in complaining about it right? Maybe I'm not as good as getting clients as your little jailbait middle school skanks are, but the ones I do have are quite satisfied."

"So I've heard," he continued to not make eye contact with the whore, "the ones who are all satisfied are older men. Ones that are much too old to be frequenting a maid cafe such as this. This place caters to school boys after all."

"School boys aren't what I go for."

"What you should have been going for is anyone that will pay us. Had these complaints about the clients reached my ears earlier I would have been more than happy to put you in another establishment. A more adult establishment, but I tried to do the honorable thing and put you in a place where you'd be safe from the darker nature of the better sex."

"There sure is a lot of honor to be had in enslaving a woman and selling her body to perverts," Yuka was the outspoken type it seemed, "as I said my situation is what it is. If I have to do this kind of thing I might as well enjoy myself right? It hasn't been so bad, but I can't really get into it if the guys aren't my type. I had enough of these closeted pervert boys in my school days. I've grown past it."

This girl was an annoyance. What right did she have to find pleasure in her punishment? Or to expect anything better out of her lot in life? Takemaru wanted to scold her and call her a foolish whore, but he found promise in her. If she could adapt to becoming a whore for his clan's bidding so easily then what else could she adapt to?

"The school days you spent with Kagome Higurashi?" he asked her, "a friend you thought was missing but now it turns out she isn't according to your friend Hojo?"

"What's it matter?" Yuka was trying to hide how ashamed she was as she crossed her arms, "it's not like your people were ever going to do any investigating. You were all just using us from the beginning. Her being back doesn't change anything does it? So just leave her alone. She'll probably just leave again."

"I just want to assess where everyone's head is at is all. Her mother has been very helpful, and I don't want this girl causing trouble for us when she finds the mess her friends made, and for your information my private investigator did do what he was paid to do. You can't be upset that he didn't find anything. The girl did seemingly disappear without a trace. Since Hojo has announced her return I've been looking into the case file and some of the statements you made do make for an interesting read. You both came together to solve the mystery, but you two had different suspicions as to what happened. You thought the family was involved instead of the boyfriend?"

"It was Hojo that thought the boyfriend did something," Yuka explained with a sigh, "I guess I can't blame him. Those two never properly met. I- I can't believe I thought what I thought, but I did think it was her family."

"You feel guilty because of what happened to her mother? Do not. That woman made her own choices just as you did. Why were you suspicious?"

"In middle school Kagome was always missing class because of strange illnesses. Half of those illnesses don't even exist. It wasn't the boyfriend calling in and making excuses, but her grandpa and mom. We always came up with these weird theories that they were making them up to force her to do work at the shrine, but never took them seriously, but when she just went missing a lot of those feelings came up again. I was just a stupid girl okay?"

"You were, and cannot fully be blamed. The private investigator thought it was indeed suspicious when he looked at the attendance logs. He suspected the family as well, but what had him most intrigued was this statement from you about one of Kagome's disappearances in the past. Something about a well and being able to hear her voice despite not seeing her."

"Yeah," Yuka looked towards the floor, "I don't know what that was about. I keep convincing myself it was a bad dream, but Eri and Ayumi swear they heard it to. It was like she was underground or something, but she came back and swore she was just goofing around."

Takemaru hadn't been lying to Yuka at all when it came to his interests regarding Kagome. He was planning to bring her in his criminal operation as payment for the debt her friends had incurred, but when he looked at the private investigator's notes he was discovering there was more to the story and it all had to do with that well that ferried him from the feudal era to this world. If Kagome had used the well it would explain all of her disappearances as well as give Takemaru some answers as to what he had left behind hundreds of years ago.

"The boyfriend was with her?" Takemaru asked.

"I think so. I definitely recognized his voice saying that he would bring her back safe."

"And you've met this man? Her husband?"

"I don't actually know if her boyfriend from back then is her husband. We all just kind of assumed."

"What was the boy's name?"

"We kind of never asked."

Takemaru finally shot her a glare of hatred. Stupid girl. She was a stupid girl then and she was a stupid girl now. What right did someone who didn't even know the name of Kagome's boyfriend have to look into her disappearance?

"I shouldn't be surprised. No matter. Yuka consider this an exit interview. We are no longer in need of your services."

"What!?" Yuka seemed surprised, "but what about my debt?"

"It will be covered by another," Takemaru told her coldly standing up from his seat, "you're welcome to return to whatever life you were living before this mess."

"That's all?" Yuka asked, "no other offers?"

"Other offers? I see. So you really don't have any complaints do you? Probably saw the money that the whores who aren't in debt were making for themselves and grew jealous. Saw that the criminal life isn't so bad? Sorry to break your heart, but girls like you are a dime a dozen and aren't worth hiring. Not when I can get other idiot girls for free."

Yuka stood up in disbelief. So that was it? She was being free? Exactly who was taking on her debt? Was it really that easy to walk away? Sure they could blackmail her for being a prostitute, but was that really enough to stop her from going to the police with all she knew about Takemaru's clan? Was she safe? She'd already told herself there would never be a clean break from this life so she'd tried her best standing above the other idiot girls in the maid cafe denying several clients and doing her best to please the ones she did have thinking she could actually make a career of this when her debt was paid, but now it was all over?

"InuYasha," Yuka told him.

That name. The name of Izayoi's bastard pup. Why was Yuka saying that name?

"InuYasha?" Takemaru asked.

"That's what Kagome called him," Yuka told him, "when I heard their voices in the well. I think it's his name, but I'm not really sure."

"InuYasha," Takemaru repeated clenching his fist, "what did the boy look like?"

"Quite strange actually. Silver hair, golden eyes. We thought he was European or some kind of mix race. Kagome just joked that he was half-demon. That's all we could get out of her."

"Thank you Yuka," Takemaru finally looked into her eyes with a smile on his face, "the investigation is now closed, but it is nice to have something to add to the file in case this friend of yours goes missing. Perhaps now that your schedules been cleared you can go meet up with your dear friend."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"She's already made contact with Hojo. It won't be long until she finds out about your sins, so you might as well catch up. If you do find out anything interesting don't hesitate to share. It could all be useful in one way or another. It'd be a way we could keep in touch my dear Yuka."

"Keep in touch?" she questioned, "maybe. I probably should make sure she's alright."

"Go on then girl. Also be a dear and send Mondo back in. I have business that brute."

"Okay," Yuka flashed him a nervous smile as she took her leave.

If Kagome really had contact with a golden eyed boy named InuYasha this whole venture was turning out to be much more promising. Was Izayoi's child still alive on the other side of that well? Did the girl know how to get to him? This could be win win for Takemaru. If time on the other side of the well was still moving then it meant Izayoi was most likely dead already, but it was a compromise. He could still claim this new world for himself as well as take a bit of revenge on those who wronged him in the former. If InuYasha were still alive then there was a chance Sesshoumaru was still out there somewhere.

"I told him that leaving me alive could result in his death one day," Takemaru shook his head, "but I'm still human. A human with access to guns, but still just a human. I have to grow my strength or I'll find myself killed by one of those hounds again. It's time to set the plan in motion Sounga."

"You talking about demons again boss?" Mondo asked upon returning to the office, "you're crazy you know? Crazy in a good way, but you might not want to talk about that stuff out loud."

"Indeed I was," Takemaru smirked going over to some sort of thick bamboo cage he kept in his office as decoration, "you've overheard me talk about them often but never once laughed about it."

"I don't desire to be killed like those other assholes," Mondo shook his head, "but you have to admit it's a bit hard to believe. Doesn't matter though does it? I would rather die than work for anyone else. You get shit done."

"As do you. Remember what you were when I enlisted you into our little merry group of bandits? Nothing more than a pitiful puppy. Your former boss left you with that scar on your face, but yet you continued to do meaningless tasks for him that was well below your station."

"Yeah well luckily you put an end to that asshole and showed me the error of my ways. I can never repay you."

"I should have killed you, but I kept you around in hopes you'd pay that debt. The world took you and turned you into something against your nature. You were weak before I got to you, I wanted you to look back on your life and realize your mistakes so you could become something greater. Something worthy of wielding Sounga."

"Sounga?"

"You never became worthy Mondo. Instead of becoming better you regressed into a child. I'm no longer a soldier, but there are values I can't just throw away. I treat all men with respect whether they are my enemy or not so they will do the same if the situation is reversed. That's why I didn't kill you, that is why I've cared for you. However, you have no honor Mondo. You take whatever power you have and treat those beneath you like dirt instead of future brothers in arms, and you enjoyed every minute of it."

"Are you upset about how I treated that Hojo boy?" Mondo was getting nervous, "I'll stop if it's such an issue, but I don't see why you care about him. He is nothing. Just a naive stupid child."

"That boy is someone you once were and that's why you hate him so much," Takemaru undid the latch to the bamboo cage, "I see something in that boy. He has untapped potential, and I could be wrong, but maybe once nurtured correctly he can be the one to wield Sounga. I just have to break him, and I cannot do that when he is under duress by a common thug such as yourself. I'm sorry that I can't protect you and care for you any longer as a proper commander should Mondo, so this will also be your exit interview. You owe me a debt for sparing you and keeping you around as long as I have, and you will pay that debt by serving me forever."

Before Mondo could ask what the fuck Takemaru was talking about something flew out of the cage, and it wasn't a bird. Whatever it was it looked like some sort of hybrid between an insect and a koi. It was floating through the air with white scaly skin.

"The soul of a man that wants to be a loyal soldier but cannot be due to his nature," Takemaru spoke eerily as the creature floated in front of him, "those are the kind of souls that have sustained this body and will make me stronger. Your soul is what I require."

Before Mondo could plead or scream for help the soul collector had done its job and ripped the man's soul from his body leaving nothing more than a husk. The soul collector deposited half the soul within Takemaru, but kept the other half for itself so it could be close to its master and sustain his life.

"That wasn't easy to do," Takemaru held out a hand for one of his many soul collector's to rest upon, "but fate has spoken. I must do whatever I can do to stay alive until the end. Even if it means betraying those who are close to me. That's why I was given this clay body and these demons wasn't it? The sacred jewel might've been apart of the great destiny of that other world, but the calamity me and Sounga will bring upon this one is how my story ends. Hojo and that girl that knows of InuYasha, those are the last pieces I need."

The girl he spoke of, Kagome, did not have an easy morning. All the food she managed to get into her stomach despite hearing the upsetting news about her mother couldn't stay down. She spent that whole morning locked up in the guest restroom vomiting in the toilet. Once again Sesshoumaru's lessons were being interfered with as all she felt was a worsening morning sickness.

Sesshoumaru was thankful for the modern advances of Kagome's world. The scent of her vomit was less pungent since it was in the water of the toilet rather than some random bucket that would fester by her bed. Sesshoumaru knelt by her side as she continued to spray her sickness about and took it upon himself to move her hair out of the way.

"I'm fine," she told him pained and ashamed that he was seeing her in such a state.

"You will need to eat again," Sesshoumaru ordered her still doing his best to keep her hair out of her face incase she wasn't done yet.

"Please don't talk about food," she whined lowering her body to the cool floor where she laid for a bit, "it's not making things any better. Why are you even here? There isn't a shower for me to slip in."

"That is my pup," was all he felt like saying on the subject, "and I want to flush the toilet."

"Flush the toilet?" Kagome asked before figuring out he wanted to flush the toilet to watch her vomit disappear, "gross. Sesshoumaru stop. I don't want to think about it. You can flush the toilet for fun later."

Sesshoumaru didn't listen as he flicked the lever on the toilet so the result of her sickness could be sent elsewhere. When he first learned about how toilets worked he spent a long time flushing it to watch the water go down the bowl, but Kagome had scolded him for wasting water. He was told he could only flush it when there was something nasty to be sent away, and this was his opportunity. Unlike the sounds of cars and airplanes he found the sound of flushing to be quite calming, but his attentions needed to be on Kagome and her illness.

"Should I fetch your mother?" Sesshoumaru asked the crying Kagome on her floor.

"No you're not going in the house without me," she whimpered putting her hands over her head, "it's morning sickness. I know that. What's she going to do for me? Light up a joint? Uh, that wasn't nice of me was it?"

"It did not sound nice the way you said it, no. That woman, your mother, has given birth before and you have not. She could help you better than I can."

"You could give me one of those bottles of water you always try to give me," Kagome pleaded to Sesshoumaru, "you know to start off the day? Anything to get this taste out of my mouth."

The day had finally come where Kagome was willing to accept Sesshoumaru's gift of cold bottled water. He would accept the task, but he didn't want to let her out of his sight for too long when she was becoming so ill. Without asking for permission he helped her get off the floor and allowed her to lean against him. He kept her there by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her back out into the world.

"Damn sun," Kagome cursed hiding her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she was sensitive to the bright morning sun, "thank you Sesshoumaru."

"For what?" he asked surprised that she was willing to be handled by him.

"For not leaving me alone during this," she told him, "the pregnancy stuff. I know I said I needed you, but you don't have to. You didn't ask for any of this to happen. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter in this world," he made clear that circumstances would've been different in the other world, "and the matter remains unchanged. It is my pup in my womb causing this sickness. You can not wear your guilt and distress while I remain dormant. This herb situation with your family and friends is not your doing, but yet you are willing to take responsibility. Let me do the same with the pup."

"You didn't give an answer last night. Me and Rin, are we the first humans you ever did anything for? Is this the first time you've cared? It doesn't matter why you care, I just want to know."

Sesshoumaru thought on her words and remembered back to a time hundreds of years ago when he once tracked InuYasha's mother through the forest to make sure she got to her destination safely. He did it on his own without needing to be commanded by his father. It felt like he at least owed his father that much. He couldn't give his father the peace of knowing InuYasha would be cared for, so Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to make sure the mother and pup left the burning estate safely. Had he known, however, at the time that his father would will the Tetsusagia to InuYasha while having the Sounga sent to another world he probably wouldn't have done it. Knowing that the swords would be out of his reach Sesshoumaru had allowed the unresting spirit of Takemaru to linger in the world. Sesshoumaru never kept his promise, but it seemed nothing would ever come of it. Sesshoumaru wasn't apart of that world anymore after all to know if Takemaru was even still around. Probably not, because if he had been Naraku would have eventually tried to use him against himself or InuYasha.

"Once," Sesshoumaru told her, "I made sure InuYasha's mother took a journey free of demon interference. It wasn't out of kindness. If my father had to give his life to rescue that woman the least she could do was survive the next few days."

"You knew InuYasha's mother?" she asked him interested, "did you see what InuYasha looked like as a pup? Did his ears stand up straight from the beginning, or were they flat like a real dog's would be?"

More questions and talk about InuYasha. Now Sesshoumaru regretted saying anything at all. He wasn't going to indulge Kagome anymore on that subject.

"I never saw him as a pup," Sesshoumaru dismissed her, "concern yourself with your pup and your problems. Not him."

"My friends can't see me like this when I start showing," Kagome showed how easy it was for her to fall into her own problems, "so we either wait to solve this problem or handle it now. I just don't know what to do. How can I convince Yuka and Hojo that we can take care of it? If they thought I let myself be murdered or kidnapped they probably won't believe me that we can handle this."

"You tell me that you'll take care of it. If they continue to misjudge you then I don't believe these people are any sort of friends you should be protecting."

"Have you ever had friends Sesshoumaru? When you were a pup or ones you talked to when you got older?"

"No," he told her coldly returning her to the shed safely where he eased her into her bed carefully before retrieving her bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

"Well I'm your friend now," Kagome gave him a gentle smile to cover up how worried she was about everything, "so you better hope those two believe me because if they don't that makes you my only friend. I don't know if you can handle that."

"Hm friends? Isn't that the preferred scenario? The only two people in this world I am concerned with is myself and you until that pup is born. The rest I protect for you and my own sense of boredom."

Kagome gave a blush, "Well that- that wasn't the preferred answer Sesshoumaru. You're supposed to be terrified at the thought of having me as a sole friend. I annoy you and I'm horrible, remember?"

"Terrified at the notion of being your friend? I do not get scared. I take what I want by any means necessary."

What was that supposed to mean? Kagome just took a sip of her nice cold water before holding the bottle to her head. Hopefully this sickness wouldn't last long, because they had things they needed to do. Any minute she wasn't spending on finding a solution for her family and friends needed to be used on catching Sesshoumaru up to how things in her world worked. She wouldn't have time to check up on the well today, however, that didn't mean InuYasha left her heart.

"My locket," she said searching around her bed, "where is it? Did you mess with it?"

Kagome was searching for the locket that had the only picture in existence of InuYasha. Sesshoumaru knew she wouldn't find it for he'd already thrown it down the well sending it to a place she couldn't have it. Apparently the girl wasn't that dense since he was the first suspect in her investigation.

"What business would I have with your necklace?" he asked her with no intention of ever revealing the truth.

"I know I left it under my pillow," she continued to search, "so the only one who could have taken it is you. I swear if you did something to it I'll- oh there it is."

The moment she said that Sesshoumaru turned to face her with anger in his eyes. He saw the locket disappear, so the only explanation for Kagome finding it would be if Amethyst had been the one to take it and put it back. That was the truth he was willing to accept, but when he saw Kagome he remained perplexed. Kagome was admiring the picture of InuYasha, but the problem was there was nothing in Kagome's hands. She was staring at nothing. She was imagining something that wasn't there.

"Sorry I blamed you I must've dropped it on the floor," Kagome told him clasping something that didn't exist around her neck, "alright just give me a second to rest and we'll go inside. I'll show you a few things and give Yuka a call. Hopefully she didn't change her number."

Did Kagome have some sort of invisible locket? No that wasn't possible, even after everything that had been done to the two of them and what they've learned of the world Sesshoumaru wouldn't accept that the locket had been returned to her when he couldn't see it for himself. Something was wrong with Kagome. In attempting to help her forget about InuYasha had her perhaps caused more damage than good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takemaru needed his backstory told I guess, even if a bit of it involves what's already known from the third movie. Also Kagome's locket indeed isn't invisible. She's seeing stuff.


	14. The Haunted and the Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome reflect on past details that become a bit alarming

It seemed that in her restless dreams she would always come back to that place, the endless void that was the inside of the sacred jewel. The dream was as vivid and well detailed as it always was even down to the clothing Kagome wore, her middle school uniform as she'd been wearing when she got absorbed all those years ago. The only difference between this dream and all the others that had stolen sleep from her ever since she left InuYasha's side was Kagome was well aware it wasn't real and only a nightmare. Perhaps that was why the image of the sacred jewel next to her, pierced with her arrow, wasn't mocking her this time.

The silence, however, was just as terrifying as the overwhelming darkness.

"Why do I always come back here?" Kagome asked the jewel trying to suppress her quivering.

The voice that came from the jewel was quite alien to her this time. It was as though it were a mix of Matasahui, Naraku, and Kikyo all merged into one.

"You know why Kagome," it told her in a sinister voice.

She looked down into the darkness trying to find the truth, "Why would I want this? A reminder that InuYasha isn't coming this time? That I'm on my own? That I have to solve my own problems. My family and friends are in danger and it's all my fault."

"That's close enough to the truth," it replied, "do you still believe this darkness to be a prison?"

"It is a prison," she answered shaking her head, "that's what it was meant to be. You told InuYasha I was born to become part of the jewel. To fight Naraku and his evil as long as the jewel existed to fuel its evil powers. This was where I was meant to be, but InuYasha thought differently. I was born for him and he was born for me. That's what he believed."

"You know now it was just sweet words," Kikyo's voice was now becoming the dominant one, "you owe your entire existence to the jewel and Kikyo's desires. Desires and powers so strong she was reincarnated into a completely different world free of demons and evils that could be a rival to the jewel. That world, your family, all only existed to ensure you a safe passage through life until you were able to ferry the jewel back to its home, back to where Naraku waited for its return. Your love for InuYasha didn't matter."

"That's not true either," she continued to shake her head, "it did matter. That's why that Amethyst woman is interested in me isn't it? I wasn't born to be used by the jewel. If I was then why did my actions defy all the rules? There is no universe where I'm defeated by it, where I'm trapped in this void. All because of InuYasha. He broke the rules to, using his sword's power to come and find me. It was meant to be."

"None of these sweet nothings have anything to do with why you're here now Kagome. Why you can't sleep. Why you can't move past this place. You know why you're here. You're just running away. That's why you appear here in that garb, that of a school girl. You're still just a child."

"I'm not going to let go! I'm not going to give up on InuYasha! Do you hear me!? I don't care how many nightmares you throw at me I can't give up."

"Dreams are for fantasies, so why isn't he here Kagome? Why isn't he coming for you? Why can't you break through this and go to him?"

Her voice became weak, "I don't know."

The voice of the jewel grew hostile, "You do know. If you want to stop being the silly girl that runs away then realize the truth now. This is a prison Kagome. Prisons punish the guilty."

"The guilty?" she asked as she reflected on the word guilt and what it meant to her, "I'm not hiding from my guilt. I know what it is to me. How I can never be happy no matter what side of the well I'm on. Someone close to me is always going to be left behind, and I can't always protect them and be there for them. I can't win. Am I here to be reminded of that?"

"This world exists because you need it Kagome. You need us to punish you for what you've done. The world on the outside, your family, your friends, and even that half-breed and cold brother of his have been too forgiving of you and the fortunes you've taken for granted. You need a place to be punished, to feel low and oppressed. You need us to remind you what you carry and to protect you from it. Here, alone and afraid of the dark, is where you will be human again. You being so filled with fear and despair is what you need. Stay here with us Kagome."

"I need it," she finally admitted to herself understanding why she was seeing this place in her dreams, "InuYasha isn't coming for me because I don't deserve him to. He already did once, and I never repaid the favor. I let myself regress, as Sesshoumaru would say, into something weaker. Someone who couldn't fight for what I wanted, because of that my marriage to InuYasha just became a joke. Nothing to be taken seriously. He saw me as something that just needed to be protected and I let him believe that. We were suppose to create our own family, that's why I left mine to be with him, and I left him with nothing."

As Kagome reflected on her words, and if she were truly the one to blame for her situation she could hear InuYasha's voice, and what he said after she first expressed her desire to remain by his side.

" _If that's what you want then I promise I'll protect you with my life."_

"It's not his fault," Kagome said immediately shutting down any argument that could be made that InuYasha was to blame, "I should have said something. I should have let him know loving me wasn't a burden. He didn't have to protect me from every single thing. You're right I do need you, to remind me I never deserved him to be punished for my guilt, but is it right? To keep punishing myself like this? Can't I hold on to hope that I can both help my family and see InuYasha again without hurting myself like this?"

Kagome had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room of her house shortly after her and Sesshoumaru had come inside. He didn't protest her actions for it was clear she was in a state now where she was becoming fatigued quite easily, but it was becoming apparent that she was having disturbing dreams again by the way she was twisting and turning.

As Sesshoumaru watched her and pondered whether or not to wake her up he thought about the human in question and why he was so concerned with her in the first place. Many justifications could be made for why he wanted and needed InuYasha's woman, something similar to the list of pro's and con's Kagome had told him about. Though it wasn't by choice she was pregnant with his pup, so she needed cared for and she was also essential and the only one he could trust when it came to learning about this new world and how to adapt and survive in it.

There was also the strange theories that Sesshoumaru had began to craft. His theory making had started when he use to imagine the world beyond the well Kagome disappeared into, and now it had evolved into a method to fill in the gaps when it came to his many questions regarding the world around him and remaining mysterious surrounding the event of Kagome destroying the sacred jewel.

At the moment, on the surface, Kagome was nothing more than an anxiety ridden young woman trying to wear guilt on her sleeve to deal with the loss of InuYasha and ill that befallen her family, and because of it she acted out. She was being a brat that couldn't deal with her own emotions, something Sesshoumaru did not have time for, but there was something else underneath, another mystery. Why was there no time line or world or whatever the purple haired demoness spoke of where the sacred jewel was successful in its mission? What made Kagome so special? His theory was that she had some kind of power, and that power in turn made InuYasha strong. Perhaps it wasn't InuYasha on his own that saved Kagome that day all those years ago, but the strength she'd given him during the journey on the way to that point. InuYasha was nothing in comparison to Sesshoumaru's own when it came to strength before Kagome came into their world, but towards the end the hanyou had been able to best him several times. Kagome was the source of InuYasha's power and Sesshoumaru wanted that power for himself, but his lust for additional strength didn't fully explain his want. He could take a woman without being attracted towards them, but yet he found himself in want of Kagome's body, and even worse her affections. Why? Was it also apart of her power? Was she some sort of demon seducer?

Sesshoumaru watched as the sleeping woman clutched at her chest, as though looking for the locket that no longer existed. It made him angry that she was wasting her time looking for something that wasn't there, in response he pondered waking her.

"Leave her be," came the voice of Kagome's mother, "with everything going on I doubt she's getting as much rest as she needs. A small nap or two during the day is what's best for her."

"I don't think anyone knows what's best for her," Sesshoumaru tried to stop himself from growling as he retreated from Kagome's sleeping body, "especially herself."

"You're probably right," the mother seemed to brewing some sort of cup of tea in ritual for getting ready to go to her place of employment, "but sleep will help. She misses InuYasha. Every day that goes by must be hard on her, especially with a little one inside of her. I have to keep reminding myself she isn't truly home even if she can't go back. She's way too stubborn to just move on and let go of that place. It's where she believed she belonged after all."

"InuYasha wouldn't help matters," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "he didn't know what was best for her either. If he did she wouldn't be so helpless now."

"My daughter isn't helpless. You'd be a fool if you look at her and think that. She wants to help me fix my mistakes. That's the kind of girl she is. No matter what mess she finds herself into she always wants to help those around her. I just wish she would focus on herself, but every time I tell her that I must sound like a broken record. Like I said she's stubborn. Let her rest Sesshoumaru. You're under our roof now and we can help you to. If there is something you don't understand I can explain it to you."

Sesshoumaru looked to his hand where he still held the dictionary Kagome had gifted him with. He had it incase there was a term he became curious about, but often times in conversation he didn't have the time to look it up especially with the way Kagome talked and overreacted to things.

"How did humans learn all these words and compile them?" was the only question Sesshoumaru could think of while on the spot.

Her mother let out a small laugh, "Well humans made up all those words so I doubt it could have been that hard. Sorry here I am agreeing to help you and already I'm failing you. I don't know about the creation of dictionaries only how to use them for scrapbooking since no one uses them for anything else anymore."

"Scrapbooking?" he didn't understand the term.

"Keeping memories in a book. My mother use to have a dictionary like that. When she had a good photo of my father or her kids she'd put the picture in the book under a word that meant something to her, like love or future. Eventually though she began just taping her gray hairs under words like worry and distraught to tell us how complicated we made her life. I don't think any of us kept her book when she passed, because at the end it really just looked like a bad joke."

"My hair is almost gray," was Sesshoumaru's response not understanding what the woman was talking about, "and I do not feel distraught or worry."

"I was speaking of hair that turn white with age," the mother sighed, "you being a demon wouldn't understand the joke I guess. You don't grow old and feeble like humans do. I assume from the way Kagome spoke of you you're not like your brother. You have no human in you at all do you? I guess that'd make you the first well spoken full demon visitor to my family's shrine."

"Is that so?" was all Sesshoumaru asked still keeping his eyes on Kagome.

It was true Kagome's family members could also be useful tools in learning about the new world since the girl often found ways to drag her feet when it came to those duties, but despite wanting things to progress that wasn't the route he wanted to take. He wanted to learn from Kagome and Kagome alone. She was the one who'd earned his respect and trust while her family was just a minor inconvenience he showed respect to due to his need for living arrangements.

"She hasn't said much about you," the mother noted still trying to keep a conversation going, "only that you're not patient or kind as your brother. I really don't know anything about you despite you pretty much being part of the family now. How was it you and Kagome met? Are you close to your brother?"

No amount of respect, however, could persuade Sesshoumaru to sugar coat the truth when it came to InuYasha and his woman.

"I do not consider that half-breed my brother," Sesshoumaru told her coldly, "only reason I've had the displeasure of crossing paths with him so many times in recent memory is because he carries my father's sword. InuYasha wields it now because Kagome was the one who pulled it from my father's grave. She gave it to him, and in turn I tried to kill her. I tried to kill her again on our second meeting to prove to my brother she was making him weak. I was mistaken then, but what's done is done. Your daughter was, as you would say, too stubborn and refused to die by my hands."

Sesshoumaru finally turned to look upon the face of Kagome's mother and finally witnessed that care free look of hers become quite distraught knowing that someone who had attempted to kill her daughter was under her roof.

"You tried to kill Kagome?" she asked quietly not knowing what to say.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "According to Kagome it's in the past and we are even now. I've saved her life now more than I've endangered it according to her, though the first one was not intentional."

"But the other times?"

"Kagome was necessary in the battle against Naraku," Sesshoumaru was unaware Kagome's mom didn't even know who Naraku was, "I merely did what my brother was too foolish and distracted to do. That is all there is to it."

"I was mistaken then wasn't I? I could tell you and Kagome weren't close, but I thought the two of you were at least friends. It's nice to at least know you're even I guess."

Sesshoumaru could tell by the woman's voice that she was getting nervous. He couldn't blame her. She had a powerful stranger roaming her property after all that really wasn't owed any favors since he didn't have the best relationship with Kagome.

"Kagome said I am her friend," Sesshoumaru tried to assure the woman, "if that's the title she wishes to give me I will not stand in her way. If she needs me to protect her and assist you and the rest of her family in this world then I will. Saving her life on accident and for convenience does not necessarily forgive my previous actions."

The mother began to calm down a little, "Despite speaking of your brother coldly it does seem you have honor. That's good. A lot of men in this world don't. Especially the ones I've found myself stuck dealing with. I don't want to ask a demon such as yourself for help, I created my own hardships. All I hope for is that you will continue to protect her and help her through all of this. You already are. If you can keep doing that and protect her child as well then you'll always be welcome here Sesshoumaru."

"That is what I intend to do," was all he could say before retreating into his own thoughts.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel as though he had to give a number to the amount of times he'd assisted Kagome in the past, but he still did nonetheless. The number was three by his calculations, but even Kagome didn't know that to be the true number. He'd murdered the poison master that was in the midst of strangling her for his own purposes and when in Naraku's body he'd protected her against several demons that tried to kill her when unconscious, but when it came to that event there was more to it. The only one that truly knew what transpired was Sesshoumaru, and in his opinion there was no reason to share his recollection with anyone else.

" _InuYasha's woman?" Sesshoumaru growled to himself when he discovered the source of commotion within Naraku's body._

_He'd been going on as he had been for hours now, moving at a fast pace through the labyrinth that was Naraku's body to find where the disgusting creature had hidden Rin before he was disturbed by the sound of something hitting the ground. It turned out it was Kagome falling far from a place above. A fall like that should have been lethal, but it seemed some of the structures within Naraku's body were quite soft and gave her a comfortable landing. Naraku apparently wasn't going to let anyone have an accidental death here._

" _Forcing InuYasha and his companions into your mind games rather than just killing them outright is a weakness of yours Naraku," Sesshoumaru spoke out loud examining Kagome's body and the blood that was pooling from both of her shoulders, "they have become obstacles to you now in this prime moment all because of your nature. How dare that Magatsuhi call me weak when he does your bidding, you're the one that makes countless mistakes and needs a jewel as well as the bodies of other demons to grow your power. You're an insult to demons."_

_Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting a response and really didn't want one, but unfortunately for him Naraku was aware of everything that was happening within his body and felt the need to respond with his sickening voice._

" _I use the tools at my disposal Sesshoumaru," Naraku chuckled, "just as you always do. You, the well bred taiyoukai, and me the half demon that builds its body off the strength of others are more alike than you think. You yearned for your father's sword for so long, and now you always have your own blade at your side as your fingers ache wanting so badly to use it against me. You're unable to use Bakusagia aren't you? You don't know where your precious Rin is and swinging that blade around against an opponent you can't see could result in her death so you won't. It's ironic isn't it? You're here to challenge me with only your own weak power all because of a silly human girl. You hated your father for such behavior and moved that hate on to your brother."_

_Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the unconscious Kagome, "InuYasha caused those wounds didn't he? That's what you wanted. You are using her against InuYasha the same way you are using Rin against me. Why didn't you just let the woman fall to her death then? You could have made it happen, but now she is here with her life to be used against you later."_

_Naraku's voice grew more malicious, "This girl. This Kagome, that is all she is. Something to be used. Just another tool. That's the only reason she still lives and why she's here because she always manages to be useful to someone. I'm growing to despise this girl even more than Kikyo. A death by being pushed off a ledge is too good for her. No she deserves much worse. Even if I fall this day… InuYasha, the monk, the demon slayer, and even you and your precious Rin will never be free of me and the damage I've caused. This one, however, has never known true pain. She hasn't lost anybody or known sorrow, but yet she dares to take up arms against me? Why? All because she loves that half-breed? She's the most selfish and idiotic of them all."_

" _InuYasha's woman and what you think of her does not interest me," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "return Rin to me and cease your games. Magatsuhi is my prey, and once I've finished with him I'll kill you."_

" _Simply returning Rin to you would be no fun. That is not how this works Lord Sesshoumaru, but I'll make you a deal. Finish what your brother couldn't and kill this girl. Kill Kagome and you can have Rin back. You've tried to kill her before haven't you? What's one girl's death matter? Do you honestly believe she can help you destroy me?"_

" _Making wagers with the lives of others?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I'm not like my idiot brother and his companions. I will not play your games."_

" _Since when do human lives matter to you Lord Sesshoumaru? You truly have become weak. If you don't believe me don't play, but what would it hurt to kill Kagome now? Do it for your demon pride. Do it to prove to InuYasha that his love for these weak creatures is a waste."_

_Sesshoumaru knelt down next to Kagome's body. That very short dress or kimono of hers had ridden up in her fall revealing some sort of undergarment, which if removed would reveal too much of her. The demon coldly reached for the fabric of her garb and yanked it down to make her proper again._

" _I will not kill the woman for your entertainment," Sesshoumaru said, "if you're too cowardly to reveal yourself and face me then the best I can do is protect the one you, as you said, are growing to despise. If you want her dead try to kill her yourself, or are you unable to?"_

_It grew silent around that time, and that silence somehow managed to even had Sesshoumaru on edge. Naraku liked to talk no matter how dire the situation was, so why was the spider now at a loss for words?_

" _Kill Kagome?" Naraku sounding like he was questioning himself, "I could do it couldn't I? I am still alive, so I can take matters into my own hands. Even if I can't, even if the choice is taken from me it's finally time for the wench to be just like the others and know despair. It's finally her turn."_

_Sesshoumaru felt the ground shift underneath his feet as the surface split allowing a barrage of Naraku's usual tentacles to rise out of the floor heading towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru did his best to severe all those in his way, but he was bested by sheer numbers as a few managed to wrap themselves around the woman's wrists and ankles. Every time Sesshoumaru cut at them more came to take their place. When it became overwhelming Kagome was being moved into the hole they emerged from to take her elsewhere._

" _Even now you aren't killing her," Sesshoumaru growled still severing tentacles and pursuing Kagome into the hole, "you're still keeping her alive to use her aren't you? I already told you I won't let you play your games anymore Naraku."_

" _I'll kill her," Naraku chuckled trying to disguise how divided he was in his thought process, "but there is one more thing I must do. As I said this girl needs to know pain, and at the end of it all she is just something meant to be used. That's what she was born for."_

_Once Sesshoumaru had fallen down to another level of Naraku's body he continued to pursue Kagome and cut at any and all tentacles that were being used to restrain her. During his battle Sesshoumaru only caught a quick glimpse of a tendril that wasn't like the others as it had the appearance of an insect limb made of bone, the kind of weapon Naraku usually formed from his true body. It forced itself right into the back of Kagome's neck, but did not go deep or attempt to severe her head off of her body._

" _You can't even go through with it," Sesshoumaru snarled when he heard Kagome release a cry of pain noticing what had transpired._

_He took the bony claw into his own hands and twisted snapping it in half to stop it from penetrating the woman again. The more tentacles and body parts Sesshoumaru destroyed the more intune with his senses he was becoming completely freeing Kagome from those that were trying to capture her. Eventually he found himself taking a protective stance in front of the girl with all claws out ready for the next barrage that would come towards them._

" _You can't save the girl," Naraku hissed, "no one can. It's too late now."_

_Sesshoumaru took a glance at Kagome and the wound Naraku had inflicted upon her and watched as it healed before his very eyes as though it had never happened._

" _What did you do?" he asked._

" _It's of no concern to you. I allowed the girl's flesh to heal, but the damage is done. If she manages to escape her fate I'll leave her with some suffering. She'll be like all the rest."_

" _It is of no concern to me," Sesshoumaru reaffirmed, "just as long as she is she breathing at the end of this when your death is witnessed. So is that it then? Still not going to be true to your word? You can't kill her can you? You can't get your own hands dirty, so you need my brother to betray her and do it for you."_

_Naraku responded by sending another vast barrage of tentacles and various demons from above and below, this time in a lethal manner towards both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru, to Naraku's displeasure, rid the whole cavern of all threats almost effortlessly with just his claws._

" _It appears for the moment the girl is out of reach," Naraku laughed to cover up his disappointment, "all thanks to you Sesshoumaru. If you wish to protect InuYasha's woman then go ahead. You're only buying her precious time, time you could be using to find Rin. It doesn't matter I suppose. You'll all be the same soon, all dead at my feet after your pointless pursuit."_

_Sesshoumaru still hadn't dropped his guard as he stood back turned to Kagome. Naraku dared to call Sesshoumaru weak for never relying fully on his own strength, but it seemed Sesshoumaru's own strength was all he needed to effortlessly keep Naraku at bay and away from the woman._

" _Is this what you meant father?" Sesshoumaru asked himself quietly, "you denied me Tetsusagia and Sounga because I had nothing to protect. By protecting Rin, and now InuYasha's woman have I become stronger?"_

_Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow when the cavern they were in became flooded with lesser demons. The demons were so weak it was a joke, and even they were aware of it since they kept trying to sneak past Sesshoumaru to kill Kagome who was unable to protect herself._

" _It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru said using his claws to swipe at every demon that came their way, "this isn't enough of a test to validate your words. Not when Naraku is too cowardly to give me a true challenge."_

_Sesshoumaru didn't even give a glance to the demon that snuck behind him. He could sense it was there and knew how much time he had. He sent his whip made of his own toxins hurling behind him to kill it before it could bite into Kagome's flesh before continuing on with purging the cavern of the rubbish minions._

" _Sesshoumaru?" came Kagome's weak voice as she began to waken._

_Sesshoumaru gave her only a small glance after he'd finally finished taking care of the lesser demons, "Those wounds. Did InuYasha cause them?"_

_Sesshoumaru knew the answer, but it was the only thing he could bother asking Kagome. He didn't see any reason to tell her that Naraku had tried to kill or, or was at least struggling with trying to kill her, or that something had been done to her neck. None of that was his concern._

None of it was his concern back then. As far as he and his actions of protecting Kagome at that time were concerned she had served her purpose by helping destroy Naraku and then the sacred jewel. The aftermath of what transpired in that cavern of Naraku's body hadn't mattered to him until now when he was in the position of needing Kagome's company. As time had gone by he had assumed that maybe Naraku had cursed her and similar to that of the monk's wind tunnel the curse had faded upon the death of his creator as she seemed fine during her stay in his world. However, other than her seeing a locket that didn't exist nothing seemed too wrong with her. He figured her attitude and state of worrying about everyone else over herself was just in her nature, so it couldn't have anything to do with what Naraku had done to her.

" _He wanted Kagome to know the same pain and sorrow as the rest of his victims,"_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself _, "an empty threat. Kagome doesn't seem to need interference from another to torture herself. The mother is that way as well. Whatever this situation is with the herb she smokes she is almost fighting Kagome for who should receive the most blame. These humans are so odd. However, Naraku did have a point in the way he spoke of Kagome. She really was born for the purpose of being used by others. She was born for the sacred jewel's purposes after all, and when I protected her I was unable to be overwhelmed by Naraku's tendrils as I had in the past and I didn't even use Bakusaiga. Kagome is the answer to something I need. That is why I want her, that is why the Sounga wants her dead. If I refuse to wield that blade it becomes nothing more than a forgotten memory as no one else seems to know about it, and it probably knows Kagome is something much more valuable than itself. I just need this silly wench to get out of her melancholy state so I can proceed. Unfortunately upsetting her only makes things worse so I need to develop a new strategy."_

"Woman," Sesshoumaru was referring to Kagome's mother who was nervously sipping her tea, "what is your name?"

He'd been on this woman's property for several days and she was very important to Kagome, so the least he could do was learn her name.

The woman seemed surprised Sesshoumaru was taking interest and was slow to give a response, "Kisakuna Higurashi."

"I see," Sesshoumaru still had a hard time making conversation but it was nice to now have a name with the face, "and you fear these thugs as Kagome called them?"

"Fear them? I didn't, but things are different now. It was my problem and I was handling it on my own, but now that Kagome is here things have changed. I have to protect her. When it came to Souta, just a young high school boy with nothing to his name I wasn't worried about them coming after him as long as I did what was asked of me. The most I feared was going to jail and leaving him, but Kagome is a different story. I've already been warned how much money their clan can make off of a young woman."

Sesshoumaru could at least read between the lines enough to understand what Kisakuna meant, and to think Kagome scolded him for questioning the purposes of whore houses in her world when the institution still seemed to be a possible threat.

"Nothing will happen to her," Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping woman on the couch again, "as long as I am by her side. These humans that upset you are nothing to a demon such as myself."

"Sesshoumaru," Kisakuna's tone went back to that of a nervous one, "it's easy enough to tell that she is pregnant with the sickness and how easily it took her to get tired out. Is it really InuYasha's? I can tell it's already painful for her to be away from him, but if she has to have his child without him here- all I can feel is guilt. I was so happy to see her again to have her home and all she is doing is suffering and worrying about the actions of her stupid mother-

"Silence," Sesshoumaru was putting a stop to it before she could shed any tears or go into hysterics similar to how he handled Rin, "why do you humans need to feel this guilt? Guilt over what? This woman fell through the well and can't get back. It has nothing to do with you. If you must feel guilty feel guilty for letting her out of your sight into my world in the first place. I'm not the only one who has tried to kill her. For some demons out there simply having her killed would be the best outcome, and you allowed her to risk her life and virtue for what? InuYasha? A marriage between a stubborn emotional human like this one and an idiot who would outlive her several times over? Was that the life you wanted for her? The loss of that is what gives you guilt? She and the pup are better off here with you in the now. There is nothing to be guilty for."

Once Sesshoumaru was finished he was sure he'd gone on too far. Honestly he shouldn't have even given a response, but when he spoke of letting someone important out of your sight and leaving them to danger he wasn't necessarily speaking of Kagome. Perhaps even he wasn't free from the lingering effects of feeling guilty.

It didn't seem like it, but he'd actually censored himself as well when he delivered his cold hard truth. He wanted so badly to tell Kagome's mother the truth about the pup and the real father, but if he were to interfere with Kagome's lie she would get upset again. However, maybe he didn't need to to press anything further regarding that for it seemed Kisakuna had her own doubts on the subject.

The awkward moment wasn't lingered on long as Sesshoumaru watched Kagome stir on the couch uncomfortably. It had been obvious for a while now she was having more of her nightmares, but the way she was twisting and turning now was a bit out of the ordinary. She didn't seem upset in particular, just wound up and unable to truly rest.

"Just a few more minutes," Kisakuna sighed, "her friend Yuka is coming over soon isn't she? Let her continue to rest."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod as he was wondering what could possibly be going on in those dreams of Kagome's.

"I'm here because I want to feel punished," Kagome admitted to herself inside the dream as she looked upon the sacred jewel, "I understand now. This place, is what I fear most. Being alone here in the dark knowing InuYasha won't come for me. Is this really what I deserve? Being trapped in this pain over what? Leaving my family, and now leaving InuYasha and my friends? This is what I want?"

"It's what you wanted," Kikyo's voice emitted from the shikon jewel shrouded in darkness, "but most importantly what you need. You're using pain to protect yourself. It hurts and scares you, but knowing pain will only make you stronger. However, now that you know what this place is and you know it isn't real I'm afraid it's effect will be lost on you. We need to try something new."

"Something new?" the school girl version of Kagome asked as her eyes widened in shock.

Someone had wrapped their hands around her face and mouth to silence her. They were strong, so strong she couldn't even turn around to look on to the face of her captor, but it became quite clear when her skin began to feel irritated as a poisonous miasma erupted from the creature's claws. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Why stoop to these extremes to punish yourself Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice asked, "I am the one that is here with you now. I can fulfill your desire, and for it there will be no cost. You'll already be paying for it after all. With your body."

Kagome tried to scream, but no sound escaped her lips as the darkness surrounding them began to disappear. She now found herself back in the shed that she shared with Sesshoumaru with his claws still over her face and his Mokomoko inching its way up her body to stifle her movements.

"Why did I even bother asking you for permission to rut this body of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked before roughly pushing her into her own bed, "InuYasha never took proper advantage of it and it's much too ripe to go to waste. You should be honored, being a human and receiving such praise from true demon such as myself."

"Sesshoumaru stop!" Kagome screamed at him.

What was she doing? She knew everything that was happening wasn't real. It was just a dream wasn't it? That meant she had the power to end it, but instead she was making demands of him without truly fighting it.

"Be silent Kagome," Sesshoumaru ordered sitting next to her on the bed and gently bringing a claw to her face and stroking her cheek, "you wanted this so don't waste your energy in a futile fight against me. I'll have what I want, and in turn you'll get what you deserve."

"I don't deserve this," Kagome said weakly, "we can't. I'm married to InuYasha. This wasn't how it was supposed to end."

"Circumstances changed didn't they?" he traced his claws over her uniform, "you pretending your marriage holds any importance just makes it even more of a joke than it already was. It never mattered to him, and because of that you're now at my disposal aren't you? Alone in this room with me with nowhere to escape to or anyone to save you. Let me punish you Kagome. You'll feel much better when it's over."

Her marriage to InuYasha never mattered to him? That was right. InuYasha never wanted to do it. He always said it was stupid and only made sense for human couples like Sango and Miroku. He and Kagome had done enough for the village that no one would dare judge them for loving each other, so why did they have to make an effort to fit in like that? InuYasha never wanted it, but Kagome pushed it on him. Why? It seemed so stupid looking back.

There was a lot of things InuYasha didn't feel their relationship needed, but she still went out of her way to force it on him. That was why InuYasha didn't want to share an actual house with her. It had nothing to do with him liking the outdoors or forcing her to be submissive. Really it was just him putting up a single act of resistance. She had been childish when she forced him into a traditional marriage, and in return he acted childish back. Their little game had created a wall between the two of them that grew into larger issues further into their relationship. The wall had gotten so big they could no longer understand each other. Instead of growing together and learning from each other as they had in the past they regressed into allowing misunderstandings turn into fights. Hurtful fights.

"It's all my fault," Kagome told herself, "when I fell through the well with Sesshoumaru I was so shocked and scared that I made myself forget the truth. It was already over wasn't it? InuYasha and I were ending and I did nothing to fix it. I let it die. That's why I deserve to be punished."

"So you'll take it then?" Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate in ripping Kagome's blouse from her body revealing her bare breasts, "Kagome do you recall what I told you about when we first met? How I assumed you were a whore by the way you dressed? My pride of being a pure demon wouldn't allow me to tell you the truth."

"What did you think of me?" Kagome asked her voice quivering as Sesshoumaru's finger played with her nipple teasing it into growing stiff.

"That with this body you were more than just a whore. These breasts and your hips make you a proper breeding bitch. One meant to be mounted on and used for pups and pleasure. InuYasha didn't take advantage, so I will fight my disdain for the weakness in humans to put you to good use. You will already have my pup and I will be by your side, so at least let me experience the rest. Be my breeding bitch Kagome."

Kagome didn't resist at all as Sesshoumaru maneuvered her body exactly where he wanted it. She was on her knees while her torso was kept in place by his hands kneading her breasts. She did nothing as he used his Mokomoko to pull one of her thighs to the side to create space.

"Good bitch," he growled lowly approving of the position allowing her upper half to fall to her hands, "stay like that. You'll be ready for me soon."

Kagome's whole body began to shake. She knew what could come next. She could hear the rustling of Sesshoumaru's kimono as he was undressing himself. He was going to force himself inside of her. He, the demon that once hated humans and had tried to kill her, was going to put himself inside of his brother's wife and she wasn't doing anything to stop her. She couldn't. That would be wrong. This was her punishment after all.

"I'll be your breeding bitch," Kagome told him quietly as a way to promise him she wouldn't put up a fight or let her position falter.

"Okay it's time for you to wake up honey," came a voice Kagome wasn't prepared to hear right now.

It was her mother. Her mother telling her to wake up.

"No mom I'm not ready yet," Kagome closed her eyes wanting to push the interruption out of her head.

"Better listen to your mother," was all Sesshoumaru's cold voice could tell her.

That was all Sesshoumaru gave her. Nothing more after that. The dream had been ruined, and Kagome was forced to return to the world of the living where she was quickly disgusted with herself for actually wanting to have such a deranged dream in the first place.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kisakuna gently shook her daughter awake and Kagome glared at the two of them with beady eyes. Kagome's mother had no problem letting her child stay in slumber when she twisted and turned uncomfortably, but when Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's nipples stiffen underneath her tank top she took action while muttering something about pregnancy hormones.

Once Kagome was fully awake she noticed Sesshoumaru was knelt beside her and his gaze was locked on her. That was not what she needed to wake up to. Not after that dream. She needed to get it all out of her head and forget about it immediately.

"Go away!" Kagome snapped at Sesshoumaru as she forced her body up into a sitting position, "you really don't have anything else to do than watch me sleep!? You're a creep!"

Sesshoumaru just gave her a cold glare as her mother tried to take control of the situation, "Now now dear he was just concerned about you. Were you having a nightmare? Have you been getting any sleep at all Kagome? I know there is a lot going on, but you need to work on getting some good rest. It's what's good for you and the baby."

The baby was the last thing Kagome wanted to hear about right now. She knew the clock was ticking and she did need to get it together for her child, but her dealing with a lot was an understatement.

"I do have nightmares," Kagome admitted still with a defensive tone, "about that place I went to when you, Souta, and Gramps heard my voice when the well disappeared. I get those a lot when InuYasha isn't around. It's just separation anxiety. I'm trying to relax mom I promise, but that doesn't mean Sesshoumaru gets to just glare at me like that all the time. I thought you wanted to do something or learn something, so why did you let me fall asleep in the first place Sesshoumaru? We wasted the whole morning."

Sesshoumaru hadn't done anything to Kagome, but yet he was receiving her fury. Why was he going so far out of his way not to upset her if he was getting scolded at no matter what? That was fine. Eventually he would have his reward.

"As your mother said you need rest with a pup inside of you," Sesshoumaru dismissed her standing up, "I had no intention of disturbing you."

"Let me make you some tea that will help you relax Kagome," Kisakuna retreated into the kitchen, "we could all probably use it. Would you like some tea Sesshoumaru?"

"No thanks," he told her.

"The usual then?" she asked with an awkward smile.

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response, which was taken as a yes so a cold can of Diet Coke was placed on the kitchen counter for him.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were then left with a moment or two of privacy, and it was quite uncomfortable. He was still just staring at her as Kagome huffed and had fire in her eyes. Perhaps it was inappropriate to stare at her the way he did, but he still couldn't figure out what offense he had committed to deserve the hateful glance he was receiving in return.

"If you were InuYasha I would have smacked you already," Kagome muttered under her breath, "come to think of it I'm pretty sure I have before. Woke up to him just beside me staring at me all creepy like when I was having a dream about- never mind!"

Kagome smacking him wasn't something that would be occurring even if she tried. This had already been proven when she made an attempt in the bathroom a few days ago. So his brother had allowed himself to be hit by her? How pathetic.

"I am not InuYasha," he told her coldly, "he isn't here."

Hurt flashed in Kagome's eyes, "You don't need to remind me. I know. He isn't here. There is a chance I'll never see him again."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow in surprise. That response actually caught him off guard.

"Why are you saying that? Didn't you proclaim you wouldn't give up hope, and that you'd find a way to force the well to bring you back to him."

"I don't want to give up Sesshoumaru. I can't. It's not right and it's not fair what's happened to all of us, but I'm doing what you said aren't I? Taking in other possibilities to be ready for the future. Not everything is about me and InuYasha anyway. Other people need me now. I just hope he's okay."

Kagome thought about something else and shook her head, "You're not InuYasha and I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm not going to smack you for a misunderstanding or find a way to put magic beads around your neck and tell you to sit. That's not how adults should be solving their problems. That can't be me anymore."

"Good," Sesshoumaru was still hung up and surprised Kagome was finally accepting reality and contemplating her future, "I don't plan on striking you unless you can actually manage to land the first blow. You won't, but keep it in mind."

"Such arrogance Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome yawned, "anyway go drink your Coke somewhere else. We already had our baths, but I should really wear something different for when Yuka comes over. All the things she's probably gone through last thing she needs to see is me looking uncaring as a leisurely sit here in sweats. I need to look less like a mess."

"Kagome," he didn't move even as she got ready to leave the couch, "when we were in Naraku's body did he ever say anything to you?"

"Naraku?" Kagome looked displeased to be hearing that name, "outside of the usual mocking and bragging about how he was going to kill us all? No he never really said anything to me. There was that moment when I confronted him about how he wasn't absorbing the jewel, but he just gave off more arrogance."

"Since Bakuya was the one that sent you inside the jewel it's clear that your path was planned out before the final confrontation. Yet attacks were sent your way and there was no guarantee for your safety. The whole thing is still odd to me. If Naraku always intended to have Bakuya cut you why didn't he simply ignore you? Instead he allowed my brother's demon form to wound you. He wanted you to die at InuYasha's hands to toy with him."

Kagome thought on it, "I try not to think back on that day too much but of course I wonder how a human like me survived all of that. Maybe Naraku was conflicted? What happened to me in the end was all the will of the jewel. Naraku was just it's tool following orders, but he had his heart in the end so maybe he wasn't completely down with just being used like that. What happened to me didn't matter. If I lived I would potentially wind up suffering alongside him inside of the jewel, but if his actions resulted in my death then it would mean it wasn't entirely a slave. It would have been a show of defiance at the very least, but who knows. No point in trying to understand someone who is dead. I don't really want to. I pity him. The sacred jewel turned his desires against him and turned him into a monster, but I still don't forgive him. It's just better not to think about him."

"And you haven't thought about him then? You went back to a normal life eventually returning to InuYasha with no ill effects?"

"What kind of ill effect? Like miasma? Nothing was wrong with me. Why are you even going on about Naraku? I'm not happy we're in this situation, but the bright side is if we have to defeat bad guys it won't be anything like that kind of battle. No demons or creepy jewel magic here."

Sesshoumaru wanted to find comfort in that, but it wasn't true. For example there was a bloodthirsty demonic sword on the premises buried beneath the very ground she slept. He was happy Kagome was finding some peace in her situation, but wasn't satisfied with how off guard she was becoming. Exactly what was it with this woman? If she wanted to truly give up her powers and arrows then that was of no concern to him. Obviously she needed to be in the position of something that needed to be protected and cared for if he was to use her to grow his power, but part of him was still yearning for that return to form. For her to return to the woman he saw stand up against Naraku.

"No reason," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "in my moments of peace during your slumber I wasted my time thinking on your companions and what I can recall of them. Naraku's meddling caused Kikyo's death and InuYasha's deep sleep. He also cursed the monk's family line while trying to completely wipe out the demon slayer's. You, however, escaped his tracheary unscathed. Does this have you feeling fortunate or scared?"

"No one faced Naraku and was unscathed," Kagome sighed, "maybe that's why I feel the way I do. What right did I have to ever compare myself to Sango or InuYasha or any of the others? I haven't been through the pain they've been through. I can't even imagine it. Naraku hurt others by using their loved ones against them. He couldn't do that to me. He didn't know about my family or could get to them even if he did. All I could ever do is feel guilty for having so much and taking it for granted while my friends suffered, but he's gone now and they are all happy now aren't they? That's what matters."

Kagome's words were full of sorrow and actually managed to eat away at Sesshoumaru. Not enough to get him to explain to Kagome that Naraku attempted to do something to her inside of his body. Giving her that information wouldn't result in anything other than her worrying herself further. If Naraku truly had done something that had lasting effects they weren't in a position to do anything about it now. Her knowing wouldn't help.

"I've upset you then?" he inquired, "I apologize."

"You were just asking questions," Kagome didn't think he needed to apologize, "you could do worse to upset me I guess. Anyway I need just a bit of alone time okay? Need to look presentable and think of ways to explain you to Yuka."

"You told the human boy I was InuYasha's brother," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"You're saying that as though it's a lie. You are InuYasha's brother and that would make you my brother-in-law, well kind of sort of. This one might need to be a lie. I need to convince Yuka you are someone who can help us and that she doesn't need to worry. Also why do you keep calling Hojo that human boy? He's actually one year older than me."

"I do not know this boy and he looks like a boy. I'm not like Naraku or InuYasha. I no longer call you a girl. You are a woman Kagome. I call those that act and look like children the titles of children."

Kagome thought about all the dialogue she'd exchanged with Sesshoumaru in the years that followed Naraku's death. He actually hadn't called her a girl, and if he had it had been when she was going through her post well closing hysterics. Had it been a subtle show of respect she had never noticed until explained?

"Thanks I guess," she felt flush, "I learn something new about you every day. Maybe one day you'll explain to me how you're a Lord that doesn't have a castle, or any property, or any belongings at all outside of what you carry."

Kagome noticed then that Sesshoumaru was still carrying around that dictionary and thought about the pile of what she had considered trash that he had in the shed.

"Unless your the Lord of that dictionary now," Kagome thought out loud, "Sesshoumaru the demon Lord of Literacy. Has a nice ring to it."

Sesshoumaru was being mocked by the woman again and waved a hand in dismissal, "Do what you need to do human. There is only one more thing. The locket that you wear-"

"It's right here," Kagome said tracing her fingers around her chest grasping at nothingness, "I told you I found it right? It was beneath my pillow where I left it."

Well it seemed that problem wasn't fixed yet. Sesshoumaru had a brief moment of doubt where he was wondering if he was the one who was seeing things, but he trusted in his eyes and knew there was no locket there. Kagome still hadn't fully returned to reality no matter how real her words sounded.

Kagome didn't know why Sesshoumaru was asking about her locket and didn't really care as she hurried herself back into the bathroom with a new change of clothes. Once she spoke with Yuka she would show Sesshoumaru something neat from her time and perhaps they could all go to bed that night satisfied with some sort of plan in mind. That was what she hoped for, but instead she found herself falling to her knees the moment she saw herself in the mirror.

"Why?" she asked herself as her voice trembled, "why is it one thing after another? If I have to be in this world why can't I just be here? My mind is always somewhere else always with everything so complicated. InuYasha you told me several times that my place was here, you even became adamant about it towards the end, but it's not true. No matter where I am all I can think about is another time and place and if everyone else there is happy. I can't keep doing this. I can't. I have to think about this baby now and what to do with Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru. What even was that dream? Kagome had almost gotten sucked into believing that her dreams in that dark place actually mattered and were trying to tell her something, but then that happened. Maybe it was just stupid hormones. Obviously it was messed up and not at all realistic. She actually told Sesshoumaru she wanted to be his breeding bitch? She didn't even want to think about it, but yet her mind kept wandering back to it and his question about rutting. She wanted to be disturbed, but yet thinking about all of that was better than the true realization she had. What she had forgotten about during all the shock of being back in her own time.

No forgotten was the wrong term. It wasn't that she had forgotten about what had happened, she just didn't want to accept it. She wanted to run away from it and create an image of her hero husband that was waiting for her on the other side of the well. She had created a lie to run away from her fears.

" _InuYasha where did you get those scratches?" Kagome had asked her husband when he walked into Miroku and Sango's unoccupied hut she'd been resting in._

" _Don't worry about it Kagome," InuYasha growled putting his claws against his cheek where three visible claw marks could be seen, "if it doesn't involve you it ain't none of your concern."_

" _Fine then," Kagome released a heavy sigh as she seemed defeated sitting on the ground to take a rest._

" _Fine then?" InuYasha's ears twitched, "that's all you have to say? The Kagome I know would have been all up in my face or told me to sit for being an idiot and keeping secrets. Are you still even you or has your wifely duties or this whole miko thing of yours got you thinking you need to submissive all of a sudden?"_

_Kagome looked up at him quite annoyed, "You want me to tell you to s-i-t? I told you when we got married I wasn't going to do that anymore. If you don't want to tell me then don't tell me. I'm sure you got them messing with some stupid demon when hanging out with Miroku. I don't know why you still wear the beads. I told you I'd take them off. I wanted to do it at our ceremony to show I trust you, but you wear them like some kind of battle scar."_

_InuYasha growled as his claws went from his face to his necklace, "They are a fucking battle scar. I endured that bullshit for so long and you just wanted to take them away for some kind of 'cute' gesture of good faith at our wedding. Doesn't all that wedding stuff mean something to you humans? Well the beads mean something to me and I'll keep them if I want."_

" _You don't want them," she looked at the ground refusing to believe InuYasha saw any sort of symbolism in the beads, "you wear them to get at me because you hate that we got married. It's just like this whole hut thing. You don't want to get one because if we have a home together it means you lost. Poor InuYasha would look like a tamed demon if he appeared to be someone that settled down."_

_The tone Kagome spoke in was the spark required to ignite a fire in InuYasha. It was going to be one of those evenings it seemed._

" _You're one to fucking talk Kagome. Are you accusing me of being the passive aggressive one? We've done this so many times now I know your little game. If I'm upsetting you so much why don't you ever say anything anymore? You don't because you wait for me to get mad and say something stupid so you can be the innocent little Kagome who has an idiot for a husband. Yeah you're right I didn't want to fucking marry you, because I knew it would result in shit like this. You women are all the same, once you start putting titles on things you start expecting things, and when you don't get what you want you get all pissy. I haven't been around humans that much in my life but even I know a trap when I see one."_

" _Trap!?" Kagome was trying to keep her cool not wanting to stoop down to his level of yelling, "it means something to me InuYasha. Marrying me was suppose to mean that we love each other and want to live in a house together and start a family and be loyal and all that other stuff."_

" _All that other stuff? See this is exactly what I'm talking about. You are adding expectations to something that doesn't need to be that complicated, and don't you even start with that family thing. I never needed to make any vows or take you for a wife because I already made my intentions quite clear a while ago. In your bedroom before we fought Naraku I made you a promise Kagome. I'll protect you no matter what. That's what I'm doing and that's what I'll continue to do because I love you. I keep these beads around my neck because that creature you put them on that tried to kill you to get a stupid jewel doesn't exist anymore. Why can't you understand that? You say I'm afraid of marriage because it makes me look tame. How do you think these damn beads make me look?"_

" _Like someone who is afraid of me!" Kagome shouted, "someone that isn't with me because they love me but someone who is doing what I say because I'll force them into the ground with one word."_

_Kagome was upset so she wasn't thinking clearly. If she was she would have been more understanding. Obviously the beads did mean something to InuYasha. It symbolised the start of their journey together and it was what bound them together. His actions were romantic, but Kagome's need to lash out in frustration over the restrictions InuYasha put in place for her safety were outweighing her common sense._

" _See this marriage shit is a trap!" InuYasha proclaimed, "the Kagome I know wouldn't care too much about what everyone else thinks. I'm not afraid of you Kagome. Don't say things like that. Especially not now. Not after what I've been through."_

" _What have you been through InuYasha? Tell me. All you do anymore is tell me what I should be and shouldn't be doing for my safety while you take off to do whatever with Miroku."_

" _Oh good. Finally some fight out of you. Too bad it's all about the wrong dumb shit! I'm not out doing whatever. I'm helping him and his family as for what I've been through you wouldn't understand- Kagome?"_

_InuYasha sighed as he'd known he'd fucked up. There were certain strategies that had be taken into consideration when getting into fights with Kagome. He couldn't remind her that she was unable to have children with him just to turn around and reference Sango and Miroku's happy family. InuYasha wanted to get at her for being such a passive aggressive pain in his side, but he couldn't fault her for being upset about that. There was once a time where he wanted to have pups with her as well, but he was just too fearful for safety to ever allow it._

" _Sorry," Kagome apologized trying to hide the sadness in her eyes that she didn't mean to reveal, "just go on then. Tell me what's wrong okay? Just let it all out. Maybe we can fix things."_

" _Kagome," InuYasha sighed as he knelt down next to her, "I'm beginning to think it's too late. I know it sounds like I'm blaming you for this whole marriage thing, but it shouldn't even matter. It honestly doesn't matter to me at all if you call me husband, mate, or stupid jerk. That's not the problem."_

_Kagome kept her eyes glued to the ground, "No it is the problem. I got too carried away didn't I? Bridezilla's shouldn't exist outside of my world and I somehow turned into one. Marriage, kids, settling down. I use to read about those ideal lives in magazines and scoff at them and what did I turn around and do? I'm an idiot."_

" _You're not an idiot. Stop dancing around the problem. You want children and we can't. All of this extra shit is just you punishing me and yourself. I was hoping you would let go after a while. I mean you watch after a lot of kids and then there is Shippou, so I thought things would get better, but I was wrong."_

" _I want to be the one who is wrong," Kagome hated the way he spoke of their situation, "why do I need to be a child to be happy? That's how a lot of women from this time think, that's not how I should be thinking."_

" _Don't look to me for answers. I don't know how you women think. I thought wanting babies was normal and now you're saying it's not for you. You have me all confused."_

" _I try not to think about the truth InuYasha," Kagome's hands began to tremble a little, "but what you said last time we were under the stars together about Kikyo has me scared. About how you want to me to live as long as possible since you're a-_

" _Half-demon," InuYasha's eyes filled with sorrow, "Kagome that's what's going on isn't it? I'm sure you want a family, I wanted one to, but I think you want to have children for the wrong reasons. You're going to leave me one day. I'm going to be alone. No you. No Kikyo, or the rest of our friends. Just fucking Shippou."_

_Kagome tried to contain her tears, "Is it really that wrong of a reason? The way you said that is just sad. It's not like I expect you to mourn me forever and truly be alone, but I'm afraid that if I do die you won't be you anymore. You'll go back to that angry half-demon that wants to throw away his human heart and you'll forget how much you've grown. If you had children to love and that love you you'll always have a part of me. It will be something we've built together."_

_InuYasha put his hand over Kagome's, "I think it is wrong Kagome. You obviously don't have much faith in me if you think that's what I'll become. That's what the beads are for remember? I'll never forget you, but that's part of the problem. You and what happened to Kikyo. Kagome I love you, at least I want to, but to be honest I don't think I know how. When I look at you my heart should skip a beat and I should want to kiss you, but all I can see is how unhappy you are and how I can't stand to watch anything bad happen to you. I don't know if that is love. I don't know if it's right. In order to make you happy I have to risk your life. I can't win. Don't you understand Kagome?"_

" _You're the one not understanding! You have everything all twisted up in your head InuYasha. You say our marriage doesn't mean anything, but yet what you told me in my bedroom is what you cling to? I never asked to be protected. Not in that way. The pregnancy would be risky, but so is all pregnancies in your world, and when it comes to you losing control I already said I'm not scared InuYasha. You'd never hurt me. It's okay to risk things for our happiness isn't it?"_

_InuYasha was silent as he brought his hand back up to the scratches on his cheek, "It don't work like that Kagome. Even the slightest possibility of me killing you isn't worth any risk, and yeah I guess my thoughts are twisted. Sorry for wanting to see you live and enjoy your life. Sorry I at least hope you'll live long enough to get a wrinkle on your face before seeing you get buried. If I have to live in a world where that old hag Kaede outlives you I'll be damned."_

_If the common sense part of Kagome's brain was working she'd try to be understanding of what InuYasha was telling her. He understood fully the pain he was causing her and was trying to explain to her in the best way he honestly could why he was taking such extreme measures. He was afraid, and instead of the two of them talking it out more and coming to some kind of compromise or understanding Kagome allowed the sadness and anger that was building inside of her for a while to take control._

_Her and InuYasha were on the ledge of no return already, and it had been Kagome that stumbled and brought them to their fall._

" _If I die," Kagome looked up at him with anger in her eyes, "maybe you should learn Urasue's magic. Bring me back in a body made of clay. You might prefer me then. Then you won't have to worry about it anymore."_

_Tears returned to her as her cheek stung. InuYasha had smacked her hard across the face and brought a little bit of his claws into the action. Silence befell the hut for a whole five minutes before he finally spoke._

" _I didn't want to do that," InuYasha hissed eyes narrowed to the floor, "I never thought I'd have to do that Kagome, but you gave me no choice. I had to bring you back to reality and make you think about what you just said and how fucking stupid it was. Are you even listening to yourself and the shit you've been saying? We were happy you idiot. I've loved you probably longer than you've loved me even if you never realized it, but then you turned around and wanted more. You had happiness already Kagome. I know it's my fault since I'm a scared idiot, but you're to blame to you know? You created these desires and expectations, but was what I wanted really so bad? Do you really think I'm the kind of guy that would just turn around and forget about what you meant to me and return to who I use to be just because I don't have any children with you?"_

_InuYasha's voice began to crack as tears were flowing from his own eyes, "That's the problem Kagome don't you understand? I wanted things to stay the same because I thought we were already happy. We were weren't we?"_

_Kagome closed her eyes as it hurt her to see InuYasha shed tears over their relationship falling apart, "We were. You made me happy InuYasha."_

" _You made me happy Kagome," InuYasha rubbed his eyes, "we were happy but you wanted more. I denied you and we became enemies. I don't know who is right and who is wrong, but this can't work. It never could. I can't look at you and feel love anymore because I'm already mourning you and who you use to be, and that isn't fair to you. It's okay for you to become a different person. You're still growing up after all, you can't be fifteen forever, but you'll be gone before I can catch up to you."_

_InuYasha was wrong. He was mistaking Kagome's actions for that of someone who was growing up when the truth was she was the one being immature. She was the one who took the route of immaturity by being passive aggressive instead of stating what was on her mind in an understanding way. If their marriage was truly doomed she did nothing to delay its demise while InuYasha had been the one trying the best he could._

" _We can't give up InuYasha," Kagome still tried to cling for a live saving rope that wasn't there, "it doesn't end like this. It's not right. You always protected me, you came and saved me from the sacred jewel. I can't repay you by hurting you like this."_

" _It's not a fairy tale," InuYasha whispered, "just cause we killed Naraku doesn't mean we live happily ever after together, and don't sell yourself short and hang on to something that makes you unhappy because you feel like you owe me something. You never asked to be protected remember? Besides you didn't need me. You knew how to destroy the jewel the whole time. I just slowed you down. Kagome the truth is you should have never come back. This isn't your world. You don't belong here. You only came here to be used by that damn jewel. Your world is where your family is. There you don't need to worry about falling in love with idiot half-demons cause they aren't there, and if you want to have a family with some guy there it will be okay. You said no one dies of child birth that often with your fancy doctors and what not right? You should have stayed."_

" _InuYasha," Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, "just stop. This is just another fight isn't it? You told me what you said to the jewel. I was born for you and you were born for me. I'm not apart of your world just because that jewel was inside of me. I'm here for you, I've just been making mistakes is all."_

" _I said it then and I believe it now. You made me a better person Kagome and you became stronger, but that doesn't mean we have to be together. At least not the way you want us to. Kagome I already know what you're thinking. You want to make this all go away by accepting everything I wanted from our relationship. You do that you'll be unhappy and I'll feel like shit again. The only way I believe you can be happy and safe is for you to find a way back to your own time. Your mother's birthday is coming up isn't it? The day you visit the well. When you go to it I want you try jumping in it."_

" _I won't!" Kagome interjected, "I'm not going to send myself away just because you asked me to. My life is here now."_

" _Just try it Kagome. Miroku and I are going away for a few days. If your heart is truly still in this world then I'm sure it won't take you. If it doesn't then we'll figure out where to go from there. I'll still look out for you, you'll still be my friend, but it won't be like before. I won't get in the way of your happiness anymore."_

_InuYasha then put a gentle kiss on top of Kagome's forehead, "But if you're gone when I return that would be easier. It'd be like you never left. I'll know that you're with your family that loves you and nothing will stop you from having the life you want. I won't have to watch you be sad anymore. I'll know your safe. Not having you around is the same as protecting you. Even if it means protecting you from yourself. So if that happens this is goodbye Kagome."_

The truth. Kagome's reality had become so distorted she was running away from the truth and what really happened, and why she felt she deserved to be punished. She had been lying to herself when explaining why she was so fearful of not returning to InuYasha. She made it seem like it was cruel for her to be ripped away from him with no closure or proper goodbye when they had indeed had one. She couldn't rely on InuYasha to force the well to open on his side because she was where he wanted her, and she couldn't rely on herself because she didn't deserve it.

"InuYasha," Kagome cried reaching up and putting her hand on the mirror, "I'm not happy. Sango will tell you the truth won't she? I didn't come back to my time to find my family happily awaiting my return. I screwed things up by just up and leaving the way I did. I never would have known if I hadn't come back. It's good I can fix things now, but this isn't what you wanted. Sesshoumaru is here with me and I'm pregnant with his child against my will. I'm not knocked by some prince charming human I love who is going to rush me to the hospital. I'm going to give birth to a hanyou, in secret, probably in that dark dingy shed. If things go wrong my survival is dependent on Sesshoumaru's sword, and his sword alone. This isn't what you wanted, and you know Sesshoumaru is up to something. I can just tell he is. I might've been dumb enough to screw up our relationship but I'm not that dumb. He knows how to kill and fight, but he isn't a damn actor. Being all polite to my family and being concerned with how upset I am? He is working towards something and it isn't going to be good. InuYasha I need you. I never tried jumping through the well. I was forced into it. I never intended to try. We still could have fixed things haven't we?"

"Yeah well you'll never know because you never got the chance."

That voice. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. InuYasha? That was InuYasha's voice.

Kagome turned around and was in shock when she saw her husband leaning against the wall wearing his hoari with his arms crossed in all of his glory.

"InuYasha," Kagome gasped, "you came for me?"

"Turn around," InuYasha said spinning his finger in a circular fashion.

Kagome didn't know what compelled her to follow his orders but she turned back towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. There was no one standing behind her. InuYasha wasn't really there.

"I'm not here neither is that locket," InuYasha's voice responded coldly, "I bet Sesshoumaru did something to it. You're right that idiot is probably up to something, but as long as he ain't hurting you or tearing things up does it really matter?"

"You're not here," Kagome's voice broke still staring in the mirror at nothing, "is this an illusion? Is Amethyst the one doing this to me?"

"Don't know who that is," InuYasha replied, "the bitch that threw you in the well maybe? Kagome this isn't some kind of demonic illusion. It's your own. You wanted to see me so badly and now I'm here. Honestly though you don't really need me. You don't need any of it. Don't listen to your damn dreams. You don't deserve to be punished for anything. People have done much worse than ruin a relationship by being a self-absorbed git. People make mistakes, and now it's time to move on."

"Move on to what!?" Kagome pounded her fist against the mirror, "I keep messing up. I keep hurting people. How can I make things better if my mind is playing tricks on me? How can I accept that we were done when I didn't even get time to work it out? Seeing your face when you're not really here isn't going to help me."

"I understand it's barely been a week since we've been apart," InuYasha's voice sounded sympathetic, "but this pregnancy of yours doesn't give a shit now does it? Everyone's been telling you to take care of yourself and it's about time you've listened. You keep worrying about what everyone else is going through and what everyone else thinks and because of that you never got to heal. You still have your family and you haven't seen anyone close to you die, but Kagome that battle with Naraku and being inside that jewel took its toll on you to. I never said anything, but I understood, that's why I allowed you to act out the way you did, but enough's enough."

"Stop," she cried, "nothing you say matters. You're not the real InuYasha. This isn't my closure."

"It might not be Kagome, but I'm here for you nonetheless. This, all the guilt, all the punishment, don't you understand why it's got to be this way Kagome? It's just your way of protecting yourself, and that's okay. You might not want protection, but you need it. This momentary lapse of sanity is what's protecting you."

"Protecting me? Protecting me from what? What's happening to me InuYasha? Am I sick?"

She was seeing things and hearing voices. She had to be sick in the head if this wasn't some sort of demonic illusion. All this time everyone had been telling her to stop worrying about others and instead focus on herself. She didn't listen, and now she was faced with this and her restless dreams.

"Protecting you from the pain of truly breaking," InuYasha shook his head, "I was keeping something from you Kagome because I thought I could control it but I believe you can handle it on your own. Sesshoumaru is here for you to. He might be more helpful than me since he's real and all. I want to say hell would probably freeze over before you can truly rely on Sesshoumaru, but he's already been helping you hasn't he? Keeping you grounded. That's good."

InuYasha telling her to rely on Sesshoumaru? This truly was twisted. Kagome had come to the bathroom to be alone with her thoughts, so she could have the right to be pissed at InuYasha for daring to think her being back in her world was a better fate and this was what she was getting?

"Pull it together Kagome," InuYasha ordered her, "your friend Yuka is going to be here soon. Cry about this shit later alright? Helping others instead of feeling guilt and worry is going to make you feel much better than what you've been doing. Trust me. Just be yourself and calm down. Do that and you won't fall to despair. I don't want to see you in pain anymore."

"Pain and despair," Kagome repeated to herself.

The way her dreams and this illusion of InuYasha spoke of her knowing pain was reminding her of something, but she couldn't grasp it. She reached to the back of her neck as she tried to remember, but shook her head before doing her best to ignore her ailing mind and prepare to have herself a reunion with her friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappie did not go as intended or expected at all, but when I get plagued with an idea it seems best to just explore it. Next chapter will probably be long since I'm pretty much writing five chapter arcs at this point and more of Takemaru is going to be explored. Yes there is the Sounga, Takemaru, and now apparently Naraku is making moves from beyond the grave. Sorry if it all went from slice of life of Sess in the modern world to complicated plot stuff, but I tend to do that. Oh and yeah Inu and Kag p much broke up and it's because Kag turned irrational. Neither are blameless but I also enjoy Kagome becoming a very flawed individual since this is an adult Kagome and not the fifteen year old from the series. It's realistic that a person can sometimes change and not always for the better, but she'll work it out. Just don't mistake the more rational Sesshoumaru for good guy Sesshoumaru. Kagome isn't falling for it and neither should you. He has his own flaws that are just less obvious at the moment.


	15. Non-Canon Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe characters being non-canon is the problem.

Only a mile or two away from the Higurashi Shrine was a luxurious hotel that catered to mostly celebrities and wealthy businessmen, but none of those labels seemed to match up with the mysterious guest that had rented out the suites on the top floor. The only thing the employees knew about the strange purple haired woman that paid for the privilege was that she needed the rooms for a use by a corporation known as Eclipse, but days had gone by and the only one ever seen entering those rooms was her.

The mysterious woman normally spent her time in one of the various rooms gazing into the various camera feeds on her laptop while scribbling down notes in a journal that seemed hundreds of years old, but one afternoon her terpermant changed as she didn't seem to be enjoying what was unfolding in the Higurashi household.

"Something isn't right," Aimee growled to herself as her ears twitched to show irritation, "this wasn't how this was suppose to go. Just the way they're all acting is off. Sesshoumaru I knew would be a wildcard, but Kagome what's going on with you?"

The dog demoness reached towards her glass of wine and surprised to find someone had filled it to the brim. She didn't recall doing that.

"Do you still prefer white over red?" a young female that was standing behind her asked.

Amethyst turned in her chair and glared daggers at the blonde American female that wore an Eclipse hoodie, "Janis? I have a Janis in this world and in this time? I almost forgot. Honestly I'm over wine. Could go for some Starbucks or something, but can't really tear myself away from this disaster at the moment."

The frizzy haired blonde rolled her eyes. She was about to offer to go out and get the demoness some coffee, but not now that she was being treated as someone who was forgettable.

"You don't mean that do you Aimee?" Janis asked, "you recruited me into Eclipse almost six years ago. You told me everything about my destiny and how it was best to avoid it. You pretty much saved me, that's what you told me."

"What was six years ago for you might have been a thousand for me," Aimee scoffed her eyes still glued to the monitors, "before this little project of mine I rarely had the pleasure of coming to the origin point. If this is even the origin point. Something is wrong. Janis how did we meet again? Remind me."

The girl grimaced, "Kagome and I became friends in high school. She stopped coming to school one day so I dropped by her house and saw her go through the well. I was going to follow her, but you stopped me and told me I wasn't permitted to time travel because I'm a non-canon loser."

"Dammit!" Aimee punched the desk, "see now if this was origin point none of that should have happened. You probably got recruited by a different me, or it was me just from a different time, oh curse this bullshit! Fucking multiverse theory time travel nonsense I can't even keep track of where I've been or what I've been doing. Kagome had it so easy. Just one portal to one other world. She didn't have to keep track of which world she was going to where and what time or the branches her actions caused."

"So I take it you're not happy to see me?" Janis sighed.

"Be happier if I had some Starbucks," the demoness muttered in defeat, "it's not good. This isn't the origin point at all. I mean it might as well be. This Kagome and Sesshoumaru are the same the world is just a bit different. Someone changed something somewhere creating a whole new timeline. It probably has to do with the Sounga Sesshoumaru has hidden. The Sounga never comes into play in the original timeline, it never gets thrown through the well and into this world. Oh well. I was afraid I'd have to do some paperwork on this, but Eclipse doesn't care about what happens to Kagome post the sacred jewel being destroyed. No worries I can still work with what I have here. Just have to hope things mellow out. I don't really want to interfere too much. This all isn't canon, but that was the point of this project in the first place."

"If Eclipse doesn't care then why are you here Aimee. You are Eclipse after all aren't you? And what do you mean when you say it isn't canon?"

"Oh you're not caught up on the terms I see. I refer to something as non-canon when it doesn't match up to the story Eclipse has analyzed a million times. Boy gets stuck to tree by arrow, girl meets boy and frees him, girl destroys one of the most powerful artifacts in all of time and space. You going into the feudal era and having yourself your own adventure of growth and discovery and the Sounga have nothing to do with that lovely tale as old as time and therefore only exists in alternate timelines. You're a non-canon loser who isn't important Janis. Deal with it. As for Eclipse there is some disagreements I've been having with the other members. They want to keep studying Kagome's progress in other timelines to learn more about how she always defeats the jewels while I think much can still be learned from what happens after. Maybe if I watch her grow a little more I can find out the answer."

"Okay?" Janis didn't sound convinced as she tried to suppress how insulted the demon she believed to be her friend was making her feel, "and what does Sesshoumaru have to do with anything? Why is he here in Kagome's world?"

"Don't worry about it," Aimee responded coldly clicking between the various video feeds, "the Sounga shouldn't be changing that much. Kagome doesn't even know about it, but she's acting differently than I thought she would have. Look at her here in the bathroom. It looks like she's talking to someone, but no one is there. Is she seeing ghosts? Can ghosts travel through the well without Eclipse authorization? I need to make note of that."

"You don't believe in ghosts," Janis reminded her taking in how visibly upset and confused Kagome looked, "Aimee you can sit there and set up these projects of yours and call people and their actions non-canon all day but it doesn't change things. These are still real people you know? Real people whose lives you've been messing with. Kagome shouldn't be here. She should be in the feudal era with InuYasha. This can't be good for her."

Aimee's eyes went cold for a moment as she reflected on Janis' words before shaking her head, "Yeah that was what made me question this world. Kagome said something about their relationship falling apart? Doesn't seem like she was meant to be there at all then. Honestly I did her a favor."

"Or someone else changed something. Why are you just now finding out about this. You can time travel can't you? Instead of just gawking at them like their lives is some sort of reality show can't you just go to the future and discover the result?"

"If time travel was that easy Janis I wouldn't be upset that I'm in the wrong timeline now would I? I'm not just going to timelapse this thing. I need to see it through, and while I'm doing that I'll figure out what created this branch in the first place. I bet someone else in the organization is setting me up to fail. They were probably all laughing about me at the last induction meeting I'm sure. Jokes on them. I can still work through this mess. I've been through worse. Like that time I sat at my computer wishing I had coffee and I didn't have any."

"Fine," the blonde scoffed, "just remember what I told you alright? These are people with feelings who can make their own decisions. You know that, so stop talking about them as though they are toys that are displeasing you because they aren't doing exactly what you want them to. Your job is to observe."

Aimee's ears twitched as she listened for the woman to take her leave.

"The role of being an observer went out the window when I forced Kagome and Sesshoumaru through the well," she told herself, "and who is she to tell me how to run my own project anyway? I'm suppose to worry about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's feelings all of a sudden? They aren't anything but lab rats to me."

Aimee focused further on the camera feed of Kagome in the bathroom changing her clothes. Kagome had ceased talking, but she kept looking around the room as though she was keeping an eye out for company.

"Weird," Aimee shrugged as all she could do was look forward to what would develop from Kagome and Yuka's reunion.

Eventually Kagome had emerged from the bathroom, that was fortunate for her since Sesshoumaru was close to barging in on her not expecting her to be gone for almost half-an-hour. Kagome gathered that much when she waltzed into the hallway wearing red sundress to find him standing right in front of the door.

Great. She was being given cryptic warnings in her dreams, she was seeing and speaking with an InuYasha that didn't exist, and Sesshoumaru was still being a creep. If she had to stay in her own world couldn't she at least have one morning of peace. Just one?

"You already bathed in the morning," Sesshoumaru told her crossing his arms, "how can a woman possibly take that much time working on her appearance. It's not as though you are wearing a complicated kimono."

Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on to Kagome's face as he noticed it had changed slightly. With his keen vision he could see the pigment in her skin didn't look right. She'd used some sort of make-up to cover up the few small fragments of color her cheeks had carried as well as any flaws. Sesshoumaru did not like it.

"You should remove that," he instructed, "you shouldn't paint your face like a whore. Especially if you are expecting company."

She didn't think her current situation could get any more awkward than it already was, but Sesshoumaru just had to take it upon himself to criticize her face.

"It's not paint it's just a bit of concealer," she defied him, "my eyes were all puffy. I need it."

"You didn't need it in the feudal era," the image of InuYasha responded as he was leaning against a wall in the hallway, "you come back to your world and you feel the need to paint your face?"

Kagome wanted to tell InuYasha to shut up, but she for sure wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru know she was seeing things. It was already bad enough that Sesshoumaru was fully aware that Kagome wasn't wearing a locket, but did nothing to convince her otherwise. He let her act like an idiot in front of him, and for what?

Kagome didn't speak to InuYasha, but Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes narrowing at something other than himself. He turned his head to discover nothing was there before looking back at Kagome.

"Your eyes wouldn't show such fatigue if you slept more as your mother instructed," he told her, "I don't enjoy seeing your face like that."

Why in the hell was Sesshoumaru so concerned with her face? What did it have to do with him? Out of all the things he could pick a fight over it was her wearing a little bit of makeup?

"This isn't your world Sesshoumaru," Kagome snapped at him, "make-up isn't for consorts here. It's kind of normal. It's none of your business anyway. Why do you care? You're not my father. You going to ground me and stop me from going to the school dance cause I put a bit of masacre on as well?"

Sesshoumaru didn't understand what she meant with terms such as ground and why he was being considered as a father figure. Did she mean he would push her to the ground if she didn't obey his wishes and remove the paint? He wasn't going to take it that far. Not at all, to be honest there was something appealing about her response. Her flushes might have been covered up now, but there was nothing she could do about her eyes. They'd had their arguments here and there, but it had been a bit since there was true fire behind her gaze. He could see it now and felt like he was enjoying something that had been denied to him.

"I don't approve of it," Sesshoumaru took a couple strides closer to her not leaving much space between them, "but there is something different about you."

"Something different?" Kagome asked calming her voice down as though Sesshoumaru getting closer to her was a reason to use her inside voice all of a sudden.

"I don't approve of it either," InuYasha remarked standing behind Sesshoumaru, "you don't really need it. Just cause you're back in your world doesn't mean you need to look like all those other perfumed painted wenches on the streets."

Kagome shot another glare at the invisible InuYasha really wishing he'd leave her alone. Perhaps everything she was going through was some kind of lesson on being careful what you wish for. She wanted to see InuYasha's face again and now she was being haunted.

Sesshoumaru once again looked behind himself trying to identify what the woman was staring at.

"Perhaps I was mistaken then," he looked back at her, "you are still acting odd but it seems as though your energy has returned."

"Well I did take a nap," was all Kagome said as she thought on her state of mind.

She obviously wasn't okay if she was seeing ghosts of former relationships, but she actually did feel a bit better. Once she stopped lying to herself about her and InuYasha's marriage it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her. She felt free.

" _I'm free to take responsibility for my actions,"_ Kagome told herself _, "not just for what happened to my family and friends when I left but for what I did to InuYasha. How I treated him. It's a shame we never found the answer to our problems, but instead of pursuing a solution I bullied him and always said the wrong things. I hate what happened to us, I hate that I never got another chance to fix things, but I had plenty of chances before this. I really don't have the right to be bitter."_

"Oh?" InuYasha rose an eyebrow, "accepting blame are you? More guilt?"

"Leave me alone," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru assumed Kagome was talking to him, "I don't take orders from you Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him and realized she was making mistakes if she wanted to appear sane, "Sorry. I mean, no I'm not sorry. Don't worry about my face alright? Look we still have time before she gets here, so let's do something. I need to find something to distract you so I can spare you from having to meet one of my friends. I wanted to handle you with baby steps, but today we go into the big kid's part of the pool. I'll show you what a TV is."

Kagome had really planned for modern technology to be the final step in teaching Sesshoumaru about her world, but the more she thought about it would taking the leap and showing him television be such a bad idea? He could probably learn a lot more from media than he could from her with everything that was going on. However, she was a bit bummed out that there could possibly be things Sesshoumaru would learn without her. Showing him her world was her favorite part of this whole arrangement. If only he'd let her introduce her to some of her world's food, but he was still insisting that he was full from the last time he ate a demon crab.

"My brother's an asshole," InuYasha interjected, "but don't you see why he hates you wearing makeup? You're fine as you are. Even the small imperfections on your face make you who you are. He's actually giving you a compliment, and you can't even take it."

Kagome waved her hand as she went into the actual family living room where Sesshoumaru had yet to visit. Sesshoumaru dropped the make-up topic for now as it seemed he was finally going to learn about the fabled television. Perhaps if he could successfully make it past such an advanced course he would not only have Kagome's blessing to finally leave the shrine, but also find the strength to be more comfortable the unpredictable surroundings. Of course, he'd never dare admit he still had anxiety about the whole thing.

"Is that it?" Sesshoumaru asked staring around the room, "that box?"

Kagome gave a nod. Sesshoumaru was indeed picking up on things based on context. Other than the TV all that was really in the family living room was an another couch, table, and a few bookcases so it wasn't difficult to assume that the object he couldn't identify properly was the television.

"Okay crash course time," Kagome said eagerly, "so you've seen photos. You know now that photos can just be printed and copied instead of just painted right? We covered all of that."

"I still do not understand how the process that goes into making these photographs as you've called them," Sesshoumaru explained, "but I have grasped the concept. Paint is not needed and extras can be produced similar to the original. Much like the words on the silver cans that carry my drink."

"Good very good," Kagome mentally scolded herself for sounding like a kindergarten teacher, "now we get a bit more advanced. Humans in this time can not only capture images, but movement and sound. Get what I'm saying? Envision a photograph that can talk to you and moves."

Sesshoumaru's face remained unchanged, but he was perplexed for he didn't understand. How could a photo move without some sort of ritual or dark demonic energy?

"Is it like capturing one's reflection in a mirror?" Sesshoumaru theory crafted, "do people get captured in that box? Mother could view what happened to me in the Netherworld through the reflection of her medio stone."

"You have a mother that's alive?" Kagome knew nothing about Sesshoumaru's adventure through the Netherworld.

"My mother has nothing to do with this television," Sesshoumaru said coldly wanting to keep Kagome on topic not wishing for anymore distractions that could disturb the lesson.

Kagome curiosity was peaked but she tried to tone it down, "Well if you were sent some place else and she was watching you it's not the same. It'd only be the same if you were with her watching yourself cause a copy of you was in the reflection. This is harder to explain than I thought it would be. Maybe we should just dive in and I'll answer questions."

"Copies of people to be viewed?" Sesshoumaru was still trying to understand while raising an eyebrow, "what would be the point of that?"

" _Sesshoumaru's voice sounds like silk when he thinks out loud like that,"_ was the first thought that came to Kagome's mind _, "wait. Kagome stop being a weirdo okay. I'm suppose to be helping him not thinking all of this is kind of cute."_

"A lot of things," Kagome said finding a remote on the table, "you can record friends and families to preserve moments of time and think back on the past. Just like you can do with photos, but that's just scratching the service. There is also the news where you can learn what the weather is going to be or what is going on in the world. Mostly though it's for entertainment."

Sesshoumaru took all of this in, "Humans cannot predict the weather. Only demons can by being in tune with nature. The sounds and smells of a changing climate. It's been made clear to me that the only demons are Amethyst and myself. I still fail to see how this box is entertainment."

"You'd be surprised what humans have accomplished," Kagome boosted despite having issues.

It seemed her family had gotten a new television since she'd been gone. Their last one had been in the living room forever and was severely outdated for most of her teenage years, but this one was clearly more modern as it was a flat screen. That shouldn't have mattered, however, as Kagome was hitting the on button on the remote expecting to see something on cable, but all she got was a blank screen.

"I heard a small noise," Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her as he could recognize it being turned on, "something similar to a jolt."

"Electricity," she informed him switching around inputs and getting nothing.

"These Chieftains of electricity control this box as well?"

"Just calm down for a moment okay? Why isn't this working? Souta! How do you work this dumb TV?"

Kagome could hear her brother let out a deep sigh from another room before the sound turned into that of a run as the sliding door from the hallway was pushed aside.

"You're finally teaching him about TV!?" Souta seemed more excited than Kagome.

"And you're still wearing pajamas in the afternoon," Kagome made sure to remark, "did you just wake up?"

"Someone was in the bathroom forever," Souta narrowed his eyes not coming in the room for a lecture.

"Well I'm not in there now," Kagome snapped back.

"Well neither am I cause you called me out here. Give me the remote. You obviously don't know what you're doing. Let me show him."

"No," Kagome's words were biting as though she was staking claim to event of showing Sesshoumaru television, "you don't know how to explain these kinds of things to him. It's best for me to do it."

"Doesn't matter how good you're at explaining something if you don't even know how to turn it on Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as this whole display had his mind elsewhere.

" _Let me do it Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, "I never get to see Ah and Un anymore while you see him all the time. I want to treat their saddle."_

" _Quiet girl!" Jaken snapped in his usual irritable tone, "treating leather is no fool's errand. You wouldn't know what you're doing so leave it to me. Lord Sesshoumaru never brings Ah and Un to this human village because he hasn't had need of them until now, so it's up to me to make sure the saddle is in perfect condition."_

_Sesshoumaru didn't come to the village that was full of InuYasha's scent for the purposes of listening to Rin and Jaken bicker, though he did admit there was something nostalgic about the affair._

" _The condition of the saddle is of no concern to me," Sesshoumaru told Jaken coldly, "only reason Ah and Un is here is for Rin to visit with them. She requested it last I was here. If she wants to waste her time grooming them and treating the saddle let her."_

" _See Master Jaken," Rin gave him the smile of victory, "Lord Sesshoumaru brought them for me."_

" _Well fine!" Jaken crossed his arms, "Sesshoumaru has never ridden them anyway so obviously he wouldn't have his most trusted vassel waste precious time doing so unimportant."_

_Sesshoumaru took in Rin's smile. It touched him in a way that prevented him from giving Jaken the usual threat of death for being so loud and annoying. However, he couldn't take it in for very long. He had other business in the village that afternoon other than visiting with Rin and observing the bone eater's well._

" _I will return shortly," he told the child as he walked past her, "I have to speak with the old one."_

" _Priestess Kaede," Rin chimed in to correct her, "alright Lord Sesshoumaru. I promise this saddle will be in perfect condition when you return."_

_Sesshoumaru gave a nod as he left the hut in search of Kaede. His sense of smell was telling him the old woman was somewhere on the outskirts of the village. Perhaps he should've asked Rin where exactly she'd be, but Sesshoumaru grew distracted when he walked past his brother and the obvious smell of his brother's blood. InuYasha had what looked like three deep scratch marks on his cheek as though he'd just been attacked._

" _Bitch," InuYasha was so distracted with his own thoughts he paid no attention to Sesshoumaru, "what were you thinking Kagome? You idiot. I can't keep doing this. You did this, but I know it's my fault to. I don't know if I'm strong enough- Oh. Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here? Seeing Rin?"_

_Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha a cold glare, "You are that off guard that you were unaware of my presence? Pathetic. Aren't you the one in charge of this village's safety? Has that carelessness resulted in that injury, or did your woman cause it?"_

_InuYasha's eyes widened for a moment, "Why would you assume something like that? I got it in a fight outside of the village. I'm not the protector of this damn place. Only when Kaede and the men can't do their damn jobs, which is often. Mind your business."_

_The wound seemed quite fresh for something InuYasha was claiming happened outside of the village. This wasn't even the first time Sesshoumaru had run into his brother with a random wound either as of late. It should have been no concern, but the taiyoukai was beginning to question if the village was really a safe place for Rin if Tetsusagia's master was allowing himself to be assaulted by someone._

" _Where is Kaede?" Sesshoumaru changed the subject._

" _The cave," InuYasha muttered lowly, "Onigumo's cave."_

" _I do not know this Onigumo."_

" _Idiot! It's where Naraku was born. It's on the outskirts where the really tall grass is."_

_What business would anyone have with anything related to Naraku? He was dead now. Sesshoumaru tried to remind himself it was none of his concern._

" _Call me an idiot again and I'll gift you wounds on the other side of your face," Sesshoumaru warned turning around to head into the correct direction, "your precious wife probably wouldn't even want to look at you by the time I finished. I knew you were weak willed, but I can't believe you insult your demon blood by marrying a human woman. You should have at least taken her as a mate. That's what father would have done to your mother if not for his death. He never would have lowered himself to engaging in a human custom."_

" _It wasn't my choice," InuYasha growled lowly, "and I don't care what my old man would have done. I'm not him. I'm not you either acting all high and mighty."_

" _It was your choice," Sesshoumaru made sure to say, "you're weak but not weak enough to overpowered by a human woman. You made the choice so live with being mocked for it."_

" _Don't come here out of nowhere and tell me how I should handle my woman. You wouldn't know the first thing about caring for an adult. I don't even know how Rin survived you this long. Obviously not well since she was always getting kidnapped and used against you."_

_Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks as his eyes grew dangerous, "Be silent InuYasha. You will never be one to talk on such subjects. You act as though you know how to handle Kagome yet I was the one to come to her rescue on a couple occasions you were preoccupied. Remember that."_

" _Yeah I also remember the time you would have let all my friends die rather than use the Tensagia so- hey I'm talking to you!"_

_Sesshoumaru was feeling a rage building inside of him from InuYasha's comment regarding how he watched out for Rin, but he mustered up all the control he could to just walk away. He especially wasn't in the mood for a frivolous argument regarding who was a better protector. Did InuYasha even know what Sesshoumaru had done for Kagome inside Naraku'a body? It was true the woman didn't even know what truly happened, but she had to know he looked out for her the entire time she was unconscious. Of course, the woman probably didn't mention that to her self absorbed husband._

_Kagome and InuYasha didn't matter to him. Rin was why he was there._

_Sesshoumaru indeed found the elder priestess on the outside of a cave just as InuYasha said she'd be._

" _Woman," Sesshoumaru addressed you coldly, "I was told this is the birthplace of Naraku. What business do you have here?"_

" _Always straight to the point aren't ye Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked turning around to face him, "can't you feel it? There is still a dark demonic presence in this place. It died down after Naraku was destroyed, but as of late it's been active."_

" _If I were as to the point as I wanted to be I wouldn't be discussing this nonsense," Sesshoumaru sensed the energy around them, "this demonic energy is nothing that threatens a demon such as myself. It's weak."_

" _Hopefully it will remain that way. You wish to speak to me about Rin? The girl always has a burst of energy when she hears you're coming to visit. The symptoms have eased quite dramatically."_

_Sesshoumaru took in the information, "So her condition is temperamental then? You were mistaken in your fears?"_

" _Sesshoumaru I wish I was mistaken, but her condition has worsened. She's probably using all the strength she has to not worry you. She doesn't want to worry anyone."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened, "I just met with her. She was fine."_

_Kaede let out a deep sigh, "Sesshoumaru I've been treating the ill for most of my life. Sometimes illnesses like this is harder on the loved ones than the victim. Sometimes they choose not to see the truth. If you are to be there for her you need to be strong every step of the way."_

" _Rin will be leaving with me today," he turned back his back, "you said it yourself my presence gives her energy. Perhaps she caught something being around so many unwashed humans. It is you who isn't seeing the truth."_

" _Sesshoumaru," Kaede called out sadly, "she is in no condition to travel. She couldn't even leave the hut yesterday. You need to be prepared for how to handle things when her condition worsens. Perhaps your Tensaiga-"_

" _Tensaiga is worthless," he growled lowly, "I've already brought her back once. I cannot do it again. My mother has made that clear. It shouldn't matter. Rin won't die. She can't."_

" _There is no antidote for this kind of illness. The best I can do is inform Kagome of what's happening and work with her to provide Rin with-"_

" _It's none of that woman's business," was all Sesshoumaru said taking his leave refusing to even face the possibility something was wrong with his Rin._

Taking in the sight of the siblings squabbling over something trivial that involved him at first took him back to a good moment, but that only lead to something he wanted to forget. Something he wanted to leave behind. It didn't take long for him to go from being wanting of Kagome's attention to being resentful of her. It had been her who not too long ago accused him of running away from something when he had made it obvious he wasn't going to put much effort into returning to his world. Stupid woman.

"This is idiotic," Sesshoumaru remarked with a bit of malice in his tone as he glared at Kagome, "and a waste of time. There is nothing to learn from this television."

Souta went quiet for a moment as the tone in Sesshoumaru's voice sent shivers down his spine as he finally took in the warning that Kagome had given her mother to pass on to the rest of the family. Sesshoumaru was definitely not InuYasha.

Kagome, however, wasn't going to be bullied or put down by Sesshoumaru's quick change in attitude.

"It will work Souta just has to me tell me how," Kagome explained with some aggression in her voice, "it's not like you have someplace to be or anything else to do so just be patient okay? Alright so what am I doing wrong? The old TV wasn't that good, but at least when I hit the on button some dumb channel would be on."

"That's the problem Kagome no one has cable anymore," Souta explained matter-of-factly, "we stream everything. It's much cheaper and all our favorite shows are available. You gotta turn both the TV on, put it on input three, and then turn on that little box over here and hope that the internet is working right."

"Streaming?" Kagome questioned, "just what all did I miss when I was gone. Buyo's gone, that worthless TV is gone, those horrible soap operas mom watched when she got home from work are gone."

"I'm gone," the imaginary InuYasha who was sitting cross legged on the living room table reminded her, "not that you seem too concerned anymore. Looks like you already moved on. Moved on to worrying about this strange looking box."

Kagome gave the figment of her imagination a look of hatred, and that caused Sesshoumaru to hiss.

"Woman," he snarled, "what is it you keep glaring at?"

So Sesshoumaru was noticing? Kagome had to act and quick.

"Nothing!" she blurted out wishing the fake InuYasha would go away already, "just trying to look for this box Souta was talking about. Alright this thing. Yeah looks simple enough."

Sesshoumaru knew the woman was hiding something. Her brother had clearly stated that the box was under the television, so something was amiss. There was something odd in the air and he didn't care for it, but he was trying to restrain himself not wanting to be aggressive at Kagome in front of one of her family members.

"Uh," Souta was noticing how awkward things were getting, "mom's soaps are on there. Oh see. You turned it on and now it's coming up. Alright awesome. Look there is all the TV shows and movies. You just gotta pick one and hit play."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he images just appear on the screen. He had no idea what they meant as he couldn't really interpret the purpose of all the movie covers he was seeing, but the powers of the television was not something he'd often come across in his world.

"Oh yeah there is mom's soap," Kagome said looking under the 'recently watched' category, "alright I get it now. Sorry Souta. This does look way better, and no commercials?"

"Nope! Don't gotta worry about Sesshoumaru using his phone and buying things off the TV."

Sesshoumaru slowly approached the television and put his hand on the screen. It was showing him images as clearly as a mirror, but it wasn't reflecting anything.

Kagome glad to see Sesshoumaru had moved his angry attentions off of her quickly pressed the play button to show him exactly how it was suppose to function.

They were showed a scene from some low budget soap opera where thirty-year-old man in a very nice suit was talking to a younger woman quite coldly.

"You don't have freedom anymore my dear," the bad actor told the pretty woman, "your days of romance with that no good stock boy are over. The child in your womb is mine, not his. That child will one day be heir to my organization. You will not keep it from me, and you will not leave me."

"Doesn't look like this show got any better," Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable to be starting on a show with a scene about an unwanted pregnancy by a man a woman did not love, "and here I was going to explain to Sesshoumaru how this is used for entertainment."

Sesshoumaru continued to press his finger to the screen and noticed that the well dressed man didn't react to being touched by him. The people on the screen were not aware that they were being watched.

"So this is similar to how Naraku watched us from afar?" Sesshoumaru was trying to wrap his head around this, "or probably how Amethyst knows everything we discuss and what we're doing? We are watching this man and he is unaware of it?"

"No," Kagome corrected, "it's like a play. Him and that girl are acting. They acted on a stage, the whole thing was recorded using a video camera, and we can watch it on our TV. None of it is real Sesshoumaru."

It looked completely real. Sesshoumaru was having a hard time wrapping his head around it and grasping how what was going on was similar to any play he'd ever been made aware of.

"How about you show him an anime?" Souta suggested, "you know one with swords and demons. He'll probably understand that."

"Something animated?" Kagome shook her head, "no. See he barely gets this, so he isn't ready for cartoons. Oh I know! Souta do we still have that video camera? We can record Sesshoumaru doing something and play it back to him. Then he'll understand what I'm talking about."

"I think it's probably stashed in your old room somewhere," Souta pondered before shrugging his shoulders, "but it won't work on this TV. It only takes HDMI cables, and it's not like we have a VCR to record the video off of it. It'd be much easier just to use a phone."

Without much hesitation Souta pulled out his smartphone and looked at Sesshoumaru through the screen, "Come on Sesshoumaru say something. Do something cool. Can you do the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer?"

"No," Sesshoumaru told the boy coldly while still watching the soap opera trying to figure out how the television worked.

Sesshoumaru even searched behind the television to see if the human figures were hiding behind there, but found nothing other than wires. He didn't even know what they were.

Kagome watched as the video disappeared from the screen and Sesshoumaru showed her an HDMI cable, "does electricity flow through these strings?"

"You're not far off," Kagome said closing her eyes trying to suppress a laugh, "I'm pretty sure that's what the video goes through. The moving pictures travel from that box through that wire into the TV. The other cord is a string with electricity though."

Sesshoumaru knelt beside the box was used for the streaming service and sniffed at it, "I see now. So the people acted in a play and their souls were captured in this box. Your family steals souls so you can view their lives? Is that how this works?"

Kagome knew she needed to correct him. Obviously no one was getting their soul stolen for the sake of bad operas, but she was enjoying the theories that Sesshoumaru was coming up with. She enjoyed watching his thought process as he learned about new things from her world. He was overthinking the whole thing while InuYasha just dismissed the TV as a strange looking box.

"No," Sesshoumaru quickly turned his attention to Souta when he heard his own voice, "does electricity flow through these strings?"

The taiyoukai moved quickly appearing behind Souta and looking on to the boy's cell phone to see a perfect image of himself doing exactly what he'd just done a few mere moments ago. Sesshoumaru was even more confused by the whole thing.

"That is me," Sesshoumaru stated the obvious, "yet I am here? You have one of these televisions in your hands? How is this possible? I did not get put inside that box nor does a human such as yourself have access to my soul."

"It doesn't take your soul," Kagome chimed in, "it- well how to explain this. Captured a memory of you. It recorded what it saw and it can be played back on Souta's phone. Souta I'll figure out how to use my phone soon. Send me a copy of that video, oh and one to Sesshoumaru's phone to. Probably be a while before he can use it, but we'll get there."

"Gotcha," Souta nodded sending the video to her in the form of a text, "probably hard for him to understand but if he wants to go out it's a good place to start. There are TVs in the city on buildings that are bigger than this house."

"There is a television in your hand," Sesshoumaru was trying to lay out what he knew so far, "one in this room and one on buildings? They all play memories?"

"Yeah but mostly commercials or things like plays," Kagome tried to explain, "hopefully you'll be use to it by then so that will be one less thing that will possibly overwhelm you."

Sesshoumaru was going to ask if this meant he was closer to having Kagome's blessing to leave the shrine, but they were interrupted when her mother stepped through the door.

"Kagome Yuka is waiting outside," she put Kagome's tea on the table, "you should let her in and please remember to drink your tea. I know you aren't a huge believer in herbal remedies, but I promise you that you will feel much better."

Kagome stared down at the tea. She really didn't have a thirst for it, but looking at it reminded her that she was starving. Hopefully Yuka would join her in having a snack together so she didn't seem rude, and she was pretty sure Sesshoumaru wasn't going to share any food with her.

"As long as it isn't that disgusting silk warm tea stuff Gramps drinks," Kagome hissed remembering her grandfather making himself a quite foul smelling cup of tea every morning before breakfast.

"It's not weed flavored is it?" Souta asked trying to make a joke.

That joke didn't go over at all. Kagome felt a pang in her chest as she recalled the reason why she was having a meeting with Yuka in the first place. What needed to be discussed and what needed to be done, and most importantly why it needed to be done.

Kagome's mother, on the other hand gave Souta a glare. A glare Sesshoumaru recognized as the kind Kagome gave off when she was angry with someone before her.

"Forget I said that," Souta said nervously, "I think I'll go back to my room now."

"You best," Kisakuna said dangerously watching her son disappear from the room before forcing a smile on her face, "well your grandpa's tea is what you would call organic but it's not from Hojo's shop. Other than the special package Hojo was dropping off to me everything else is authentic and good for you. They don't sell what your grandfather drinks. So drink up. I'll be back after a little while I have some shopping to do for dinner. Let me know how things go."

It was odd for Kagome's mother, who was usually a good host to guests to leave Yuka waiting outside, but then again it made sense. Kisakuna had to tolerate Hojo, because they were both essential to each other when it came to trafficking drugs, but she probably wasn't completely on good terms with her friends. They were the ones who got her trapped into this mess in the first place all because of Kagome's decision.

"I'll take care of it mom," she promised taking a large sip as her mother put on a jacket and took her leave.

"Does it help?" InuYasha asked as Kagome drank the tea, "do you feel more relaxed? It smells like the herbs you use to collect."

Kagome was doing her best not to stare at the InuYasha illusion. She was taking advantage of Sesshoumaru's excitement over television by hoping he'd forget about how odd she was acting.

" _Please go away,"_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked out of the room to greet her friend _, "why are you haunting me? You said I need Sesshoumaru's help to stay grounded and you being here isn't helping me with that. He already thinks I'm crazy cause of the locket."_

Her senses were completely betraying her as she could hear InuYasha following behind her, "You wanted me here Kagome. You wanted to see me again so badly that your mind let you see me. Now you don't want me around?"

" _It's not like that. I want to see the real you, but I can't. You're not here. You're not real so leave me alone. Please."_

"Feh!" he growled, "if that's what you want then fine. If you think you're ready to handle things on your own give it a go."

" _If I'm ready? Ready for what?"_

"I already warned you Kagome. I know it's scary seeing things and thinking all these bad things about yourself but it's your mind trying to protect you, seems you just don't get it! If you want me gone I'll leave. Don't get all mad at me and cry later if it doesn't work out. I warned you. If you want to go with Sesshoumaru over me that's on you."

" _What are you talking about InuYasha!? What do I need protected from?"_

Before Kagome could get an answer the image of InuYasha finally disappeared. She felt better that she was once again one with reality, but she was left with a very unsettling feeling that she'd made some sort of mistake. Something was going on.

"You've been hiding something from me InuYasha," Kagome said putting her hand back to her neck, "you knew something and you wouldn't tell me. It all started on our wedding night, but I just can't make sense of it. I can't think about that now though. I have to be in the here and now, and this problem with my mom, Hojo, and Yuka is what I need to focus on."

Kagome took a deep breath before finally opening the door and greeting one of her friends she hadn't seen in a long time.

Kisakuna had gone out the backdoor to slip by Yuka unnoticed. She pitied the girl and what happened to her, she really did, but she still had resentment. When Hojo wanted Kagome's disappearance investigated he at least started with good intentions. Yuka, on the other hand, went into it immediately accusing the family of foul play. She just couldn't easily forgive the girl assuming such nonsense.

Kagome's mother tried to push the bitterness out of her mind as well as all the other anxieties eating away at her by enjoying a walk through the city. She needed to find another way to calm down other then smoking weed. Perhaps that's why she was pushing the herbal remedies so hard as of at late. It was all herbal remedies in her opinion, but at least the tea wasn't produced and sold through means of exploiting the innocent. At least that's what she hoped. That's why it was called organic after all wasn't it?

After a while Kisakuna found herself strolling through the city trying to hold on to a couple large bags. It was cumbersome, but she just wasn't ready to go home yet.

"Kisakuna," came a soft voice as she felt a bag be removed from her hand, "let me help you."

That voice. Kisakuna's heart dropped in fear. It was Takemaru.

"I'm quite alright," she stuttered as she watched the man with one arm take grasp of her bag, "don't worry yourself over a woman like me."

Takemaru had a cold expression on his face keeping a hard grip on the bag so she couldn't take it back. Were all women like that? Telling him not to worry himself about them while at the same time being out to take advantage of his good nature? He couldn't help but see Izayoi everywhere. Even within the humble mother known as Kisakuna.

"It's no trouble," he told her quite dangerously with darkness in his brown eyes, "I can't allow a delicate woman such as yourself struggle out here. One look at you and a delinquent would assume you're easy enough prey to be robbed."

Kisakuna's brow furrowed. If anyone in this part of the city was going to rob her it'd probably be someone working for Takemaru's clan. After everything his men had done to the nearby neighborhoods he had no right to be concerned with anyone's safety.

"I've shopped in this area all my life," she told him trying to be polite, "nothing bad has happened to me yet."

Takemaru's eyes still promised her a sense of danger, "i'd believe that if I didn't know for a fact that these clothes and snacks weren't the only kind of thing you shopped for. It's a pity Kisakuna. You are one of the few women I had respect for. You are a hard worker who cares very much for her family. One might say you're the last woman with morals in such twisted times, but even you couldn't resist the temptation of your vices and fell into sin like so many others."

Kisakuna was trying to make sure to watch herself around a dangerous man like Takemaru, but she could only take so much.

"I'm an adult who can make my own decisions," she declared, "I'm not free from flaws. No one is, but it seems the difference between us is everywhere you look you choose to only see the ugliness in people. I, on the other hand, see and feel the goodness of this world."

"Is that so?" He rose an eyebrow, "perhaps my product that you've been enjoying is better than I imagined if you can honestly look at this world and see any good. Especially considering your situation. That is why I wish to talk with you. I wish to present you with a choice."

"What kind of choice?" She really didn't want to discuss business before hearing out what Kagome's plan was, "I've been doing all you asked of me. There hasn't seemed to be any problems."

"You're right there hasn't been any. As I said you are a hard worker, that's why you deserve a promotion. Cannabis is a booming business. Always has been, but it's not the best thing on the market. Speed and other forms of meth is what our customers crave. Now that is truly what would line our pocket books. I'd like you to assist in creating a shipping route for the rest of our products. Of course, your cut will grow substantially considering the risks. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I think our arrangement is fine the way it is," she said flat out, "why fix what isn't broken?"

She would already be in a whole heap of trouble if she was caught for what she was currently doing, but she didn't like the idea of distributing speed. That not only came with a zero tolerance prison sentence, but she didn't want to cause more trouble. She didn't want to contribute to other people's dangerous highs and their inevitable overdoses. At least with weed she didn't feel like she was hurting anybody.

"Because Kisakuna you've become our best disruptor with zero police suspicion. I'd be a fool not to take advantage of that, but I do see how it could make you unhappy so let me present you with another option. Your daughter, Kagome, the one who disappeared and caused this whole mess, has returned hasn't she?"

Kisakuna said nothing, but was positive Takemaru knew the truth. No secrets could be kept about Kagome now that Hojo had seen her in the flesh.

"Your black sheep of a daughter did return," Takemaru said smugly, "I wonder what her reaction was when she realized all the trouble she'd caused you and your friends. You're the one I pity most Kisakuna. Being accused of harming your own child when she was the selfish one. Family is something to be valued, but instead she left and never came to your aide."

"You don't know anything about my family," she declared, "she graduated school and went abroad to be with her husband. It's not anything out of the ordinary. I just want to put this whole ugly mess behind us. It's not her fault this happened."

"Aboard huh?" Takemaru knew exactly what the woman meant by aboard, "you're so quick to defend your daughter. Admirable, but I pity you. I have a feeling you won't like the other option. You say you want to put this ugly business behind you and there is a way to grant your wish. Hojo is a good lad. I no longer want to see him punished for the ignorance of some girl. I've moved his and Yuka's debt on to Kagome. It should be up to her to pay for all the damages she caused. Give your blessing and all of it goes away. Kagome will be taken care of."

Kisakuna's eyes betrayed her usual calm attitude as glared at Takemaru, "Are you suggesting I sell my daughter to your clan? Why would you even suggest something that disturbing? There is no debts in this. Just blackmail and extortion. All your investigator did for Hojo and Yuka was delivered you information on a family you could use and destroy. That is my child. That is my girl who is a woman grown with a husband; she's not some ignorant school girl you can take advantage of."

"I see I won't be receiving your permission then to put the girl to work," Takemaru's expression didn't change in the slightest as he allowed her bag to be released from his hand dumping the contents on to the sidewalk, "what a disappointment. Then again I expected nothing less from you. Other women, however, would be pleased to have such an unruly foolish child taken away to free them from a burden. Unfortuntley for you I don't require permission. I will collect on the debt in one way or another. Meanwhile you'll be shipping out new product."

Kisakuna opened her mouth in protest, but Takemaru put a finger on her lips.

"Now now Kisakuna," he mused, "act foolishly and your little drug smuggling route might be exposed. You can't protect Kagome from us if you're in prison after all. Not that you'll be able to do much for her. You're just a humble woman after all."

With that Takemaru walked away confident that he would be getting what he wanted that evening. Kagome being a good whore was just a secondary benefit. He wanted to find out more about the well he'd fallen through and what was on the other side. He wanted to know where InuYasha was. Was InuYasha at the shrine with Kagome? That would be the best case scenario. Even if he could never get back to his world, never wield the Sounga, he could still have a bit of peace in his restless life knowing he killed Izayoi's son.

" _You should have died in your mother's womb the night I put a spear through her InuYasha,"_ Takemaru thought to himself _, "but instead you were born. You were allowed to be loved and protected by one who should have been dead. You were also protected by that arrogant Sesshoumaru. There is a possibility Kagome can't help me get to him, but at least I can kill InuYasha. Nothing would dishonor that father of his more than me being the one to kill his bastard half-breed."_

He was confident he had the power to take on the half-breed in battle, especially with the souls he'd gathered burning inside of him. His men, however, would be worthless against those with demon blood. Sacrificing Mondo he could justify as he didn't see Mondo as a man with honor, but when it came to the others Takemaru still saw himself as a soldier. A soldier didn't just send his men into defeat. He needed to know if InuYasha was at the shrine. To get that intel he'd be relying on Yuka. The girl still had her uses after all.

Yuka indeed was split on what needed to happen during her reunion with Kagome. She wasn't surprised that Kisakuna had been cold to her upon arrival. After all Yuka had accused her of doing something to Kagome to cause the disappearance. Yuka had treated all of what happened like some kind of murder mystery game, and for that she didn't deserve Kagome's forgiveness.

There was also Takemaru and the new life he'd introduced her to. Yuka didn't know if she was ready to give that up, and she didn't have to if she would play along and share a little bit of information, but there was something distracting the young woman from her internal conflict.

"Kagome," Yuka said her friend's name when she walked into the living room, "there is a strange man in here messing with your TV."

Nothing for Kagome had gone as planned since Yuka entered the house. She almost invited Yuka to her room before remembering she didn't have one anymore, so when the two girls left the kitchen area Yuka by instinct tried to go to the living room. Kagome had thought Sesshoumaru would stay in there by himself entertained by the television, but that was ruined when he decided to unplug things. Now he was trying to remove the power cord from the television to see if there was any memories caught inside it.

The nice thing about Sesshoumaru not being InuYasha was she didn't fear him destroying the television out of confusion. Instead he was wrapping the cords and carefully examining the ports they'd come out of.

Sesshoumaru turned away for a brief moment to glance at Kagome's friend, but turned back to the TV when he found the human uninteresting. He'd leave her to Kagome as he'd already heard enough proclamations of guilt over the whole herb situation and didn't care to hear anymore of it.

"We should go back to the kitchen or the dining room," Kagome suggested nervously, "he's just adjusting something on the TV is all. I guess our settings were all wonky."

Yuka knew better than that. That man was not some sort of television repairman or electrician. Not in that get up of a tank too and basketball shorts. Judging by his hair color he had to be related to InuYasha.

"InuYasha's father or brother maybe?" Yuka asked tilting her head, "did you come home for a family reunion of some sorts Kagome? So InuYasha is here?"

"We can talk about that later," Kagome didn't like how Yuka's eyes were locked on Sesshoumaru in curiosity, "it's you and Hojo I'm worried about. Did he not want to come?"

Yuka sighed knowing Kagome wasn't going to give her an answer, "I haven't been able to talk to him since our last phone call. I keep calling but no answer."

Hojo being unreachable? Kagome didn't like that and worry showed on her face.

"I'm sure he's just busy Kagome," Yuka tried to comfort her, "his parents are probably back so he has to save face. They are stuck in this mess to after all."

"Everyone other than me is stuck in this mess aren't they?" Kagome asked lowering her eyes to the floor, "Yuka… I'm-"

"Don't," Yuka told her immediately, "you're right we should go into the dining room or somewhere else. I'll tell you what happened. So see you later Mr. TV guy. Girl talk time."

Sesshoumaru only dismissed the woman with a look of disinterest as he stared down at the wires in his hand. He wouldn't be getting any answers now that Kagome was being momentarily taken from him, so he'd be left with nothing other than his own thoughts. Thoughts of Rin and what he left her to. Perhaps he shouldn't have disrupted the magic of the television and given Kagome so much of freedom. Then again it wasn't like she was getting too much privacy. As long as she stayed in the house he could hear everything she said.

Wanting to cloud his mind with something he wondered how long it would be before Kagome's pregnancy started to show. The anticipation of that was why he needed Kagome's mind clear of all anxieties that has been plaguing her for what would come next would be quite surreal. She would be swollen with his pup requiring his protection, and all without the step of him properly rutting her.

What a disappointment, was now what he was left thinking. If he had to have a half-breed child with a human he should at least be allowed to touch her soft skin that always seemed to grow hints of red and pink when he put his hands on her. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to see that sort of reaction on her face now that she was wearing that paint. Sesshoumaru felt as though nothing was going his way at the moment despite having all the opportunity in the world right before him.

"Kagome I know what you're thinking," Yuka spoke quietly to her friend in the hallway, "while your mother and Hojo were dealing drugs there could only be one use for a stupid girl like me. What you're thinking is right, but it wasn't that bad. I deserved it more or less."

"No one deserves that," Kagome quickly replied with a shake of the head, "especially for my dumb mistake."

"It was me and Hojo that couldn't mind our own business," Yuka simply muttered.

Unlike Kagome's mother Yuka wasn't willing to entirely free Kagome from all blame regarding their situation. She and Hojo should have been more careful with their investigation, but there shouldn't have had to have been an investigation in the first place. If only Kagome had bothered telling them she was leaving the country. If only Kagome could have bothered to pick up a phone for once. Those couple of years had been like middle school all over again. Kagome, the girl that claimed to be her friend, would just disappear out of their lives for long period of times without a single word.

As Yuka thought more on the subject she was discovering some resentment she'd been holding on to in regards to Kagome. She, Ayumi, and Eri always showed concern for Kagome and whatever illness she was claiming to miss school for, and Kagome would just brush them off in return. It was probably annoying when they would pry into her personal life, but they were just kids who thought they were helping by trying to understand what Kagome was going through. What did Kagome ever give them in return? Nothing. Just more excuses and disappearances.

"Besides I got use to it," Yuka continued putting on a brave face, "it was like I was role playing or acting in a play. Everyday I had to come to a run down maid cafe where I got to be as cute as I always am and have men fawn over me. What I did with them later was me paying my debt, but the affection and the flirting was all just fun for me. You probably wouldn't get it."

No Kagome didn't get it. Why would anyone think that was fun? She got forced to whore her body out for money, money which she earned and wasn't even entitled to since she was being extorted. There was nothing Yuka could say that would make any of it alright.

"You're not going back there," Kagome said in an almost mother-like tone, "this is going to end. You're not going back to that cafe and my mom isn't sending off those drugs anymore. I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"Do whatever it takes?" Yuka was confused, "Kagome you're just a woman. You don't want to mess with these kinds of people. Trust me on this. All you'll do is get their sights on you. You don't want to go down that road."

Yuka was struggling with exactly how much she should warn her friend. She knew Takemaru planned on getting her involved, that's why he wanted to know if she'd returned to Japan alone or not, but if Yuka told Kagome that she might do something that would screw all of them over.

" _I don't know what to do,"_ Yuka thought to herself _, "you are to blame Kagome. You being a weird loner and running off to be with InuYasha ruined everything. I don't owe you anything. I need to look out for myself and what's better for me, but you were my friend once. You were there for me in high school. I can't just leave you vulnerable against Takemaru, but wouldn't you do the same? Kagome you were there for me and you just left. You didn't even mention InuYasha all those years and you ditched your family and friends for him. Was he really all that special?"_

"I have a little bit of a plan," Kagome said nervously getting to the hard part where she'd have to convince Yuka it was okay, "I just need everyone to make a stand and to tell them to leave you alone."

Yuka needed to rely on Kagome? Why? Just so she could leave again when it was convenient for her? Whatever was going to happen she had no intentions of sitting on her hands while Kagome Higurashi, of all people, saved the damn day.

"I don't need to take a stand," Yuka told Kagome coldly walking back to the kitchen, "it's already over. Takemaru, the man that runs the whole clan, said he's done with me. Done with Hojo. It's your mom you need to worry about."

Yuka took a moment to lie to Kagome. She told her that she and Hojo had paid off their debts so it was over, but her mother was making the clan way more revenue than they were so she was to be blackmailed in the long run. Kagome obviously had her doubts, but she couldn't say anything as there was another intruder amongst them.

"Gramps," Kagome whispered quickly haulting all discussion not knowing how in the loop he was about everything, "what do you need?"

"It's time for my afternoon tea," her grandfather said sternly, "are you asking so you can hurry me out of here and gossip with your friend? Is there nothing else useful you two could be doing than wasting your youth lounging about? If I could only be that young again you'd never catch me in one spot for too long."

"Don't start," Kagome warned crossing her arms, "we get it alright? We're all still just stupid children that make everything more difficult and dramatic then it needs to be. That's what me and Yuka were talking about. Talking about alone."

Kagome cringed when she watched her grandpa open the cupboard and rich for a red tin. That was where he kept something quite repulsive. Something that could be used to mock their country and its citizens due to a misunderstanding that consuming it was normal. It was a tin of tea bags, and on the inside mixed with ground up leaves were traces of silk worm dung. That was how her grandpa took his tea. At least before she last left he kept that stuff in his room and wasn't so open about it, but now plain as day she could see him pull it out of the cabinet as though it weren't something disturbing.

"You want alone time with your friend hmm?" he asked, "come to think of it I haven't seen you alone since you first came back. Where is Sesshoumaru? I can easily mistake that demo- man for your shadow lately."

"Sesshoumaru hmm?" Yuka's eyes lit up, "so that's the name of Mr. TV? I like it. Doesn't matter that your grandpa is here enjoying his tea. He changed things to a better subject honestly. What's up with that silver hair? He's related to InuYasha isn't he?"

Kagome was between a rock and a hard place. She needed to bring the subject back to Takemaru and how she didn't believe Yuka and Hojo were being set free so easily. What more was there to say though? How could she convince Yuka she could make the problem go away? Where in the house could she go to be away from her Grandpa's nasty tea and away from Sesshoumaru? They would have to go to a bedroom, but apparently Yuka already made her decision on where to go as she headed back to the living room.

"Come on Kagome tell me all about him," Yuka plastered a smile on her face, "so is he from here? He looks like someone I've seen before, and if he is does that mean InuYasha had a big family of silver hair hotties in the area I've been overlooking?"

"Yuka we shouldn't-" Kagome couldn't stop her friend as she brought them back into the living room where Sesshoumaru was now apparently trying to peel all the safety labels off the back of the television.

"So brother or father?" Yuka asked Sesshoumaru standing behind him, "can't be father can it? You look too young, but you're definitely related to InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. Instead he just turned around and stared at Kagome with ice in his eyes. It was almost as though Kagome could read his mind in that moment. He was basically saying he did not want to bother having a conversation with the loud and prying human woman and Kagome needed to take her elsewhere. However, Kagome had already tried that and Yuka seemed hell bent in trying to learn more about him.

"InuYasha's half-brother," Kagome finally admitted in defeat, "he's here visiting Japan with me."

"And you said InuYasha was a mixed race so this guy would be the full deal then," Yuka admired the taiyoukai, "so is he Norwegian? Finnish? He looks like he'd be in one of those death metal bands."

"Well the reason their hair is that color I guess is cause-"

"So the brother is here but not InuYasha?" Yuka changed subjects again, "your first time back since eloping and your husband didn't come with you?"

Yuka wanted to know more about Sesshoumaru, but the more Kagome continued to dodge questions and force her away into other rooms the more her resentment of her former friend was growing. Why couldn't Kagome just trust her and be honest? If she couldn't have just one conversation without being so cagey it meant that their friendship really never meant anything to her, so Yuka would have to make a decision. What was more important? Kagome's safety and happiness or her own safety and goals? Yuka would feel terrible about it and probably grow to regret her decision later, but it seemed the best course of action would be to get Takemaru the information he wanted, the whereabouts of InuYasha and whether or not he'd be coming to Kagome's aide.

Kagome had to think a bit on what to say. She couldn't just say InuYasha's absence was temporary and everything was fine, because this place was going to become Kagome's home in the long term it'd become difficult to make up more lies later when she had a child and still shared a roof with Sesshoumaru. She had to state the truth to both her audience in the room and to herself.

"InuYasha probably won't be coming back to Japan for a long time," Kagome stated calmly, "at least if he does it won't be for me. Not anymore."

"Kagome?" Yuka did find it in her heart to express worry over Kagome's relationship.

"It's over," Kagome admitted, "we just didn't see eye to eye anymore on a lot of things. Remember what I use to tell you about him? How he had a tendency to be possessive? Well that really didn't change much. I mean not that he saw me as an object or anything he just became super overprotective and was worried about everything I did. His heart was in the right place, so I can't hold it against him but I was suffocating. This was just how it had to be, but it's fine. He'll be better off without me."

Sesshoumaru was prepared to sit through another one of Kagome's lies like the one she'd told Hojo, but her words held weight to them. She was stating that she and InuYasha no longer were in a relationship. That doomed marriage had ended, and that meant he hadn't been wrong when he called attention to Kagome's deceptive nature. Her tone and the way that she carried herself when she said the power of her and InuYasha's love would bend the well to her will wasn't as genuine as her words were now.

Kagome's heart no longer belonged to another, and with that information Sesshoumaru believed an easy path had been paved for him. He didn't intend to fill that void in that Kagome's heart. He didn't desire for there to ever be any shared concept of love between them, but it would be much easier to claim her without her head in the clouds hoping for her husband to save her.

"Kagome is that why you never called?" Yuka asked.

Yuka tried to remember all the assumptions she and her friends made about InuYasha in the past from Kagome's stories. They all believed him to be an abusive two timing delinquent. Of course, they were proven wrong when they actually met him, but that didn't stop Yuka from making the same mistake again. What if the reason Kagome became distant was because she had to be? She said InuYasha was possessive and overprotective, so maybe he wouldn't let her contact her friends and family. Perhaps Yuka had been wrong in resenting Kagome for the abandonment.

"A lot of it was my fault," Kagome had to regress back into making up lies to fill the holes someone that didn't know about her time traveling wouldn't understand, "I did a lot of things that weren't like me thinking it'd fix our relationship. Maybe I thought I'd look more devoted to him if I didn't answer the phone to the others. I thought dumb things like that would fix our issues and it only isolated me more."

That was the wrong answer to give to Yuka who was almost on the edge of reconsidering what she had to do. So Kagome not only left all of them in the dust for a man, but she also cut herself off from them completely to please him? In Kagome's story she was no longer a victim but someone who was very selfish.

"So if you're done with InuYasha why is his brother with you?" Yuka asked, "seems kind of inappropriate unless that's how you wanted it."

Kagome's eyes got wide. It was one of those moments Sesshoumaru was looking forward to, one of those moments where her face would get all red as she became timid, but that damn makeup stole the small pleasure from him. When he had her he planned on never letting her wear it again.

Kagome was just offended by what Yuka was implying. She was pretty much asking if she'd left InuYasha for Sesshoumaru. She knew Yuka and her other friends were the queens of assumptions, but she hadn't been ready for that leap.

"Sesshoumaru is my friend," Kagome stated confidently, "he just wanted to help get me through this while seeing Japan at the same time. It's kind of awkward that he is InuYasha's brother, but if we're friends it shouldn't matter that we won't be in-laws anymore. I guess."

"You already had friends though Kagome," Yuka lowered her gaze to the floor, "you could have come to us for help. Instead you befriended and invited over your ex's brother? Okay I guess whatever works for you Higurashi. Part of me isn't buying it, but it's none of my business."

Kagome could see that Yuka was visibly offended by something. The whole situation was just awful. She was watching her friend get upset over fake scenarios that didn't even happen. Kagome hadn't cast her old friends aside for new ones. That had never been the intention for she had no other choice then to live in a world where an old well would always wall her off from one of her groups of friends.

"I know," Kagome told her, "Yuka I made my mistakes but I'm back alright? I'm trying to figure this all out on top of dealing with all these problems that spun out of control."

"You said you were back before," Yuka shook her head turning away from her friend, "you already told this story about how you and InuYasha weren't seeing each other anymore remember? It was a good three-years Kagome. We all had fun together, had each other's back, and truly protected one another when the occasion called for it. You relied on us and we relied on you. Graduation came and that should have been the highlight of our youth and instead of celebrating you disappeared again. You left without even a goodbye Kagome. No one believes you know? No one thinks that you're going to bail us out of our mistakes and save the day. That's why Hojo isn't here. He might still be naive at times, but he's grown up to. Kagome we know there is only one thing consistent about you, and that's that you will leave. So why even bother. Thanks for pretending you care, but you don't. Everything was always pretend wasn't it? The illnesses and the lies I know you're telling now? None of it was real was it Kagome?"

"It was real," was all Kagome had to say.

The apologetic tone of her voice sounded pathetic, but Sesshoumaru could see there was more to Kagome's statement in her eyes. She seemed to be holding on to some sort of anger as well. She just wasn't letting it blossom to the point she could stand up for herself.

"I don't believe you," Yuka said with a shake of her head, "I'm out. Enjoy your little trip through Japan with your new boy toy or whatever you have going on with this guy. Takemaru should leave me alone, but if he doesn't I'll figure it out by myself. Good-bye Kagome."

Yuka knew she had gone too far, but whenever she started to voice her true feelings she managed to lose her filter. The best thing she could do was remove herself from the situation all together. Especially considering what she had to do.

" _I'll tell Takemaru the truth,"_ Yuka thought as she sent out a text _, "that InuYasha isn't with her. What difference does it make anyway? Takemaru already made it clear to Hojo that he was going to do something to Kagome. It's not like I can do anything to stop it. If this Sesshoumaru guy is her new friend or lover or whatever she is going to fixate on this time then he can help her. There is no reason I should have to tell Takemaru about him. You think you can solve these problems Kagome? Then let's see it."_

"I deserved what she said," Kagome spoke defeated as she watched Yuka leave, "but at the same time she didn't have the right. Talking about those years in high school like everything was okay and the best times of our lives. If she and the others were really my friends shouldn't she have been able to tell how miserable I was? I wasn't happy here, it just wasn't my home anymore.."

"You women complicate everything," Sesshoumaru interjected glad to see Kagome wasn't just taking all the blame for once, "you didn't speak to your friends because you were in my world correct? Why do you not tell anyone the truth? Why do you make up stories about me and InuYasha? Forcing yourself to be deceptive will exhaust your mind and focus."

Since when was Sesshoumaru her life coach? She really didn't want or need his input, but at the same time it felt nice to have someone by her side that understood her mind was often with a different world.

"All the things you know about your world and that I've gotten use to don't exist here Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him, "if we want things to work out for you and for my pup we need to lay low and not bring attention to ourselves by making it seem like I'm crazy. I don't want people finding out about demons and hurting you or taking my pup away. It all has to stay a secret."

Sesshoumaru didn't really ever agree to the whole living in secret notion. He didn't understand why or how anyone would take their pup away. He still needed to learn about the defenses of her world, but part of him was convinced no one could overpower them as long as he protected her.

However, the way he planned on co-existing with Kagome would be another subject for another day.

"You sound as though you've been giving some thought to how you will live in this world while caring for the pup," Sesshoumaru said, "so you were lying when you said you needed to get back to your husband and that being with the man you love was your only option? You shared kernels of truth didn't you? You're no longer with my brother."

"Well it's not like InuYasha and I are divorced or anything," Kagome knew she sounded silly when she used their marriage as a means to protect herself from the truth, "but in the shock of everything we've been through I lost sight of what was true and what wasn't. Sesshoumaru I still want to get back to the feudal era. I have to tell InuYasha I'm sorry. I can't have peace until I apologize. Maybe we can still work it out, maybe we can't. If we can't at least I can have my pup in a place where it can grow up somewhat normal."

"Your pup will be a half-breed Kagome. It doesn't matter what world you're in it will be hard for it to have what you would perceive as a normal life. This world confuses me. The humans here don't have demons to fear, so they get into fights about about friendship, and the air smells offensive, but it is where you belong."

"I don't feel like I belong anywhere anymore," she shook her head, "let's stop talking about it okay? I'm sorry that I probably sounded like an idiot when I talked about my relationship with InuYasha as though it was ideal or perfect. It wasn't. It never was, but it has nothing to do with you or this pup."

She was telling him that she was finally ready. Kagome was ready to live in the here and now and let go of the fantasy of her loving husband saving her or her affections forcing the well open. It was music to the demon Lord's ears.

"Eat," was Sesshoumaru's reply, "you've been hungry ever since you woke up from your nap. You need your strength human. The discussion, however, isn't finished. There is more I wish to know."

"There isn't anymore I need to say," Kagome wanted to state that none of it was Sesshoumaru's business but her stomach began to grow when food was mentioned, "I do need to eat something. Tell you what. I'm going to make a plate of some wonderful human food while you reverse do what you did the TV."

Sesshoumaru stared at the wires in his hand not knowing how he was going to do that, but at the least the frail woman was going to eat while he tried. That pleased him enough.

" _What was I thinking?"_ Kagome asked herself as she walked into the now vacant kitchen and microwaved herself some more leftovers _, "of course Yuka or Hojo wouldn't believe me. They wouldn't understand or have any reason to trust me. At least mom knows me and Sesshoumaru can take care of this. We'll take care of it somehow and everyone can move on finally."_

Of course, the duty of repairing the television from Sesshoumaru's inspection fell to Souta as Kagome feared messing any of it up, but at least eating while watching the demon Lord try to plug a cable into the back of the screen had been quite entertaining. However, once she was full and somewhat relaxed she didn't have the energy mentally to go back to explaining to Sesshoumaru how images were reflected on the screen. Honestly she didn't even know how it worked, only that it did.

"We can revisit it tomorrow," Kagome said after putting her dirty dishes away, "maybe even watch some of it on our phones so we don't start unplugging things again. I'm going to lay down."

Sesshoumaru wanted to know and watch more, but he couldn't let the television distract him from his priorities, which was protecting Kagome and making sure she was taking care of herself. He gave a nod as he followed her back outside towards the shed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Sesshoumaru inquired curious if the act was meant to be done before sleep or after eating.

"I will later," Kagome shook her head giving a small smile, "by that I mean we both will. This might not be your world but it looks like you can't go back to the practice of bad dental hygiene."

Sesshoumaru rolled his tongue over his fangs and were pleased to know they still felt clean and stainless, "my fangs are fine."

"Not for long with that Diet Coke you keep drinking," she teased him, "you know that stuff is basically acid right? People use that stuff to clean rust off of metal."

"So I am drinking miasma then? That is fine. I am immune to most toxins."

Kagome shook her head before stopping, "Oh I should probably get more stuff for the mini fridge. It's almost empty. You sure you don't want anything to eat? You want me to keep my energy up, but you're kind of setting a bad example. You'll eventually have to eat human food Sesshoumaru."

"I am still quite full from my last feast," he reminded her yet again, "the way I eat is the most efficient way of keeping one's strength up. If my stomach empties in this world I'll simply have to hunt cows."

"As a giant dog?" Kagome asked, "how about no? We don't want to call attention to ourselves remember? Besides you can't just eat someone else's cows, cows which are human food anyway."

"Livestock isn't truly owned," Sesshoumaru could debate Kagome about many things because of their different upbringings and lifestyles but he never gave such respect towards agriculture, "cows are lesser beings meant to be eaten by those who are hungry. Not branded and sold to those who can't hunt them themselves."

"So Sesshoumaru is against the farming industry?" Kagome crossed her arms, "noted. You still can't go devour someone's farm to fill your demon stomach. Just eat regular food in your regular form when the time comes. At least try it for a while okay? If it doesn't work out we'll find some sort of compromise."

"I only eat cow when seafood is not available," Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, "so I lose in this so called compromise no matter what. Just remember woman there is no guarantee I'll follow your rules for the long term."

That statement worried Kagome a little as she thought on how she was growing suspicious of Sesshoumaru's behavior, "what is that suppose to mean?"

"If your world is unable to protect itself from me and you're unable to stop me then I shouldn't be held to any rules," he said coldly, "so remember that when you try to tell me how to behave. Do you not recall my earlier demonstration?"

Oh Kagome quite clearly recalled Sesshoumaru wrapping his Mokomoko around her to force her into submission to remind her how easily he could overpower her.

"I recall. I also recall you stating you wouldn't go out of your way to upset me anymore. Are you sure it's not you whose being deceptive Sesshoumaru?"

"That demonstration was just a taste Kagome. I didn't do it to upset you for I already made you a promise that when concerning yourself with me you'll be kept on your toes. As for my promise to you, that is only a temporary arrangement. Once your pup is born things will change."

Kagome didn't even know what to say to Sesshoumaru in that moment. She just gave him an annoyed groan as she turned to walk back to the house to get the drinks like she said she would.

"I'll be back," she told him coldly.

She needed to be left alone with her thoughts again. Unfortunately her thoughts was all she had since she'd sent away the imaginary InuYasha. Could Sesshoumaru honestly not figure out she didn't need this right now? She already had enough drama going on in her life with a pregnancy her family and friends being involved in a drug smuggling ring she really didn't need to start thinking the worst of Sesshoumaru and his intentions. She knew he couldn't be controlled forever, but she had been hoping he could at least play along until other matters were settled and figured out.

"Damn dog," she sighed to herself as she grabbed a couple more cokes and bottles of water from the fridge, "can't you see that I want to rely on you Sesshoumaru? That I do want you to be my friend? Why do you need to make things so complicated. I know you're up to something, but can't I change your mind? I know I can't treat you the way I treated InuYasha and force you to do things you don't want, but I just don't want to see the bad in you anymore. There's gotta be something else going on. Why don't you want to go home Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru by that point had retreated back into the shed he shared with Kagome and made sure to close the door behind him as he stared up at the lone light bulb.

" _I'm glad,"_ he thought to himself _, "if her affections for InuYasha have died then she can't force me back into that world. This can be my world now where I can use her to shape my destiny. It's better than the alternative. Going back to that place to Rin and Jaken. I will not return. I will not watch Rin die again and be unable to save her."_

Kagome was shuffling on her way back to the shed trying to think of a way to end Sesshoumaru's current line of thinking regarding how he shouldn't have to follow the rules and perhaps try to get it out of him why he was acting the way he was, but that was when the evening completely began to spin out of control.

"Girl," the voice of a stranger came from behind her, "come with me."

Kagome could hear the sound of a snap, but couldn't identify where it was coming from. She made sure to create some distance before turning around and seeing a well dressed man standing behind her with something in his hand. She didn't know this man, but by the way he dressed and made orders of her she was assuming he had something to do with the clan that supposley ran the neighborhood.

"Stay away from me," Kagome told him showing confidence in her voice, "I don't know who you are but I'm not going to be intimidated by you. Leave me and my family alone."

The man chuckled as he pressed a button on the device he was holding creating that snapping sound again. It was a taser. He was planning on using it on her. Probably to subdue her and take her elsewhere.

By instinct her hand protectively rested on her stomach knowing a shock wave like that could probably do damage to the pup in her womb. She couldn't let that thing be used on her.

"You don't have a choice in the matter bitch," he continued to chuckle trying to close up the distance between them, "you're coming with me one way or another. Your mommy ain't here nor is anyone else. You're nothing more than a-

Kagome trembled as she watched her attacker's head severed from his body mid sentence. Sesshoumaru had moved so fast she hadn't even noticed him emerge from the shed before the act was finished. Sesshoumaru's claws had warm blood dripping from them, which he looked upon in disgust as the man's body fell before him.

" _Was that real?"_ Kagome was terrified _, "did Sesshoumaru really just murder a human being without a second thought that fast? InuYasha would've just knocked him out. I-I shouldn't be surprised this is Sesshoumaru, but seeing someone do that in this world this time?"_

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist wanting to drive the blood off of him. He turned to Kagome with cold eyes not understanding why she was looking so perplexed.

"Was this not the result you were hoping for when you enlisted my help?" he asked, "this human was threatening you."

Sesshoumaru had already moved out of the shed when he heard the sound of a stranger speaking with Kagome. He didn't know enough about the humans she'd encountered to discern whether or not the man was a friend or foe to her, or what he had been holding in his hand. However, the moment Kagome put a hand on her stomach as a means to protect her unborn pup he knew he had to take action. He wasn't going to allow her or the pup to be threatened in any manner.

"You-" Kagome sounded like she was going into hysterics, "you just killed him. I- why-"

She couldn't get her thoughts together, because Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. Exactly what had she been expecting? This had been part of the plan. Her family and friends weren't going to be enslaved to Takemaru's clan anymore, and if they had a problem with it they were to come to the shrine to receive punishment. This had been the outcome Kagome was expecting, but actually seeing a headless body on the ground of her family's shrine wasn't something she'd been ready for. Things were escalating too quickly.

"This human threatened you," Sesshoumaru told her, "is he not one of the thugs you feared? I dealt with it."

Before Kagome could issue a reply she heard the concerned sounds of her mother's voice behind her.

"Kagome!" her mother cried out to her, "we need to get you out of here. I spoke with Takemaru and- Kagome?"

The shock Kagome was going through was nothing in comparison to what her mother was feeling at the discovery of the dead body on her property. For Kagome death had become a normal daily occurrence, but for her loved ones in this world it was not.

"Mom," Kagome's tone was that of someone terrified, "I'm sorry. He- we had to. He was going to kidnap me. He was going to use that taser thing on me. We had to think about the pup. It shouldn't have gone like this I swear-

Her mother pulled her in for an embrace disrupting the hysterics, "You're alright aren't you? He didn't touch you? Good. That's what matters for now. Kagome you and Souta are what matters to me okay? Everything's going to be alright. It has to be."

"But what are we supposed to do mom? Bury the body? We obviously can't call the police and tell them I was threatened. They won't believe what happened, but we can't just hide this. This guy was a creep but probably had a family that will wonder what happened to him-"

Kagome was interrupted again. This time by a sizzling sound. She turned to find Sesshoumaru's claws glowing with a green miasma he was using to destroy the body.

Sesshoumaru gave her an annoyed glance in return as he carried on with his task, "Making the bodies disappear so those police humans don't go looking for them. Isn't this also why you enlisted my services? I can do just that and it's what I am doing. Continue looking away if the sight repulses you."

Kagome did just that trying to hide in her mother's chest from the sight and the smell of decaying corpse. While Kagome wasn't looking Sesshoumaru ceased his miasma for a moment to reach for one of the Diet Coke cans Kagome had dropped on the ground. He carefully opened it still having trouble opening up the tab if he was too hasty before he dumped the contents on the body.

"You were incorrect about this substance," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "if it is an acid it does not compare to my own. It is not assisting in this process."

Now that he knew that much Sesshoumaru continued with destroying the body. His miasma not only made the body dissolve into nothingness but also erased all the blood that had spattered on the pavement. All that was left was some discoloration from his miasma.

"Is this really for the best?" Kagome's mother had to ask herself out loud before shaking her head, "no we have to. For you and Souta. I didn't want you two involved in this. They came here looking for trouble. They were going to take you away Kagome."

"Why me?" she asked still refusing to look at what Sesshoumaru had done, "I wanted to save you not be the one that needs saved. What do they want from me?"

"I don't know," Kisakuna whimpered, "you're just another one that can be taken advantage of and used I guess. I won't allow it. You didn't do anything wrong. You don't deserve it. No one is going to lay a hand on you. That's right isn't it Sesshoumaru? You will do whatever it takes?"

Sesshoumaru shouldn't have had to even reply. He just a gave a nod as he stared at where the body once was. That should have been proof enough that Kagome's safety was a priority. Sesshoumaru, however, didn't feel as though he'd completely finished the job. He could hear the footsteps of another nearby. The man hadn't been alone for someone else had been nearby and fled when Sesshoumaru attacked. If not for Kagome's worried expression Sesshoumaru would have pursued the other human, but he wasn't too concerned. Sometimes in a battle it was important to have one survivor to warn the rest that crossing him was a mistake. He hoped by letting one of the intruders survive that could be accomplished and the family wouldn't have to go through this again.

Takemaru, during the whole incident, was riding in the back of his luxury car unaware that things had gotten out of hand. He looked forward to the back of his driver's head with malice in his eyes. He'd accomplished many things in this new world since he'd fallen through the well, but being able to freely drive was not one of them. Apparently only having one arm made it unsafe.

Speaking of his arm Takemaru put his free hand on his stump. The pinned up sleeve was the only thing hiding the truth from the rest of the humans for underneath it was shattered clay that showed he was hollow inside. The downside of being immortal and trapped inside a body made of clay was there was no pleasures to be found in the everyday anymore. He didn't require food and when he was forced to eat it for appearance sake it had no taste. His body was unable to feel pleasure or pain so sex would do nothing for him even if he wanted to seek it out. However, this evening was different. The shards of disrupted clay where his arm once were felt like they were burning.

This didn't displease him. To fill the void of not being able to take in pleasure he spent his days tormenting and using those he saw as weak willed, and the newfound pain in his arm was better than the alternative of feeling nothing at all.

"What now?" He was distracted from taking in the pain when his phone began to ring.

Last he was on his phone he heard from Yuka that InuYasha was not with Kagome. Knowing that he sent his men to capture the girl alive by any means necessary. He was hoping this call was his men confirming their success, but a part of him doubted it.

"Speak," he said holding the phone to his ear.

"Boss something happened," a hysterical voice cried on the other end, "Ryuji is dead. He went to get the girl and some sort of creature or a man with claws took his head straight off. I know you're not going to believe me but I saw the whole thing. I can't go back there."

"You won't go back there it's too dangerous for you," Takemaru believed what his man was saying, "so the bitch Yuka lied to us. The girl's husband was with her. I'll take care of it then. Ryuji won't die in vain."

"You believe me?" the man shocked, "it was unreal Takemaru. The man looked like a freak. He was dressed like a delinquent but he had silver hair and some kind of crescent moon face tattoo."

A crescent moon tattoo? Takemaru didn't recall InuYasha having any markings upon his face as a pup. However, he called the mark of the crescent moon. That mark was worn by Sesshoumaru, the arrogant demon that protected Izayoi from him. Perhaps Yuka hadn't been lying then when she said InuYasha was absent. If it were Sesshoumaru protecting InuYasha's wife that worked out better for Takemaru. He was better prey in the long run when it came to him restoring his honor by killing one of Inutashio's sons.

"We leave the Higurashi girl alone," Takemaru ordered, "no one lays a finger on her. I want her at her happiest when we snuff her and that demon out."

Takemaru hung up the phone as he contemplated what to do next and exactly how much power he would need to take on a full demon such as Sesshoumaru.

It took a few hours for things to calm down at the Higurashi shrine after Sesshoumaru had apparently upset the humans by doing what he needed to do. The humans of this time were indeed frail, and perhaps being back among them was weakening Kagome even further. He didn't recall her having such a reaction when he killed the poison master that tried to force himself on her years ago. The only thing different about this matter was that he actually had intentions of protecting Kagome.

He awaited Kagome's return in the shed. It probably wasn't wise to leave her alone for along unattended, but he was confident that he'd hear any intruders if they came to upon the shrine. He'd allow her freedom for this one night just so her mother could take in her tears and complaints. He'd rather that woman suffer Kagome when it came to issues such as these than himself.

"They tried to kidnap her," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "all over a herb?"

Sesshoumaru, like the others was still unaware of what was truly going on nor did anyone else know that they had a foe awaiting them in modern day Tokyo.

"In or out woman," Sesshoumaru scoffed at Kagome when she returned to him, "you keep going back and forth on the perimeter. Are you going to lay down for the evening or not?"

"Worried about my comings and goings and the make up on my face?" Kagome spoke to him coldly, "you're sounding a lot like a parent."

Sesshoumaru knew he was being harder on her than he needed to be, but if he were to accept the shed as his home he'd prefer for her to make a decision on whether or not she was staying the night instead of continuously coming in just to turn and leave. What was she even doing with her family so late in the evening. Did none of them sleep?

"What is this?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru handed her something.

"I do not know but you can have it," he said handing her the very taser she was threatened with, "is it a weapon of some sorts? It must be powerful if it frightened you."

"Powerful against a human," she informed him pressing the button revealing a jolt of electricity, "he wanted to shock me until I was unconscious. It's like if a human were to use a thunder demon's abilities. This isn't lethal but still dangerous."

"An electric shock?" he was trying to understand, "you weren't worried for yourself. You feared for the pup's safety."

Kagome gave a nod, "Like I said I don't want to have to kill anyone but what choice did we have? People close to me already lost their freedom because of my decision to leave this world. Last thing we need to lose is a pup who has nothing to do with any of it. I don't like it, but if I had your power I might've had to do the same."

"I am not your brother or your friends Kagome. I do not ask questions of my foes or take prisoners. This is what you should have expected when you requested my aid. I don't want you expressing any guilt over a man that wanted to harm you and your pup. I won't listen to it."

Kagome gave a small nod as she crossed her arms, "Wonder why this Takemaru guy wants to hurt me? Hasn't he already gotten enough from my family and friends? Maybe me being back messes up the influence he had over Hojo and Yuka, but sounds like he already lost interest in them. I don't know what he wants."

"I do not know enough about humans and their desires in your world," Sesshoumaru couldn't help her, "the name Takemaru is one of the few human names I hold on to. Perhaps humans with that name are cursed to cause trouble for my acquaintances."

A human name Sesshoumaru held on to? Kagome found that odd. Unless it was a human Sesshoumaru had business with she could see him blending faces and names together before forgetting about them entirely. After all it was obvious that human life, other than her own and Rin's, meant nothing to him.

"Takemaru of Setsuna he called himself," Sesshoumaru explained, "a human soldier that was personal guard to InuYasha's mother. I should have no regard for such a creature that threw away his own life over a human woman, but part of me couldn't help but respect that he, a mere human, was the last enemy of my father's. My father could have survived the injuries he received from the dragon youkai, but instead of healing he rushed into battle against the humans to free InuYasha's mother from their custody. My father and Takemaru fought to the death that night as InuYasha and his mother escaped unharmed."

"InuYasha never told me about any of that," Kagome was learning about their father's fate for the first time, "it was rare for him to even talk about his mother. You know what happened though don't you? You told me you protected her and InuYasha when he was a pup. Were you escorting them away from that battle?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, "It was not done out of any kindness towards that half-breed. So don't let your thoughts wander to a warm place. I was looking for something."

" _And now I have that something,"_ Sesshoumaru was thinking about the Sounga that was hidden underneath the ground of the shed _, "but do I really want it anymore? Honestly I should destroy it before one of these humans happen upon it, but now that it's stopped talking to me and trying to tempt me into killing Kagome I rarely think of it. The Sounga is a sword of complete calamity. That is not something I can use at this point. Not yet. For once I wish it had something more in common with the Tensagia. If it did then I could make more of an effort to return to Rin, but I cannot."_

"Were you looking for the Tetsusagia?" Kagome guessed, "I guess it was sealed in your father's tomb before you could get to it."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru let her believe that before letting out a snarl.

"Another airplane?" Kagome asked not having heard one of his random growls for a whole day.

"You told me there were no demons in this world," Sesshoumaru was quick to remove himself from the shed and dart on to the grounds of the shrine.

"There isn't?" Kagome's eyes widened with worry as she followed him, "is Amethyst here again?"

Kagome didn't need an answer, because she was quick to see what disturbing Sesshoumaru. She could hardly believe it. Floating in the air above where her attackers corpse had been was something very familiar, but yet something she hadn't seen in years. It was a ghostly white soul collector looking to gather whatever departed soul might have remained in the area.

"Kikyo?" was always Kagome's first assumption when she saw those creatures.

"That miko is dead," Sesshoumaru reminded her, "these demons are not a rarity in my world. Are they uncommon here? They are weak, but still they are demons."

"I've never seen one in my world Sesshoumaru," Kagome watched as the creature began to float off with the soul it gathered, "I've only ever seen them with Kikyo. This isn't natural. Shouldn't we destroy it? Or find out where it's going?"

"That would require me to leave the shrine and break your rules," he hissed arrogantly, "no. I'll leave the creature to its business. That man that wanted to attack you will receive no mercy from me. I'll let his soul be used for all it's worth. If this truly is not something that belongs to your world then it is doing the Amethyst. Let her play her games as we ignore her. She hasn't disturbed us lately."

"I don't like this," Kagome shook her head in disagreement watching as the soul collector quickly disappeared from sight.

Soul collectors were odd demons, that she wished she knew more about but at the same time didn't want to know. Other than the one Naraku tried to kill Kikyo with they seemed almost like peaceful creatures trying to soothe a soul that wasn't at peace while at the same time serving it. It had been when Kikyo was at her most hateful that those creatures came to her and provided her with souls of the dead to keep her body alive. Did that mean there was someone in her time that was going through the same kind of pain? How was that kind of power possible in a world where demons and the supernatural didn't exist?

"Someone out there might need help," was what Kagome took away from it.

"You're going to save some other pitiful soul as well as your family and friends Kagome?" Sesshoumaru gave her a glare that told her to return to the shed and to her bed, "is saving others how you intend to fill the void InuYasha left behind?"

That was enough to silence Kagome for the moment. She'd already made it clear that she didn't want to discuss her break-up with InuYasha, so she had no other choice but to drop the subject for now.

"There is one more thing I need to do," Kagome shook her head turning away from Sesshoumaru to go back inside her house.

"What now?" he was clearly annoyed by this.

"I have to brush my teeth," was all she said disappearing into her home.

Sesshoumaru shook his head before looking up at the moon still able to pick up the scent of the soul collector.

" _Perhaps I should've killed it,"_ he thought _, "but at least it is something I can recognize and be familiar with in this place. There was something calming about watching it glide through the air. Is there an undead soul out there that needs to be healed? Hmm I wonder, no. It cannot be him, the same Takemaru that clung on to life. What would he have to do with Kagome's world? The purple haired one made it clear these worlds are not connected like that, but at the same time I cannot shake this feeling that I'm not truly free from that place. Rin. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to see you again."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m remixing another old story of mine. First chapter of Baby Blues was published in 2004 and obviously though this story has the same plot ‘Kagome finding herself pregnant with Sesshoumaru’s child due to a curse’ pretty much everything else is different. The entirety of the story is going to take place in Kagome’s era, so no InuYasha. The original fic was written before Final Act obviously so Naraku was the villain in that story, but this story takes place 2 years after he was defeated creating all new possibilities. I just wanna try to have fun. I haven’t done a canon fic in like forever nor have I ever done one with Sesshoumaru entering Kagome’s world in this sort of fashion.


End file.
